Olive Tree
by mmjayy1987
Summary: Olivia could careless about the racing scene, the cars, the garage...she was the youngest sister of Mia and Dom. Their father dies causing them to come together but what happens when Dom's demons catch up to all of them? Olivia finds herself living the life away from her family but when she falls in love with the enemy, where can she turn to? Before the movie, going through eight.
1. Olivia

AN: So I have decided to write another sister story…well because I enjoy sister stories. This just came to me so you guys let me know what you think about it.

Some would say it's fun or entertaining to have a big family. To have siblings running around the house throwing things at you, getting you into trouble, or always having your back no matter what. 1327 East Kensington Rd in Los Angeles, California was the place to where many people lived. They weren't all related but might as well be. Antonio Toretto found himself in a tight spot when his oldest sons best friend was kicked out on his ass and had nowhere to go. Vince Murphy. He just lived three streets down from the Toretto's but never really stayed at his own place. He moved in when he was twelve years old and never left. Then came Letty. She lived three streets down the road as well, just two houses from Vince. She had the tomboyish look going on and could kick anyone's ass that messed with her. She loved two things. Cars and Dominic Toretto. It wasn't but about five or six years later that Jesse Fuller and Leon Rhodes had moved in. So you can say it was a house full. There was Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse, Leon, and the youngest…Olivia. By youngest, she was only seventeen, Jesse was just a year older, then Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince, and Dom.

* * *

Olivia moved from the bed over to the closet and opened the door. School was coming to an end with just two weeks left till graduation. She was a senior at Downtown Business High School. She planned on attending UCLA in the Fall but she wasn't too sure of what she wanted to study. Mia was going to the local college to get her nursing degree but Olivia wanted to do something different. She didn't want to follow in anyone's footsteps. She wanted to be her own person and do her own thing. "Liv!" She heard her name being called but she ignored it as she began to hum to herself. She rummaged through the clothes before she set on just a t shirt and shorts. "LIV!" The voice became louder. She knew they were standing outside her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes as she stormed over and jerked it open. "Yes?"

"I've been calling your name." Dominic stood in the doorway.

"I was getting ready." It was a Saturday night and what was she doing? Working. Their family owned a diner slash grocery store just a few blocks down the road. It was her turn to work that night and she hated it. Everyone was headed over to the strip to see her father race and she wasn't allowed to go. Racing had never really been her scene. She wasn't into cars like everyone else she was. She wanted to save the world. Her worries were more about the environment and what she could do to stop pollution that was killing all the animals. But tonight was important. It was the last race that her father would do. He was 'retiring.' If you could call it that. That's what they did in her family. They raced. Her father, Dom, Vince…hell even Letty. It was an easy way to make a litter extra cash on the side and they were good at it. But she wanted to be there that night. She wanted to watch her father kick the shit out of Kenny Lender. "Get your things, I am driving you."

"I can walk." She mumbled as she grabbed her glasses off the table and put them on. She reached for her wrist where her hair tie always remained. Her hair was long and black, it slid down her back almost touching her butt. It was straight. Straight wasn't even the word. She could get out of the shower, run a brush through it, and by the time it was completely dry…it was straight. No need for a straightener or a blow dryer. She closed her green eyes and sighed. "He wanted you to be able to go." Dom started.

"I doubt it." She moved past him and down the stairs. "I haven't been able to go to one of these things since the last wreck that he had. I am fine with it. I am. But it's his last race and I think the whole family should be there. Why can't we just close for one night?"

"We can't afford it, Liv."

She shook her head. "Fine. But I am walking." She moved to the door when it opened in her face.

"Hello, my little olive tree." Antonio stood in front of her with a smile plastered to his face. She put her hand on her hip expecting him to move out of her way. "We are still upset, I see."

"You are very observant." She retorted. "I am going to be late and Mia is going to be pissed that I kept her waiting, so can you please move."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" He was still smiling. Olivia shook her head as a smile formed on her face. She couldn't be mad at him. She never could.

"Knock 'em dead, Daddy." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's my girl. You always have been my good luck charm." She shook her head as she looked up at Dom who was still standing on the stairs. "I'll see you later on tonight. Just make sure you lock on the doors this time."

"It wasn't my fault last time, so let's blame someone else." She finished talking as she let the door slam behind her.

"I love you!" She heard him yell after her. She laughed as she moved down to the side walk to begin her walk to the store.

* * *

Night had fallen, meaning it was going to be completely dead in that store that night. The race that her father was competing in was like the UFC fight of the racing community. Everyone was going to be there. Olivia grabbed the stool next to the counter and sat down. The magazine was in front of her as she began flipping through. She wondered what was happening, who was winning? She sighed when she heard a slap on the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was coming in tonight." She looked up at the dark headed boy who just smiled at her. She shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. "Yes?"

"I actually didn't expect to see you here tonight." He sat down across from her.

"I work almost every night. And it seems every night you seem to make your way over here. Why is that?"

"I tend to be hungry around this time." He smirked. She nodded her head as she looked back down at the magazine. "You seem lonely. I came at a good time then?"

She sighed as she closed the magazine. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just take some chips and a coke." He leaned against the counter. She nodded her head as she moved to the soda machine and grabbed a coke out. "So why is it that you are working on one of the most important nights of your father's life?" She just looked at him. "I mean, this race is his last one right?"

"Yeah." She replied. "And he didn't want me to be there."

"You don't seem the type to be into that kind of stuff."

"And what do you think I like?"

A smile formed on his face as he took a sip of his coke. "You want to see the world. I don't think Los Angeles is your favorite place and I think you want to leave."

"Hm."

"You look at racing, even though it's in your blood, like it's a curse."

"And what makes you think you are right?" She leaned over the counter. He went to speak when she heard an engine that caught her attention. "That's weird." She looked up at the clock. It was ten o'clock.

"What is it?" He turned around and noticed the Nissan parked outside. No one moved from the car though. "Do you know them?"

"It's Vince." Olivia moved from the counter and walked to the opening of the diner. "Hello!" She waved her hand in the air. The door slowly opened as Vince climbed out. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to close." Vince replied.

"What?" Olivia looked over at the boy sitting on the stool. "We don't close till midnight. Why aren't you at the track?"

"Olivia…I need you to close the store and I need you to come with me." Vince was stern. His face was red. He refused to look at her.

"Liv, I'll see you at school."

"Don't worry about it, Johnny. You can pay me back later." She told him when she noticed he was reaching his money. She turned her attention back to Vince who had moved past her and into the store. "What is going on with you? Is the race over with? You guys usually don't get back till late."

"Stop." Vince told her holding his hand up. He turned around grabbing the pole to pull down the door and closed the shop.

"Vince…" Olivia whispered. "What happened?"

* * *

Olivia moved from the passenger side of Vince's car to the sidewalk before walking up the steps into the house. She could feel it the moment she opened the door. The tension. She could almost cut it with a knife. It was almost like they had planned it, everyone scattered from the room except for Dom. Vince pushed her forward into the house before moving past her and up the stairs. "So I gather we lost?" Olivia asked. "I mean Vince looks like someone just killed his best friend, he comes into the store, doesn't really say anything to me, and closes. We lost money…"

"Sit down." Dom cut in.

"I don't want to sit down, Dom. I understand that I am not really a part of this team that you have going on but you do not get to tell me what to do. Where is dad at?" She moved past him to the kitchen. "Did something happen at the track? Did the cops show up? What happened, Dom?" Dom still didn't speak. "Daddy!" Olivia yelled.

"He's not here." Dom whispered. "Oh, Liv." He turned away from her.

"Where's Mia?" Olivia asked. "What happened out there, Dom? What aren't you telling me?"

"Pop was…he was racing…"

"No." Olivia whispered.

"Lender hit him and spun him out. He was going so fast that when he…"

"No." She clenched her teeth together. She could taste the blood in her mouth from where she bit down too hard.

"He died on impact." The tears flowed down Dom's face. "I tried…" Olivia's knees buckled from under her and they hit the floor. Her world began to spin as she heard the echoes of screaming and someone calling her name. It wouldn't process. Her breathing quickened as she tried to draw it the breath, but it wasn't there. It wasn't filling up her lungs fast enough. The tears had flooded her eyes but they refused to fall down her face. She drew in a breath again but it staggered. What? How could this happen? He raced all the time. How did he die? Was it on purpose? Her mind just kept going and going. She felt the hands come over her face cupping it but she couldn't focus. Her mind wouldn't let her. "Talk to me, Liv!"

"I can't breathe."

* * *

Olivia squinted her eyes at the sunlight that was shining through the room. It wasn't her room though. She shielded her face as she slowly lifted her head up. It was pounding. She groaned as she put her feet on the cold floor. She was in Dom's room. "Dom." She whispered. There was no one else around. She took in a deep breath. She could breathe again. Her chest wasn't heavy anymore. It didn't feel like there were twenty bricks sitting on top of her. She took another breath. She opened the door and could hear the voices downstairs. "Dom?" It was still a whisper. She remembered last night. She remembered everything. Stay calm. She kept repeating that to herself over and over again. Stay calm. She put her foot on the first step and stopped. This was it. They were orphans now. Her mother had died when she was just eight years old. She couldn't lie. She was a daddy's girl. Deep breath. She moved down the steps again. Oh no. It was coming back. The bricks. She could feel it one by one begin to weigh on top of her chest. She felt the last step and looked up. It was silent now and everyone was staring at her. "Liv." Dom was the first to move from the couch as she took in a deep breath again.

"What happened?" She asked. She felt his hand in hers as he began to pull her towards the couch. Mia was already sitting there with tears streaming down her face. "Mia."

"Liv…" Dom cleared his throat. "Do you remember what happened last night? You passed out on me."

"Yes." She felt Mia's hand in the other one. Her eyes blinked multiple times as she tried to listen to what Dom was telling her but it was no use. She couldn't focus anymore. She didn't want to focus. "I don't remember what I said to him." She finally spoke looking up at Dom. All eyes were on her again. "I was thinking…I don't remember the last thing I said to him." Her lip trembled as she closed her eyes. "He was just here. He was right here." The cries turned into sobs as Dom moved closer to her bringing her into his arms. "I don't remember." She tightened her arms around his body as she began to shake uncontrollably. "I can't breathe, Dom. I can't breathe."

* * *

The morning slowly turned into the afternoon, Olivia found herself sitting in the familiar swing on the porch. She kicked her legs back and forth making sure it stayed swinging before she brought her feet up to her chest. Dom had left. She didn't bother asking where he went. He was tough. He always had been. He never showed emotion. He never seemed to care about anything but cars. She breathed in the California air when she heard the creak of the door opening. Vince stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you would have gone with Dom."

"No." He whispered. "I decided to stay back. The team headed to the garage, Dom went down to the hospital with your sister…it's just me and you."

"I would have been fine by myself." She let her feet fall to the ground, stopping the swing automatically. "My mind just keeps going over and over everything that happened yesterday and I can't remember…"

"Your mind is giving you time to grieve, Liv. You don't have to think about any of it. You loved your father. We all loved your father. He knew that."

"But did I tell him? Did it come out of my mouth before I left for the store? I was so upset that I was forced to work and everyone else got to go. You got to say goodbye. You remember the last thing you said to him. You know what you said?"

"Yes." He sat down next to her. "He was going to win and we were going to come home and throw the biggest party Los Angeles had ever seen."

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Tears slowly fell down her face.

"Liv…"

"Did you?" She raised her voice looking over at him.

"Yes. I said I love you, pop. And then he climbed in the car and drove away."

"Did I say it?" She looked down at her feet. "Leave me alone, Vince. I just want to be alone."

She took a deep breath in letting it blow it out of her lips before bringing her feet back up. The swing began to move again as she felt him get up and leave. The door slammed as she licked her top lip of the fallen tears. "Did I say it?"

* * *

The night air was chilly as she remained seated on the swing. She could hear the engines of the cars as they pulled into the driveway and onto the side of the street. She stared straight ahead as Jesse walked up next to her and sat down. "I brought you some food." She could smell it. It smelled so good. She slowly turned her head towards him. "Liv…"

"You know what I was thinking before you came up? I could hear the engines coming down the road before you even turned onto our street. It was like it was synchronized or something. The way you drive together with Dom leading the pack. You guys created something beautiful." She licked her lips again. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I be like that?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Jesse moved closer to her.

"I'm not a part of the team. I have never been a part of it. I was always different. I always wanted to be different. I didn't care about cars. I didn't care about the garage and why you guys were always in it. I didn't care about racing and who had the better engine and who could drive faster. I don't care. I don't care about any of it." She covered her face with her hands. "But I cared about him. I cared enough to give a shit about whatever he wanted to talk to me about because he knew I was different too. I don't have that anymore. I don't have him. I don't have…anything." She felt his hand on hers. She sniffed back the tears jerking her hand from his. "Go away, Jesse."

* * *

She felt the breeze blow through her hair as she finally stood up from the swing, wrapping her arms around her body, and walking down the steps. She had always loved walking to the store. It was just a few blocks down the street. It was peaceful. The neighborhood was quiet for the most part, unless you had everyone from her house driving by. They could never creep up on anyone. She turned around seeing the headlights shining in her eyes as she shielded them. "Olivia, what are you doing out here?" Dom got out of the car. She shook her head as she turned away from the lights. "I was just walking to the store."

"No." He grabbed her shoulders turning her around to him. "I've been looking for you. Vince said you hadn't left the swing all day but I come home and you are gone."

"I am allowed to leave the house, Dom. I am not a child." She jerked away from him taking in a deep breath. It was what you would call Spring in California. It was hot during the day but the nights were chilly. She shivered as she turned away from her brother.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Will you take a ride with me?" She hesitated a moment before nodding her head. Her entire body ached. She really wasn't in the walking mood. She just needed to get out. He opened the passenger side door for her, letting her climb in, before going to the other side, and climbing in himself. Her body slumped to the side as she leaned her head against the window letting the coldness touch her head. "How are you doing?"

She shook her head. "Talk to me." His voice was almost begging.

"I wanted to go." She whispered. "I wanted to be there so bad."

"I know you did."

"But you wouldn't let me." She spoke through her teeth. "You all got to say goodbye and I didn't because…" She stopped. "I don't even remember if I told him I loved him."

"He knew."

"No." She was stern. "That's not the same. That's not right. I should have said it. I should have screamed to him every day. I should have wrapped my arms around his neck and told him every day that he was the best dad in the world. Because he was. He was amazing. He was perfect."

"He loved you, Liv. He loved you more than anything in the world."

"No. He didn't."

"Do what? Why do you think that?"

"Because I don't love cars. I don't love engines. Motors. Tires. Chassy belts." She rolled her eyes. "I don't love any of that stuff. And you do. Mia…Mia does. Vince. Letty. Jesse. Everyone…but me."

"You are different, why does that matter?"

"It matters to me!" She yelled.

"Why?" He yelled back. "You think he didn't love you because you didn't do that stuff with him? You helped him cook, you let him help you with your homework when you know damn well it was you teaching him. You watched those god awful trivia shows with him. You were his little girl…his olive tree." He chuckled. "You might not be like us, Olivia, but you are loved more than anything in this world." She looked out the window again. They were at the beach. When did they get here? "Get out."

She slowly moved from the car and onto the sand. Dom held out his hand for her to follow him. "This use to be your favorite place as a kid."

"I still come every now and then." She moved her hair from her face. "You guys use to tell me I was adopted and I would come running here." Dom began to laugh as he shook his head. "You use to tell me a lot of things. I would have believed you if I didn't look exactly like Mia." He was silent. "Dom…" They stopped walking. "Tell me what happened? I want to know."

Dom shook his head as he took a seat on the sand. She followed him as she leaned her body into his. "He was doing so well. He was coming around the corner, it was almost a blur the amount of speed he had put on the Charger. Lender was inching closer and closer...he clipped him. Just right around the corner, Lendor clipped the tailend causing pop to spin out. He hit the wall...I was already out of my seat. I was on the track just trying to get to him..."

"That killed him?"

Dom nodded his head but didn't look at her. He broke his neck, Liv. He died instantly. Olivia nodded her head as she looped her arm through his and took in a deep breath. "A lot is going to change, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "It is. But we are going to get through it. We are a family and we will always be a family."

"Dom's right." Olivia shot up and looked behind her. Vince had his hands in his pockets as he walked towards them. Letty and Mia were holding hands walking down, with Jesse and Leon before them. "We will always be a family no matter what happens. We will always have each other."

"I know." Olivia replied softly. She held out her hand as Vince took it and sat down next to her. She felt someone's arms come around her body, knowing it was Mia. She laid her head into Olivia's back. She had her entire family there with her that night. They sat in silence. They didn't move. They didn't speak. You could barely hear their breaths. Just the sound of the waves crashing and the soft sound of hearts mending back together.

 **AN: Okay! Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter!**


	2. Olive Tree

**AN: You guys let me know what you think! This isnt your typical girl likes cars girl falls for one of the team mates. Olivia actually hates cars. And she also doesn't fall for Johnny Tran either. This chapter had a lot of crying. She wont be doing that a lot in the story but she just lost her father and is about to lose her brother.**

A week had passed since the death of Antonio Toretto. It still felt like two days to Olivia. Every day she still expected him to walk through the door. She had took some time off from working since three days after the wreck had claimed his life, she decided to go to work where she had a meltdown. She couldn't stay away forever though. She knew it would be time to go back sooner or later, so she chose sooner. She walked into the small store and cut on the lights. It was about thirty minutes until she had to open which gave her enough time to check some dates on the food, the drinks, and get the money into the register. She sighed as she completed those things with just five minutes to spare. Death was a funny thing. It took people…things from you but never really allowed you time to process it. Life still went on. Time still clicked forward. It was like she wanted the whole world just to stop so she could take a deep breath. But it would do it. Not for her anyways. She had to keep going about her same life as if nothing ever happened. She breathed in the air just as she lifted the door to open up. Business had been booming at the garage since her father died. Everyone wanted to come in and get their car checked out but mostly just talk to Dom and Mia. But no one came by the store. Just the regular customers who came by on their lunch break every day. She liked it that way. She didn't want to have to talk to anyone. Listen to how sorry they are. She didn't want to hear it at all. He was gone. That was it. Just like that…he broke his neck. She took a deep breath again as she turned around to walk back to the counter. "Hi." He didn't scare her this time. She slowly turned around to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Johnny."

"I wanted to call and I thought maybe you would be here…I am so sorry."

She nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered. "It's been rough. My brother thought it would be best if I didn't work for a little bit. Wait for everything to die down a little." He nodded his head as he took a seat on the stool next to her. "Why are you here, Johnny?"

"I just work across the street."

"No…" She sighed. "Why is it that you always come over here?" He cocked his head to the side. "You just moved here what six months ago? I have literally probably seen you here over half that time."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just…" She heard the engine before her pulled into the first parking space in front of the store. She sighed when she heard another door close as well and in walked a slim, tall, Asian girl.

"Lillian, what are you doing here?" Johnny turned around to the girl.

"父は、家でバックアップする望んでいます。ここにいるビジネスがあるないと述べた." (Father wants you back at the house. He says you have no business being here.) "He has been calling your cell phone for an hour now."

"Olivia." Dom walked in and stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replied. She moved behind the counter and watched Johnny.

"Listen, I am sorry if I made you feel so type of way. I won't come back." He gave her a soft smile before turning around to leave.

"John…" Olivia moved to stop him. She wanted to hit herself for being so rude.

"Who are you?" Dom asked stopping the two.

"I'm Lillian." She held her hand out with a smile on her face. Olivia rolled her eyes as she leaned down to grab the cloth to wipe down the counters. "We just moved here a few months ago. And you are?"

"Dominic Toretto. I owned this place."

"Nice to meet you, Dominic Toretto." She winked at him before leaving the store with Johnny right behind her.

Olivia shook her head as she continued to watch her brother until he finally turned around to her. "Really?" She snapped.

"How do you know him?"

"I go to school with Lillian. Johnny works across the street."

"That's his sister?"

"Aren't you dating a girl named Letty?" Olivia stopped what she was doing. Dom shook his head.

"We are on a break. She decided she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"That sounds like you two. You know Dom, I really don't understand you two. Why are you together at all? You lived together and you work together. We are supposed to be a family. You don't date your family, Dom."

Dom didn't reply. "Hello!" She yelled throwing the cloth at him.

"It's complicated." He moved away from her and grabbed a drink from the machine. "I am going to be in the office doing some paperwork. I'll probably be here all night."

"Can I go home?" She smiled.

"No." He walked into the office shutting the door behind him. She shook her head as she grabbed the stool and sat down. Her mind wondered to Johnny. He had been coming by the store every night for the past four months. What was with him? She never talked to Lillian at school. She didn't seem to want anything to do with Olivia, so why is her brother coming around all the time? She shook her head. She had hurt his feelings. She could tell. She took a deep breath in as she climbed on the stool and opened the magazine.

* * *

Olivia walked behind the two men as she looked along the rows of tools that covered the walls. Why she came with them, she didn't know? Dom and Vince had decided that morning to go to the hardware store to get a tools for the shop. Olivia had found herself not being able to sleep ever since her father's death so she tagged along. She now regretted it. She sighed as she ran her hand along the hammers when she heard the noise that caught her attention. It was almost as if it were in slow motion, they both immediately made eye contact. Kenny Lendor, the man who killed her father, was standing right in front of her. She stopped breathing. She could have swore her heart had stopped beating in that moment. She could hear the echoes of laughter and talking but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like they were the only ones in the room. She had thought about a lot of times what would happen if they ever came face to face, would she hit him? Would she scream at him? But in the moment, she did nothing. She froze. She caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye, Dom had knocked everything off of a table and was running over to them. She didn't have time to react. Dom tackled Kenny to the ground. She gasped. Oh, there was the air. She could hear the screaming as Dom picked up the wrench that had fallen on the ground and began beating Kenny with it. Her hands slowly made their way to her mouth as lost her balance and hit her knees on the concrete floor. "DOM!" She finally was able to scream but that was it. She didn't make another noise. Vince had been trying to get Dom off of him but it was no use. It was when the sound of gunshots went off that everything stopped. NO one moved. No one made a sound. Olivia used her hands to help herself up off the floor as she slowly walked closer to her brother. "Stay back!" Vince shouted at her but she didn't listen. She kept moving. That's when she saw him. Dom's hand was covered in blood as Olivia continued to stare at the man on the ground. He wasn't moving. Her eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights when she felt someone's arms grab her and jerk her around. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn't comprehend anything at all. Dom killed him. She just knew it. Dom had killed that man. Vince was shouting at her as he became to violently shake her arms. It was no use. Everything just seemed like a haze. She couldn't pick out the colors anymore. It all became black and white. The sounds sounded like waves crashing onto the shore. She knew he was talking but she couldn't make out the words. "Olivia! Olivia!"

* * *

She hadn't moved from the spot on the couch where Vince had set her down. The cops had come and gone taking her brother with them. He had brutally beaten a man in public with a weapon. She could still hear Vince explaining everything to her in the car as if she was ten years old. She knew her brother was going to jail. He almost killed a man. This was no slap on the wrist. She took a deep breath in when she heard the door open and shut causing her to look up. Jesse had walked in with a box when he stopped and looked at her. "I haven't seen you all day." She replied softly. "Where have you been?"

"The shop." She nodded her head. "Vince wanted me to grab some things just in case the cops showed up looking around."

"Where is everyone else at?" She looked down at her hands. Jesse shook his head as if he was afraid to tell her. "I know that you think you guys are protecting me by not talking to me about it but I am eighteen years old. I know what my brother did. I know that he isn't going to get away with it. I also know that I might never see him again. So if you would please just tell me where the rest of my family is, it would be great?"

"Mia is down at the police station. Vince refuses to come in, he is outside on the swing. Letty and Leon are at the garage trying to figure out if we can stay open without Dom and Tony."

"Thank you." She whispered before turning to face the television screen again. "I was there, Jesse. I saw him first and I couldn't move. I was frozen in my spot. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours to me. I saw Dom...he just freaked out. He doesn't show emotion too well. I didn't even know he was that upset."

"Dom has a good way of showing little emotion. You guys just lost your dad."

She sighed before leaning back. "That pain that was on his face. I don't even think he knows what he did." She looked up at him again. "Is Lendor okay?"

Jesse shook his head as he finally set the box on the ground before walking over to her. "I don't think so. They admitted him into the ICU." Jesse grabbed her hands. "Liv, this is all going to blow over. Everything is going to be okay."

"No..." She shook her head. "It's not going to be okay." She leaned over, as he brought her into his arms, and sighed. It was far from over.

* * *

Graduation came and went as Gabriella still stood in the trance of losing her father and her brother. It still didn't seem real. She found herself walking more and more around town, not really caring about her car knowing it would get her places faster. She found herself walking along the familiar street from the store when she saw the garage light on. She walked up the driveway and stopped in her tracks when she saw it. Her heart stopped beating as she dropped her hands to her side letting her cell phone fall to the ground. "Olivia!" Vince yelled running towards.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO!" She fought him from grabbing her arms as she took off running towards the car. It was here. The car that killed her father was sitting right in front of her. "Why? Why is it here?" She began picking up whatever was closest to her and throwing it at the car. She let out a piercing scream as she grabbed the crowbar from the table and began hitting the car with it. The sobs escaped her mouth as she bent over trying to catch her breath. "I don't want it here." She sobbed as she felt his hand on her back. "It took him from us." She felt her knees give out as the crowbar hit the ground hard with a clank. There wasn't much damage she could do to the car but she did notice something. It was burnt. The entire car looked burnt. Her head slowly turned to Vince who was just standing there staring at it. "He lied to me." She whispered as the tears fell down her face. "He lied." She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

"He did." He replied softly. "Because the truth was too painful to share with you."

"Why did you bring it home? Why is it here?"

"Because I can't bare to have it destroyed." He bent down on his knees and rubbed his hand down the back of her head. "He hit the wall and the car caught on fire immediately, before anyone could get to him, it blew up. That's how it happened, Liv. That's how he died."

"I don't know how to live without him, V. I feel like life is just passing by as I sit here and watch it." She licked her lips as the tears hit them. She wiped her face with the back of her hand as she continued to stare at the car. How could anyone put this car back together? How was it even possible? "He was my life and I don't think he even knew it."

"We are going to get through this, Liv. We will. It will just take some time."

* * *

Olivia walked down the stairs of the house when she heard the voices stop talking. She sighed as she grabbed her bag from the coat rack. "You know every time I walk into the room, it doesn't have to go silent? I am so tired of being treated like I am this fragile kid. I'm not. I know what is going on and I can take it."

"Are you going somewhere?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I just was going to go down to the beach for a little bit. Have you heard anything?"

Mia nodded her head. "Dom's court date is next week."

"And Lendor? Is he okay?"

"He's still in ICU. He is going in for surgery today." Vince chimed in. "I will let you know if anything changes with that. I told the hospital to give me a call when something happens. He's going to be alright, Liv. He's going to live."

Olivia nodded her head. "It's weird you know. I just graduated high school but I feel like my life has just completely stopped." She sighed. "I just don't get it, I guess. How was he so angry? I have never seen that side of him before. His eyes were black as night. It was like someone had taken over his body and he just kept hitting him and hitting him..." Vince walked over to her and bringing her into his arms. "I just wish that for once in my life, we can have a norma family." Vince began to laugh.

"We are far from normal." He replied. Mia got up from the couch and walked over to them. "How about we all go to the beach? Is that normal enough for you?"

"I can do that." She replied with a soft smile.


	3. Born to Stand Out

How does a teenager find herself going with life with all the bullshit she had going on? Olivia asked herself this almost every day since Dom got arrested. She found herself questioning everything she had ever believed. Her father had taught her that no matter what in life, family is the most important thing. Family didn't seem to be the important thing to her. And she knew it should be. She knew right now was crucial because her family seemed to be falling apart. She had lost her dad just two shorts weeks ago and then Dom had been gone for just five days. It felt like a century ago since she last saw him. There was no goodbye. She couldn't move from her spot to even stop him from killing Lendor. The cops wouldn't let her talk to him and she refused to go anywhere near the jail house. Family had been so important to her. But now...

* * *

She found herself walking down the familiar road to the diner when she let her mind wonder again. The soft breeze of the wind kept her from getting hot as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't stick to her neck. She took a deep breath as she counted her footsteps. It was the only thing that kept her sane. She counted how many steps it took her to get to the diner then how many it took her to get home. She took another deep breath. Vince hadn't opened the garage door again after she had her meltdown about the Charger being back. It angered her that Dom lied to her about what happened to their father. He was burned alive. He had died in that car while it was on fire. Had anyone tried to help him? Did they try to get him out? She shook her head. She couldn't think about that anymore. It was no use and it was going to drive her crazy. She needed focus on now, on what was right in front of her.

"OLIVIA!" She heard her name screamed but before she could react she was tackled to the ground as the horn of a car screamed at her. She looked up at Johnny who was now on top of her with his eyes wide as deer in head lights. "Are you okay? You wouldn't stop. You just kept walking."

"I—I was just…" She looked around. How did she already make it to the store? He helped her to her feet. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I saw that." He brushed his legs off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "Thank you." She took another deep breath in. "I was just-I haven't been thinking a lot lately. I feel like if I do then I won't stop. My mind keeps going over and over again…"

"Stop." He whispered. "Take a deep breath and just stop."

She did as he told her to but bowing her head. "I'm a mess, Johnny and I don't know how to make it go away."

He rubbed his hand over the top of her head before bringing her into his arms. She felt safe there. She sighed as the tears filled up her eyes. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you. I know you were trying to be nice and I just…I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I know that you are going through a really tough time right now. I am sorry to hear about Dom. I know how much he means to you." She pulled away from him as she nodded her head. She slowly walked over to the picnic table and sat down.

"It's weird you know, I keep thinking that Dom is going to come home any minute now. I didn't go to the court house that day. They gave him two years. I will not get to see my brother for two years, Johnny. How am I supposed to be okay with that? Everything just seems to keep falling apart and I feel like I don't have anything in common with my family. How am I supposed to grieve? How am I supposed to turn to them when every single one of them enjoy something I can't stand?"

"Why do you hate cars so much?"

"They always took my father away from us. He couldn't be home for dinner because he preparing for a race, he couldn't come to a school function because he had a race that weekend. He was always at the garage working on some car. That damn Charger." She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to go to races because the one I went to, my father was put into a wall. He wasn't going really fast and he was able to get out himself but I flipped out. It scared me to death. So he thought it was best that I didn't go to them anymore. I didn't mind. That was the one thing that tied me to everyone and that was taken from me. Then the Charger killed him. Vince had the audacity to bring that piece of shit car home the other night. That's when I found out that Dom had lied to me. The car burst into flames with my father in it. He burned to death. And there it stood. In my freaking garage like nothing ever happened. Like it didn't take my father from me. Dom and the team had gotten into racing before everything happened. I knew it. They had been gone for hours on the weekend, I would hear them come in in the middle of the night. It wasn't hard to put things together. Racing is a curse and this family is suffering because of it."

"Maybe racing was a way to release…"

"No!" She shouted. "They don't care about that, they care about the money. They care about the adrenaline they get every time they press that NOS button."

"You are angry with them?"

She finally looked up at him as the tears fell down her face. "I don't know. I think I want them to feel exactly how I feel. I want to be there with them. I want to love racing and love cars. I want to love the garage because they all love it. I want them to love me the way they love that." She bowed her head as the sobs escaped her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's stupid. I don't want to be made this way anymore."

Johnny began to laugh. "I kind of like the way you are made."

* * *

That hot, summer day was the day that Johnny Tran became one of Olivia's best friends. She didn't mind when he came on his lunch break anymore. He helped her with the grieving process. He usually brought some car magazines to make her look through on her break. She didn't mind anymore. She actually enjoyed looking at the different cars that he liked. He was into imports. He loved the foreign cars. He was saving up his money to buy his own Honda. Months and months had begun to fly by. It was closing time when she heard a tap of the door. "Hey!" She exclaimed as the close the cash register and brought it into her arms. "What's up? I was just closing up."

"I had an idea and was going to see how you felt about it." He walked into the store closing the door behind him. "You need me to lock the doors?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll be right back." She disappeared into the office area putting the money in the safe before walking back out. "So what is this idea you have?" She couldn't help but smile.

"There is a race tonight. I am in it. And…." He stopped as she eyed him. "I was going to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"I would get killed." She laughed.

"This is how I see it. I am eighteen. You are eighteen about to be nineteen. We are adults. We should be making adult decisions."

She cocked her head to the side. "Have you met my brother? Vince? Leon? I will get killed. Dom would find a way to escape prison and come and kill us both."

"So what do you say? Just one night, you be free. You see the life that everyone seems to love and then you make that assumption. You still hate it then I will never mention it again. But you might love it."

She sighed as she finally nodded her head. "Fine, but I'm not telling anyone about this. Vince and the guys are going to some bar. I know that Mia probably will be studying. Letty might go with the guys so we should be free from anyone finding out."

"Okay, then it's a date."

"Get out." She pointed to the door. "I need to clean. I will call you when I am ready." She shook her head again as she grabbed the broom and began sweeping the floor. Her hands shook. She didn't know it was from excitement or nervousness. Racing killed her father. Why was she doing this? She took a deep breath in as she finish cleaning. She had to let that go. He wasn't coming back. He loved racing. She wanted to love it too. It was settled. She was going and that was the end of it.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. What did people wear at things like this? She felt underdressed as she settled on a tank top and shorts. She felt bland. Like it wasn't going to match the scene. She shook her head of the thought as she ran her hands through her hair. She had heard the guys leave early knowing she could sneak past Mia. She dialed Johnny's number. "Hey, I'm ready. I'll meet you at the end of the street." She hung up before grabbing her purse and running down the stairs. Mia was nowhere in sight as she left the house. She could hear the engine as she hurried down the road where she found him sitting. "What is this?" She shouted. He had bought a new car. "You got it!"

"Yes!" He climbed out wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in the air. "I wanted to surprise you."

"She's beautiful. What is it?"

"Honda S 2000. It's not the year that I wanted but it will do. Maybe if I win this race tonight I can buy the one I want."

"Why didn't you just wait?" She climbed into the car as he held the door open for her. "Impatient?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he closed the door before going over and climbing into the drivers side. "My father was pushing me and pushing me..." He stopped.

"You don't like talking about your father much?"

"No." He shook his head. "You wouldn't like talking about him either if he was your father." He stared straight ahead as he picked up the speed. "He can be very demanding at times. The way were raised...family always came first. In his line of business...well since I turned eighteen I am supposed to be taking over."

"You don't want to?"

"No." He shook his head again. "I don't want to be apart of it. I want to be...free." He chuckled. "Hey!" He patted her leg. "How about this? Next year...we plan a trip. We go back pack through Europe. Stay in hotels, hostels...wherever we can find a place. Just tour around until we can't anymore. Would you like that?"

"Yes." She whispered. "But it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Money. You might be all rich and shit but I am far from it. And Dom would have a fit."

The smirk remained on his face as they sat in silence the rest of the way. She knew he was trying to come up with some kind of way to convince her this was a good idea. She thought about it. She would love to do it. It would be amazing. They would see so many things. They would be free of this life that held them captive. They would see the world together. She looked over at him. He was already looking at her as he brought the car to park. "Fine. Next summer. Europe. Me and you."

* * *

Her hands shook in her lap as she looked over at him again. She had decided that drinking two beers would calm her nerves but it was doing nothing for her right now. "I'm going to need you to calm down because you are making me nervous." Johnny finally spoke. "Get out." He pointed to the door as he followed. He rushed over to her and put her face in his hands. "Listen...you do not have to ride with me. You can just watch. I would never make you do this, Olivia."

"I know." She whispered. "I'm okay. I just need a minute. Do we have time?"

"Yes." He replied. "Just take deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her on top of the head as her eyes widened. What was this? Did he feel something for her? She slowly pulled away from him as she gave him a soft smile. She felt relaxed. Her hands had stopped shaking. She could breathe again. "I'm fine." She replied. "I'm ready." He nodded his head as he slowly let her go. Ten million things were running through her mind just then. This couldn't happen. He was her best friend. That's it. That's all she wanted. She wasn't ready. She shook her head as she climbed back into the car.

"Listen," He looked over at her. "I know that you..." He stumbled around his words. "I like you. I think you have known that since the day I came into the store. Please do not think that should make any difference in our friendship.

Before she could respond Johnny's name was being called. It was time for the race. The fear entered her again as she nodded her head at him and took a deep breath. "It's now or never." He replied.

"Now." She smiled. She climbed back into the car and buckled her seatbelt as he moved the car to the start line. She slapped her hands onto her legs as she adrenaline built up inside of her. Johnny laughed beside her as he began to rev the engine. It was like only moments had passed but she felt the power of the engine lung forward as her body went flying back into the seat. The pressure held her there until Johnny changed gears again. She let her body relax as she looked beside her. There was no one around. They were the only cars around. She quickly turned around. All three cars were behind them. She heard Johnny let out a breath as they crossed the finish line. Her heart skipped a beat. "YES!" Johnny yelled slamming on the brakes. She took another deep breath. Had they won? Johnny was out of the car before she could even get her seatbelt off. The door on her side swung open and she was off her feet in a second. Laughter escaped her mouth as she twirling around in the air. "OLIVIA!" She heard her name being shouted through the crowd. Johnny set her down on the ground as she looked around again. "OLIVIA!" The second time, she made eye contact with Vince. Her heart stopped beating as he, Leon, Jesse, and Letty made their way towards her. She gently tugged on Johnny's shirt trying to get his attention. Through all the excitement, Johnny didn't bother to look down. Olivia sighed as she began to make her way over to her pissed off family.

* * *

"COPS! COPS! COPS!" Choas broke out as the shouting continued. Olivia felt her arm being jerked away from her family as Johnny grabbed her to go back to the car. She never took her eyes off of Vince as he continued to yell for her to come over to him. Johnny shoved her inside the car as she quickly put on her seatbelt as he rushed over to the drivers side. "We need to get out of here!" He yelled. He quickly put the car in reverse, Olivia shot back against the seat again. She held on tight to the door as she looked over at him. "Johnny!" she yelled. "Maybe we should stop!"

"No, I can get us out of here!" She remained silent as the speed picked up on the speedometer. She looked out the window as the streets filled up with police cars. There was one right on their tale. "Johnny, they are closing in. We can't get out of this." She was beginning to panic as she looked out the window again. Johnny pressed harder on the gas as he turned sharply down an alley way. He turned again. Olivia's body was shaking as she tightened her grip. Her knuckled turned white as she tried to control her breathing. She was going to be killed. This ride was going to kill her or Vince was going to kill when she got home. She jerked around, looking behind her, they were free. They had lost them. She didn't know when, she didn't know how, but the cops were gone. Johnny began to laugh as she let out of a breath, patting his arm. They were going to be okay. "Take me home, Johnny. Vince was at the race. I need to go home."

She looked behind them again as Johnny pulled the car up in front of the house. "Thank you for taking me tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah?" He laughed.

"For the most part. I'm glad…" The door jerked open and she felt her body being ripped out as Vince walked to the other side of the car, jerking Johnny up to his face, and punching him directly in the nose. "VINCE!" She screamed trying to get away from whoever was holding her. She fought as hard as she could but it was no use. Vince had Johnny on the ground beating the shit out of him until finally Leon spoke up. She felt her arms being released as she rushed over to Johnny helping him up. Blood was pouring from his mouth and nose, Olivia glared up at her family. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Get your ass in the house now. Johnny, don't ever come around here again!" Vince was glaring as Leon held him back. "You could have killed her!"

"He didn't. He was trying to get away from the cops just like everyone else!" Olivia shouted back.

"GET INSIDE!" Vince screamed. Mia's hand was in hers pulling her towards the house as she looked behind her at Johnny. He was nodding his head, letting her know he was okay. She watched him climbed back into the car and drive away.

"This is ridiculous!" She jerked her hand from her sisters. She heard the door slam as Vince and Leon walked in. Jesse was standing at the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" She snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vince rubbed his hands together. "Jess, go get me some ice."

"What were _you_ thinking? He didn't do anything wrong. The cops showed up. What was he supposed to do?"

"You should have came with us when I told you to."

Their voices began to lower. "I am not a little kid anymore, Vince. I am an adult. Johnny mentioned something about racing tonight and I decided, on my own free will, to go with him. It's been six months, Vince. I finally feel..." She sighed. "I am beginning to feel like I belong..." She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Johnny is bad news, Olivia. You don't need to be hanging around him." Leon chimed in. "We found some things out..."

"Like what? I know about his father..."

"Yakuza isn't something you want to get mixed up in. They are dangerous." Vince replied. "I just think it would be best if you stayed away from him for a while. And stay away from racing. I've always like the fact that you didn't mixed up in this shit because I never had to worry about you. Don't start getting into this mess. Tonight could have been a lot worse." He didn't wait for her to respond as he moved to the stairs and disappeared. She leaned her head back against the couch and sighed. All this time she thought what she was doing...learning about cars, listening to Johnny ramble about some new import he found, going to this race...she thought she was doing it to fit in with her family. She thought it would help her heal. It was doing quite the opposite right now. She ran her hand over her face as she looked up at Jesse who was now standing in front of her.

"Why are you trying so hard to fit in with everything? I love the way you stand out. I think it makes you... _you."_

 ** _AN:_ So I am not getting any reviews :( are you guys liking the story? Let me know what you think! **


	4. It's a Long Road

Olivia had the following week off, it was against her will, but she didn't fight it. She knew she had shocked everyone by going to that race and actually getting into the car with Johnny Tran. She knew Johnny had a huge decision to make about his life. Deep down she always knew what his decision was going to be, just always prayed it wouldn't be. She shoved her cell phone into her back pocket as she hurried down the stairs, coming face to face with Vince. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I am just going to the movies." She replied.

"Do not roll your eyes at me." He snapped.

"Vince!" She whined stomping her foot on the stairs causing him to laugh. "I made you a promise. I will keep that promise. So can you move now?"

"I came to tell you that we are going to see Dom on Sunday. He would like for you to be there. So I suggest you don't make plans with your…friends."

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable." She went to move past him as he grabbed a hold of her arm. "I'll be there." She groaned. "Believe it or not, I talk to my brother. You guys might not think so but I do. I don't have long conversations with him because I don't want to. But I talk to him."

Vince nodded his head. "I know that you think I am still this little girl that knows nothing about life. I can see if your eyes every time I look at you. You think I am going to break. I'm not. I'm not going to be up in my room wondering when Dom is going to come home. I finally figuring out where I want to go in life. I can finally see some kind of light at this dark dark tunnel I feel like I have been walking down for a while now. Even before pop died, I've found myself, V. I know how you feel about Johnny. He doesn't hide anything from me. Until he makes his decision on what he wants to do with his life...I am going to be there for him. He knows my views...your views on this lifestyle he might lead. It's not up to me to make this decision for him. I know what I am doing. So stop worrying about me." She patted his arm as she moved to the door. Vince jerked her arm backwards pulling her into his arms.

"I love you." He replied. "I have never been more proud of you than I am right now." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed letting him know she loved him too. She laughed as she shoved him away from her. "I wasn't proud of you that night though, that was a bad night."

"Can I go now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Is Johnny going to be there?" Olivia sighed as she slowly turned around on her heels and stared up at him. "I am just wondering." She didn't respond as a smirk formed on her face. "You should get going, you are going to be late."

"Should I expect you to be behind us in the movie theater?" She grabbed the door and opened it before he could grab her. "Don't worry, V. We'll use protection!" She hurried down the steps as she heard the door slam. She knew he was behind her. The headlights of Johnny's car showed in the driveway as she hurried to the passenger's side and climbed in. "Please go." She laughed as Vince appeared in front of the car. Johnny pressed the gas as the car reversed and headed down the long road.

"What did you just do?" Johnny asked.

"He runs his mouth too much, I had to put him in his place."

"Then you run from him?" Olivia began to laugh again. "That makes a lot of sense."

"He's a big guy." She turned to face to him as the smile remained. "It's good to see you. Your face doesn't look too messed up anymore."

"I can take a punch, I assure you." He smiled at her as he moved the hair from his face.

"Vince punched you a lot more than once." She giggled as his hand flew over to her side, tickling her. She let out a squeal as her body moved down in the seat. "Stop it!" She screamed. "I give up!" He pulled away with a laugh as he put both hands back on the wheel. She laughed as she straightened up and looked out the window. "Have you talked to your dad anymore?" The discussion was always going to be in the back of her mind. She was always going to be thinking no matter if Vince brought it up or not. Johnny was her best friend. She didn't want to lose him.

"Yes." Was all he replied. "But I really don't want to talk about that right now. Can we just chill tonight and not talk about our families?"

"Of course." She nodded her head looking over at him. "You know it's okay to talk about it, Johnny. Decisions don't have to be made now."

"They do." He replied in almost a whisper. She took his hand in hers. "You don't understand but I know that you think about it. I wouldn't do anything to hurt our friendship. Things will change the moment I tell you my decision."

"It's like you already know your decision."

He was silent. He squeezed her hand as she looked back out the window. It was so complicated. Life was so complicated for them and she felt like it was just going to get worse before it got better. She sighed as she felt the bricks sit one by one on top of her chest. It hurt. Knowing exactly how things were going to play out and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

* * *

The car came to a stop as she looked up the bright red sign letting them know they were at the movie theater. She heard him sigh as her head slowly turned to him. "I don't have a choice, Olivia. He wouldn't let it go." She shook her head. "I don't have a good enough excuse to say no to him."

"Yes, you do!" She yelled. "You don't want to do it. You don't want to be apart it. He shouldn't make you do something you don't want to do."

"But he can." He whispered. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "I would give it up if I could."

"Johnny…" She took in staggered breaths as she stared straight ahead. "We cant…" Her eyes filled with tears. "You promised me you would try. You didn't try." She opened the door and climbed out.

"No." He was out right behind her, grabbing her arm, stopping her from running away. "It's the life I was born into."

"You are making us enemies, Johnny. You are..." She bowed her head. "I was afraid of you. You came to the store every night and you were there for me. It scared me because I didn't want to fall for you. But I did." She wiped her face. "And now you are telling me that you are choosing a life of complete destruction. My brother won't allow it. And I am not willing to give in to that knowing what kind of life you will lead."

"You are asking me to turn away from my family but you are putting yours first as well." He let go of her arm as he turned away from her. She watched as he ran his hands over his face as she finally turned her back to him. "We all have choices we have to make. My father is a powerful man and will not stop until he gets what he wants. Your trying to stop the inevitable." She nodded her head as she sniffed back the tears. "I want you to tell me what you want me to do." He rushed over to her grabbing her hands in his again. "Tell me." He whispered.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say." She cried as she looked down at the ground. The tears fell from her face as she tried to let him go but he tightened his grip. "Just let it go, Johnny. We both know this will never work."

"I can't accept that." He jerked her forward, cupping the side of her face, and bringing her lips to his. She closed her eyes as the tears continued down but she wanted this as much as he did. His hand moved to the small of her back as she ran her fingers through his hair, she felt his tongue invade her mouth as she quickly pulled away putting the back of her hand over her lips. "I can't do this." She whispered. "I should go." She didn't even give him time to respond as she ran the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, she was twenty minutes from her house. The tears flowed down her face as she stopped on the curb and pulled out her cell phone. She didn't want to call Vince. He would kill her…he would kill Johnny. She wiped her face as she found the number to a cab company. She began to pace back and forth as she waited for it to arrive. Johnny had made his decision. He was going to take on the family business meaning she couldn't have anything to do with him. She knew about Yakuza. She knew what they represented and she knew how dangerous it was to be friends with him. It broke her heart. She saw the tail lights pulling up behind her as she turned around. "Did you call a cab?" The man poked his head out of the window. She slowly nodded her head as she walked to the backseat and climbed in. She bowed her head as her cell phone began to ring. The tears fell down her face as she pressed the silent button. "Where to, miss?"

"1327 N. East Kensington Rd." She replied softly as she looked out the window. The headlights of Johnny's Honda shown directly in her eyes. She put her shaking hand up to the window and stared straight at him hoping he would get out, open her door, and just hold her in his arms. But he didn't. The headlights started to fade as he backed away. The car moved ahead as she turned leaned her head back against the seat. The tears began to flood down her face now as she closed her eyes wishing things were different.

* * *

She felt the car come to a halt as she sat up straight and looked into the fully lit house. Everyone was home. She knew it. The cars proved it. She shook her head as she looked in her purse for money. She didn't have any with her. "Can you hold on a second, please? I didn't bring any money. I will go get you some."

"Yes." He gave her a soft smile as she climbed out and ran up the steps to the door. It swung open with Vince standing there.

"Oh, Liv." He reached for her but she jerked away in time.

"I need money for the cab." She wiped her face as he nodded his head. He reached into his pocket but she moved past him and up the stairs. She didn't want to deal with anyone right then. She wanted to be left alone.

"Liv!" Mia shouted up the stairs but she ignored her, slamming the door to her bedroom, and throwing herself on the bed. The sobs escaped mouth as the tears burst forth like a broken dam. The muscles of her chin caused it tremble as she wrapped her arms around her pillow bringing it to her chest. She tried to recover the breaths but it was no use, she could feel the pain entering back in as the tears continued to flow down her face. The door of her room swung open as she hid her face with the pain baring itself for everyone to see. Vince was the first on the bed, jerking her forward, wrapping his arms around her body. She trembled as she clung to his shirt, immediately soaking it. "I'll kill him." Vince growled. "He's fucking dead." She couldn't respond as she squeezed her eyes closed. "I've got you, ma. You just let it out. I'm right here." She couldn't stop. Even if she wanted to. The pain just poured out of her as if it was used to it. She was used to being hurt. So why was this different?

* * *

She laid down bringing the pillow with her. Her eyes were swollen causing the light to become annoying after a while. Vince lifted herself off the bed, cutting the light off, before coming back to the bed. He laid down beside her, running his hand down her face. She grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Please don't say I told you so." Her voice was hoarse as she squeezed her eyes shut. The tears fell slowly down her face. She could taste the salt as she licked her lips. "I knew all along what his decision was going to be. How do you say no to something that has been in your family for a long time? I just thought…he wouldn't do it. He would see that I was important to him and he wouldn't do it. We are only eighteen years old. How do you make a decision like that?"

"You can't beat yourself up for a decision he is making on his own."

"He was there for me when pops died. He helped me get through all of that. I feel like I am just losing at everything right now. When will I ever be good enough for someone?"

"You will always be good enough. _He_ wasn't good enough for you." She leaned up, laying her head on his chest, and closing her eyes again. "You did want was best for you, don't feel bad about that."

"He kissed me." She took a deep breath in. "My heart hurts, V. I can feel it breaking all over again and I am so…empty." He remained silent as he ran his hand down her back. "I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to be sad anymore."

"A lot has happened to you. You have to let yourself go through it or you are going to explode." He sighed. "I am so sorry about what happened with Johnny. I know how much he meant to you. You don't deserve any of this."

"You should be happy that we aren't seeing each other anymore." She mumbled. He sighed again as he lifted her off of him.

"Seeing you in this much pain, I would never wish that for you. When are you going to figure out that you mean something to me. You mean something to everyone in this house. You are my olive tree. I would kill for you, Liv. This isn't the life that I want for you at all."

"And what life do you want for me, Vince?" She asked in a whispered tone. "Because I don't want a life without you guys in it." He nodded his head as he brought her back into his arms. "You guys are my life. I chose you guys before he even made the decision. I know what Yakuza could do to this family and I want no part of it at all." She sniffed back the tears. "But I also didn't want to lose my best friend."

"Things will work out for you, Liv. Close your eyes now. There's nothing that can be done right now." He tightened his grip on her as she nodded her head. She was thankful for him. He was always the one who was able to calm her down, make her feel like she belonged. She loved him. He was her family and she would forever be grateful he was in her life.

* * *

The sun was blazing into her room as she heard her name being yelled and a bang on the door. She groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. She sighed as she threw the covers over her head. She didn't want to do this. She was exhausted. Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. She knew they were red and swollen. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She had to get up. She had to face reality. Reality was going to visit her brother who was in prison in Lompoc. She threw the covers away from her as she sat up letting her hair fall in front of her face. She was not ready for this. She didn't want to face him. She pulled her legs out and let them dangle over the bed when a knock on the door caused her to jump. "Yes." She struggled to get up but she wobbled over to the door and opened it. "What?"

"Good you are up. You have five minutes so I was would suggest you hurry or you will be going like this." He smiled at her patting her on top of the head. She grabbed the edge of the door and shut it in his face before walking over to her closet. She didn't have to get dressed up. She knew she could wear whatever she wanted. She settled on a t shirt and jean shorts. She buttoned the last button when a knock on her door sounded again. "Let's go!" She rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair and checked out of her eyes. They looked bad. She didn't have time to fix them as another knock came on the door. She sighed as she stormed over and jerked it open. "Yes!" Mia was standing there. Olivia began to laugh, shaking her head. "Vince is driving me crazy this morning."

"He's been up since six." Mia smiled. "You ready to go?" Olivia nodded her head as she grabbed her cell phone off the table and her purse from the floor. She followed her sister down the stairs as she cut her phone on. Fifteen missed calls from Johnny. She sighed as she looked up at Vince who was holding the door open. "I cut it off last night."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned her head into his stomach as she felt his lips on the back of her head. "And I don't ever want to find out."

* * *

The drive took about two hours, that was two hours that Olivia had to think about everything that had gone on. She decided to ride with Jesse, Vince, and Leon knowing they would be talking about cars and the garage. She looked down at her phone as it began to vibrate. "I can chuck it out the window for you, if you want." Leon smiled at her. She gave him a soft smile back as she shook her head. "It will die down, Liv." He patted her leg. She nodded her head as she looked out the window at all the landscape they passed. There was nothing but dirt and mountains as they sped past it. They were headed into the desert. She straightened up as she looked ahead where she found Vince staring at her from the rear view mirror. She gave a soft smile as her phone went off again. This time it was a text.

 _"Olivia, I know what you might be thinking about me and I am okay with that. What I am not okay with is knowing that our friendship ended so sudden. You mean everything to me and I never wanted anything to jeopardize that. I saw the look in your eyes as you got into that cab last night. I never wanted you to hurt that way. I know this changes things but I also know that I am willing to fight for what we have. I have two plane tickets to Europe sitting in my room. I promised you a trip to Europe next year, did I not? They are waiting on you, Liv. I'm not going without you. Please call me back. I know you are visiting your brother today, so I will wait."_ She took a deep breath in as she tossed the phone in the seat and looked out the window again. This was going to be a long ass drive.

* * *

The prison was old looking with a barbed wire fence that went around a couple of acres. Olivia stepped out of the car with a look of disgust on her face. She didn't want to be there. She felt Vince's hand in hers as she looked up at him. "Let's just get through today, okay?" She nodded her head as they all made their way into the visitors section. The smell of tobacco and body odor filled up her nostrils as she tightened her grip on Vince's hand. The air hit her in the face causing her to shiver as she walked to the window where a large man was standing, his mouth in a straight line. "License." Olivia nodded her head quickly as she reached into her purse for her ID. She handed it to the man as her hands shook. "Right down your name. Toretto is in number 7 right down that hall. Take a seat and he will be there soon. Two people at a time. You have thirty minutes." She nodded her head as she took back her ID and headed down the hall. Vince was right behind her, stopping her in front of the number 7. "Sit down. Pick up the phone. You talk to him however long you want to talk to him. Don't worry about everyone else, okay." She sat down in the chair and lifted the phone to her ear as Dom was escorted to his seat. The orange jumpsuit stuck out at her as she examined him. The hair on his face was beginning to grow, giving him a short stuble. She gave a soft smile to him as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hi." She whispered.

"Olive Tree." He put his hand on the window. "I sure have missed you." She nodded her head as she lifted her hand to the cold glass making sure her fingers line with his." Thank you for coming to see me, I know you didn't want to."

"It's hard." She whispered. "It's so hard, Dom. I don't want you in here anymore." The tears fell down her face.

"I need you to be strong for me. I need you to understand that I have to pay for what I did. None of this is your fault, do you understand? Do not blame yourself for any of this." She put her hand down as she nodded her head. "Tell me what is going on with you, I've been getting your letters."

"Nothing." She replied knowing he could see straight through her lie. He waited. She took a deep breath as she looked behind her at Vince. "Ever since you left, I just felt so alone. Johnny Tran has been that person that has filled that hole. We've became best friends but I knew deep down inside that it was going to change the moment he took his fathers offer. It was a good offer." She chuckled as she closed her eyes. I thought if I could just make him see that...if I was good enough for him then he wouldn't do it. He knows how dangerous this is. I can't do dangerous. But still I kept it in my mind that I had that much power to make him say no." She wiped her face. "But I didn't. So I made the decision to leave him behind and not look back."

"You did the right thing. Yakuza is the last thing I want you to get mixed up in."

"It hurts." Her voice was soft. "It hurts a lot."

Dom nodded his head as he sat back in his seat with a sigh. "How did you enjoy your first race?" Olivia's head shot behind her as Vince began to laugh. "I should come through this glass and smack the shit out of you."

"I didn't race." She replied turning back around to him. "Johnny asked me to go, I don't see the harm in going. The only person who got hurt was Johnny after Vince beat the shit out of him."

"He's a good man." She rolled her eyes as Vince continued to laugh behind her.

"Would you like to talk to your lover or can we continue?" She was getting upset. She shook her head as she scanned over her brother. "You look good. You been working out?" Dom nodded his head. "You've gotten bigger. I liked the facial hair." She smirked. "I'm really happy you are doing okay, Dom. It's good to see you smiling in that bright orange jumpsuit. Orange is a good color for you."

"You need to be happy that is glass between us right now and an armed guard on the other side of that door." There was silence as she lifted her hand back up to the glass. "I love you, Olivia. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered. "You take care of yourself." He nodded his head as she hung up the phone and stood up. She straightened out her shirt as she looked up at Vince. "Thanks." He nodded his head at her as she made her way down the long hallway. The air began to fill up her lungs, causing her to suffocate. She hurried out the front door and sucked in the fresh air. Her heart was pounding as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Johnny..." She took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll go to Europe with you. I don't believe in what you are doing but I believe it our friendship. You mean too much to me to throw it away but the moment I feel like my life is in danger, I will walk away and I will never look back at you...I know you do. Thank you for understanding."

 **AN: Uh oh! She is staying in contact with Johnny knowing he is bad news. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	5. He's Not Even There

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! haha! Here's another one for you!**

Olivia parked her Honda on the corner of the street before climbing out letting her long dress fall to the ground, she knew Vince wasn't going to accept Johnny coming anywhere near the house, so the diner was the place they met. She ran her hand through her long brown hair as she looked up at him sitting at one of the tables. "Hi." He whispered standing up and kissing her softly on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked away from him as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"So this is how it's going to be from now on? I come here and you refuse to look at me." She heard him sigh as she shook her head. "What do you want me to say to you, Olivia?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't really know much of anything anymore."

"I miss you." Johnny nodded his head. "I miss you a lot. I don't like this at all."

She ran her hands down her dress not knowing what to say to him. "Will you just look at me?" She slowly lifted her head. He was close to her face she could feel his breathing. "You mean the world to me, I need you to know that."

"I don't." She whispered. "Because if I did, this would be the hardest decision for you, but it wasn't. You took it without a single thought about who it could affect."

He didn't know what to say as she let go of his hand. "Johnny, how am I supposed to be okay with this?"

"Because I would never let this get in the way of our friendship. I could never hurt you, Liv. You mean too much to me for that to happen."

"I want to believe you but I also know a lot about Yakuza and what type of people are in there. I know the things that they do and the people they are involved in."

"It has nothing to do with you and will never have anything to do with you." She nodded her head. "Please just listen to me...you are my best friend. You are the most important person in my life and I love you..." He bowed his head. " _I love you."_ She smiled at him. "Believe that then, because its the truth. I would never hurt you. Yakuza isn't going to interfere with this at all." He grabbed her hand in his. "If I went the rest of my life knowing that you were in it even as just my friend then I will be okay with that."

"I believe you." She whispered. "I want to go to Europe so bad. I don't want Yakuza to come with us. I don't want to talk about it or even know it exists." She kissed his hand. "And I love you too."

"Olivia!" Vince shouted from the corner of the street. She rolled her eyes as she hopped off the table. "Are you serious right now?"

"We are just talking, Vince." She was annoyed that Vince was always coming around when Johnny was there. He didn't like him, she knew that, but damn. "Johnny, I will just call you later. You don't want to be involved in this."

"See you later." He replied walking away.

"I thought you were done with him?"

"I was." She replied. "But I can't see myself throwing away a friendship without trying to find some solution to fixing it."

"There is no fixing this. He is a bad person."

She didn't respond as she put her hands on her hips before shaking her head and walking towards the house. "This is unbelievable." He threw his hands in the air. "Am I going to have to lock you in your room or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She stopped in her tracks. "I am an adult, Vince. Just in case you forgot, I turned nineteen a few months ago. You cannot keep doing this!"

"Doing what? Protecting you. Johnny chose his path, Olivia. I will not let you choose the same one."

"I'm not choosing anything. He is my friend. I love him to death. I wanted to fix things with him."

"There is no fixing this. He will turn on you and you know it." He was in her face this time. She shook her head.

"I don't believe that, Vince. I don't believe it at all." She turned around slowly and began the trek back to the house. "Ph yeah, I'll be going to Europe with him in five months. I guess that gives you another reason to be pissed off at me."

* * *

Olivia moved from the kitchen to the outside porch where she looked up into the sky. She felt defeated. The argument on the way home had gotten out of hand and now all she wanted to do was sit outside until everything was back to normal. She sighed as she moved down the step towards the back garage where the Charger was sitting. She opened the door revealing the car that had killed her father. Letty had been working day and night on it trying to get it back to normal. She shook her head as she moved towards running her finger across the dark black paint. "She looks good, right?" Letty was standing behind her with a smile on her face. "I finally got her running again."

"She looks good. You did a good job." Olivia sighed as she moved away from the car. "I miss him."

"We all do." Olivia watched as Letty opened the door to the Charger and sat down in the drivers seat. "I can still see it. It replays in my mind over and over sometimes."

"He was a good racer. He always knew how to handle that car." She ran her hand along the picture that was hanging on the wall. "I want out of here, Letty. Johnny is that way out for me."

"He is a dangerous situation right now." Olivia shook her head. "I know that you think he would never do anything to hurt you. I believe that. I really do, but what happens when he can't help it. Yakuza is...lethal. What they do can hurt anyone involved."

"I'm not involved with Yakuza." She sighed. "Johnny has been my best friend for a very long time. How do you any of you expect me to throw that away? Dom almost beat a man to death and I still want something to do with him."

"That's different and you know it."

"What if I can save him?" Letty's head shot up. "What if this trip will make him change his mind?"

"I don't believe that for a second. He was born into this. There is no getting out of it." Letty stood up and walked over to her. "It's your choice on what you want to do, but I am telling you that this is a bad idea. Vince is just trying to protect you."

Olivia nodded her head. "Can I just be alone for a minute?" Letty nodded her head before leaving the garage. Olivia watched her leave, shaking her head. This was beginning to cause so many problems. She believed Johnny when he told her that nothing would ever happen to her. She knew he would protect her with his life. But Letty was right. What happens when its out of his control? What would she do then? She looked up at the picture of her father again and sighed. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

She sat down at the large glass table that overlooked California and smiled at Johnny who sat next to her. His brown eyes bore right through her as she watched him run his hand through his long black hair. She looked out the window at the sight and sighed. "It's so pretty here."

"Yeah I like it." He smirked. "Now can we focus?"

"Yes." She turned her attention the paper on the table. They were planning out their trip. Johnny had gotten a map, colored pencils, and a thumb tacks. "Okay, so we start off in London and move from there. I know there is a train that can take us to all the places we want to go."

"So from London, we have Paris, then Versailles, Amsterdam, then we head to Germany to Berlin. We have Prague, Salzburg, Fussen, Venice, Florence, Rome, Vatican City, Monte Carlo, and lastly Barcelona. We can fly back to London. How long did you want to stay in all these places?"

"How long can we stay?" She smiled. She was so happy they were planning this out. It made her heart happy to be able to see all these places. "I mean we have the entire year to see all of this. Let's not rush it."

"Johnny, what is going on in here?" Johnny's father walked in. Johnny shot up from the chair as Olivia slowly lifted herself to her feet.

"Hello." She held out her hand but he refused it.

"I asked you a question."

"We are planning a trip to Europe." Olivia replied. "We thought we would get a head start on the places we want to visit..."

"You plan this stupid trip with this girl when you have work to be done." He threw his hands in the air. "You need to leave." Olivia nodded her head as she gathered the things from the table and looked up at Johnny who still hadn't said a word. Olivia took a deep breath in. "You need to learn your priorites Johnny or you will not make it in this business. Messing with this dumb girl. You will not be going to Europe..." Olivia listened as best as she could until she reached the front door. Her heart ached for him. He needed this trip as much as she did. She hurried out the front door, making sure it didn't slam behind her, before hurrying to her car. She was going to make this work. They were going to get out of Los Angeles together.

* * *

The decision had been made that Olivia would go to Europe with Johnny, Vince didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. They had the tickets already all she had to do was get her passport and they would be able to go that winter. She smiled to herself knowing in just a few short months she would be out of California for an entire year. Though her and Johnny had some rough patches, she was glad he was going with her. "Can you move your car, please?" Vince walked into the kitchen.

"You can move it." She didn't bother looking up from the sink. She rubbed the wash cloth over the dishes as she stared outside.

"I have to go by the garage, so if you will not argue with me today, that would be great." She sighed as she shook her head turning around to him.

"I see we are still pissed off." She dried her hands on the towel as she moved to the door. "I think you keep forgetting that I am nineteen years old and that makes me old enough to make my own decisions. I know how you feel about Johnny. That is fine. But it was still my decision to go with him to Europe. It's a done deal. The tickets are bought and the passports are coming…what do you want from me, Vince?" She jerked her keys off the hook. "It's getting real annoying with you not talking to me and when you do its very condescending." She let the door slam behind her as she hurried down the steps towards her Honda. The keys clung in her hand as she hurried around the corner of the house but stopped in her tracks. "And where do you think you are going?" Dom smiled stepping in front of her.

"No way!" She yelled jumping into his arms, wrapping them around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I got out." He smirked. "And where are you off to?"

"Moving my car since Vince is being an asshole." Dom let her down on the ground before putting one arm around her shoulder. He turned her around to walk back to the house. "I am so happy you are here. I thought for sure you had more years to serve."

"They let me go early." He kissed the top of her head. "It feels good to be out though. I sure have missed this place."

"I've missed you." She squeezed his tight as they made it to the picnic table. "It's Sunday." She replied with a smile. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." She laughed as they moved up the steps into the house. Vince was still in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"You're still an asshole." She mumbled tossing the keys onto the counter. "I have to finish the dishes. Don't you have some barbeque to make or something?"

"Still feisty, I see." Dom laughed moving to the refrigerator grabbing out a Corona.

"So I am guessing you know the story then?" She didn't bother looking behind her knowing Vince and Dom made eye contact. "It's my choice, Dom. Yakuza can't come all the way to Europe. Johnny is my friend and has been my friend for a very long time. Whatever beef you have against him, is between you. He would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"I'm not worried about that." Dom replied. "I am worried about you being blind to see what is going on behind your back."

"I see it."

"Do you?" Dom slammed the beer down on the counter as Vince took that as his cue to leave. Olivia shook her head. _Coward._ I don't want to go back to prison, Olivia, but I will if he does anything to you."

"He won't." She replied turning around to him. "Please let me be able to do this. I know that I am the youngest and you feel like its your duty to protect me from life. You can't protect me all the time, Dom. I am so happy you are home. I am so happy we can all be a family again, but I also need to spread my wings. I didn't go to college, but this is something that I have always wanted to do."

"I know." He replied softly.

"Hey!" Mia walked into the kitchen. "So I couldn't find a right time to walk in so I am choosing now." She smiled. "Olivia, we love you so much and we are willing to look past Johnny and his decisions..." She eyed Dom. "So we saved money from dads insurance and we want you to have it to take on your trip."

"What?" She looked back and forth between the two as a smile appeared on Dom's face. He took another sip of his beer. "Are you serious?" She shouted. She jumped into his arms kissing him repeatedly on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He replied. "Now, I am hungry. Let's eat!"

* * *

The streets were dark as Olivia drove the straight path up the mountain to Johnny's garage. They still had details to air out before they departed on their trip the next day. The excitement filled her up as she knew she wouldn't be sleeping at all that night. She pulled into the gated area and parked her car out of on the street. Making sure her car was locked, she skipped her way into the garage hoping to find him working on his car, but he wasn't there. "Johnny!" She called out to him. His text earlier told her that he was there but the place was empty. "Johnny!" She called out again. She heard a noise coming from behind her in large metal container. She slowly walked to the door as it stood slightly opened and peeked inside. "Hello." It came out as a whisper as she slowly opened the door and walked in. The light was dim as she squinted her eyes to be able to see. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took a deep breath in. "John—" Her body flew against the side of the container as she turned her head to prepare for what was going to happen. She noticed two other men in the container with them holding guns in their hands. The screams escaped her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Johnny shouted in her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were dark as she slowly shook her head. She couldn't form the words to speak as he softly let go of her. "I need you to get out of here, now." She quickly nodded her head as she hurried from the container running straight to her car. She fumbled for her keys as they fell to the ground. The tears sprang to her eyes as she knelt down to pick them up when footsteps approached her. "Stop!" She screamed cowering against her car. "I'm leaving."

"Stop." He whispered grabbing her arm. "Come here." He brought her into his arms as she let out the breath she was holding in. "You shouldn't be here."

"I was just…" She stopped as she sniffed back the tears. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny." She found her car key and stuck it in the door and quickly climbed into the car. The tears streamed down her face as she quickly cut the car on and backed out of the driveway. This was what her brother was talking about. This was the danger she was in.

* * *

She decided to take her time on the drive back knowing her face showed just how scared she was. Her cell phone began to ring as she looked down at it knowing it was Johnny. She decided not to answer it knowing it would just upset her more. She tossed the phone into the passenger side and continued down the road. She could only go so slow driving through town to her house. She was only twenty minutes away from her house. She parked on the side of the street and looked up at her house. The lights were on, she knew everyone was still up. She sighed as she lifted her mirror down and looked at herself in the mirror. She made sure her makeup was still on and her eyes weren't puffy. She sighed as she lifted herself from the car and slowly walked up the driveway. She was all of the sudden exhausted. She climbed the steps into the house and slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hi." Mia smiled from the kitchen table. She was studying since she had decided to go back to school for nursing. "You take a drive?"

"Yeah, I went to see Johnny. We are all ready for tomorrow." She tried to fake a smile.

"Liv, are you okay?" Mia lifted herself up and walked over to her. "Have you been crying?"

"Can you not say anything to Dom? I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Of course, tell me what happened." Mia brought her over to the table.

"Let's just say that Dom was right. He's always right." She sighed leaning her head back.

"Did Johnny do something to you?"

"No." She whispered. "I just walked in one something I shouldn't have." She shook her head. "I am really tired, Mia. I am just going to go lay down. I'll see you in the morning, okay."

"Liv, if you feel like going tomorrow isn't a good idea, then don't."

"I'm okay, I promise." She gave a soft smile knowing she wasn't. The fear that overtook her in that container stuck with her. She could feel her hands still shaking as she walked up the stairs to her room and laid down on the bed ignoring the covers underneath her. Her cell phone began to go off again as she grabbed the pillow and holding it over her head. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. They were going to leave for Europe. Yakuza couldn't follow them there.

* * *

She slowly lifted her aching body off the bed as her alarm screamed at her to get up. She groaned as she slowly moved to the floor where her cell phone was laying and picked it up shutting off the alarm. Her eyes widened as she saw how many missed calls she had from Johnny with ten text messages as well. She sighed as she tossed it on to the bed and moved to the door to go take a shower. She was dragging that morning knowing she needed to be hustling getting everything together before they had to leave for the airport. She quickly washed her body before hoping out and going back into her room. She could feel the warm sun shining into her room as she looked around. She was going to miss this place. This was the last time she would be in this room for an entire year. She sighed as she lifted her bags off the floor and put them on the bed "You all set?" Vince was leaning against the door as she turned around nodding her head. "Let me get those for you."

"Thank you." She whispered. Her hands shook as she put them at her side.

"It's okay to be nervous, Liv. It's your first time away from home." He gave a soft smile as she took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "We should get going though. We don't want you to miss your plane."

"Thank you, Vince. I know this wasn't what you wanted."

"You're right. It's not." She chuckled as they moved out of her room. She stopped to cut off the light as she looked back with a soft smile. Her stomach was in knots remembering the night before knowing Johnny was going to have a lot to say on the plane. She moved down the stairs where everyone was waiting for her. The tears sprung to her eyes as she moved to the final step. "I hope you have a blast." Leon moved towards her wrapping his arms around her neck. "You take care of yourself."

"I will." She whispered through the tears as they fell down her face. Jesse appeared next to her as she slowly bowed her head. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She leaned her head into his chest. This was the hardest part. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." She laughed as she wiped her tears away.

"I wish I could do with you." Letty replied. "You are going to be fine. It will fly by."

"I hope so."

"I love you." Letty whispered wrapping her arms around her neck. Olivia tightened her grip on her body. "You should get going." She pulled away from her nodding her head.

"I'll see you guys later." Olivia replied. She walked to the door as Vince held it open for her. She slowly moved down the steps towards her Honda. It was the only car that could really hold more than two people. She didn't say anything else until they got to the airport. She looked around for Johnny's car but it wasn't around anywhere. She didn't think anything about it as she moved inside, waiting for him to arrive.

* * *

Her cell phone went off again as she looked down at it. She had already dropped her bags off at the baggage claim as Vince, Dom, and Mia waited with her. "Hello." She answered the phone moving to the window. "Johnny, where the hell are you?" She shook her head. He wasn't coming. "What the fuck, Johnny?" She looked behind her as Dom was looking at her. "Hello?" He had hung up. She shook her head as she slowly turned around.

"Is everything okay?" Dom asked.

"Yeah." She faked the smile as she put her phone in her back pocket. "He's already up at the terminal. His dad had dropped him off earlier and he just decided to go up there and wait."

Dom was silent. "I love you guys." She replied. "Thank you so much for letting me do this."

"You be careful." Mia wrapped her arms around her neck. "Don't take rides from strangers. Don't talk to strangers."

"I got it, Mia." She laughed pulling away from her. "I'll see you soon, okay."

"Of course. I will call every day."

"I know you will." She let go of her hand as she moved over to Vince. "I will bring you back something."

"Oh you know you better." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Just make sure that you know your surroundings. If it doesn't look safe, don't do it. I don't care what the fuck Tran says…you follow you instincts, not his."

"I will, Vince." She leaned her head in feeling his lips onto of her head.

"Get going." He pushed her away as he walked to the window that overlooked all the airplanes.

"Make sure that you call us every day. I don't care what time it is. I want to hear your voice every day for this entire year that you are gone."

"You got it." She whispered. "I am so happy that I have gotten to spend all this time with you. Let's try and stay out of jail while I am gone, okay."

Dom nodded his head. "I love you, Olive. You be safe. And have fun."

"I love you too, Dom." She dug her head into his stomach not wanting to say goodbye. She was going alone and that scared the shit out of her. She had to walk away. If she didn't, she wouldn't leave. She would be stuck there for the rest of her life. She had to take this step just to see if she could fly alone. She slowly backed away as she waved at them. This was it. There was no turning back now. She was going to Europe…by herself.

* * *

Eleven hours later, Olivia stretched her legs out as she walked through the terminal on the London airport. She reached for her phone in her back pocket and cutting it back on. Just as the screen popped up, it began to ring. She laughed as Dom's named showed up. "I literally just stepped off the plane, Dom. I was going-"

 _"You turn your ass around and get back on that plane, Olivia!"_ Dom interrupted her shouting in her ear.

"What?"

 _"Johnny Tran wasn't on that plane with you. So who the hell is there with you?"_

"No one." She whispered. "I can do this, Dom. I know I can. All the hotels are booked and the trains…"

 _"GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME!"_ She pulled the phone from her ear as his voice screamed through the speaker. She looked around at the people who were staring at her.

"No." She replied softly. "I'm not coming back. I will be fine, Dom. I will still call every day. Everything is going to be okay."

 _"Olivia, I swear to God, I will kill you myself."_

"I have to go, Dom. I need to find my hotel. I love you." She hung up the phone as she clung to the only carry on she had. She was in a new place. This was all new to her. This was fresh start. She took in a deep breath before moving forward into the crowded airport. This was her being free.


	6. Welcome Home

**AN: Hii! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and commented on the last few chapters! I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. I am not going on have a chapter or chapters on Olivia's time in Europe. There will be flashbacks of some things that happened. So this chapter is starting a year later when she returned from her trip.**

Olivia walked through the terminal in LAX, trying to guide her way through the crowd to her family. She had been gone for a year and three months, it was way too long to be away from them. She squeezed through the crowd where she finally spotted Dom. "Dom!" She tightened her grip on her bag as she ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as he twirled her around in the air. "I've missed you." She whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"I've missed you too!" He refused to let her go. "A year is just too long." She pulled away from him as she nodded her head. "Where's your hair?" He laughed running his hand down the side. It was true. She had chopped it off. To be honest, it was too long. She didn't like it. So one day while in Italy, she decided to take scissors to it. It now laid just above her shoulders.

"What have I missed?" Dom grabbed her bag from her arm and turned to walk away. "That much, huh?" She laughed.

"We have all day and night to talk about what you have missed. How about you tell me what all you have done?"

"Nice subject change." She smirked. They began walking to the baggage claim when she looked up at the TV screen. Tractor trailers filled up the screen with the words 'street racers taking merchandise from eighteen wheelers.'

"Touring Europe is a big deal." Dom noticed her looking up as he followed her gaze. "Liv…"

"Even without the sound on the TV, this has you written all over it." Her head shot towards him.

"Not here." He whispered. " _Not here."_ He spoke through his teeth as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"You would think with all the bullshit that happened before I left, you would stop. But I guess not." She saw her bag going around the bin as she rushed over to grab it. She jerked it off before storming back over to him. "My trip was amazing. But I couldn't wait to get back here to you guys. You have the ride home to tell me what the hell is going on."

He nodded his head. She moved ahead of him to the exit. Robbing trucks? Who does that? What is the purpose? She let her mind wonder to the two weeks after her father died. Her, Vince, Leon, and Dom were at the hardware store. Olivia had seen him first and she froze. She froze in her spot and just stared at him. She didn't even see Dom running towards the man. It was horrible. She thought he had killed him. Dom was put in prison for a long time, but got out on good behavior just two years later. She shook her head as the smell of salt hit her in the face. The sun was shining bright as she brought down her sunglasses and waited for her brother to catch up with her. She was angry.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Dom asked finally looking over at her.

"You talk to me. You tell me what is going on that you have to be dumb enough to rob tracker trailers?" She finally looked over at him.

"No one can know this, Liv."

"Dom." She glared at him. He refused to look at her. She shook her head as she looked out the side window.

"The money is gone." He cleared his throat. "All of it. We had paid for pops funeral, then we split it. The bills just kept racking up on us, then I went to jail. It wasn't cheap. Having the garage and the store…"

"We are broke?"

He nodded his head. "While I was away, I met a man who spoke of some of these semi's have literally thousands and thousands of dollars in them. It would be easy. We started doing in just four months ago. The cars aren't registered. They're tinted. We are covered up as well. We get on the truck, we knock out the driver, and we drive the truck to a secure location before selling all the merchandise to the black market."

"And how are we doing since you started this? Money wise?"

"Very well." His voice was low. He finally looked over at her. "I know what I am doing. I don't hide secrets from my family."

"I won't tell anyone but I will not have any part of it."

"And I don't want you to either. Mia isn't involved. It's just the team."

She nodded her head as she took in a deep breath. "This gets out of hand, Dom. You stop it. You don't do it anymore. It's not worth anyone going to jail. It's not worth you going away for life."

"I'll stop. I promise." He grabbed her hand in his. "Now tell me what you have been up to this past year? I want to know everything that you did."

* * *

The house was finally coming into view as smile formed on her face. "Home." She whispered. The car came to a stop as she looked over at Dom and smiled. "I've really missed this place."

"It has sure missed you too." He replied before jumping out.

"Ma!" Vince was the first out the door. He skipped all the steps and landed on his feet right in front of the car. "It's been so long." He wrapped his arms around her body and swinging her in a circle.

"V!" Olivia squealed as she tried to break free. "Let me down!"

"How was Europe? Did you have fun? Did you bring me anything back? Where the hell is your hair?"

"Liv!" Mia squealed from the door. Olivia let go of Vince and went running towards her sister. She had missed her the most. She wrapped her arms around her sisters neck as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh, Olivia, I sure have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mia."

"You cut all of your hair off." Mia pulled away running her fingers through the short locks. Olivia laughed nodding her head.

"I was in Italy and just thought what the hell and cut it all off. Do you like it?"

"You look gorgeous!" Mia grabbed her in her arms again. It felt right being there in that moment. Olivia let her mind wonder to the day that she went away. She wanted to run so fast. She couldn't wait to put Los Angeles in the rearview but that was a year ago and things were different.

"Welcome back, mama!" Letty was standing on the porch with her tank top on and her baggy pants. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she hurried up the steps and wrapped her arms around the Latina. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Letty. It's so good to see everyone."

* * *

She put her bags down on the floor before throwing her body onto her bed. She sighed as she moved the hair from her face when she heard a tap on the door. "I just talked to Dom." Vince was standing in her doorway.

"Did he tell you that I think it's stupid?" She didn't bother moving as she heard him shuffle in and lay down beside her. "Because it is."

"Yeah, he told me." He sighed. "And you are right but it's easy money."

"Racing is easy money, Vince." She sat up on her elbows. "There is no use in arguing about this because you guys are going to do what you want to do no matter what anyone says."

"You are right about that too." He smirked. "I sure have missed you though."

"I've missed you too." She closed her eyes. It was silent for a moment. The jetlag began to set in when he finally spoke again.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

She sighed as she leaned all the way up bringing her legs into an Indian style position. "I wanted out. Dom had just got out of prison for almost killing a man. I couldn't be here anymore. I never really fit in…anywhere. Johnny had bought the tickets for us but he backed out at the last minute. I took them and I never looked back. Too much had happened in just a month. My father died, Dom went away for what we thought was going to be the rest of his life. I just needed to do this for myself. I didn't feel like me anymore. I felt like a zombie just going through life and waiting for death to take me next."

"I understand."

"Do you?" She looked over at him. "I didn't leave you guys. Y'all didn't do anything."

"You have always felt left out for some reason. Even when you were little. You belong just as much as the rest of us. You will always belong with us."

"I was in Paris and I met this guy…" She rolled her eyes as a smile formed on Vince's face. "That doesn't matter. We were at the Eifle Tower when I heard a bunch of kids talking about a race. So we decided to go..." She finally smiled as Vince sat up next to her. "I felt like I was home when we went. There was this driver that was known around France on how good he was. He just arrived back into town and was itching to race someone." She looked up at him as she let her mind wonder back to those days. "I road in the front seat and it was the most amazing…terrifying thing I have ever done in my life. It brought me back to the time you almost killed Johnny Tran for teaching me."

Vince chuckled. "I felt free, V. I felt like I could do anything in the world and that's when I knew where I belonged. I know I belong with you guys, you are my family. You will always be my family but there are so things in life that you have to teach yourself. I had to see where I belonged in the world, V. I need you to understand that."

"I do. I just don't like being separated. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"I'm back now. And I won't leave you again." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You are just so sensitive." With that he shoved her.

* * *

There was no time to rest, she could hear the entire house as she laid in the bed. Jesse and Leon had finally come home and not one of them came to see her. She sighed as she threw her legs over the bed and walked to the door. "Hi!" Jesse was standing in front of her with his hand up like he was about to knock. She began to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I am looking for Olivia. Have you seen her?"

"Stop it." She laughed. "It's me, silly."

"You look so different."

"Well thank you." She eyed him.

"No." He stopped himself. "Different in a good way. I like it."

"Jess, calm down. It's good to see you." She hugged him again. "I've heard I missed a lot."

"It wasn't my idea. I was actually overruled."

She nodded her head. "How's the racing scene?"

"It's good actually. Dom has gotten a lot better. Vince has been racing some too. I'm now over all the detailing at the shop so I am pretty proud of that."

"That's good." She smiled. "Do you think I can borrow your car for a little bit? I just had somewhere I needed to go and my car is at the shop."

"I can take you to go get yours, if you want."

"Have you guys even touched it since I've been gone?" She eyed him again. There was no way any of them touched her Honda. "That's what I thought." She answered when he remained silent. "It probably needs to be looked at. I won't be gone long, I promise."

He nodded his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Jetta. "She's tender, okay. Do not rev her up. Do not speed. Do not use the NOS. You have to be gentle with her."

"Jess…"

"I'm just telling you she will be good to you if you are good to her."

"Give me the keys!" She jerked them from his hand as she laughed. She passed him out her door before going down the stairs and out the front door. Man it was good to be home.

* * *

She rolled down the window as she drove through town with the radio blaring some local radio station. She wasn't really listening. She was enjoying just riding through her home town without a care in the world. She turned to her left just as motorcycles surrounded her vehicle. She straightened up as she stared straight ahead. What was happening? There was a tap on the top of the car as she looked over…a gun. She nodded her head as she knew exactly what to do. She had to follow them. She kept both hands on the steering wheel never once reaching for her phone. She prayed it would ring. She prayed that something would happen to make this not real. Jesse was going to kill her. She took a deep breath as she pulled into little Tokyo and stopped the car. Her hands were shaking as she just sat there. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the door opened. "Where were the terms again?" She heard that familiar voice as her head slowly lifted up.

"Johnny." She whispered. She looked around at all the people standing around the car. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Liv, what…" He stopped. "Guns down!" He yelled. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly climbed out of the car. "When did you get home?"

"Today." Her voice was soft. "You didn't call…" She couldn't find the words to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I didn't know…"

"Stop."

"Johnny…you didn't show up at the airport when I was leaving. You bought us tickets to go away and you didn't come. Now I come home a year later to this…that man over there just pulled a gun on me." Tears fell down her face. "I have never been so scared in my entire life."

"Let me explain."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't be here."

"OLIVIA!" Dom's voice shouted as her heart stopped again. "TRAN!" Olivia slowly turned around to face her brother. He was pissed. "You let her go."

"She's allowed to go whenever she wants to go, Toretto." Johnny replied. "Can I call you?"

"No." She whispered still looking at Dom. "I think after I hear about what's going, I might not want to talk to any of you."

"Olivia, I am so sorry." She nodded her head as Jesse walked up to them. She could see the fear in his eyes as he climbed into his car and shut the door. "Let's go!" Johnny yelled. Everyone that was once surrounding the car, hoped on their bikes, and took off. She could finally breathe as the tears flooded down her face. She felt arms come around her body as she dug her head into his chest. "I've got you." Dom replied rubbing his hand down her back. "I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Her body still shook as she sat in the front seat of Dom's Mazda with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you remember when pops died…you were at the store and Tran was there with his sister, Lillian?"

"Yes." She growled.

"I slept with her." Olivia's head slowly turned to look at him. "Me and Letty had this huge fight. I don't know how it happened, but drinks led one thing to another and it just happened. Tran found out because…she thought she was pregnant." Olivia huffed out a laugh. "She wasn't but it was enough to piss him off."

"He just had guns drawn on me, he is not just pissed off because you slept with his sister and then ditched her." She raised her voice knowing he wasn't telling her something. "Just say it, Dom. My best friend who I have known for a long time just..."

"Tran..." Dom shook his head. "You've missed a lot, Olivia. You were gone for so long."

"A year!" She yelled turning her whole body towards him. "I was gone for a freaking year!"

Dom nodded his head as he pulled the car over into an empty parking lot. "I went to Tran because his family is very well known in the...business world. I offered my services to him in return he was to pay me thirty percent..." Dom stopped. "I was running guns for him and his family." Olivia opened the car door and climbed out. "No!" He yelled. "You have to listen! I was out of options, Olivia. I went to prison and everything went to shit. I had to do something. I had to make things right. They are rich and powerful. They were my only option."

"Your only option? Are you serious? You and Vince were down my back constantly telling me Yakuza was dangerous. You didn't want me to have any part in it and then you..." She couldn't even look at him. "I can walk home from here, Dom."

"I am not going to let you do that."

"I don't care what you want right now. I can't even look at you." She turned away. "Is that why he didn't go to Europe with me? Was it because of you?"

Dom didn't respond. "Right." She turned around walked away. She could hear him screaming her name as she made her way onto the side walk. Little Tokyo wasn't but twenty miles from where she lived. She didn't care how long it took her but she wasn't getting back into that car with him. She wiped her face from the tears that were still there as she looked down at her phone that began to ring. She rolled her eyes as she stuck it in her pocket and continued to walk. She could feel him behind her. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. Not for a second. She crossed her arms over her chest as she started the trek to her house.

* * *

She hurried up the driveway as Dom pulled in behind her. She was so angry. "Olivia!" Dom had already gotten out of his car. She hurried inside the house letting the door slam behind her. "Liv?" Mia stood up from the table where she sat with Letty.

"I just met Johnny Trans new _gang._ " Her hands were shaking as she held her fingers up to put the word in quotations. "You know what is funny?" The door opened and closed. Vince and Jesse made their way into the kitchen. "You talk about belonging, Vince. I don't belong here. I don't belong in whatever is going on with you guys. I leave for a year and everything goes straight to shit."

"Olivia, will you just..." Dom started.

"No!" She yelled spinning around with her finger pointed at her brother. "I couldn't sleep because this house is so fucking loud all the time so I thought what better time than to go see my best friend who decided to ditch me on this trip. I take Jesse's car because mine isn't here. I don't even get all the way into Tokyo before ten to twelve motorcyles pull up next to me with guns drawn." The tears fell freely now. "I have never been so scared in my entire life." She pushed Mia's hand away from her shoulder. "So I followed them. I didn't know what else to do. Johnny opens the door with 'what were the terms again?'" She shook her head. "I came back to my brother screwing his sister and running guns for his family. I had guns pulled on me because why? Because we can't take responsibility for our actions?" She yelled the last part. "We are so fucking broke that we have to turn to illegal activities that could get someone killed."

"Okay, that's enough!" Dom shouted.

"No!" She yelled back. "It's not enough. Because you weren't there, Dom. You were not with me when this happened."

"Tran has been running things for his dad for a while now, Liv. We didn't want..." Vince chimed in.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Olivia screamed. "I should have never came back." She shook her head as she pushed her way through Vince and Jesse.

"Olivia!" Dom yelled.

"No!" Mia shouted. "You have done enough, Dom."

* * *

Olivia hurried up the stairs as she listened to her sister follow her. She threw open the door and slamming it so hard behind her. She fell face first into her pillow when she heard the door open again. "I wanted to tell you, Liv. I just thought you would give it a day before you went to see him." Mia began talking immediately.

"You knew?" Olivia groaned. "You knew all of it and all the times we talked on the phone, you never once told me."

"Because..." Mia stopped.

"What the hell happened to our family? Everything is just so screwed up right now." Olivia sat up and stared at her sister. Letty was standing at the door with her hands in her pockets. "I just don't understand how it came to this."

"Lillian Tran has always had her eyes on Dom." Letty stated. "We had broken up for I guess was the hundredth time. He said that was the last straw, he was done. He didn't come home for two days. He never told me about her until he received a phone call about her being pregnant. That's when he decided to break the news."

Olivia shook her head. "But she wasn't."

"No. That girl has slept with I don't know how many people. I guess she knew it would have pissed her father off even more knowing it was Dominic Toretto."

"So why guns?"

"The state had threatened to shut us down because we were four payments behind. Dom was in prison and there wasn't much we could do. The money was gone."

"I had money." Olivia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I had the money, Mia."

"You wanted to go so bad. Dom wasn't going to take that from you." Mia replied as she grabbed her hand. "We have been trying to protect you from this since day one."

"No, it's called lying." She shook her head as she got off the bed and stormed out of the house. Her cell phone began to go off as she finally jerked it out of her pants pocket. "What, Johnny?" She shouted as she put the phone to her ear. "Dom isn't going to like that." She paused. "Fine. Meet me at the store in fifteen minutes. I'm going to walk there." She hung up the phone as she looked up at the house. Dom was going to be pissed if he knew that Johnny was meeting her but she didn't care. She was going to go anyways.

* * *

She didn't bother opening the store as she sat outside when she heard the engine before it pulled into a parking place. She sighed as she stood up and walked over to the table and sat down knowing he would follow her. "I know you are angry." His hands were held up in the air. "And you have every right to be."

"Are you even supposed to be here?" She mumbled.

"No." He shook his head. "But I am willing to take that risk because I know you want an explanation and you deserve one."

"Oh I got one."

"Not from me." He took a seat next to her. "You knew my decision the whole time. What you didn't know was that I was becoming the leader as my father stepped down. The week that were supposed to leave...a shipment came in and I was being tested. I couldn't let him down.

 _"Yakuza."_ Guns. Drugs."

"Yes, I see your brother told you that part." He rolled his eyes. "I had to prove my worth, Olivia. I couldn't say no to my own father. It doesn't work like that...he would have disowned me."

"So you leave me to go by myself without a word."

"I felt that was the only way."

Olivia took in a deep breath as she nodded her head. "And Lillian?"

"That was personal. Lillian knew what she did but she is also my sister. I will protect her at all costs."

"I understand that." Olivia replied. "But I don't understand why you would recruit my family into doing your father's dirty work."

"Dom came to me. It was right before he went to prison. Everything was set up, he did one run. I called for another and he didn't show. I lost ten grand on that one night because your brother decided to not to show. Ten grand. My father was angry with me and wanted me to end it."

"End it?"

He bowed his head. "Wow!" She shook her head as she stood up from the table.

"I did it for you, Liv. We have an agreement. They aren't to come into my town and I don't come into theirs. I saw Jesse's car...they know the consequences of what would happen if they broke those rules."

"And I couldn't be warned of those rules? You had guns pointed at me from every angle. I have never been so scared in my life." She whipped around to him. "I thought I knew who you were, Johnny. It wasn't too long ago that we stood in this exact spot that you became one of my greatest friends. How does life change so quickly to change that for us?" She let out a breath as she shook her head. "I guess I don't know anyone anymore. I left for a year to go on the trip of a lifetime and I come back to strangers."

"I am so sorry, Liv. I am don't know what to do to make this right."

"There isn't anything you can do. You did this, Johnny. You made us enemies. You set up these rules and now you can't expect me to the exception. I won't be."

"So that's it then? We are done?"

"Yes." She replied softly. "We are done."

* * *

 _The sun was shining so bright in London that day she stepped off the plane. The airport was packed full of people as she hurried her way through trying to get to the baggage claim to get her bags. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest. The phone call with Dom did not go as planned, she knew he would be mad, but not screaming at her. She also knew that he had probably already bought a plane ticket to London to bring her home himself. She had to move fast. Johnny wouldn't tell him anything about their trip so she knew she was safe that way. She found the baggage claim and watched as the bags went around in a circle until she finally found hers. With a hard pull. she jerked her bags off the turn belt and turned around. Her mind wondered to Johnny...what prompted him to leave her all alone on this trip. Why would he do that to her? She knew it had to do with what happened the night before. He was so angry. He was so...not Johnny. She sighed as she looked up at the door and saw all the cars waiting outside. This was it. She was going to get through this trip. She was going to have a great time. The wind was blowing as she stepped outside and waved her hand in the air. A car stopped in front of her as a man climbed out and rushed over to her. "Where to, miss?" She handed him her bags. "Four Seasons on Park Lane." He smiled at her nodding his head. She hurried around to the other side of the car and climbed in. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She was alone in this new country but she was going to make it work even if Dom showed up to take her home._

 **AN: I am going to be completely honest, I don't know where I am trying to go with this story. I know the ending and the main reason why I am writing it but getting to that point is really hard. So please bare with me! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	7. Paris

_Paris, France was possibly the most gorgeous city in the world. The way the lights lit up the entire city at night made it so magical. She half expected Dom to show up in London and drag her home kicking and screaming but it never happened…or he never found her. She found herself wondering around London more than just looking at the sites. It was beautiful there. It made her feel…free. She had hopped on a train to Paris just a few days after arriving in London after a lengthy call with Dom and Mia. She was to call them twice a day no matter what time it was in the states. They wanted to hear from her twice to make sure she was okay. She had agreed to those terms but as the year went on…the phone calls went down to one to known at all. Towards the end of her trip, she hardly talked to her family. Texting every now and then but it seemed like something might have been more important than her being away in another country._

* * *

She had let it cross her mind multiple times as the year went on when she was gone, were they too busy for her? She now knew the answer. They were too busy robbing tractor trailers to even give a shit where she was in the world. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. She wanted to scream until her lungs just gave out on her, but she just sat at the kitchen table with her hands put together as she twiddled her thumbs. "Do you know what you could have done last night?" Dom's voice was low as he stood at the counter with a Corona in one hand.

"By what? Letting Johnny come to see me?" She made eye contact with him hoping he would see that she didn't have a care in the world right then.

"Yes."

"Yes, I do know. And no, I don't care."

Dom sighed as he finally walked over to her and sat down. "You are still angry."

"Oh, I am going to be angry for a while. This just doesn't go away." She sat back against the hard, wood chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I go?"

"No." He downed the rest of his beer as she sighed turning her attention to the wall. "What did Johnny have to say last night?"

"What does it matter? Johnny chose this life. He knew what was going to happen. What we talked about doesn't matter anymore?"

"I know it matters _to you_."

"No, you don't." She got up from the table and walked into the living room where Vince and Jesse were sitting. She shook her head as she made her way to the stairs when Dom's hand stopped her. "You want me to act like the past year didn't happen. You made me promise you, Dom. I talked to everyday twice a day...then it just stopped. I come home to all this bullshit. And what the hell happened to _you_?" She finally looked over at Vince who was standing up now. "You get into a fight with yourself?"

"Ha." Vince didn't even crack a smile. His lip was busted as a small blue bruise was appearing around his eye.

"What do I have to do to make this right?" Dom asked ignoring Vince. "You tell me and I will do it."

"There's nothing you can do, Dom. What's done is done. I'm not mad about Johnny. I am mad that I was in the dark for so long about us having money problems, I wasn't even asked if getting into bed with Johnny was a good idea...I was alone like always. That hurts. I don't care about the other shit." She shook her head as she waited for a response but no one said anything.

"There's a race tonight, please come out!" She heard Dom yell from the bottom of the stairs but she didn't bother stopping as she walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She was over it. She was over all of it. She threw herself on her bed covering her eyes with her hand. This was a stressful life to be living.

* * *

Olivia ran her fingers down the corners of her mouth removing the excess of the lipstick before rubbing her lips together. She had decided to get out of the house and go to the race with the rest of the team but she wasn't happy about being around any of them at the moment. She side as the ran her hands through her short, brown hair making sure it stayed in place before looking to the door. "You decide to come with us?" Letty asked softly. Olivia looked at her as a smile formed on her face. Letty was always the one who didn't care about codes or norms, she stood out. That's what Olivia loved about her the most. She didn't care to be anyone else but herself. She watched as the Latina walked into her room, her body swaying back and forth as she sported the sheer top with her black bra showing through and black skirt. "I know you are still angry about everything, but I want you to know that I am so happy that you are back home."

"I'm more angry at Dom for not telling me that Johnny had completely turned. The trucks..." She shook her head. "I guess it was bound to happen. Dom has always had that bad boy thing going for him. I feel like I wasn't wanted here because the moment I left, Dom turned to all these illegal activities."

"That was not the case at all." Letty sat down on the bed. "Dom was already in the car and on his way to the airport to get you when he found out that Johnny wasn't in London with you. He was willing to drag you all the way back here."

"Then why didn't he?"

She bowed her head. "Johnny got to him first..."

"Johnny was willing to kill Dom for what he did. I know he would have..." She turned away. "I lost something to, Letty. And I don't think any of you realize just how bad it hurts."

Letty shook her head as Olivia laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "How important is racing to Dom right now?" Olivia's eyes shot open as Letty began to laugh. "What?"

"Dom is known as the king of the streets here in LA. People are always wanting a chance to race the king." Olivia began to laugh. "He reminds me of your dad."

"Why can't life just be like this? I mean...just the thrill of racing all together."

"What thrill? How would you know?"

Olivia eyed her as she leaned in closer. "Germany has some of the best street racing, it was unbelievable the cars, the people."

"No way, man. I don't believe you."

Olivia smiled up at her friend, nodding her head. It was true. She had met a guy in France, who decided a trip around Europe was a good idea. Not that she would ever tell Dom, but she was glad he was there with her. Even though she had just met him and trusted him enough to let him come along, she was grateful for the company. "I want details, tell me everything."

"His name was Elias..."

* * *

 _Olivia moved down the stairs of the hotel out onto the streets of Paris, France. It was the first stop on her European tour and she was estatic. She looked down at her phone hoping Johnny would call her so she could convince him to join her, but he never answered and he never called her back. She hurried down the street putting the map in her hand into her purse. The distraction caused her to not pay attention to what was in front of her causing her to run straight into a man and his coffee. "Shit!" He shouted lifting his hands in the air. Olivia's hands flew to her mouth in shock as she just stared at him. "Are you okay?" He asked making sure she was okay._

 _"I am so sorry. I was just in a hurry…" She looked down at the ground where his cup and coffee now laid. "I can buy you another one. I am really sorry."_

 _"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I guess it's a sign I should stop drinking that shit." Olivia began to laugh. "I'm Elias." He stuck his hand out to her as she put the map under her armpit before shaking it._

 _"Olivia. I really can buy you another."_

 _"I'm okay. Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" He smiled at her. It was radiant. It lit up his entire face. She felt her body relax as she stared into his green eyes, they were piercing as his long black eyelashes replaced them every time he closed his eyes. His dirty blond hair was hidden under a hat._

 _"The Musee'd d'Orsay." He began to laugh. She knew she had butchered that name. "I was supposed to be there at eleven for a tour. I lost track of time."_

 _"Then its fate." He smiled. "Let me escort you. I was going to meet some friends for lunch but I can spare a couple of hours."_

 _She shook her head. "I don't know…"_

 _"I promise, Ms. Olivia. I am a true gentleman." He held his hand over his heart. "Please let me show you around the most beautiful city in the world. I promise I am not a homicidal maniac."_

 _"If you have to say it…" She smirked. "Fine. I have pepper spray in my purse and do not have a problem using it."_

 _"I believe you. You have already burnt me with my coffee." She laughed as she shook her head. "Shall we?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Olivia looked up at Letty who was smiling from ear to ear. "What are the odds of meeting someone like Elias and him not killing me?" She laughed as Letty shook her head. "Dom is to not know about Elias. I don't want anyone to know."

"He spent the entire trip with you?"

"Yes. Up until we got to Spain that was in April. He had to go back to Paris... for an internship." There was a knock on the door as Olivia's head shot up. "Yes?" She watched as her brother walked in.

"Are you two ready to go?" He knelt down to her level. "Let, can I talk to my sister for a second?"

"No." Olivia replied shutting off Letty. "If it's time to go, then we need to go. No need to keep people waiting on their king." She rolled her eyes as she hoped off the bed and walked out of her bedroom door. She heard him cuss as she skipped down the stairs and out the front door.

"I didn't think you were coming." Vince held his hands in the air. "You want to ride with me?" She ignored him as she walked past him towards Jesse who was leaning against his white Jetta. "Guess not." She opened the passenger side door before looking up at him. "You coming?" She watched as Jesse looked over at Vince then up at Dom. "Let's go!" Jesse climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at her. "I do not want to talk about it. I just want to forget everything for the night, okay?"

"Of course." He patted her leg. "I'm glad you are home. It's been…chaotic without you here."

"I bet." She replied looking out the window. She didn't want to talk about anything with him, she knew it would just make her mad and she wouldn't have a good time. She sighed as she rolled the window down letting the hot air into the car. "I sure have missed this place though."

* * *

 _Olivia took a bit of her croissant and laughed as she noticed Elias just staring at her. "I can't take this seriously if you are going to continue to stare at me."_

 _"I'm just waiting to see if you are going to finish it or not." He shook his head. "Who gets seven croissants?"_

 _"We don't really have these back in Los Angeles. I mean we do…they just aren't this good. I have to remember this moment."_

 _"When you threw up everywhere?"_

 _"No." She laughed as she grabbed her water. The sun had gone down and the day was almost over. She didn't want to leave. The moment…the entire day had been perfect. He showed her all around Paris, taking her the different museums, showing her artwork and statues. It was mesmerizing. "'I had a really great time with you today."_

 _"Yeah?" He poked at the French fries sitting in front of him._

 _"Yeah, I hate it has to end."_

 _"Who says it has too?" He smirked. "Have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower at night?" She shook her head. "That is just unacceptable." He replied standing up and wiping his pants off. "Come on, let's go. Grab your things."_

 _"We are going now?" She laughed as she looked around the restaurant._

 _"Yes, now." He grabbed her hand pulling her from the table. They hurried towards the door and out on the streets of Paris again._

* * *

Olivia's felt her body being jerked forward as the car came to a complete stop. She slowly looked over at Jesse who had one hand on the wheel and one of the shifter, his eyes were burning a hole through her. "We are here." He replied as monotone as he could get. She nodded her head as she took off her seatbelt and opened the door. The energy radiated off the walls off the buildings that surrounded them, the music was loud, and the people were having the time of their lives. "What is this?" She asked trying not to yell to loud. Jesse moved over beside her as they worked their way through the crowd to where Dom and the team were. "This is street racing." He smiled. She nodded her head as she appeared next to her sister who linked their arms together. "What's going on? Who is this guy?" Olivia pointed to the blond guy who looked like he didn't belong in this scene one bit.

"His name is Brian." Mia whispered with a smile. "He's about to make a complete fool of himself."

"Oh yeah...why?" Mia didn't respond as Dom began explaining the race. Olivia kept her eyes on Brian as he moved his way over to where the team was standing. The smile remained on Mia's face at Olivia looked over at her, then she noticed Vince. She began to laugh as she realized what was going on.

"...but I do have the pink slip to my car." Brian help up a piece of paper in his hand as Olivia moved closer.

"Hey, you can't just climb into the ring with Ali just cause you think you box." Jesse chimed in.

"He knows I can box." Brian replied pointing to Vince as Olivia began to laugh. Anger filled up Vince's face as she slowly walked over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "So check it out, its like this. I lose winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect." Olivia chuckled.

"Is he serious?" She replied softly causing Vince to smirk a little. She felt his body tense up as he stood up from the car.

"Respect?" Dom asked with a laugh.

"To some people that's more important." Olivia finally looked up at Vince who never took his eyes off Brian. Olivia always knew he had a crush on Mia. It was always just out there for everyone to see but no one ever spoke about it. But by the looks of Mia staring like she had a little school girl crush on Brian, she knew Vince was about to get his heart broken. She tightened her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. Yeah she was super pissed about everything that had happened while she was gone. She had the right to be but it was moments like these that you let all the bullshit go and you just be there for them. Vince was like her brother, her family...she would die for him. He needed her right then and wasn't going to let any bull shit drama stand in their way.

* * *

Vince's hand found its way into hers turning her around to him. "Thank you." He replied softly. "You want to ride with me?" She nodded her head as she walked over to his car and climbed in.

"Where the hell are we going now?"

"I need you to learn a few things so I don't have to explain everything to you." Her head shot towards him with a glare. "I'm sorry...this is just the meeting spot. Everyone comes together who wants to race, they hand their money in, and then we go to the streets. We have people who block off a mile for us and everyone lines the streets with their cars making a way. Leon is usually on the scanners. He makes sure there aren't any cops around. The cars line up, some girl goes out front, gives the signal and they are off. No one has ever beat Dom and no one probably ever will. This has been a common thing every weekend. Its a good way to make easy cash."

"And if the cops show up?"

"You get your ass back to this car as fast as you can." His tone was demanding as she nodded her head. "Don't wonder off. I don't want to come look for you."

"It might be nothing, you know, this Brian kid...don't let it get you all worked up."

"I'm fine."

"I can see that." She shook her head with a sigh before noticing his knuckles were turning white as he held tightly to the steering wheel. Before she could say anymore the car jerked to the right and stopped. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me." He replied before climbing out. She nodded her head as she followed his lead and climbed out of the car. Everyone was parking, making way for the race to happen. There had to be over one hundred cars lined up. She laughed, shaking her head. She had never seen anything like it. She had gone to a few races over in Europe, but it was nothing like this. This gave off the vibe of some rave...they were here worshipping their king. Vince held out his hand to her and she smiled before grabbing it. "Johnny wouldn't be here, would he?"

"No." Vince shook his head. "I would never let that happen." He turned her around. "You do not have to worry about him ever again."

"I know, Vince." She squeezed his hand reassuring him everything was fine. "Let's have fun tonight, yeah?"

* * *

Fun wouldn't have really explained in, Olivia's eyes were huge as she stared at Vince who was concentrating on driving through the crowds of cars trying to escape from the police who just showed up. She held tightly to her seatbelt as she was being jerked every direction. Dom had won the race. Brian had almost blew himself up and everyone near him, but he tried. She gave him props for that. He had jumped into the ring and tried to defeat Ali but got his ass kicked. He was about to hand over his car when Leon's voice just filled the air. She couldn't comprehend what was going on as Vince jerked her off her feet and threw her into his car. She looked in the side mirror as blue lights made their way towards them. "What are we going to do?" Vince didn't respond as he jerked the wheel to the right sending her flying into the window. "Shit!" She glared at him. But he did it. No one was following them anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back against the seat again. She just hoped everyone else made it back home as well.

* * *

" _Have you ever left France to see the world?" Olivia spun around in a circle. He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand his and pointed up. The Efile Tower was right above them shining so bright filing up the night sky. Paris surely was living up to its name of City of Lights. It was mesmerizing. Almost spell bounding. It made Olivia feel like she could do anything, be anyone. She felt free. The bright yellow lights shown back down at her as she strained her neck to keep looking up. The building stood so tall in the sky, like it was never ending. She could hear the ohhs and ahhs of people all around her as she finally looked back down at Elias. "What?" He asked with a smile._

 _"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?"_

 _"I could have said no...but then I met you." Butterflies took over her stomach as her cheeks became flushed and she turned away. His hand cupped the side of her face bringing it back to his before his placed his lips on hers. It was perfect. If you believed in magic, it was the most magical thing that had ever happened to her._

 _"Are you guys going to the race tonight?" Olivia pulled away as she listened closely to the conversation happening beside her. "Yeah, its at midnight. Graham is racing." Another replied. She looked up at Elias who was still staring into her eyes._

 _"What race?" She asked stilling holding onto his hand._

 _"Graham is the biggest known street racer in all of Europe. He just got back into town a few days ago."_

 _"Can we go?" She asked with a smile. This was definitely the beginning of something she probably would never be able to explain but she was living the life she always wanted with just a little racing involved._

* * *

Olivia sat on the swing kicking her legs back and forth making it go up in the air before bringing her legs to her chest. The party inside was raging but her brother was missing. No one had gone to check on him or anything. She sighed as she looked out on the street praying his car would show up. She had dialed his cell phone number but no answer. She didn't know the first place to look for him and it scared her to go back out on the street again. She continued staring at the street when her cell phone began to go off. "Hi." She replied answering it after she read who it was. "What are you doing up? You should be resting." She leaned her head back against the wooden swing and closed her eyes. "Oh, Elias, I miss you so much." The tears filled up her eyes. "Maybe when you get better, I can fly you here and we can spend some time together. You would love Christmas in California. Its beautiful." She wiped her face of the tears that fell down her face. "How long?" Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she felt like she was going to throw up. "That's not long enough, Eli. Please." She cried. "I can't lose you." She covered her face with her hand. "I'll be there, okay. I'll be there, I promise." She nodded her head as she listened to him explain the details of getting to him. "I love you too." She hung up the phone bringing it to her chest. The reason Elias didn't finish her tour with her wasn't because he had an internship...it was because he had cancer. His plan was to come to the states to get the best treatment but it had spread causing him to not be able to travel. Olivia's heart ached as she squeezed her eyes shut. He knew he was dying the entire time and he jumped at the opportunity to travel with her. He wanted to see the world too. But instead he was looking at it as if it was the last time he would see it again. And it was.

 ** _AN: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be more Elias to go on as I explain her trip to around Europe. Let me know what you guys think!_**


	8. Berlin

**_AN: Your reviews mean so much to me! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. There is a little sexy sexy time at the end so beware! ENJOY!_**

 _Olivia and Elias found their way through Europe going through Versailles and Amsterdam bringing them to Berlin. They were made for each other. He made her laugh. He made her feel so special. She knew that it was only going to last the rest of the year and then she would have to go back home but she didn't want it to end. She was having the time of her life. Germany was a beautiful country. They had went to the Holocaust Museums, to the many castles that lined the country, and now they found themselves standing at the Berlin Wall when Elias looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "What is it?" She asked with a smile._

 _"_ _There is something I need to tell you, I don't want to go further with you without telling you the truth as to why I came." He turned his attention back to the wall taking in a deep breath. He stopped before moving her closer to the wall. "They built this wall to separate the East from the West during the war. But something happened, November 9, 1989, the wall was opened up to its people and they fled across in victory. They took hammers to the wall…it fell. The Germans were so happy. More than 100 people had died trying to get across the wall, whether it was suicide, they were shot, or just accidents. But more than 5000 people were able to escape by going under or over the wall." Olivia slowly looked over at him with a look of awe. "There is actually a piece of the wall located in Las Vegas, Nevada."_

 _"_ _What's going on with you?" She asked staring straight at him as he refused to look at her._

 _"_ _Just a week before we had our encounter together, I found out I had leukemia. I had been in remission for a while now but it seemed to have found its way back to me." She watched as he swallowed and look down at their hands that were intertwined together.. "Can you imagine being stuck on the other side of this thing? They just wanted out…"_

 _"_ _Eli…" She squeezed his hand turning him around to face her._

 _"_ _I'm dying, Olivia. And you were my angel who came to my rescue. You burning me with my coffee was the best thing to ever happen to me. I had this wall built in my life, I wanted to knock it down. I wanted it to go away. It wasn't fair. But you knocked it down for me. You gave me hope again."_

* * *

Dom had come home later than night looking like shit with Brian at his side, the only thing that was missing was the car that Dom now owned. She stood up from the swing as they both walked up the steps. "Please, do not ask any questions. I am annoyed and tired…" Dom held his hand in the air.

"Olivia." She held her hand out to Brian who nodded his head taking it.

"Brian." That was it. Nothing else was said as they all three walked into the house. The music was loud as Letty laid in the floor watching the TV, Leon had some chick on his lap as he looked up at Dom, Vince…well Vince was occupied with his beer, a girl, and his guitar.

"I think I am going to sit back outside." Olivia didn't wait for a response as she hurried outside knowing shit was about to hit the fan. She sat back down on the swing and listened as Dom yelled and the music stopped. She couldn't help but laugh as she listened to Dom and Vince bicker like they did when they were younger. She heard the music cut back on as she stood up and walked into the house. "Will you cut the shit!" Mia yelled running towards Vince.

"Oh come on Mia, we were just starting to get along." Leon chimed in.

"And where the hell have you been?" Vince asked before taking a sip of his Corona.

"Listening to your jealous dumb ass." She laughed as she walked over to Jesse and shoving him aside. She took a deep breath as Elias stayed in the back of her mind. She had to him go for now. There was nothing she could do. She would see him soon though. She would see him very soon and everything will be alright again.

* * *

The sand was cold and soft beneath her feet as she summer breeze blew through her hair. Ever since the phone call with Elias, there was something just burning inside of her. She remembered the day he told her about his cancer as they stood at the Berlin Wall. She remembered how she felt inside knowing her new friend was going to die. Through all the cities they had spent time together in, it was that moment that stuck out at her the most. He was so fragile as if he was little kid about to tell his biggest secret. Her heart ached for him. He didn't show the pain though. She would have never known…until Monte Carlo. He became very sick and couldn't even get out of bed. She sat down on the sand as the tears sprung to her eyes. "I wish I could have saved you." She whispered in the wind knowing it was take it out to sea for her. She wiped her face of the fallen tears when she felt the presence of someone behind her. "I thought I would find you out here." Leon sat down next to her putting his arm around his shoulder.

"How did you know?" She asked moving her hair from her face.

"I notice things more than the others I guess. Dom is so caught up in the trucks and this Brian kid…"

"And Mia is caught up in this Brian kid as well."

"Yeah." Leon smiled. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I miss it. I miss all the different cities that I traveled…it was just so magical. All of them made me feel a certain way."

"Why?" She slowly lifted her head up to him.

"His name is Elias." She smiled, hiding her face from him. "I met him in Paris, France. I ran into him causing him to spill his coffee all over him. He offered to show me around and he never left my side. He traveled with me. We had the best time together…" She took a deep breath in as she stared out into the deep, dark ocean. "He's dying and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't stop it. I can't control any of it. I feel so helpless." She wiped her face. "He doesn't have much longer, Leon. He's going to die." She covered her face with her hands as the sob escaped. He brought her into his arms as she tried to control her breathing. "I keep thinking that everything is going to be okay. Everything _was_ okay. But I got a phone call last night and all of it just went to shit. His birthday is in July. He wants me to come to France but I am afraid, Leon."

"Of what?"

"That I am going to get there and I am going to be too late." He nodded his head. "I just don't think I can handle this again, Leon." He didn't respond as he tightened his grip around her body. They both continued to stare out into the ocean hoping the other would speak but it never happened. Olivia was happy it didn't. What else was there to say? The boy she met, she had the time of her life with...the boy she fell in love with...was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Olivia found herself sitting in the office of the garage as the rest of the team worked on the Supra Brian had brought by. The piece of junk that was sitting in the drive way now looked more and more like a race car. She smiled as she looked over at Jesse and Letty who were working on the engine for the car. She turned her attention back to the computer as she clicked submit on the screen,. She had decided to buy herself a ticket to go see Elias at the end of July for his twenty first birthday. "Well looky here," Vince walked into the office with a shit eating grin on his face. "I don't believe what I am seeing. Are you actually in the garage?"

"Jesse wanted to come work on the Supra this morning and asked if I wanted to come along." She smiled at back at him. "Doesn't mean I am going to be doing any work."

"So then what are you doing in here?"

"I am buying a plane ticket to Paris." She replied softly. "I see that we have our head out of our ass now."

"Hm." He shut the door behind him as she stood up from the chair. "You talk a lot of shit."

"I'm still angry that first you left the BBQ because you were mad and then came back only to get mad again later that night causing you to step on my leg after you yelled at me to make my own popcorn." The smirk remained on her face as he took a seat at the edge of the desk causing her to sit back down in the chair. "You have to let it go, V."

"It's done." He shook his head. "He's a cop, I know he is."

"Then why don't you find something out then? Jesse had a already ran a check on him. What more is there to do?"

"I don't know." He sighed as she stood up again and sat down on the desk next to him. "I talked to Leon. Why didn't you tell me about your friend?"

"So much has happened since I found out. I don't know how to tell you guys things like that."

"I could have helped."

"Like how?" She laughed. "What would you have done to help me? He would still be dying, Vince. You can't stop that." She felt his lips on the side of her head. "So I bought a plane ticket to go see him on his twenty first birthday. Its just in two weeks."

"If you need anything and I mean anything at all, you just ask." He kissed her again before getting off the desk.

"Hey, V!" She called after him. "Just let it go, okay. It's not worth it. I'm sure Dom is threatening Brian's life as we speak." She smiled as he chuckled nodding his head and leaving the office. She looked out into the garage as everyone was so busy working on the car that Brian had brought in. Vince had moved over to Jesse and Letty as they looked at the engine together, Dom and Brian were over by the car. She laughed as she knew Dom was giving Brian a lecture about taking Mia out. This was her life. She loved it. She wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Th _e Fernsehturm, the Berlin TV Tower, at Alexanderplatz was probably one of the most amazing places Olivia had ever been. Elias had made reservations at the tallest building in Germany. No only was it the tallest, but it also spun around in a circle. After learning that he had cancer, Olivia felt defeated. She had met this wonderful person who literally made her life so exciting and now she didn't know how much longer she had with him. As they sat across from each other next to the window, she could see the whole city as the sun began to set. The sky was lit up orange and blue as the street lights began to cut on lighting up the city itself. She smiled as he held her hand in his as he continued to look down at the menu. It was perfect. "So how much longer do I get to keep you?" She asked softly causing his head to rise._

 _"How long do you want to keep me?" He smiled._

 _"As long as I possibly can." She whispered hoping he heard her. He squeezed her hand in his._

 _"Then as you wish." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I am going to the states in May to see if I can find some doctors who can help me out. It's not certain but maybe I can beat this again."_

 _"You will. I know you will." She looked back down at the menu as her heart ached for her home. She missed Dom and Mia. She missed everyone._

 _"What are you thinking about?" He asked taking a sip of his wine. "Do you miss home?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why do you hate it so much?"_

 _"Because I felt like I didn't belong. I felt like I was this outsider just watching everyone else's life go by. I wanted out."_

 _"Don't do that." He replied softly. "Don't hate your life. Love it. You were given this amazing life with a family who cares deeply about you. I know this because I listen to your phone calls. I hear how you speak to them. Don't take it for granted, Olivia. Don't ever take life for granted. I am proof that you don't know how much longer you might have on this earth." His accent was pleasant as she nodded her head at him. He was right. He was so right._

* * *

 _The chill of the night blew threw her jacket as Elias wrapped his arms around her body trying to keep her warm. She felt safe with him. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Their circumstances had changed though. She wanted to help him. She wanted him to be able to go to the states to get the help he needed. She sighed as she felt his lips on the side of her head. "Its a magical place, isn't it?" He asked looking down at her._

 _"Everywhere is magical if I'm with you." She replied with a smile. He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips spread across her cheeks forming a smile as he pulled away from her. They hurried into the hotel, trying to keep themselves from the cold. She watched as he pressed the button for the elevator before he rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she shivered. She smiled at him as the elevator door opened and he pulled her in and immediately slamming her up against the wall. The soft music played in the back ground as she giggled in between the kisses wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt the slig tug as he pulled her hair. The door opened again as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the elevator to their hotel room. She giggled as she stared into his dark eyes, he fumbled with the key before finally getting the door open. He tossed the key on the floor as he pulled her closer to him, letting her back hit the door frame of the bathroom. "Is this okay?" He asked pulling away from her. She couldn't respond as she nodded her head before going back to kissing him. He tugged on her hair again as she leaned her head back letting his lips draw a trail down her neck. A slight moan left her lips as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, removing it above his head, and throwing it on the floor. The kissing turned slowly as his hands found their way to her butt, roughly grabbing it, and lifting her in the air. They never broke the kiss as he walked over to the bed and gently laying her down. He looked down at her as she bit her bottom lip. They stared at each other as she tried to get lost in his eyes, it was easy enough. He allowed her too. She closed her eyes as his lips moved down her arms to her stomach, where he lifted her shirt up, and began kissing around her bully button. She sat up as he moved her shirt up over her head before falling back down to the bed. It felt right. Everything felt so right at that moment. The window showed the night below as the entire city of Berlin was lit up. She was where she wanted to be, They continued to shed the clothes they were wearing until they were both vulnerable. She nodded her head again as he made sure she was alright. Pure bliss took over as the final night in Berlin ended so perfectly._

 ** _AN: There you go! I cant go into much detail or I would have to rate this differently. Let me know if I should and just changed the rating. REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think._**


	9. July

**AN: Here's another one for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

Olivia moved the boxes down from the table when she heard the laughter of Vince and Dom as they walked into the kitchen and stopped. "You would think that since we have a little garage behind our house, you would put all your shit back there. I am trying to make dinner." She lifted the box up as Vince grabbed it from her.

"Its for the Desert this weekend, I didn't want to have to put it up just to get it back out." Dom replied walking to the refrigerator and grabbed a Corona. "Speaking of the Desert..." He looked over at Vince who sat down at the table. "I don't want you to be there."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked turning all the way around to him. "It's the only time that I actually really care about racing and you are going to keep that from me. Why?"

"Because..." He took a sip of his beer. "Johnny Tran is going to be there."

"So what? I haven't spoken to Johnny in months. There will be thousands upon thousands of people there, when would I ever see Johnny?"

Dom sighed as he continued to stare at Vince. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I just don't think that you need to be getting worked up when you are about to leave for Paris the following week." Dom took another sip of his beer.

"You are a terrible liar." She replied throwing the towel, that was in her hands, on to the counter. "What did you two do to Johnny Tran that pissed him off?"

Vince shook his head. "Jesus." Dom replied downing the rest of his beer. "We just had a run in with him a couple of weeks ago. It was after the race the day you came home. Brian picked me up...he didn't know. Before I knew it, Tran and his goons were riding beside us with guns. I just don't think its a good idea for you to be anywhere around him. He knows how to piss me off and he's going to do it with you."

"I can handle myself."

"You aren't going!" Dom shouted. "And that's final." Olivia shook her head as she turned back to the sink and cut the water on. "Liv..."

"You both can leave now, I am trying to cook dinner." She replied. Her voice tone had changed knowing that she was defeated. There was so no way she would be able to go down to the Desert with them and there was no changing his mind either. She stared out the window as she heard Vince get up from the table. He grabbed her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, before they both left out the back door. She slammed her hand down on the counter. This was ridiculous. She could handle herself against Johnny Tran. She sighed before her hand flew to her cell phone that began ringing in her back pocket. "Eli!" She answered with relief. Just the person she wanted to talk to. "How are you?" A smile formed on her face. "Yes, of course. You know I wouldn't miss your twenty first birthday." She laughed. "I bought my ticket two weeks ago. How are you feeling? You doing okay?" She nodded her head as she listened him explain about his chemo treatments. He would begin radiation after his birthday. She breathed another sigh of relief. "I am so happy for you, Eli. This is it. I have a good feeling about this one. You are going to be alright." He agreed with her. "I love you, okay. And I will see you real soon." She hung up the phone as her mind wondered back to the Desert. This feeling overcame here like something bad was going to happen. She shook her head knowing that it was just because Johnny Tran was going to there. That was it. He wasn't going to do anything stupid. She cut the water back on as she began washing the rest of the dishes before starting to work on dinner for that night.

* * *

July could have possibly been the hottest month of the year, the heat the entire summer was unbearable. It was almost as if it would never cool off again. The heat wave that day was serious, though. She waved her hand in front of her face trying to get some kind of relief from the heat. She had three more hours until she could close the place up. She hadn't had a costumer in over an hour. She sighed as she slammed her hand down on the counter with force enough to sting. Dom and the team were supposed to be back by three that day. It was going on six and no one was in sight. She had tried calling everyone's phone with no answer from all six people. She grabbed her phone again and dialed Jesse's number. It wasn't like him to not answer her. It rang and rang as she took in a deep breath and let it out. The sweat poured down her neck as she slammed the phone down on the counter before moving around. "That's it!" She shouted. She began locking the back door, before moving the cash register to the office, before locking that door. She jerked the cell phone off the counter and moved to the doors to close up shop. She wasn't going to wait around for them anymore. She slammed the door own, pressing her foot on the lock, before bending down and turning the lock. She sighed as she hurried to the door, letting it slam behind her. She quickly locked the door before hurrying down the street. She had decided not to drive today. She now regretted that. It was hot as hell outside so she couldn't run. She needed some type of relief, just one good wind blow. Her house was just a few blocks down the road. She would get there and go find her family wherever they might be.

* * *

 _Olivia slowly lifted her naked body up from the bed when she realized Elias wasn't beside her. There trip around Europe was surely coming to an end as they found their way in Monte Carlo. She sighed as she lifted her hands above her head letting the soft, white sheet fall from her body. The door to the outside patio was opened as she jerked the sheet off the bed and walked out hoping to find him there. But he wasn't. She took a look around before walking back inside when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She hurried to the door and knocked when she heard it again. "Elias, are you okay?" She opened the door revealing Elias laying on the floor in the fetal position. Blood and vomit covered the toilet seat as well as the floor beside him. "Eli, what's going on?"_

 _"I don't know." He cried lifting his up face. Tears were flowing down as she saw all the color had left. "I just woke up with this horrible pain and it won't stop."_

 _"Okay, let me help. What do I need to do?"_

 _"I need you to call my mom, Liv."_

 _"I need to call an ambulance.""No!" He shouted as he bent back over in pain. "Call my mom, she will know what to do." Olivia nodded her head knowing it wasn't the right thing to do. But she did it anyways. She ran back into the room letting the sheet fall to the floor and began to look for his mothers name in his phone. "Yes! She shouted into the phone. "Please, I need your help. Elias is in the bathroom. He says he is in so much pain. He's been throwing up and there is blood all over the toilet. I don't know what to do..." She paused. "He told me not to call an ambulance...okay." She hung up the phone as she threw some clothes on before running back into the bathroom just as Elias let out another scream. "Eli, I am going to get you some help, okay. You are going to be alright but I have to call for someone to come get you. Your mom is on her way."_

 _"No!" He sobbed. "I can't be in an ambulance."_

 _"I am going to be right there with you, okay. You are going to be fine." She didn't wait for his response as she dialed 911. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest that she could barely talk to the dispatch. She felt her entire body begin to shake as she knelt down beside him, grabbing his hand, and squeezing it. Was this it? Was this the last time she was ever going to see him again? The tears sprung to her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall and just waited._

* * *

She pressed her feet harder into her flip flops trying to hurry towards her house knowing something was terribly wrong.. She stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her entire body trembled. A feeling…the worse feeling shot through her entire body. She thought the worse. She began moving again as she became closer and closer to her house. Olivia's feet couldn't move fast enough as she sprinted down the long, hard side walk. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it radiating all down her body as her hands shook by her side. As she rounded the corner, she could hear the engines of motorcycles approaching causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The sound of gunshots filled up the summer air causing her to hit the ground throwing her hands over her head. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she thought it might explode. Her breathing was irregular as she looked up the sidewalk seeing a body lying there. "No." She gasped. She lifted herself off the ground and began running again as the floodgates opened up in her eyes and the tears sprung forward. "JESSE!" She screamed as she saw Mia and Dom running down to help the boy. "JESSE!" She was almost to him as her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground again. The hard cement cut into her knees as she wrapped her arms around his body just as Dom let him. She could feel the blood soak through her jean shorts as she cradled the lifeless body of her best friend. The sobs escaped her mouth as she looked up at her sister. "Dom, don't!" She shouted as Olivia's head shot up to her brother who was now moving quickly towards the Charger. "Mia, Mia!" Olivia shouted. "We need to get him to a hospital. We need to make sure…"

"Liv…" Mia whispered putting her hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

"No, no, no." She rocked back and forth as she put her soft lips to the top of Jesse's head. "Please." She begged. "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me." Her body shook as she gasped for breath after each cry. Mia had disappeared only to come back with the phone in her hand. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she held tightly to Jesse, afraid to let him go. "Just hold on." She whispered. "Just hold on to me." She sniffed back the tears. "I've got you."

* * *

The sound of the sirens of police cars and ambulances filled up the air as Olivia held on to the body of one of her best friends. She was exhausted as the hot July sun hit her directly in the face. She didn't care though, she didn't care how hot it was outside, she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel much of anything right now. "Put out an APB for Dominic Toretto. I need forensics over here as well." Olivia's head slowly lifted as she looked at the man behind her talking on his radio. "I am going to need to see him."

"No." She replied softly. "Just go away." She tightened her grip on Jesse's body as her eyes closed letting the tears fall slowly down her face. "Liv," Mia knelt down beside her. "You have to let him go, Liv."

"We could have saved him." She cried. "We could have saved him, Mia!"

"I know." Mia whispered holding out her hand. "You have to let him go." Mia hands wrapped around both of her arms lifting her in the air as Jesse's body slowly fell down to the ground. As her fit touched the concrete sidewalk she threw her arms around Mia's neck. "Please tell me this is just a dream." She cried.

"Go ahead." Mia whispered. The EMTs slowly put a white cloth over Jesse's body before lifting him up and placing him on the gurney. Olivia's body shook as she stared straight ahead listening to just the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees. "I need to get a statement from both of you."

"Can that wait?" Mia asked.

"It would be best if we could get one now. It will only take a minute."

"I want to go inside." Olivia replied letting go of Mia and wiping her face. "I don't want to be out here anymore." She rubbed her lips together tasting the salt from the tears that kept escaping her eyes. She had no control. They did as they wished. She slowly looked behind her as Jesse was being lifted into the back of the ambulance. "He didn't deserve this." She didn't wait for a response as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked up the long driveway to the house. She walked into the house letting her hand linger at the door. It was different. She could feel it. Everything was different now. She covered her face with her hand trying to keep herself together but it was no use. The pain remained. It felt like it was ripping her to shreds as she slowly slid down the wall to the floor. "Olive..." Mia knelt down beside her.

"I am ready to talk now." She replied as her head leaned back against the door frame. She didn't bother to open her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Just tell me what happened." There was silence as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. She was covered in blood. It was on her hands and her shirt. Olivia quickly looked down at her body noticing the same thing. She was covered in it. It was all over her. "No. No." She jumped up from the flood scratching at her skin trying to get it off. She jerked her shirt over her head as she tried to unbutton her pants. Her hands were shaking too bad as Mia wrapped her arms around her body, stopping her. Olivia leaned her head back against her sister as the cries started again. "Stop." Mia whispered softly. "I will help you."

"He was right here, Mia. He was right here." She bowed her head. "This doesn't make any sense. You said the trucks were safe, no one would get hurt."

"This wasn't the trucks, Liv." Mia turned her sister around as she helped her unbutton her pants and take them off. Olivia moved over to the couch and sat down bringing the blanket over her body. "I don't…Jesse had raced Johnny Tran for the pink slip to the Jetta. He lost. He took off. Dom thought he would come back but we hadn't seen him." Olivia shook her head. "Dom decided to go to the trucks without Jesse…it went bad." Mia wiped her face of the fallen tears.

"Just spit it out, Mia!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just fucking tell me!"

"Brian is a cop." The words hung on Mia's lips as they finally made eye contact. "He was hired to bring Dom in and link him with the trucks. Brian convinced me to go find him and stop him before something bad happens. We get to the trucks and its already too late. The trucker turned on them." Mia grabbed her hand. "Liv…Vince was shot." Olivia shot up from the couch. "No." Mia followed her. "Listen to me!"

"I knew this would happen, Mia. I knew it! Dom is so selfish to think that this was ever going to work."

"They airlifted Vince to the hospital. Letty and Leon took off. We came home this morning and you weren't there. I was so happy that you weren't here, Liv." The tears fell down Mia's face. "I felt defeated. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to you."

"You're doing a very good job of beating around the damn bush."

"Brian came to stop Dom but all Dom wanted to do was go find Jesse because…Tran was going to kill him if he didn't find him first. They kept arguing when Jesse pulled up. This sense of relief just shot through me but…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Two motorcycles came flying up and before anyone could react they just started shooting. Jesse was all alone on the sidewalk and…Liv, he didn't have a chance. Dom tried to get to him. He tried."

"And where is Dom now?"

"He went after Tran." Olivia jerked away from her sister. "Olivia, I need you…"

"No!" Olivia yelled. "You don't need me. I stayed away, Mia. Dom told me to stay away from Johnny and I did…where does that get us? Jesse is dead. He's gone." Her lip trembled. "Does it end? Does all this bullshit ever end?" She didn't wait for a reply as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. The pain in her chest was unbearable as she collapsed on her bed bringing her pillow over her face. What was a perfect day ended with Jesse being dead Dom on the run. She let out a scream into the pillow as her entire body shook. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

* * *

The sun had gone down as she stayed in the same position on her bed letting her hand run down her hair. It didn't feel real. None of it did. Jesse wasn't gone. He was just there. She quickly closed her eyes as she rolled over on her side and stared at the empty wall in front of her. She had always wanted to put the paintings up that she had bought from the different cities she gone to, but she never found the time. She sighed as her cell phone began to ring beside her. She didn't want to answer it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. There was nothing anyone could say to make this pain go away. The tears sprung to her eyes again as her phone quit ringing only to start again. She groaned as she wiped her face of the fallen tears before jerking the phone up to her face. "Eli?" She answered knowing the number. She was supposed to be flying to Paris next week to see him. It was his twenty first birthday and she knew he wanted her there. "Who is this?" Not recognizing the voice. She immediately sat up in the bed as her hand flew to her chest. "Is Elias okay?" She shook her head as the tears spilled down her helpless face immediately soaking the sheets the below her. She felt empty, a shear of nothingness that somehow took over and wouldn't let go. She listened as the person on the other explained that he had wanted to take a nap before they made final preparations for his party. When she went to go check on him, he was laying the floor. He wasn't breathing. She covered her face with her hand as she let the phone fall from her hands onto the bed as the sobs left her mouth. Death wasn't kind...at least not to Olivia Toretto. It took two people in one day from her. Her world was rocked as she let her body fall back on the bed, her knees up to her chest, her hand still over her mouth as if it would help trap the sobs that continued to escape.

* * *

The sun was blaring straight into her room as she opened her eyes immediately shielding her them with her hand. She groaned as she turned over and looked at the clock. "Hi." Leon whispered putting his hand on her leg. She shot up as he grabbed her hands in his. "Stop." He whispered. "You are okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here." He stood up. "I already packed a bag for you."

"Where? Where do you want me to go?" She watched as he walked over to the window and stare out at it. "Leon, what is going on? Mia said that you and Letty just took off. They are going to be looking for you. The cops said that you would go to prison if you are caught."

"I'm not going to get caught." Leon finally turned around to her. "How's Vince?"

"I don't know." She shook her head as her entire became hot with anger. "I come home from my job to see Jesse's dead body on the side walk because my best friend killed him. Mia explained everything to me, Leon, right down to Brian being a cop. Where do you want me to go with you? Why do you think I would want to go anywhere with you at all?" She put her hand on her head as the shooting pains shot to the front. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She didn't even know she was asleep until she woke up just now.

"I promised him." He sat down on the bed. "I promised Jesse that if anything went wrong with the trucks I would get you out of here." He grabbed her hand again. "I know that you are angry. You have every right to be. I never wanted you to be a part of any of this."

"I didn't either." She replied softly as she turned away from him." Jesse is gone. Elias..." The tears slowly fell down her face. "He died yesterday..."

"No." Leon whispered. "I am so..."

"Where is my brother, Leon?" Her tone of voice changed as she glared at him.

"Far away from here. Brian let him go. He gave him the keys to the Supra and Dom drove off. Letty is gone too. She took off right after the trucks."

"When does it stop? They will forever be on the run and I will never see them again." He was silent. "I held him in my arms for the longest time." Tears sprung to her eyes. "I was walking home because I just knew something was going on and I saw Mia first. They were bringing the sheet to lay over his body and I wouldn't let them. He was just lying there, Leon. He wasn't moving…breathing. I don't know what any of you expect from me. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a part of any of this. But yet here I am. _I_ am one who is in pain. _I_ am the one who is paying for it. _I_ get to live my life with this pain of seeing my best friend dead. Dom gets to run away from his problems while me and Mia have to live in this house with all these memories." She wiped her face from the fallen tears. "He was just laying there, Leon." She turned her face away from him as she began to cry. "I'm so mad and I can't even scream at the one person I want to scream at." She took a deep breath in. "Is Vince going to die?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "I came back for you. I don't know anything else."

"Where do you want me to go, Leon?"

"London. I already bought you the plane ticket. You just have to take it and never look back."

* * *

Olivia picked up the two bags that were waiting for her at her bedroom door and took a look around the room one last time. She took a deep breath in as she nodded her head and walked out. The pain she was feeling was becoming unbearable. She didn't know how to make it go away. She didn't know how to stop it. Leon was gone. He took off before she even had time to shower. She walked down the stairs as Mia met her at the front door. "This is for the best, right?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't think I know anything anymore."

"It is. Just until everything blows over."

Olivia nodded her head knowing it would never blow over. "I love you, Mia." She dropped the bags on the floor before wrapping her arms around her sisters neck. "Please take care of yourself."

"I love you too." Olivia's shoulder was immediately soaked as Mia's cries were silenced in her shirt. Even though two people she cared deeply about were no longer here, saying goodbye to her sister was the hardest part. She nodded her head as she pulled Mia away from her and grabbed her bags. She had made the decision to leave and she needed to stick to it. Everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same. She didn't bother turning around as she heard the door close behind her. She hurried down the steps and climbed into her Honda that was waiting for her on the side of the street. She turned her head to the side as she passed the blood stained concrete, throwing her bags into the car, before looking up at her sister. "Goodbye." She whispered before getting into the car, slamming the door shut. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes trying to prevent her from crying. It was no use. She started the car as she took in a deep breath. This was it. She had one last stop before she would leave Los Angeles. She was going to see Vince at the hospital.


	10. Just Two Small Steps

Olivia moved to the seat that was next to the window and immediately pulled down the shade. She covered her face with her hands as she heard the laughter and talking of the other passengers. Her mind wondered why there were leaving? Were they running from something? Did they have to say goodbye to everyone they loved. Her heart ached. She took a deep breath in as a man passed her by and looked down. The sun was beginning to set in Los Angeles and she had a nineteen hour ride to London. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes as she could see Mia still standing in the kitchen as she said her goodbye. She wanted to take the ticket Leon had gotten her and shove it down his throat but it was no use. He was gone by the time she got out of the shower that night. Her eyes flew open as she ran her hand through her hair and leaned forward. Her breathing was staggered as she tried to control herself hoping no one was paying attention to her. She wanted the plane to go, it needed to go, or she wasn't going to be able to leave. Her mind was going all over the place as she leaned back again. Was she doing the right thing? "Hi." Olivia's head shot up as she stared at the lady standing in front of her. "Is there anything that you would like?" She shook her head as she turned away. She took another deep breath in as she looked down at her trembling hands. Jesse was dead. The image of him lying on the hard, hot, sidewalk was still edged into her mind. She had some theory that she could have saved him. She could have brought him back to life. Her hand flew to the button above her as she leaned for again. "Yes." The lady from before appeared in front of her.

"Hi." Olivia whispered. "I know we haven't even left yet but can I get something to drink?" She shook her head. "I've had a really really rough two days and I just need something strong enough to make my mind stop. I have my ID."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She snapped. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "This ride is going to be a bitch and I just need something to help calm my nerves." The lady nodded her head as Olivia leaned back against the seat again. The captain came over the intercom as she blew her breath through her teeth. This was it. She was really doing this. She was leaving everything she had ever known behind and she didn't even know for how long. She pinched her fingers in her eyes as she tried to think about her family. Dom…Vince. She wiped her face of the fallen tears as she remembered going to hospital and seeing Vince.

* * *

 _Olivia moved swiftly through the hospital trying to find her way to the ICU knowing Vince was somewhere in there. She tightened her arm around her purse as she looked at each and every room number until she came to his. She took a deep breath in before pressing the door open. Two cops stood inside as she stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" One asked eyeing her. She bowed her head. "Family only."_

 _"He's my brother." She replied. She wasn't really lying. That's what she considered him. He was family. He relentlessly nodded his head as she moved around him towards the open room where Vince was laying. The oxygen mask hung on his face as she looked him up and down before grabbing his hand in hers. "Oh Vince, how did this happen?" Vince's eyes slowly opened as he reached his hand up to grab the mask. "No." She whispered stopping him. "You don't have to speak. I just came to see how you were doing." She squeezed his hand as the tears fell down her face. "Mia told me what happened. I am so happy that you are okay."_

 _"D-om." He groaned out. She shook her head as she closed her eyes._

 _"I don't know what's going on with him, V. He just took off. I don't know where he is going or anything. Letty and Leon are gone. Leon wants me to leave. He gave me plane tickets to London." She looked around the room for a chair before letting his hands go and grabbing the chair from the wall. She immediately grabbed his hands again as she sat there. "Jesse's dead." She put her lips together blowing out the air trying to remain calm. "Johnny Tran just-he shot him. I saw him lying on the ground. He wasn't moving." She bowed her head as the cries escaped her mouth. She felt his squeeze as she nodded her head. "And Elias..." She licked her lips. "Tell me what to do, Vince. Just tell me what to do?" He was silent. "I keep thinking I am going to wake up and this is all going to be some horrible nightmare."_

 _"Lea-ve." He groaned again. "Too much pa-in." She could see the pain in his eyes as he talked to her. She nodded her head. He was right. There was too much pain for her here right now. It was going to continue to come. "I love you." She whispered. "We will find each other again, V. When this is all over, I will find you." He smiled nodding his head as she leaned over him and kissed him softly on the cheek. She touched his forehead with hers as his hand wrapped around her arms. She knew this was hurting him. She pulled away from him as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand before walking out of the room. The pain was unbearable as she leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Her family was falling apart._

* * *

"Ma'am!" Her eyes shot open again as she looked up at the flight attendant who had her drink in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She sat up straight as she reached for the drink.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"No." She immediately answered. "I'm not okay, but I will be." She gave a soft smile as she took the drink and drank it in one gulp. It burned going down as she cringed. It was disgusting but she knew it would do its job. She leaned her head back again as she looked at the plain white shade that covered the window. She wondered where they were. She closed her eyes again as her grasped the arm rest. She had gained the composure to leave the hospital that day. It took all over her not to go back into that room and just lay with Vince until life began to make sense again. She didn't think it ever would. The day that her father died was the day everyone's life began to not make sense. She was just living it now. She went through life just going through the motions in hoping something would save her, something would open her eyes. This was it. Jesse…Vince- her eyes were open. She needed to get out of there. She needed to separate herself from the life her brother was leading into. She was doing the right thing. Right? She had walked down the same hallway that took her to find him when she came across a family standing outside a room. She noticed them. She stopped and stared at the door of the room. Johnny Tran. Her heart stopped beating. He was alive.

* * *

 _She moved to the door and slowly opened it looking into the room. The room was empty. She looked outside as the family moved down the hallway. She took a deep breath as she slowly moved into the room shutting the door behind her. Her hands trembled as she moved closer to the bed. What happened to him? Did Dom and Brian do this? She was standing directly by the bed with her hand clenched into a fist. He killed Jesse. He took his life from her. Why was he still here? A tube hung from his mouth with two IVs coming from both of his arms. She looked up at the monitor. He was alive. He was here. Everything inside of her told her to end it. Smother him, turn off the machines, pulled the breathing tube from his mouth but she didn't move. Someone who was once her very best friend was now a stranger in front of her fighting for his life. She wanted to feel bad for him, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything. Her hands continued to shake as she turned to walk away. She needed to leave. She felt his hand grab hers as she froze in her spot. She slowly turned around to see him staring at her. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "You are no position to keep me here." She growled. His eyes softened as he let go of her hand. "How dare you…" The tears filled up her eyes as she looked up trying to keep them from falling down her face. "You took someone from me. You took him and didn't give a shit what it would do to me." She waited for him to respond knowing he couldn't. "I hate you." She whimpered knowing he didn't believe her. "You let this life consume who you were, Johnny. You made me your enemy when all I wanted was to be your friend. I needed that in my life. I needed someone who knew what I was going through. But you wanted more. You wanted power. It made you hungry. It made you do stupid shit. Why?" She raised her voice. "Why wasn't I enough?" She watched the tears fall down his face. "Are you sad?" She slammed her hand down on the bed and got in his face. "Good." She snapped. "You don't get to be upset because I got see Jesse after you repeatedly shot him. I got to hold him in my arms as he laid there…dead. I don't know how you got here and I hope it was my brother. I hope my brother put you in this position. There was a time where I would have done anything for you. But I hope you suffer. I hope every time you open your eyes, me standing here, is the first thing that comes to your mind. I hope you think about me for the rest of your pathetic life. It seems that you are meant to be here a little longer. I hope it hurts." She jerked her hand off the bed as she stormed from the room slamming the door behind her. She looked up at his family who stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had done that. It felt amazing._

* * *

Olivia's eyes flew open as she heard the sound of a baby crying. She leaned forward stretching her arms above her head and looked around. She didn't realize she had slept for so long but the sun was out and people were walking around. The stewardess came walking towards her with a tray in her hand and smile on her face. "Good morning." She replied. Olivia looked around again.

"Morning?"

"You slept for a quite a while. I didn't want to wake you so I held off on bringing you some food. Are you hungry?"

Olivia nodded her head as she put her hand to her stomach. She put the tray down in front of her as she stared straight at it. "If there is anything else that you need, please just hit your button." She nodded her head as she waited for the lady to leave before leaning her head back again. She already missed home and she hadn't even step foot in London yet. She wondered about Dom? Where was he? Was he okay? Did he find everyone else? She shook her head as she lifted the screen from the window and looked out over the clouds. How did they get to this point in their lives? What road did they take that led them to going their separate ways? She pulled the screen back down over the window and looked down at her food. She was starving but she couldn't bring herself to even touch the food. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to do this anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut as she shoved the moved aside. "God, I can't do this." The tears fell down her face as she looked over at the couple sitting beside her. They were holding hands, whispereing into each others ears, as the girl began to giggle. She missed that. She wiped her face of the tears as she looked ahead of her. Part of wanted to cause some kind of chaos to get her thrown off the plane. She didn't know where they were but it has to be better than being stuck on this plane feeling like she couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath in and let it out as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Jesse was dead. Elias was dead. And she felt the world itself was just crumbling around her and there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

Olivia stepped off the plane making sure her sunglasses stayed on her face as she looked around at all the families reuniting some were laughing, some were crying, and others just looked happy to be off the plane. She adjusted her bag on her arm as she moved through the crowds to go find her bags of her own. She sighed as she lifted them into the air and on to the floor. She kept her head down as she hurried through the airport towards the taxis. Before she left, Leon had shown her multiple places that she could live. He would put the money down for her and she would be set. The money of course was from all the races Dom had won. They had stored the money somewhere in the house and it was all hers. She shook her head of the thought before dropping her bags to the ground and lifting her hand up. She was happy she was in a place that she knew. She wasn't brand new to the place, so there was that. She hurried towards the taxi that had stopped in front of her, putting her bags in the trunk, before climbing in the back. She reached for the paper in her carry on bag and looked at the address of the loft she had chosen. It was small. It was okay. She sighed again as she handed the man the paper. Then they were off.

* * *

Out of all the places she visited when she was nineteen, London was by far her favorite. That's why Leon sent her there. He knew. You would think that through all the shit she had been through she would have shut down but she didn't. She took it and she ran with it. Literally. She couldn't live in Los Angeles anymore. Not with death just surrounding their home. She couldn't see the memories anymore, it was just…pain and grief. Before she could even say that she was going to London, the cops had seized the diner and the garage. They had nothing. This was her forever now. She was living across the world and she didn't have a damn clue where her family was. She found herself going to a local coffee shop and reading the paper, trying to find some kind of job that would keep her busy. She needed that in her life. She needed something to take her mind off home. Jesse. Elias. The weather had its moments. The sun stayed out most of the time but it sure got cold once it went down. She missed California. She missed the weather and the beaches. She had picked a good time to go, it was fall. The leaves were changing, the wind was blowing, and all the clothes she owned were California weather. She had decided to budget out the money that Leon gave her. She needed to make it last until she at least found a decent job to help hold her up. She found a place to live, she found some furniture. She only wanted the necessities. She would wait to decorate until she had the money coming in. She bought groceries. She needed clothes. She had to stay warm in this bipolar weather. She gathered the paper from the table and her coffee as she began to her exploring. She needed to find shops. She knew the perfect place to start.

 **AN: I feel like this is a filler chapter, just trying to get her into London before all the drama starts. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! REViEW! Let me know what you think!**


	11. London Has Fallen

**AN: Heres another one! :)**

Loneliness, it was common among people who knew absolutely no one in a new place, she had no family around, she was alone. She ran her hand along her hair as she looked out the window at the foggy, wet, London. She wondered what they were doing? Her family…were they safe? Were they hiding? She wiped her face of the fallen tears as she lifted herself off the window sill and walked over to the couch grabbing a book. She needed to keep herself occupied. She sighed as she opened the book to where she had left off and began reading until her cell phone began to go off. She set the book to the side as she didn't notice the number. "Hello?" She answer putting it to her ear. "This is she." She stood up as she began pacing the floor biting at her fingernails. "Tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow would be perfect. Thank you so much!" She hung up the phone with a squeal. She had her first job interview tomorrow morning. She jumped up and down with excitement as she held the phone close to her chest. She had been in London for three weeks now, three weeks it took someone to finally call her. She sighed as she plopped back down on the couch. She didn't want to read anymore. She couldn't contain the excitement as she let out a squeal again when her phone started ringing. She yelped with a laugh as she looked at the front of it. Another number she didn't recognize. Maybe people were finally realizing she had applied for over thirty jobs and was going to give her a chance. She laughed at the thought as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Her face fell as she looked around expecting someone to be there. She took a deep breath in before she answered. "Leon?" She whispered. She covered her mouth as she looked around again. "What are you doing? Should you be calling me?" She sat down on the couch as she nodded her head. "I'm fine, Leon. I found a place, just got a phone call about a job…because I don't want to be sitting at home doing nothing for the rest of my life…" She sighed running her hand through her hair. "How's my brother? How's Mia doing?" She nodded her head again as she stared down at the blanket finding the strings more interesting. "I guess that makes sense. He doesn't want to be found…I'm okay. I don't want to be here right now but I know that it's for the best. I miss my home and my family." She turned around and looked out the window. "I miss Jesse." The tears fell down face. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want him feeling bad for her. This was her decision also and she had to live with it. There was silence on the other end of the phone. There wasn't much for him to say to her. "I'm okay, Le. We are all going to get through this. I would give anything for us to do it together but I know the circumstances and I understand. It still doesn't take the pain anyway or make it hurt any less." She waited as he talked to her. She could see the fog lifting as the rain finally decided to stop. She could see the sun fighting its way to come through the clouds. "Thank you for calling me, I was in this funk. If you talk to anyone, let them know that I am thinking about them and I love them…I'll be fine, Leon. I promise. We will see each other again, I just know it…I love you too." She hung up the phone as she threw it beside her. Life was so hard right now. She knew she would get through, she always did. She had survived her father dying, Johnny completely breaking her heart…she would survive this. She grabbed the phone again as she hoped off the couch. It was going to start now. She couldn't stay locked up in her apartment for forever, she had to get out. She had to meet people. She had to live or Jesse's death would be for nothing.

* * *

She smiled down at the phone as it began to ring and Mia's name popped up. "I was just thinking about you." She replied with a laugh. She set down the set of photographs on the table and looked up at the guy and girl standing in front of her. "I am going to take a lunch." She loved her job. She had met some amazing people working in London. Henrietta and Timothy are her bosses and also have become two of her best friends. She was able to talk to them. It relived some of the pressure on her chest knowing there were two people that she could talk to about her problems. It made her time in London go by quicker. She hurried out the door and down the stairs onto the streets before talking again. "How are you?" She turned right and began walking down to the familiar coffee shop she had grown to love. "Life is good. I found a job that I love. My apartment is literally walking distance from everything. I am beginning to settle in." She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, I miss you so much. Maybe you can come visit me soon." She loved these talks with her sister. It brought her back home and she missed that. "Have you heard from Dom any?" She nodded her head knowing she had. She bowed her head, the pain was back. Why did she do this to herself? She was being stupid. It was done. He was gone. She had to let it go. Through all of the arguing in her mind, she didn't look up, causing her to run straight into someone. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She held her hand out knowing she almost took out his shoulder.

"No worries." He smiled. "I think it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." She nodded her head as she made eye contact with him. With what hair that was on his head, it was brown, he had piercing green eyes that just bore straight through her, he was dressed like a true gentlemen with his slacks, white button up, and a long black trench coat, the collar was popped up his neck… "Hello!" Mia screamed in her ear. She shook her head as she smiled up at the man before turning around again. "Sorry." She replied. "I just ran into someone. London has a lot of gorgeous men here and those accents…" She laughed as she continued her walk towards the coffee shop.

* * *

And just like that a year passed. She didn't know where it went but she looked at the calendar on the wall and noticed it was July again. She shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the photos in front of her but she couldn't. Too many memories were going through her mind. "Hey, are you alright?" Timothy put his hand on her back. "Do you need to take a minute?"

"Yes." She whispered. She didn't wait for him to say anything to her and she hurried outside. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Mia's number. "Hey." She whispered. "I don't even know how I got here, Mi. I felt like I just moved here and I look up and its July." She put her hand over her eyes as she tried to contain herself. "I want to speak to him. I know you talk to him, Mia. And I am asking this one thing. I haven't asked you for anything and now I am. You get him to call me. You tell him I want to talk to him." She nodded her head as the familiar bricks laid on her chest. She tried to control her breathing as she put her hand on the brick wall, sliding down to the ground. "Just…I just want to hear his voice again." Her voice cracked as she covered her mouth with her hand. The pain was back. She thought she had gotten rid of it but it was back with a vengeance. Of course it would be hard. Jesse was killed a year ago. Elias had died a year ago. She had spent all this time trying to forget about what happened and the moment she looked at a freaking calendar everything came rushing back to her. The line was silent for a moment. "Dom?" She gasped as she lost her balance and fell to her knees. The concrete was hot as she began to laugh from the relief of hearing her brother's voice. "How is this possible? How am I talking to you?" She nodded her head. Mia had three wayed him. It didn't feel real. "I miss you, Dom." The tears fell down her face as she rubbed them away with the back of her hand. "This is so stupid for me to be this far away from you...I just want us to be a family again so bad." She leaned her head back against the building with a sigh. "This will never be over." She whispered. "The day it will be over will be the day that you spend the rest of your life in prison and I would never want that for you again." She felt the bricks release their grip as she nodded her head listening to her brother explain everything to her. It was safer for her to be there in London. She had to go on with her life. She had to live the life she always wanted. She didn't want it now. She spoke of leaving Los Angeles and leaving the racing scene but now...that's all she wanted. "I was wrong." She cried. "I shouldn't have wanted to be away from you guys. I didn't mean it." She nodded her head again. "I love you too." The line went dead. "Mi?" She breathed a sigh of relief knowing her sister was still there. She wasn't ready to stop talking to her just yet. "I know it will take time. I know it will, but I am alone too." They talked for a few minutes longer as tried to get herself together to go back into work. She knew her face was going to be red from crying but she needed this. She needed to talk to her brother.

* * *

Everything in life becomes a routine if you do it long enough and that's what happened with Olivia in London. She got into this routine, she did enough just to get by hoping one day she would receive a phone call letting her know it was time to come home. She knew that day would never come but it always stuck in the back of her mind. Her routine started getting up in the mornings and making her way down the coffee shop she had grown to love, she would grab the morning paper and extra coffees for Henrietta and Timothy before making her way up to the loft where they photographed. She spent eight to nine hours of her day helping them sort through photos, disposing the ones they didn't want, getting the mail, contacting clients…she did everything an assistant would do. They would either then grab dinner or she would go home to her empty apartment. The days went on like that for as long as she could remember. Weekends she would either be shopping with Henrietta for clothes for the models or they would go out and have drinks. She lived a boring life. She needed to live this boring life. She left all the excitement in California and she wanted it to stay there. The routine of her life turned into four years, she had spent four years of her life living in London on her own. As she looked back on her life, she wouldn't want to change anything. Those times, though some bad, made her who she was. She had finally started to accept the life that she had, the good and the horrible.

* * *

Olivia made sure her hair fell right over her shoulders and her clothes laid perfect in their place before leaving her apartment. It was the weekend and all she wanted was a coffee. The week before had ended in chaos and all she wanted to do was forget about it. She hurried down the street knowing there would be a line. She had to meet Henrietta at the boutique at eleven. She cut around the corner before coming to a stop. The shop looked closed. There was a person around. She slowly walked with her shoulders slump. She was really looking forward to that coffee. She groaned as she grabbed her cell phone. There had to be another coffee shop around. She turned to walk in the opposite direction when she felt hands grab her shoulders. "Excuse me." He replied. She slowly looked up at him. She had seen him before.

"I'm so sorry." She replied putting her cell phone in her purse. "I get focused on something and forget about my surroundings."

He laughed. "I can get like that as well. You look like you are in a hurry."

"No." She laughed. "I wanted some coffee but my favorite place is closed." She showed him the sign as she shook her head. "I was trying to find somewhere else that might sell it but it looks like I am going to be late for a meeting." He smiled at him as she looked back up at him. Those familiar green eyes were soft. His smile radiated off of him showing his pearly white teeth. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. I think I would remember you." He chuckled. He cleared his throat as he put his hand to his chest. "I am so sorry, I have no manners. My name is Philip." He stuck his hand out to her.

"Olivia. It's nice to meet you, Philip." She smiled taking his hand. "I should really get going though."

"I hope to _run_ into you again, Olivia. It was a pleasure." He slowly bowed to her as she giggled, quickly covering her mouth. She nodded her head as she turned away from him. Her heart was beating so fast inside her chest. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she hurried down the street towards the loft where Henrietta was waiting on her.

* * *

Her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket just as she reached the staircase. She took in a few deep breaths trying to catch her breath before pulling the phone out of her back pocket. "Mia?" She was amazed that she was talking to her so early in the morning. She found her keys to unlock the door and walked in. "Henrietta!" She shouted to get her attention knowing the music was on. "What's up. Mi? Why are you calling so early?" She put her stuff down as she set the phone down cutting it on speaker. "Are you there?" Mia's voice filled up the room. "Yeah, sorry." Olivia took her jacket it off. "I am late meeting Henrietta. You are on speaker phone." She grabbed the pictures off the table and began to spread them out. The line was silent as a smile formed on her face. "Mi, I met a guy." She giggled. "He was perfect. It was the first one that I actually wouldn't mind getting to know here..."

"Liv." Her voice was loud as Olivia stopped what she was doing. "I-there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Olivia asked softly walking over to the phone. "Is it Dom?"

"No." Mia whispered. "Letty's home."

"What?" Olivia slammed her hand down on the table. "What is she doing there? Where is Dom? Is she okay?"

"Calm down." Mia replied. "She is fine. She wont really talk about anything. She came out of no where saying that Dom left her in the Dominican Republic. That's all I can get out of her. I just think-I think you need to come home now, Liv. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know anything right now. But I know that you need to be here."

"Why do I need to be there? You aren't making any sense to me right now." Olivia ran her hands through her hair as she grabbed the stool and sat down. "I was sent here to get away from all this bullshit. I have a life here now. It has taken them four fucking years to come home and now I am supposed to pick up my life again and move?"

"I think she's in danger. I can't find Dom. I can't get a hold of him to figure out what the hell is going on."

Olivia shook her head as she looked up at Henrietta standing in the doorway. She jerked the phone off the table and hit the speaker button before putting it to her ear. "Mia, I am working right now. I don't know what you want me to do. They left and went far away from us. I'm sure he is protecting her from something like he always does when he runs away. Don't let this bother you." Olivia waited as she looked up at her friend who had a concerned look on her face. "How about this...I will come home next month. I can take a couple of weeks off and I will come back to Los Angeles. We can spend some time together and maybe we can get Letty to tell us what is going on...deal. Give her some time. She never was good at talking about her feelings. If Dom left her then you need to be there for her...I love you too. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked over at her friend with a sigh. "Family drama."

"I thought you were over all that stuff that happened." Henrietta made her way over.

"I thought so too, but I guess its coming back to bite me in the ass." She moved over to the pictures on the table. "Do you need outfits for all five girls or what?"

"Yes, all five of them need at least four outfits." Olivia nodded her head as she tried to shake away the bad feeling that swarmed her heart. She knew something was wrong back home but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She had started a life there. She was free. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Olivia smiled as she made her way down the busy street towards the coffee shop. It was the first time in days that the sun was shining and the wind wasn't blowing. She cut through a crowd of people as she stood outside in the line waiting to get in. The week was coming to an end. She had already bought her plane ticket back to Los Angeles and was prepared to stay two weeks with her sister. She knew it would fun but she wasn't looking forward to going back to that house. She hadn't been back since Jesse was killed. All the memories would come flooding back to her and she wasn't prepared for that at all. She stepped into the building as she glanced behind her. Philip, the man she had met earlier that month, was just getting up to leave. She turned ahead again, what should she do? Should she go talk to him? Should she stay where she was? She shook her head. No it was stupid. She didn't need a man in her life right now. She stepped up to the counter and ordered her drink. The line was still out the door as she blew into her drink making sure it wouldn't burn her mouth when she drank it. Her cell phone began to go off as she walked outside. Philip was still standing at the table as she made the decision to walk over to him when her cell phone began to go off. She made eye contact with him as she reached into her purse to pull out her phone. "Mia?" She answered it in confusion. "Calm down, what?" Her world stopped spinning. She felt like the breath had been sucked out of her as her coffee fell from her hand and onto the ground, spilling it everywhere. This wasn't happening again. It wasn't. It couldn't be. She felt hands grabbing her arms as they slow let her fall to the ground. She stared straight ahead as the tears fell silently down her face. Letty was dead.


	12. It's Already Too Late

Olivia began her walk through the terminal as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes and sighed. This was not how she wanted to come home. She had plans with Mia. They were going to spend time together and relax, but there was no relaxing this time. She took a deep breath in as she walked into the crowded airport and looked around. Mia was supposed to be picking her up but she was nowhere to be found. "Olivia Toretto?" She looked beside her as an Asian man walked up to her. She nodded her head as she looked around. "I'm Han. Your brother sent me here to get you."

"I'm sorry what?" She faced him again. "My _brother_?"

"It's a long story. Did you have any bags?" She nodded her head as she took in a deep breath. "I guess I can start the story then. My name is Han Seoul-Oh." She cocked her head to the side.

"As in…"

"Yes." He interrupted rolling his eyes. Olivia held in her laughter as a smile formed on her face. "I first met your brother in the Mexico. We ran together for a little while until he moved to Dominican Republic. I also knew Letty." They began walking towards the baggage claim as Olivia nodded her head.

"Were they happy together?"

"Yes. They were very happy together." Olivia looked around for her bag as she listened to him talk. His dark black hair hung in his face as his dark brown eyes scanned the area.

"Then why did he leave her?" she shook her head as she leaned over grabbing her suitcase and setting it on the floor. "If he loved her so much then why was she back in Los Angeles? Why was she killed?"

"Will you follow me?" She shook her head. "I will tell you everything, but not here okay. I need to get you home to Mia." Olivia sighed as she picked up the suitcase and followed him. "Let me take that for you."

"Olivia Toretto?" A man stepped in front of her as she looked over at Han who had set the bags back down on the floor.

"Yes?" She lifted the sunglasses from her eyes and looked back at the man. "And you are?"

"Agent Gibson. I wanted to meet you here to ask you a few questions about your brother." Olivia shook her head. "If you would come this way..."

"No." She replied jerking her arm from his hand. "I am here to see my sister. Dom isn't here. I don't know where he is and would never tell you. If you have something you want me to say then you can get yourself a warrant and I would be more than happy to go with you then. Until then..." She walked over to Han. "You can go to hell." She jerked her bag off the floor hoping Han would follow suit. "Is my brother here?" Han didn't speak as he shook his head. She took in a deep breath as they walked through the double doors of the airport. The warm California air hit her in the face as she breathed in. She was home.

* * *

She climbed into the, what looked like a rental car, as Han put her suitcase in the trunk. She waited for him to get settled in before she turned her whole body to him. "It takes thirty minutes in California traffic to get from the airport to my house. I would suggest you start talking." He laughed as he put the car in drive. "And you can also explain to me why there are federal agents meeting me in the airport? How the hell did they know I was there?"

"I am sure your name and your sisters name are in the database. They are tracking to see if Dom has contact with you or if you are trying to sneak him in." He sighed rolling the window down. "When I met up with your brother in the Dominican Republic, he had begun stealing gas. It's a gold mine over there and can make you a lot of money if sold to the right person. I can still see them together. We were celebrating on the beach, they had walked off to some rocks that over looked the ocean. Our garage in Baracoa had been raided by the police. They were getting closer to him. So he made the choice to leave…he left her behind to make sure she stayed safe."

"And now she's dead."

"I don't know what Letty got herself mixed up in but she made a choice when she came home." Olivia shook her head. "You have to believe that what your brother was doing was for the right reason."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore." She turned her head and looked out the window. "Did you and my brother talk a lot?"

"Some. He's not much of talker though." He chuckled. "He told me of you and Mia, though. How you were sent away to London."

"Four years." She mumbled. "I spent four years in London making a life for myself. My dream my entire life was to get away from this place. I had gone on a trip around Europe the year before I left and London had been my favorite place of all. Everything went to shit."

"Did you ever think that your brother was just trying to protect you?"

She shook her head as she looked ahead. They were turning down the old familiar street where her house was. Her stomach tightened as she straightened up. It had been so long. A small smile formed on her face as the car began to slow. "What are you doing?" She asked. "This isn't my house."

"I told Dom I would look out for you while you are back in Los Angeles. I kind of have a thing for fitting in everywhere I go. But there are about three cop cars waiting in front of your house. That talk of Dom coming home has put them outside your house waiting for him to arrive."

"Is he though?" It was almost a whisper.

"What do you think?" He smirked before climbing out of the car. "It was very nice to meet you, Olivia Toretto. I had a pleasure." He opened the trunk and pulled out her suitcase, handing to her, before leaning down and kissing her on the side of the cheek. "You take care of yourself."

"You too, Han. Thank you."

* * *

She slowly moved down the street dragging the blue suitcase behind her. She could feel the soft breeze of the wind blowing behind her. She drew in a breath as she came over the hill to see three black cars sitting in front of her house. She shook her head as she tried to ignore them. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at the familiar spot on the sidewalk. _"_ _JESSE!"_ She shook her head as she could still hear her own screams as she realized it was Jesse who was on the ground, covered with the white sheet. "Olivia!" She was knocked from her thoughts as her sister's voice took over. She looked up and saw her running down the driveway and straight into her arms. "Oh, Olive." Mia sniffed back her tears as Olivia dropped the handle to her suitcase and threw her arms around her body. "I sure have missed you."

"Oh, Mia!" Tears fell down Olivia's face as she tried to find the words to speak but nothing came out.

"How did you get here?" Mia pulled away wiping her face from the fallen tears and bending down to grab her suitcase.

"Han." Olivia replied. "He dropped me off up the street." She looked around. "What the hell is this?"

"They expect Dom to show up."

"Is he here?"

"No." She whispered. "I told him not to come. Come inside. I can make us some food…"

"I just—I don't want them here, Mia. Make them go away." Mia bowed her head. "How did this happen?" The floodgates open as Mia brought her into her arms. "She was just here. She was…safe." She didn't want to cry out on the street but it was too much. The pain that was pressing against her chest became too much to handle. The tears flowed down her face as she tried to control her breathing but it was no use. She was broken.

"Come inside, please." Mia cried. "I know that you have so many questions and I will answer them. Olivia, you have every right to feel the way that you feel. We should have never made you leave."

"I wanted out more than anything." She wiped her face as she pulled away from her sister. "I ran away because I didn't want to feel anything anymore. Jesse…Elias..."She shook her head. "This is just too much, Mia." She covered her face with the inside of her arm as her gasped for breath. Mia grabbed her other hand as they moved up the driveway towards the house.

* * *

Olivia set her purse on the table as she walked into the living room. Nothing had changed. The pictures were still on the wall and mantel like they were the day she left. Her hand was on her chest as she ran her fingers along the pictures of her family. "Your room hasn't been touched." Mia walked in with two Coronas in her hand. "I think we are pass coffee and tea." Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she took the beer and stuck it to her lips. "I don't know where to start." Olivia ran her hand down the picture of Jesse working in the garage. "Letty came home about a month ago. I don't know how she was here, I don't know anything but she came walking through that door like nothing ever happened. She didn't talk much about him. He hadn't called here in a while. I knew she was up to something but I didn't press it. She was home." Olivia followed her over to the couch and sat down. "She worked on the charger mostly. It was like she knew he was coming home or something."

"Why would he?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I know you are angry. I can hear it every time we talked to each other. I didn't want you to get caught up in all of this. Dom is a wanted fugitive. They aren't going to stop until he is caught." Mia grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You have every right to be angry, Liv. We can't undo anything that has happened."

"What's going to happen, Mia? I mean…how did Letty die? Did someone kill her?"

Mia shook her head. "She went racing. I don't know exactly what happened but her car flipped and it caught fire. It exploded with her in it." Olivia shook her head.

"How do you expect me to think that Dom isn't going to come avenge her death?"

"I don't." Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we should be prepared for him to show up here. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with any of this, Mia. I expected to come home and spend time with my sister. Not come home and expect my brother to burn down Los Angeles trying to figure out what happened to the woman he left in the Dominican Republic."

"Letty's funeral is tomorrow. I'll let you have some time to yourself." Mia stood up from the couch turning back around to her. "I am so happy you are here. It's been very lonely." Olivia bowed her head as the tears slowly fell down. "I love you, Olive. Please know that."

"I do." She whispered. "I know you do."

* * *

The next morning came and Olivia found herself staring at the ground that was covered in flowers. The wind was blowing ever so lightly but she found herself shivering as goosebumps filled up her arms. She felt Mia's hand in hers as she slowly lifted her head. She saw the familiar cars that brightly outshown everyone elses. She couldn't help but smile knowing the racing community was behind the wheels of those cars. She moved her glance to a picture that stood off to the side. Letty was sitting in Dom's lap. They looked happy. Her eyes glazed over as the tears filled them up, they made their way to the cops standing along the side walk. She made eye contact with him as she squeezed her hand in Mia's. Brian O'Connor was standing just feet from them. She had the urge to run over there and begin punching him in the face until she could no longer feel her hand. She watched as a man walked up beside him, talking to him, before Brian's gaze glanced upward. She knew they were looking for Dom. He wasn't stupid. She took a deep breath in as she looked around. There was a nice size crowd that gathered. She wondered if anyone actually knew Letty or if they just knew _of_ her. She moved the hair from her face as she made eye contact with Han. He was there. She thought he had taken off but he came. "Han's here." She whispered into Mia's ear. Mia nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "Let's go home."

"Just walk past him, Liv. Don't say a word to him." Mia's voice was low as she kept her head bowed. Olivia knew Mia wanted to slap him just as much as she did. They walked through the crowd towards Mia's car, passing Brian without even a glance. Olivia could feel her entire body begin to shake as she jerked open the passenger side door and slam it shut. "Where is Vince, Mia?"

"Brazil." That was it. They didn't speak anymore. Olivia rolled the window down, sticking her hand out, and just watched as they passed by the trees. She could smell the salt in the air knowing they were close to the ocean. What she would do to be just eighteen again. The ocean always solved her problems. Nothing could solve any of her problems right now. The pain just rested in her chest as she looked over at Mia and grabbed her hand. "We are going to get through this, Mia."

"I don't know."

* * *

They arrived back at the house as they slowly walked into the house, both having the weight of the world on their shoulders. Olivia ran her hands over her face before stretching her arms above her head. She hadn't slept well. "I think I am going to take a nap. Come get me when you are ready for dinner."

"Okay." Mia whispered. Olivia nodded her head not pressing her. She slowly walked up the stairs, skipping her bedroom, and going straight into Dom and Letty's. She smiled as she ran her hand along the dresser. She sat down on the bed and just stared at the blank wall. How did they get here? How did life come to this? The pain was heavy on her heart. It was like it tore straight through her. There wasn't anything that could make it go away. She laid down bringing her legs up and the sheet over her body. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She wanted it to go away. Make it go away. "Daddy." She cried. "Please help me." She missed him most of all. He always knew the words to help her. To make the pain go away. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears made their way down her face and onto her hand. "Please."

* * *

Olivia shot up from the bed as she heard the sound of car doors slamming shut. She heard threw her legs over the side of the bed and hurried over to the window. Mia was on the street with the cops. "Mia!" Olivia yelled. She hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. "MIA!" She screamed again. She ran straight down the sidewalk and grabbed Mia's arm. "What is going on? She didn't do anything!"

"Ms. Toretto, please come with us."

"NO!" Olivia screamed. "Just leave us alone! We don't know where Dom is!"

"Stand back and Mia, you come with us, now!"

"Mia!" Mia pulled Olivia's hand off of her as she walked with the cops to the backseat of the Crown Vic. "No, what is going on? Where you are taking her?"

"I suggest you go back inside. She will be back." With that, they climbed into the car and drove away with her sister in the backseat. Olivia's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked around for help. There was no one there. She was alone. Her heart was in her throat as she looked down at the ground. _"_ _JESSE!"_ She shook her head as she turned around and ran up the driveway. She ran straight to her purse jerking out her cell phone. Who would she call? There was no one around. There was no one to call. She was alone. She clung tightly to the phone as her knees buckled as the hard floor collided with her knees. The sobs escaped her mouth like a wound had just opened up. The pain shot from her mouth as she clung tightly to the leg of the wood table. Her face was of someone who had suffered before, she didn't know she could do it again. But it came like it never left her to begin with. She was alone on her kitchen floor yearning for some comfort, some arms to come wrap around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it never came. She wondered if this was how her life was going to be until there was no one left. Were they all going to die off and she was going to be left in the floor yearning for death to take her instead? "DOM!" She screamed out. Her uneven breaths caused her to gasp for the air that was dying to get into her lungs. The grief sunk in as she squeezed her eyes closed slowly letting the leg of the table go. The pain remained as she curled up into a ball and laid her head down on the hard, cold floor.

* * *

Olivia felt the soft hands come across her face as she slowly lifted herself up from the floor and looked around. "Olive, what are you doing?" Mia grabbed her hands and lifted her to her feet. "Did you sleep here all night?" Olivia nodded her head as she took in a deep breath and continued to look around. "Can you speak?"

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked letting go of her sisters hands. "Did they keep you all night?"

"No." Mia whispered. "Here sit down." She pulled the chair out from the table and sat Olivia down before sitting down herself. Mia took a deep breath in as Olivia lifted her hands in the air trying to find some relief from the back pain she had received from sleeping on the kitchen floor. "They took me down to the station and as I was sitting there...Brian walked into the room." Olivia's head shot up. "He let me go."

"What?" Olivia stood up in disbelief. "You have been with Brian this entire time?" She shook her head, jerking her arm away as Mia tried to grab her. "I was left here, Mia! I didn't know where you were going and if I was going to see you again. You couldn't have called me and told me that you were alright?"

"I was surprised too. I didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk."

"So you talked to him?" Olivia couldn't believe what was coming out of her sister's mouth. "He is the reason that Jesse is dead. He is the reason that Dom is on the run and can never come home. You...this is unbelievable!"

"Olivia..." Mia shook her head. "Please sit down, there is more."

Olivia shook her head as her eyes widened. "What is it?" She spoke through her teeth knowing her sister was about to piss her off. "I'm not sitting down."

"Dom's here." The breath in Olivia lungs caught in her throat as she grab a hold of the wall to hold her up. "He came last night while you were sleeping. Brian is looking for him. He knew he would come. He asked me to take him to the crash site. Olivia..." Mia moved over to her sister grabbing her hands again. "Letty was murdered, Liv. Dom is going to find out who did it." Olivia shook her head. "I told him not to, but you know him." Olivia couldn't find the words to speak, she was still so dumbfounded that even all these years that she was away she was still left in the dark. "Please say something to me."

"It could be a lifetime from now and yet I would still feel like I am not apart of this family." She huffed shaking her head.

"That is not true!" Mia exclaimed. "You looked so peaceful, I just couldn't wake you. I had taken a box down to the garage of Letty's when he came out of no where. I didn't know he was here. He asked me to take him to the crash site. We were there for a few minutes when he drove me back here. He told me what he was going to do and I begged him not to but it...it didn't matter. I left and that's when the cops came to get me." She sniffed back the tears. "Liv, I don't want you in this. I don't want you to be apart of any of this."

"I want to see him, Mia. I want to see my brother." She shook her head as she released her sisters hand and walked outside. She heard the door slam behind her as she sat down on the steps putting her face in her hands. Dom was home. She laughed as the tears fell down her face. This means war is about to break out again. She didn't want to be apart of it. She looked up at the house as Mia looked down at her from the window. It was stupid to think that Dom wouldn't avenge Letty's death. They were meant for each other. If he would just stop his life for one moment, he would realize that she was the woman for him. He should be married by now. They should have kids. They both should have a normal life. That's what Olivia wanted for herself.

* * *

Olivia found herself putting her clothes back into her suitcase when she heard a tap on her door. "Hi." Mia looked down at the suitcase before looking back up at Olivia who had backed away. Mia nodded her head. "You leaving?"

"I shouldn't be here anymore, Mia. I think it's time for me to go back to London where I belong."

"You don't belong there, Liv. You belong here with me." She walked into the room as Olivia sat down on her bed.

"How many more people are going to die, Mia? Jesse is gone...Letty is gone. I haven't heard from Leon in almost three years, I have no clue where he is or what he is doing. I just found out that Vince was in Brazil. I am tired, Mia. I am so tired."

"I know you are." Mia ran her hand down Olivia's hair and she sighed bringing her baby sister into her arms. "I need you to come with me." She stood up from the bed holding her hand out. "There is someone I want you to see." Olivia's eyes widened as Mia nodded her head. "Don't say a word, just follow me." Olivia nodded her head, grabbing her sister's hand, and following her down the stairs. They ran through the living room into the kitchen hoping to go out the back door without being seen. "Through the woods, Liv." Mia whispered. They moved through the wooded area behind the house crossing through people's yards until they ended up on the street.

"Where the hell are we going?" Olivia whispered loudly.

"The garage." Olivia stopped in her tracks. "I received a call from Brian. Dom and him have been working together to find out what was going on with Letty. It's such a long story but they are both here. Dom has been shot. They couldn't go any where else. I am taking you with me to see our brother for yourself. Then you can make your decision of whether you want to go back to London or stay here." Mia held her hand out as Olivia nodded her head grabbing it. They hurried down the street to the garage as Olivia took a deep breath in. Four years. It had been four years since she had last seen her brother. She could feel her hands begin to shake as Mia finally let her go and knocked on the door. Her stomach was in her throat as Brian answered the door. "Hi."

"Is this your way of keeping him away from me?" Mia moved through the door as Olivia stayed outside.

"You're the only one l could call." Brian didn't take his eyes off of Olivia as he held the door open for her.

"He's my brother, of course." Mia hurried inside as Olivia stepped in the garage and took a deep breath. She watched as Mia rushed over to Dom and began looking at his wound as his head slowly lifted up. "The bullet's not in there. l'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. lt's going to hurt."

" l bet you're going to enjoy this." Dom chuckled.

"A little." Mia smiled. Olivia looked around the room, there were boxes everywhere. They had set up a table and a bed to sleep. It was perfect. The place looked abandoned on the outside, like no one had stepped foot in the place. She sighed as she moved closer to her brother and sat down. "Hi." She whispered. Dom gave a soft smile as he held his hand out to her. She nodded her head as she moved forward wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh, Olive."

* * *

As Mia headed out the door, Olivia followed. She didn't know if she could be alone in the room with them...Brian. She took a deep breath in as Mia held her hand up to stop. She was just stepping out for a minute to go get some food. She would be back. "Liv, come sit down with me." Dom's voice was hard and loud. Olivia looked at Mia for some comfort but none was given as she watched her sister close the door. "I know what you are feeling right now and what you have felt for the last four years."

"Oh yeah?" She twirled around to him. "Do tell?"

"You are angry. You are angry with me and you are angry with Brian." She bit the inside of her cheek as she crossed her arms over her chest and squeezed. "I know that Jesse was our fault. I tried to save him, I really did. I didn't want you here with this pain any longer. You wanted out for so long that I gave you that out. I told Leon where the money was and I told him what to do with it."

"And you only come back because someone killed Letty. You didn't come back for us. You came back for yourself, Dom!" The tears filled up her eyes as Dom stood up from the table and walked over to her. "You just left..." The spilled down her face as she turned away.

"Just say it." He replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go."

"You left me!" She shoved him in the stomach over and over again. "You just got up and never came back. You never once looked back at me or saw what this could have done to me. I was so scared, Dom. I was so scared of losing everyone and just like that you were gone." She bowed her head as she felt the hardness of his chest. The sobs escaped her mouth as she clung tightly to her brother. "I'm so sorry, Dom."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He replied softly. "I am here now, though. I am here now."

* * *

Mia had come back with the food in her hand as she noticed that Dom and Olivia were still embraced with Brian sitting quietly at the table. She shook her head at him as she walked by and set the food down. "Have you even said a word?" Mia asked. Brian shook his head. "You need to grow up, Brian. Say something to her." She shook her head as she began taking the food out of the bags and placing it on the table. "I'll stay, Dom. Let me help you." Olivia pulled away.

"No." He replied softly. "I don't want you involved in this at all. You need to go back to London, Liv."

"He's right." Brian finally spoke. "This is too dangerous for either of you to get involved. We know what happened with Letty and we are going to deal with it together."

"And you want me to believe you?" Olivia grinded her teeth together "After everything you have put my family through, you want me to believe that you will protect my brother?"

"Yes." Brian moved forward. "I know what you lost. And I sorry for that. I am so sorry about what happened with Jesse. Let me make it better, Liv. Let me help."

Olivia looked over at her sister who was standing there with the food in her hand. She nodded her head as Olivia bit into her bottom lip. So much was going through her mind as she continued to stare at the man who destroyed her family. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. She could see the pain. "He doesn't come back, Brian, then you don't come back." Brian nodded his head as Olivia moved over to her sister to help. "Are you two ready to eat?" Mia finally chimed in. "Dinner is ready." They all gathered around the table together as Dom reached for the first thing he saw. "Want some of this?"

"Yeah."

"lt's spicy."

" l like it hot." Dom reached again with a laugh.

"Dom, what are you doing? You reached first, you have to say grace." Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she brought her napkin to her mouth. Nothing had changed. Even though they were eating dinner in the garage hiding from the cops they still were a family. Dom reached over and grabbed her hand as she looked up at Brian. She hestitated a little before finally giving in and grabbing his hand. "Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table. With food, family and friendship."

* * *

Olivia began moving the plates and food from the table as she looked over at her sister and Brian talking. Mia looked at peace. She sighed as she threw the trash into the trashcan and looked over at her brother. She could tell he was hurting. She could see it all over his face. Letty was gone and this time he wasn't there to save her. He thought he was protecting her but instead he led her into a trap. She wanted to go over to him, wrap her arms around his body, and just hold him until she couldn't anymore. But she didn't move. She just stood there staring at him as Mia and Brian rekindled their love for each other. She thought about London. Was it right to go back? They were together again. They could be a family again. She sighed as she put the plates on the shelf when she heard a cell phone begin to go off. She looked around as she realized it wasn't hers. It was Brian's.

"Shit. Hey, Dom..." Brian stood up as Dom came barreling towards him.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Dom's face turned to anger as Olivia backed into the shelf.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Mia stood up from the table.

"When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty?" He ran straight to Brian grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Let me explain..." Brian struggled to get away as Dom threw him to the ground.

"When were you gonna..." Dom punched Brian in the face as Olivia slid down to the floor and covered it with her hands. She was watching it again. Dom was angry. She could hear the punches repeatedly over and over in her head as she listened to her sister scream for them to stop fighting.

"Dom, stop!"

"She did it for..."

"Dom, stop ! Dom, stop it ! Please stop !" Mia shouted. Olivia could hear the pain in her sister's voice as she finally lifted her head up. Dom stood over Brian with his fist raised in the air.

"She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you! Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home!" Dom let him go as Olivia stood up to go after him. "l'm sorry, Dom! l'm sorry!" Olivia hurried outside wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

"Dom..." She whispered.

"I need you to get out of here, Olivia. I need you to leave here and never look back. Do you hear me!" He turned around to her as she began shaking her head. "Yes!" He shouted. "You don't think about Los Angeles ever again."

"I'm not leaving you, Dom." She cried clinging on to his hands. "Don't make me leave you again."

"I'm not coming back, Liv. I will never be able to come back here again." He ran his hand down her face wiping the tears away. "Go live your life and don't give this place a single thought again."

 **AN: Wow! This is a long ass chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW**


	13. Goodbye Again

**AN: Heres another one for you guys! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Let me know what you think! :)**

Olivia opened her eyes with the sun shining right onto her bed, she quickly shielding them knowing she had shut the blinds the night before. "I thought that might wake you up." She shot up from the pillow looking at the end of the bed. "Sorry, I knocked." Han replied with a smirk. He threw a few chips from the bag he was holding into his mouth. "We should hurry, your plane leaves in a hour."

"My what?"

"You bought a plane ticket back to London, did you not?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not going back. My family needs me here."

"I think your family can manage without you. And I also think that your family needs you safe which is why you bought yourself a plane ticket to your home." He threw another chip into his mouth. "So let's get up and get dressed. We don't have much time."

"Where is my sister?"

"She's downstairs waiting on you. We don't have much time, Olivia. So let's make this quick."

"What's going on?" She threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I know there is something you aren't telling me so let's spit it out."

"I'll give you some time to get ready." He crumpled the chip bag in his hand before he walked to her bedroom door and leaving, closing it behind him. She rolled her eyes with a groan and she lifted herself off the bed and walked to the closet where her clothes were hanging. She noticed most of her stuff was already back in her suitcase. They were both up to something and she was getting annoyed trying to find out what it was. She wasn't leaving. She told Dom she was staying. She didn't want to be away from them anymore. They would run together. They would be together again. She threw on the clothes that were hanging up in the closet before she opened her door and hurried down the stairs to where Han and Mia were waiting for her.

* * *

She rushed into the kitchen where she found Mia sitting at the table leaning over it talking to Han, both of their heads lifted up as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm not leaving, Mia. I told you both I wasn't going back to London. You can't make me."

"Dom was arrested, Liv. They are awaiting the trial today. He will go away for a very long time if he is convicted. I know that he took Letty's place in bringing down Braga but he just…."

"He can't go back." She whispered.

"I need you to go back to London, Liv. I need you to go back there and live your life."

"Why?" The tears welled up in her eyes as she walked over to her sister grabbing her hands. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Olivia looked up as she heard the door open and close. "Brian has the car waiting for you. Han is going to take you to the airport and you are going to get on that plane. You are going to live your life knowing that your family is going to be somewhere in the world and they love you so much." The tears fell down Mia's face as Olivia shook her head. "You live your life, Olive. You live it to the fullest that you possibly can."

"I'm not leaving you." Her voice cracked as she wrapped her arms around her sisters neck. "I can't lose you again."

"You aren't going to lose any of us, Liv. You are going to be free. You will be free from all of this..."

"We need to get going. Dom's hearing is in two hours." Brian spoke as Mia pulled away from her sister running her hand down her face.

"You promise me that you will never come back here, Liv?" Olivia shook her head. "I will call you when I can."

"Just tell me what is going on!" Olivia shouted. "Please, I can't do this again. Tell me what I have to do to go with you guys!" There was silence as Han left the room. Brian sat down in the chair grabbing Olivia's hand.

"There is nothing that you can do." He replied softly. "Please know that this is the best option for you. You made a life in London. You need to go back to it. I promised Dom I would have his back no matter what. I didn't expect him to turn himself in but he did. Now it's my turn to fix my mistakes. We will all see each other again, Olivia."

"You're going to bail him out, aren't you?" She jerked her hand away. Mia nodded her head but no one spoke. Olivia sniffed back the tears that had fallen as she finally nodded her head. That was why she couldn't come back here. They were all going to be fugitives. The moment they get Dom they would be on the run forever. She knew what she had to do. They were protecting her. She heard something hit the floor causing her to turn around to Han, who had grabbed her suitcases. "I love you more than anything in this world." She replied softly. "And I am so grateful to have had you in my life." Mia nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around her neck again. "Please be careful."

"I love you." Mia whispered. Olivia nodded her head as she patted Brian's shoulder before walking over to Han, grabbing one of her suitcases.

"Goodbye."

* * *

They didn't speak as they road to the airport, Olivia just looked out the window. She knew she wouldn't see Los Angeles for a very long time. She couldn't even savor it. All that was on her mind was her family. What were they going to do? Where were they going to go? The ride was quicker than she thought it was going to be. She looked up at LAX before looking back at Han who was just staring straight ahead. "I know that I have only known you for a little while now, but I am very thankful for you. I feel like I have known you my whole life." She took a deep breath in. "Promise that even if I never see you again for the rest of my life, promise me that you will think about me? Promise that you will stay safe and that you will try your hardest to get every one back here?" The tears rolled down her cheeks as his head slowly turned to her.

"I promise." He replied softly. "I will think about you every day." She nodded her head as she quickly leaned over and kissed him on the side of the cheek before jumping out the car. The trunk was already opened as she jerked her suitcases from it, closing it down, and looked ahead. Han had put the car in drive pulling away from her for the last time. She took a deep breath in as she slowly moved into the airport trying to find her away around. She had to hurry to catch her plane knowing she had made herself late by arguing with her sister. She hurried through the crowd, up the escalator, towards her terminal. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as hurried through the crowds of people. There was no turning back now. This was it. She rushed to the door just as it was closing. "Wait!" She shouted causing every to stop and look at her. She held her ticket in the air as she clung to her bags and rushed through the door. She had made it just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried down the hallway and onto the plane. She quickly found her seat as she shoved her bags into the upward compartment and sat down. She needed a drink. The tears fell down her face as she quickly grabbed her sunglasses putting them over her eyes and looking out the window. She had wanted this most of her life, she had wanted to get away from all the bullshit California had brought her, but in that moment, she just wish California could come with her. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes remembering her life in Los Angeles and just praying one day they would meet again.

* * *

Winter was definitely rolling through London as Olivia found herself shivering as she waited in the line to get into the coffee shop. She looked down at her watch, hoping she wouldn't be late to work. She wrapped her arms around her body as she clicked her legs together hoping she could get inside before she froze to death.

"It isn't right to make people wait outside just for coffee." Philip appeared next to her as she began to laugh.

"I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Philip." She smiled. He looked stunning in his navy blue suit. All three buttons were together as his hands hung in his pockets. His green eyes were piercing as his smiled covered his entire face. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes and wonder. "It's good to see you."

"If you would like a better cup of coffee than this place, I can show you somewhere that allows you inside." He smirked. She looked to the front of the line before nodding her head.

"Yes." She replied. Her entire body was aching as she shivered from the cold wind that was blowing through. "I don't know how you do this, I can't stand it."

"You get use to it." He smiled. "Where are you from?"

"California." He chuckled as she began to laugh. "I've lived here for four years and I still cant get over how cold it gets. Its just piercing. It has no mercy whatsoever."

"You get to use to it, I guess. The coffee shop is just down the street." They made their way down the street as she looked up at him with a shy smile. "Are you feeling better?" He didn't bother looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking back straight ahead.

"The last time I saw you..." She stopped in her tracks. "You were sad."

She nodded her head as the memory stayed at the front of her head. She gave a soft smile. "Yes. I had to go home for a little while but I am back now." She cleared her throat as she turned to him. "I saw you too. I was thinking if I should have come talk to you before my phone rang."

"I'm sorry that you didn't." He smiled again. "Here we are." Olivia looked up at the coffee shop and laughed. "Now lets get you warmed up and you can tell me more about yourself."

"I would like that." She replied softly. She watched as he held the door open for her before they both walked into the shop together. She shivered as her entire body shook trying to find relief from the cold. She rubbed her hands together as they stood in line waiting to order their coffee. "So what is that you do, Philip?"

He chuckled as he looked up at the menu. "I sell computer software to different countries." She nodded her head. "It pays the bills and lets me travel all over the world. I was in the military for about fifteen years when I decided enough was enough. I had joined when I was twenty and it was all I knew. I decided to come back to London to spend some time with my family."

"Family?"

"Yes. I have a brother and mother who live here as well. My brother is still apart of the military. He often gets himself into some trouble." Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "What about you?"

"I have a sister and a brother. They are somewhere in the world, I don't know where. Its been a couple of months since I last seen them." She cleared her throat knowing she had caused some awkwardness. "It's actually a very long story that doesn't end well."

"If you are still here, then that means it hasn't ended yet." She nodded her head. He was right. She had made it this far. Her story wasn't over. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand in the small of her back. "I can see the pain in your eyes, Olivia. What happened to you?" She didn't answer him as she walked up to the counter and ordered her coffee. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She wasn't ready to let it go. It would be real. It would all be real. She wrapped her cold hands around the cup of coffee and held onto it tightly as she moved back outside. She waited for him to follow her. "Olivia," He grabbed her hand turning her around.

"I've been away from my home for almost five years now. I didn't really have a choice but to leave because things just got out of hand. My sister called me that day to tell me that my best friend, someone I have known my whole life, was dead. Just like that, she was gone. I hadn't seen my brother in four years and the woman he loved was gone." She shook her head. "I am really fucked up in the head right now, I don't know..."

"It's just coffee." He replied softly. "That's all I ask of you." She felt his hand move to her back again as she nodded her head. His eyes shot straight through her as she found herself getting lost in them. She could have spent forever in that moment. If that's all she did for the rest of her life, she would be okay with it. She felt her breathing begin to slow down again as they moved towards the street towards her job.

* * *

She felt his hand come into hers as her head slowly lifted up and smile formed on her face. It had been two whole weeks since she had last seen him. The experience had been a whirlwind of emotions to say the least but she was happy. He made her happy. The morning after the coffee shop, she had agreed to go to dinner with him and the rest was history, I guess you would say. It had been three months of absolute bliss. She felt his lips on the back of her head as she intertwined their fingers together and leaned back against his chest. The sun was setting as they both stared out into the dark blue sky, the sun was hiding behind one of the buildings, chilling the winter air. She sighed as she felt the stubble of his beard on her neck before his lips touched her soft skin. "We are going to be late." She replied biting her bottom lip.

"We can't be late if we are the main people to be there." He whispered in her ear turning her around to him. He cupped the sides of her face before bringing his lips on top of hers. "I haven't seen you in almost two weeks, let me have this moment." He lips found hers again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her butt lifting her into the air. They didn't break the kiss as he moved them over to the couch and laid her down softly. She found her hands moving to them hem of his shirt lifting it up to remove it. She chuckled as he groaned having to break the kiss. She felt his hands move down her body as they found their way under her dress. He slowly lifted it up, finally breaking the kiss, and moving his lips to her neck. She felt his hands slide up her legs until he reached the top of her panties. The dinner party was going to to have wait. He was right. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. They had spent every night together since the coffee shop. She was falling for him. She was falling fast. Was that okay? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. After coming back from Los Angeles, knowing she would never see her family again, she wasn't too sure about anything. She knew in that moment that she needed him and he was there for her. His lips found his way back to hers as she leaned her head back and let the passion take over. She would worry about the world later, but for now she was going to live her life with this man.

* * *

Eight months later...

Olivia moved through her apartment on the cold Sunday morning trying to figure out what to wear to the fashion show next week. She rummaged through her closet throwing everything on the floor she knew she couldn't wear. "Come on!" She yelled with a groan as she threw the blouse behind her. She was getting frustrated knowing she couldn't just go wearing anything. She had to have the right outfit. She had to look perfect. Her cell phone began to ring behind her on the bed as she finally settled on going shopping. She just had to. She plopped down on the made up bed and looked at the number. "Hm." She drug the answer button over before putting it to her ear. "Hello?" She shot up from the bed almost falling off as she listened to the familiar voice fill up the phone. "VINCE!" She screamed knowing it was in his ear. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "How are you? Are you okay?" She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up straight as she listened to him talk about Brazil. "Oh, I am so happy for you Vince. That's all I have ever wanted for everyone...I can't believe you have a baby." She giggled. "You never could take care of me." She was silent as she listened. "I love London. It's been great. I have a really great job, some great friends. I am getting ready to go to a fashion show this week so I was looking for an outfit to wear...I haven't heard from them at all. I really never expected to..." She closed her eyes. "I miss them so much. I only know they are okay by what I saw on the news about them flipping Dom's bus. Have you heard anything?" She nodded her head. "I would give anything in the world to see you again, V. You mean so much to me...I love you too...Okay." She wiped her face of the escaped tears as she stood up and began pacing the room. Her heart stopped. "Mia?" It was almost a whisper as she heard the sweet sound of her sisters voice. "Oh, Mia. How is this possible?" The floodgates opened up as tears flooded down her face. "Are you okay? I saw the news and I just knew that it killed all of you...please tell me that you are okay and that you are safe...good. I am so happy you are with him...God, Mia, I can't believe I am talking to you right now. I knew for sure I would never hear your voice again...Hows Brian and Han?..Figures, Han could never stay in one place for long...I love you so much. Please tell Dom that I think about him everyday...goodbye, Mia." She hung up the phone as her chest felt like it was going to cave in. She didn't want to get off the phone with her. She didn't want to not hear her voice again for another six months. But it made her happy to know they were safe. She wiped her face of the tears as she moved to the living room and sat down on the couch, clutching the phone to her chest, praying, just praying that everything was going to be okay. "Love," Philip moved into the room as she wiped her face of the fallen tears. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." That's all she could get out as she nodded her head. "I'm okay."

He stood there next to the couch with his hands in his pockets. "Your family?" She nodded her head again. "You never did tell me what happened with them." He moved closer to her, grabbing her hands, and moving her into his lap as he sat down. "Tell me."

She wiped her face again as she sniffed back the tears and looked up at him. "My family had always been into street racing. My father died doing it. Dom was good at it. They had come into some money problems when I was away in Europe. I had decided to tour just to get away from Los Angeles for a while. While I was gone, they decided to rob tractor trailers for the merchandise. They were making so much money by selling it to the black market for a price. Cops caught wind of it and send someone to be undercover. My brother was blinded by his pride to even think that would happen. He was a wanted man when everything hit the fan. He took off leaving me and my sister behind. My best friend was killed. So I was sent here. Never knowing if I would see anyone again. Letty..." She cleared her throat. "Her and Dom had left together and found themselves in the Dominican Republic when Dom left her because the police were closing in on them. She came home. Mia didn't know why or how...they were all fugitives. There was no way they could come home without being arrested. But she did." She wiped her face again. "The cops had made a deal with her, she was to help bring down this drug lord, and Dom was pardoned. He could come home. She didn't make it though. Mia called me to tell me that she was killed. I begged them and begged them to not make me leave. We could be a family again. We could all be together again." The tears fell down. "I didn't want to be alone. I've been here for so long that I forgot what it was like to be with them. To...have my family. Dom was gone the next day and I was on a plane back here. They haven't been back home in almost a year. I just talked to her." The lst part was whispered as she closed her eyes. "It hurts more than anything in this world. I want to take it all back. I want to go back to when my life made sense. I wanted out so bad and now I would give anything in the world to be that little girl that just felt like she didn't fit in, but they were there. They were always there." She crumbled forward as the tears flooded down her face. "I just want it to go away."

He rubbed his hand down her hair as she covered her face with her hands. "The pain you are feeling, it goes away. These were the cards that were dealt to you. You are strong and independent. You make me strive to be a better man by making yourself a better a woman. I see the pain in your eyes every time you think no one is looking. I see the fear that you are going to one day receive a phone call and they aren't going to be here anymore. You are doing just fine by being here and making a life here. You haven't given up. And I won't let you even if you wanted to."

"How did I find you?" She asked looking up at him. "I am so lucky."

"Oh dear, I am the lucky one."


	14. Take Some Time

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to upload, I have been super busy with vacations and my job. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

Olivia heard the keys jingle in the door as she let the clothes in her hand fall back down on the couch. It had been longer this time. Three long weeks, Philip had been gone. The phone calls were short knowing he was busy trying to sell the software. She rushed over to the door as he put down his bag and caught her in his arms. He chuckled as she planted her lips on his. "Hello, my love." She kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her in the air. "How are you today?"

"I'm better now that you are home." She kissed him again. "I don't like it when you are gone this long."

"I don't like being gone this long from you either." His hand cupped the back of her head as they moved together to the couch. "I see you have been keeping busy."

"I don't feel like doing it anymore." She bit down on his bottom lip as a hiss escaped his lips. "I have something else I want to do."

"Oh yeah." He growled in her ear as he lifted her up in the air again. He kept a tight hold on her as they made their way to her bedroom. Her lips found his neck as they crashed onto the bed. She wanted him. She needed him. She jerked her shirt above her head revealing her bare breasts as Philips hands met them with a tight squeeze. She leaned her head back as she felt his lips replaced his hands. Her hips moved up and down as her body leaned back as he sat up to remove his own shirt. She put her hands on his chest pushing him back down on the bed as her nails scratched all the way down to the hem of his pants. Her hair fell over her face as she looked up at him. His eyes turned dark as if the very core of his soul has turned…she felt the grip of his large hands on her arms as she was tossed to the side. He immediately replaced her on top as he began to untie her sweatpants. She could feel the heat between them as he jerked the pants down her legs and onto the floor. She was vulnerable now. He lifted her butt in the air as he removed his own pants before bringing her back down. There was just something about him that made him so sensual. So eccentric. The way he walked. The way he carried himself. He was always in control. He always knew exactly what to do to make her want more. She felt the bed dip down as he towered over her, the sheets were no longer on the bed, as her world closed in around them.

* * *

Her cell phone began screaming at her as she shot up from the bed, quickly grabbing it in her hand. It was in the same number that had called her before. She quickly threw her legs over the bed, pressing the answer button, and grabbing the sheet from the floor. She hurried through the hallway. "Mia?" She whispered loudly. "Are you okay?" She moved into the living room finding her way to the couch. It was freezing in the room. "What's going on? What's that noise?" It was moments like these that she wished she didn't answer the phone at all. She could hear the pain in Mia's voice knowing she didn't want to make the phone call either. The bricks from so long ago laid on top of each other as she felt her breath give out. She listened as her sister explained to her that Vince was dead. She couldn't even fight the tears as they streamed down her face. "How?" The words barely escaped her mouth as she leaned forward letting the phone fall from her hands onto the floor. The pain was back. The pain that she thought swore would never come back was there. She felt its tight grip onto her heart as the sobs left her mouth. Vince was dead. He was gone. It hurt so bad as she fell towards the floor letting the sheet fall away. She grabbed the phone in her hands. "Tell me what to do." She whispered. "Tell me where to go." The other line was silent as Olivia waited for her sister to answer. There wasn't anywhere to go. "I can't breathe, Mia. I…can't…" She listened as Mia tried to soothe her on the other line but it was no use. It wasn't going to stop the pain from taking over her entire body. Another was gone. It was like she had said…they were all going to leave one by one and she would be the only one left in the world. Alone. In the dark. "I love you too." She let the phone fall from her hands onto the floor as she stared straight ahead. "I love you too." She cried.

* * *

The sun had risen that morning as Olivia found herself still sitting on the sofa wondering what to do. Vince was killed in Brazil. Her family was in Brazil. She heard the footsteps coming down the hall when she looked up at him with her tear stained face and swollen eyes. "Love," He moved forward. "What is it? How long have you been in here?" He was at her side in an instant.

"All morning." She replied in a hoarse voice. She turned away from him as the tears started again. He grabbed her hand pulling her into his lap. She laid her head down closing her eyes and licking her lips. They just had the most perfect night together and now here she was, crying her eyes out, trying to decide whether to leave this life or stay. He gently lifted her off of him and grabbed her face in between his hands. "Olivia, what is going on?"

"My-I just-he was just—-" She couldn't put her words together as she tightened her hands around his. The tears flowed down her face as she shook her head. "My sister called me this morning." She wiped her face. "Vince is—dead." The sobs escaped her mouth as she leaned forward against him. He ran his hand down her head as her body shook with grief. Her eyes were glazed over as her surroundings became a little hazy. Her world was spinning as Philip brought her back into his arms and laid on the couch. "I don't think I can be here anymore." She replied. "I have to leave."

"I'm right here." He whispered. "You aren't going anywhere right now." She nodded her head as they sat there in silence. He continued to run his hand down her arms as she tried to block her mind from it. Just for a moment she wanted some sort of relief. But it never came.

* * *

Philip walked her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet as he opened the shower curtain and cut on the water. She felt her body slump over as her arms fell in between her legs. She found the blank, white wall to be the only steady thing to look at. She could feel the cold tile of the floor beneath her feet as she slowly lifted her eyes to him. He was undressing. "After we take a shower, I will get on the phone with my pilot. I can have a private jet waiting for you to take you anywhere you want to go." She shook her head. "No?"

"They won't be there by the time I get there." She replied hoarsely. She cleared her throat as she slowly stood up from the toilet and leaned her head into his chest. "They probably took off the moment he died."

"You listen to me," He lifted her face up with his hand. "You are going to get through this. You just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know what to do at all. I just talked to him... Vince was always there for me. He was the one who taught me about cars, he was the one who held my hand as I watched my brother being taken away by the police, he was there when I broke down in the middle of our driveway because my father was dead and there wasn't anything I could do about it, he was there when I decided running away from my problems was my only option…he never once made me feel like I was an outsider. He always included me except…" She stopped and looked up at him. "Dom said he was shot. They were ambushed." She wiped her face of the fallen tears as more began to fall down to replace them. "He got married." She closed her eyes. "He had a baby. I had just talked to him. I feel like I had just talked to him on the phone. He sounded so happy. So alive." She wiped her face. "This is my life, isn't it? This will always be my life until there is no one else. We are going to continue to die until there is no one left standing."

"I won't let that happen."

"You don't know my brother." She gave a soft smile. "He will continue to fight until his dying day."

"My brother is like that as well. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Our brother's should meet." She gave a small laugh.

"Maybe they will one day." He placed his lips on the side of her head. She squeezed her hand in his letting him know she was alright. She had to be alright. Her brother was somewhere in the world fighting for his life right now. She had to be alright for him and for Mia. She had to be. She felt him pull away from her as he pulled her arms to lift them in the air. He slowly slid her night gown over her arms. She gave him a soft smile as he leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come, let's take a shower. Then we can decide what needs to be done."

* * *

The days slowly went by as Olivia found herself sitting on the couch staring at the blank television screen. Philip had just left to go pick up some food when she grabbed her cell phone off the table and dialed Dom's number. It rang and rang until...it went dead. Like the line just cut off. She sighed as she threw it to the side and rubbed her hands over her face. Was everyone else okay? Was it just Vince? Her hands shook as she lifted herself off the couch and walked over to the sink, running the water, and throwing some over her face. Her heart was still racing as she thought about Vince. Did he feel any pain? Was he alone? Did they try to save him? All these thoughts ran through her brain as she slid down the wall covering her face with her hands. This hit her hard. She was away from everyone not knowing what was going on, if they were okay or not. It was haunting. She took a deep breath in hoping to calm her heart rate down when she heard a loud knock on the door. She lifted herself off the floor hoping it was Philip with the food. She hurried down the hallway to the door and peered through her peep hole making sure it was him. It wasn't. She could see the man holding a medium sized box. She slowly opened the door peering her head out. "Yes?"

"Olivia Toretto?" She nodded her head as she opened the door fully. "I have a package here for you. I was sent to me two days ago. I am sorry I am just now getting it to you."

"Wha-who is it from?"

He remained silent as he held the box out to her. She nodded her head as she took it her arms and watched him walk away. She took another deep breath as she closed the door behind her and stared down at the box that was now in her hands. What could it be? She moved over to the couch and set the box in her lap as she ripped the tape from the sides, letting the flaps open up. She took another deep breath as her shaking hands lifted them up revealing a photo on top of bundles and bundles of money. She gasped as she removed the stacks one by one. There had to be over a million dollars in there. She shook her head as she slammed the box shut and looked around. What the hell was happening? Where did this money come from? The tears sprung to her eyes as she stood up with the box in her hands and moved to the closet. She had to hide it. It needed to stay hidden. No one could find it. She slammed the closet door shut as she noticed something was still in her hand. She wiped her face as she turned the photo around showing a picture of them. They were sitting on top of a black car. Dom had his arms around Letty, Mia and Brian were there as were Jesse and Leon. She was looking up at Jesse with a smirk on her face as his hand rested on her knee with Vince glaring back at him. They looked happy. They looked at peace. She gasped for breath again as she turned it back over to read the writing.

" _Liv, I know that times are hard right now. Being away from you is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. I hope one day you will be able to understand why we did what we did. Vince was not your fault. Take this money and live the life I know you deserve to live. I love you, Olive. Always and forever."_

She heard the keys in the door as she slowly put the picture underneath her shirt and wiped her face just as Philip opened the door. She tried to give a soft smile but it didn't last long as the tears began to flow again. She missed them. She missed them all. They were slowly dying off one by one. She could feel her heart and all its broken pieces just sitting inside her chest wanting to get out. But she wouldn't let them. She was going to do what Dom. She was going to live her life like she deserved.

* * *

She watched as he put the bag on the bed and look up at her. "It's only for a few days." He replied assuring her he would be back. She nodded her head. There was silence again. The only sound she heard was him zipping up the bag and placing it on the floor. He walked over to her, grabbing her hands in his, and kissing them both. "What would you say about coming with me?" Her eyes shot up to his. "I am sure Timothy and Henrietta wouldn't mind if you missed work for a couple of days. It would be fun."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way."

"You wouldn't be in my way, love. I would love for you to come along with me." He kissed her hands again. "It's settled. You call your friends and let them know and I will pack you a bag." A small smile formed on her face as she nodded her head and took her cell phone out from her pants pocket. She watched as he walked to the closet and pulled out the extra suitcase and opened it up. He knew just like she did, she needed to get out before she went crazy. She needed a break from everything. She slowly walked down the hallway as Timothy answered the phone. Henrietta and Timothy both already knew about what happened with Vince so it was no surprise that they agreed for her to go away for a few days. She was so thankful to have them in her life. They understood her past and they dealt with it with her. She walked back into the room to see the suitcase was already full of clothes. "It's already summer there so I took the liberty to put in a few dresses as well as some shorts for you. I hope that is okay?"

She nodded her head as she held the phone up in the air. "They approved."

"I knew they would." He glided over to her wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her softly on the forehead. She sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I know somewhere in the world your family is thinking about you right now. They would want this for you, I just know it."

"I know." She whispered. "I can feel them." She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's just so hard not being able to grieve with them."

"This time away will help you grieve." He kissed her again. "Let's finish packing and we can be on our way. We don't want to be late." She chuckled as he released her and left so she could finish packing up her clothes. Her mind wondered to the money. Was it safe? Should she tell him? She shook her head. No one is to know about it. No one.

* * *

Olivia felt his hand in hers as she opened her eyes. They were nineteen hours away from Rome, Italy and she had never been so tired before. "I'm glad you decided to come along with me." He smiled at her. She held her eyes half way open as she smiled back at him. She wanted to stay awake with him but her mind was slowly starting to shut down. It had been almost a week since Vince was killed and she found herself having the worst nightmare of someone chasing her family with a gun as she just stood there and watched them all get gunned down. She would wake up in a pool of her sweat with Philip staring at her. She wondered how much he was going to take being with her? It was like everything was coming down on her and she couldn't stop it. She was constantly crying. She was constantly looking over her shoulder wondering if she was going to be next. What was her brother doing that was getting everyone killed? How the hell did she end up with one million dollars in her closet?

"Me too. I needed to get out of London for a little bit. My mind was beginning to shut down."

"You need to rest. There is a bed in the back of the plane. I have some work I need to get done before we land." She nodded her head before standing. "We should arrive tomorrow morning by nine."

"Do you take these long flights often?" He nodded his head. "You should get some rest too. Nineteen hours is a very long time."

"I will." Things seemed different. His tone was different with her. It was almost as if he wanted her to go away. She nodded her head before walking down the long walkway. She threw open the curtain that hid the king size bed. Her eyes widened as she began to laugh. How could someone fit a bed on a plane? She walked into the area before closing the curtain behind her. Something felt off. She wouldn't dare say anything in fear of offending him, but how could someone who sold computer software be this rich to own a private plane? She was becoming paranoid. That money was causing her to question everything. She shook her head as she sat down on the bed to take her shoes off. She jumped back as the curtain flew open with Philip standing there. "Hi." She replied confused.

"I forgot to do something." He replied. He moved forward, crashing his lips on hers. A smile formed as he leaned her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She could get use to this.

* * *

Olivia shot up from the bed as the plane jolted. She put her hand to her chest as she crawled over to the window to look out. It was pitch black outside. They were flying just above the clouds. She put her hand to the window and could feel the cold from outside. It was beautiful. "Hey." She hadn't realized she wasn't alone as she shot around to him. He rubbed his fingers in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. The plane just jerked and it woke me up." He nodded his head. She brought his hand to her lips, placing one tiny kiss on it. "Did you get some work done?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I came to get some rest. I should be getting up in about a hour to finish up."

She giggled. "Aw, I am so sorry."

"Don't be." She laid down his arms as he began to stroke the side of her arm. "Go back to sleep, love. I will wake you in the morning."

She didn't reply back to him but she wasn't tired anymore. She had slept the day away and now she was wide awake. She remained still as she heard his breathing slow. She leaned up looking at him as his mouth sat slightly open. She ran her hand down his face as she smiled to herself. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered before leaning down and kissing him. She eased her way off the bed, trying not to wake him again. She didn't know why she was being so quiet. They were the only ones on the plane besides the two crew members that flew with them. She made her way down the hallway towards the middle of the plane. There was a light on in the center as she sat down. Papers scattered across the table. "Hm." She became nosy. She flipped through the papers, one by one. "Military. Weapons." She looked behind her, making sure no one was around. She suddenly became very interested, like a little school girl who just found someone's diary. She flipped through noticing that London was circled. There were stars by certain countries. She flipped through to another page. "Deckard Philip Shaw." She read aloud. "Hm."

* * *

The plane jumped again causing her to jump, she hurried and put the papers back together as they were on the table before jumping up. She hurried to the bathroom, letting the door close behind her, before letting out a breath. She began to laugh as she looked up in the mirror. What was he hiding? There were no papers on that table about computer software. He was hiding something from her, she knew it. He was spy. A CIA agent. He worked for the government on secret missions. She shook her head as she thought of the silliest things. Why did he go by Philip? Deckard was a cute name. She cut on the water, letting it run for a little while, before cupping some in her hands, and throwing it on her face. She took a deep breath in and out before leaving the bathroom. As she pulled the curtain back, Philip was standing there staring at her. "Philip!" She shouted, her hand immediately flying to her chest. "You just scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I woke back up and you weren't there." He replied softly looking up into the rest of the plane. "What were you doing?"

"I went to the bathroom." She replied softly. "I'm sorry if I woke you back up. I have been asleep for a while now, I couldn't go back to sleep."

"No, you are fine." He ushered her back into bed as he shut the curtain again. "We don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to. We should be landing soon anyways." He kissed the side of her head as she laid down on his chest. Should she ask him about his name? Was that wise? Was he hiding something from her? She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out all the questions knowing they were stupid. He goes by Philip because he likes it better. He sells software to people all over the world, she was sure that made him a lot of money. He wasn't hiding anything. He was normal. He had to be.

 **AN: OHHHH shit! She has been dating Deckard Shaw all along. Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	15. Six Years

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am have been super busy this summer! But here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW!**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

Olivia was beginning to travel more and more with Philip as the weeks and months went on. She enjoyed spending time with him when he wasn't working but she was beginning to notice the distance he was putting between them. She sighed as she began folding the clothes that were on the bed as she thought about their time together. He was almost perfect. There wasn't a single thing she would change about him. He was gentle and sweet. He knew all the right words to say to get her to calm down or to even make her excited. He was her rock. And he was gone yet again. That was it. She was over him leaving every chance he got to get away from the city of London. She threw the clothes back down on the bed as she ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. She hadn't talked to her family in almost a year. She didn't have a clue where in the world they were and if they were even alive. She had pulled the boards up in the living room of her loft and stuck the million dollars that Dom decided to send her underneath. She couldn't let that money get out. She heard the door open and shut as she moved from her room into the hallway when she saw Philip and Julian standing at the door together, their voices were very low as she tried to listen intently. "Philip?" His head shot up towards her as he nodded his head to Julian who then left. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, love." He set the bag down on the table as he moved closer to her. The confusion filled up her mind as he wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed. He cupped her head with both of his hand and gently placed his lips on hers. "I couldn't stand to be away from you and longer. You have been with me for so long, I wanted to bring you back with me."

"What?" She shook her head. "I told Timothy I would be back for a while. I have a job to do with them." She walked into the living and sat down on the couch. "What exactly is going on? You just left two days ago and now you are back again."

He smiled down at her as he knelt down grabbing both of her hands in his. "Olivia…" He stopped. "You know that I can take care of you no matter what the circumstances, you know that I will always be here for you."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then come with me. Leave London behind and start another life with me. There is nothing here for you. I know that you love your job and your friends but imagine the world we could see together. You have only seen such little in our time together and I want to show you the world."

"But Philip, my life is here. I have built a life here that I am proud of. I went from being this scared little girl whose family was in a lot of trouble all the time to a woman who knows what she wants in life. As much as I miss them, I love my life here. I love being with you. And traveling with you. Do you honestly want to do that for rest of your life though?" He didn't speak as she nodded her head. "Where do you see yourself with me, Philip? Do you see us together…" Her cell phone began to ring as she continued to look at him. He still didn't speak as she looked down at the phone at the unknown number, ignoring it, and looking back up at him. "It seems like you want me on these trips so you can keep an eye on me. I haven't worked in months but since Timothy and Henrietta are my best friends, they kept my job for me. I told them I was coming back and now you just happen to come back here…" Her cell phone began to ring again. She shook her head as she sighed bring it to her ear. "Yes?" Her head shot up to Philip as she shook her head. "Dom? Wha—how?" She began to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand. "It's so good to hear your voice…How's Mia and Brian?" She watched as Philip got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "That's so good, Dom. I am so happy for them. I can't believe they have a child together." She laughed again. "How are _you_ doing?" She kept her eyes on Philip as he cut the water on and began washing the dishes in the sink. "I miss her too." She whispered turning away. "Where are you guys? I mean...yeah I got it...it is...Spain? And you are safe? It's okay to talk to you?" She smiled again. "What?" Her heart skipped a beat. Did he really just ask her if she wanted to come live with them in Spain? She got up from the couch and moved down the hall towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "You seriously want me to come to Spain? I mean...we would be a family again...I guess I just don't understand how this is all happening. I mean...you guys have been on the run for so long now and now you aren't, it doesn't make sense...it's hidden. I haven't touched it." She looked to the door and saw the shadow underneath, knowing Philip was standing outside. "I've made a life here. I met this wonderful man who has been perfect. I travel with him some times with his job but I love it here. It's amazing...Okay, Dom. I'll come." The door handle turned as she straightened up on the bed and stared at Philip, whose hands were in his pockets, staring back at her. "I love you too. I'll see you real soon." She hung up the phone and threw it beside her.

"You are leaving?"

She shrugged her shoulders, taking in a deep breath. "I haven't seen my family is years. It seems that they have finally settled down, why wouldn't I want to go be with them?"

He nodded his head moving closer to her. "When do you go?"

"I don't know." She replied softly. "I was going to talk to you." His eyes were still the dark green as he finally sat down in front of her. She could see his jaw tighten as he looked for the words to say. "We never talked about it, I guess. I guess it was an assumption that we would be together..."

"Stop." His voice was hard as she stopped talking and looked into his eyes. "My entire life, it has just been me. Yes, I know that my mother just lives right down the street from us, but it's always just me and me alone. Then I met you..." He rubbed his fingers down the side of her face. "And it became you and me. I am okay with that...I have thought about the future but I have to live in the moment. I want you to be with me. I want to see the world with you."

"Then let's go to Spain." She jumped in. "You want me to travel with you, then let's go see my family. I would love for them to meet you."

His eyes lightened up as a smile formed on his face. He nodded his head as he leaned closer to her. "Yeah?" She gasped with a laugh.

"Yes." He replied before planting his lips on hers. He laid her body back on the bed as he hovered on top of her. "I go wherever you want me to go, love." He didn't give her time to respond as his lips found their way back to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck letting the feeling of escasty take over. There wasn't a care in the world at that moment.

* * *

Olivia's eyes popped open as she heard shuffling out in the living. She immediately turned over to an empty side of the bed knowing Philip must be up. She could hear his low whispers as he was talking to someone else. She slowly got up from the bed, wrapping the blanket around her naked body, before slowly opening the door. She could see him pacing back and forth rubbing the top of his head. "I don't care, Owen!" He shouted. "You do something about this before this whole idea of yours is fucked." His head shot up as she stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Just do it, I don't care how!" He threw the phone on the couch with a sigh. "Love, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up to a sound." She replied softly. "Who is Owen?"

"He's my brother." He sighed again as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I woke you. I have just been having a time with him here lately. It should be resolved soon. I also took this time to book us two tickets to Spain. We leave on Saturday. In just two short days, you will be reunited with your family."

A smile covered her entire face as she imagined seeing them again. She couldn't fathom it. She placed her lips on his chest as she giggled. "Let's get you back to bed." He whispered. She felt his hands roam down to her butt before lifting her in the air. He had a way of making her forget everything about life. She let the blanket fall from her body as they made their way back to the bedroom never once breaking the kiss.

* * *

Olivia felt the plane jerk as she lifted her head up from Philips arm and looked around. They had been on the plane for four hours but she found herself exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days knowing she was about to see her family again. She had the address to where her brother was staying with his new fling, Elena. She had everything packed and ready to go. She sat up straight, stretching her arms above her head, and smiling at the man she loved. "Sleep well?" He asked putting down the paper that was in his hands. "I was beginning to wonder if I should do CPR or not." He chuckled.

"To be honest, that was the best sleep I have had in a while."

"It's okay to be nervous. I am sure they are nervous as well." He kissed the back of her hand. "But we are here. So prepare yourself. It's still a forty-five minute drive to your brothers house." She nodded her head as the plane began to slow on the run way causing her to look out the window. The sun was shining bright as she imagined herself seeing her brother. She saw herself dropping all of her belongings and running straight into his arms. She knew the moment she saw him, her mind would stop working all together. She had missed them. She had missed them more than she let on and it just fort-five minutes, she was going to see them again. She shot up from the seat as the excitement hit her. She wanted to go. She wanted to be there. She heard Philip chuckle behind her as she turned around to him with a smile. "You might want to grab your bags before you take off." She shook her head as she walked back to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you!" She replied softly looking up in his eyes. "This means so much to me."

He nodded his head as he kissed her on top of her nose. "I'll grab these bags if you will grab the other ones. I have a car waiting for us." She nodded her head as she released him and hurried off the plane. She ran all the way to the baggage claim waiting for their bags to pass by. She could hear the different languages being spoken around as she looked around. Dom had told her to call him when she landed but she decided against wanting to surprise him. She quickly found their bags as she jerked them on the turntable and onto the ground. She waited for Philip to come as she noticed he was already on the phone. He had a smile on his face knowing it was a good phone call and not work. She sighed as she walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist again. "That's what I like to hear. Thank you!" He hung up the phone. "We good to go?"

"Yes." She replied. Her heart began to race as she grabbed the handles of the suitcases and began pulling them towards her. This was going to be longest forty-minutes of her life but she ready. She had been ready since the day they said goodbye.

* * *

The drive wasn't too terrible as she found herself with her head on the window looking at the gorgeous scenery around them. The air smelled of salt as she could hear the seagulls flying above them. And as they came around the corner, she saw it. The big, blue ocean. Dom was living on the ocean. She chuckled as she brought herself back in feeling Philip's hand on her leg. This was it. Just a few more minutes and they would be face to face with each other. She began tapping her hand on her legs as they inched up the empty driveway to the huge stone house. She opened the door as she climbed out and looked around. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. "Holy shit." She replied with a laugh.

"Go ahead." Philip smiled as he stood by the car with the door open. "I'll let you have your time with him." She nodded her head as she hurried down the driveway to the front door, taking in a deep breath, and knocking. There was nothing. No sound. Nothing. She knocked again as she cocked her head to the side. There were no cars in the driveway but he knew she was coming. She shook her head as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialed his number. It didn't ring. It didn't do anything. She shook her head as she tried the number again. "What is going on?" She asked herself as she dialed one more time with the same thing happening. He wasn't here anymore. She slowly moved down the steps and back up the driveway, walking past Philip. "Love?" She ignored him as she moved closer to the house putting her hand on the glass and sliding it open. She slowly walked inside noticing it was empty. She felt as if she was going to throw up as she looked around for just a single piece of paper that let her know he was even there to begin with. "Olivia, what is it?"

"They aren't here." She replied softly.

"Maybe they..."

"No." She gasped. "They are gone for good." All the anxiety and nervousness she had just laid itself out right in front of her as she crumbled forward letting her knees hit the hardwood floor. The sobs escaped her mouth as she felt his arms come around her body. She felt broken. It was just in her reach. The feeling of being reunited with her family was just in reach and it was ripped away from her in just a few short seconds. The cries didn't stop as she felt him tighten his grip around her and hold her securely letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. This was what heart break was. It has been six long years since she had last seen her brother...and now she didn't know if she would ever see him again. That was the worst feeling in the world. The cries continued as she tried to catch her breath but it was no use. She felt empty again.

* * *

Olivia sat in the front seat of the car as Philip drove around trying to find them a hotel. Her mouth slid slightly open as she tried to breathe through her mouth and out through her nose, but it didn't work. Her chest would jump as she tried to take in a breath. Philip had to pick her off the floor of her brother's house and carry her back to the car. She hadn't moved from the position he had put her in. She felt the car come to a stop as she listened to the door open and close. she clung tightly to her cell phone just praying someone call her and tell her what was going on. Dom knew...he knew she was coming that day. They had made plans and everything. She tried to breathe in again as her door opened up and Philip turned her towards him. "Liv," He rubbed his hand down the side of her face. "Let's get you up in the hotel and w can figure out what we need to do. I know you are tired of being in the car and want to get out of those clothes."

"He knew." She replied hoarsely.

"What?"

"He knew I was coming here. He wouldn't just not be there because he knew. We made plans." Philip nodded his head. "Something had to of happened to make him up and leave like that. There wasn't a single trace of him ever being there. There was nothing." The tears fell down her face. "It doesn't make sense."

"I know." He whispered. "We are going to figure this out."

"How? I wouldn't even know where to start. His phone isn't even on." He cupped the side of her face bringing her into his arms. "I am so tired."

"Then let me take you up to the room."

She shook her head. "Just help me, Philip. Help me understand what the hell is going on."

"I will."

 **AN: Alrighty! So we are now into the sixth movie! Let me know what you guys think!**


	16. Whispers of Deceit

**AN: Here comes the good stuff!**

Olivia moved the last box onto the floor as she brushed her hands over her face wiping the sweat away. She slowly sat down on the bed drawing in a breath as she looked around the room. They were finally all moved in and she was exhausted. After finding out Dom was nowhere in Spain after finding his empty house she decided to stay; actually Philip talked her into staying as long as she was able to keep her loft in London knowing there was a million dollars hidden in the floor. She sighed again before lifting herself off the bed and walking out of the room towards the living room area. It was an open floor plan with tile floors and everything was white. It was right on the beach, which she loved. But she just felt like something was missing. She carried her phone around everywhere with her hoping Dom would just happen to call her, but it never happened. He never called and she didn't have a clue what he was up to or if he was even alive. She slowly walked to the glass windows and stared out onto the beach as a soft smile formed on her face. Philip was gone for the week leaving her to unpack everything for herself. This time, he left Julian behind. He stayed around the house but most of the time kept to himself. She could tell something was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. But her mind did wonder to the things she saw on the plane that day…who was Deckard Shaw and what was he hiding?

* * *

She stood back from the closet with a sigh of relief. She was finally finished putting all of their clothes in the clothes and making sure each one had the same amount of room. It was almost impossible since she knew she had more clothes than him but she made it work. She was proud of her work as a smile formed on her face. She heard the door open as she continued to stare at her masterpiece. She felt his hands come around her waist as his lips found her neck. She giggled as she tried to push him away with her butt but he tightened his grip on her. He was back…finally. He twirled her around, moving the hair from her face, before planting his lips on hers. "I'm very happy that you have our closet organized now." He replied softly before kissing her again.

"Why?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Because…" He kissed her. "I want to take you to dinner and it would be easier for you to find something to wear."

"Dinner?" She slowly looped her arms around his neck as she bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. "Right now?"

"Hm…" He groaned. "No." He jerked her into his arms before throwing her on top of the bed. His hands rubbed up and down her body as she fought him to get on top…finally winning she tossed her head back as his hands moved from her hips up to her breasts, squeezing them on the outside of her shirt as she began grinding her hips in his. She bit down on her bottom lip as she listened to him groan beneath her. That was one thing between them…they knew how to make the other go crazy with lust. She knew the exact movements to make him do whatever she wanted. She ran her hands up his chest, jerking his shirt completely open, before moving down and planting hers lip in the center and moving down. She felt him tighten his hands around her arms letting her know her time on top was over. Her body was jerked to the side and he immediately replaced her on top. She giggled as she ran her hands over his chest tangling her fingers in his chest hair biting down on her bottom lip.

Her hands moved quickly moved down to his pants as she unbuckled them before looking up at him for his approval. She could feel himself harden as he jerked her up as she jerked his pants down. His hands found his way up her shirt lifting it slowly as his lips kissed her neck and shoulders. She felt the goosebumps appear on her arms as she trembled against him. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. She leaned her head back as his lips moved down her body to her stomach. Her head jerked up as a hard knock came on the door before it opened it. She smirked knowing Philip was about to eat someone alive for interrupting them. "Sir, it's urgent from London." Julian walked in with the phone in his hand. Philip nodded his head as he climbed off the bed leaving Olivia there bending on her knees waiting for whatever pleasure he was about to give her. She was in shock. He wasn't even mad. It was like she no longer existed. "What?" She finally shouted. "Are you serious?"

"I'll be right back." Philip held his finger up to her. She heard Julian chuckled as he closed the door behind him. She shook her head as she finally tossed her body to the side pulling down her shirt. She sighed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stormed over to the door. She moved through the house looking for Philip who had suddenly disappeared.

"Yep, I got it handled…Don't worry, little brother. You have nothing to worry about on my part." Olivia stood there with her hand on her hips as he stared at her. "Yeah, call me when it's done." He hung up the phone, tossing it to Julian, before moving towards her.

"What's going on?" She asked moving her arm away from him so he couldn't touch her.

"Nothing, I was just handling some business with my brother."

She eyed him before nodding her head and walking back to the bedroom. She let the door slam behind her as she moved to the bathroom slamming that door as well. He was different. There was something definitely off about him. She sighed as she ran her hands over her face before moving them to her hair and pulling it back into a ponytail. She was becoming paranoid. Dom was nowhere to be found and her entire body was telling her he was in danger. She took another deep breath as she moved to the shower and cut it on. "I thought we were having dinner." Philip was standing behind her as she spun around to him.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She replied letting her clothes fall to the floor. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a shower alone." She didn't wait for his response as she moved inside the shower letting the water wash over her body. She rubbed her hands over her face again as the tears sprung to her eyes. He was all she had left. She couldn't let this feeling consume her or she would be pushing the one person who had stayed constant away. She sighed again as she heard the door open and close. This was not how she wanted this night to go.

* * *

She cut the shower off, grabbing the towel from the rack, and wrapping it around her body. She walked out into the bedroom noticing Philip was sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. "What are you doing?" She asked moving over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes.

"Please get dressed in something nice." He replied softly. "I would really like to take you to dinner tonight."

"Why?" She turned around to him. She blew out through her lips as the tears sprung to her eyes. "You've been acting weird." She tightened her grip on the towel. "Almost like…I don't matter anymore. Whatever you have going on with your brother, it has to be some secret. I just lost mine... _again_. You are all that I have left and I feel very…vulnerable. I moved here with you. I left the one place that I felt safe in because I felt like it would bring me closer to my family. I feel more alone here than I have ever felt in my entire life. Because it's just that…it's just me. You travel more. You are gone more than you are here. So if there is something you want to tell me, then tell me. But I am not doing this anymore."

He was silent as she shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"Please go to dinner with me." She shook her head as she turned away from him. "I will explain everything to you, just please put on a nice dress and go to dinner with me."

"I want to feel safe with you, Philip. I want to know that I have nothing to worry about with you."

"You don't." He stood up from the bed and walked over to her grabbing her hand in his. "You are completely safe with me." He brought her hand up to his lips. "My brother is just having some trouble with a job in London. I am making sure that it gets done correctly. I promise once he is finished and is out of London for good, everything will be back to normal. He's my brother, I have to look out for his best interest."

"What is so important in London that makes you act this way?"

"A girl." He chuckled. "And a team that can very well give him a run for his money. But he can handle it. I know he can." He kissed her hand again. "I know that you are upset that I left you this afternoon in the middle of...I was waiting on the phone call all morning. I had to take it."

"We are in Spain. One of the most beautiful places in the world and I haven't even gotten to see any of it. I feel like you are constantly gone and I am just here with your goons."

He smiled at her bringing her over to the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wanted to wait till dinner tonight but I am guessing we aren't going, so...I have decided to take some time off. I wanted to be able to explore Spain with you and see all the sights so I decided that my work no longer needs all my attention. So starting right now...it's just me and you." A smile formed on her face as she leaned forward planting her lips on his.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

She felt the soft breeze of the wind blowing through the windows as she tightened the satin sheets over her naked body. She sighed as she lifted her hands above her head stretching them high before rolling over to the side. She looked at the cell phone sitting on the side table and decided to try Dom's number again. It did nothing. There wasn't even a dial tone. She sighed as she slammed it back down and lifted herself up. They had been in Spain for two months now. Every morning, she would go for a run before making breakfast for her and Philip, where they would sit outside on the beach and just talk about their life together. He had kept his promise. He hadn't worked since their little fight and its been perfect. They went sight seeing to all the museums, art shows...shopping. She loved it there. But there was something missing. She could feel it. Dom would have contacted her by now. He would have some how got in touch with her to let her know that he was okay, but nothing. She hadn't heard from anyone. She looked down at the phone again and cut it off before cutting it back on. Something had to be wrong with the phone. That was it. She looked down at it waiting for it to cut back on.

"What are you doing?" Philip was standing at the door with a tray in his hands. She jumped at the sound of his voice before putting the phone down.

"I haven't heard from him. It isn't like him at all. I thought there was something wrong with my phone so I was just..." She stopped. She knew she sounded ridiculous. "I just miss them."

"I'm sure they are okay. You will hear from them soon." He set the tray down on the dresser. "I thought you would want breakfast is bed today. I thought we would eat and then go down to the beach together."

"That sounds nice." She replied softly. He walked in between her legs and pushed her shoulders back as she laid back on the bed. She felt the satin sheet fall from her body as she giggled when his facial hair hit her shoulder. "Stop it." She whispered.

"I don't like seeing you so sad." He replied.

"I know." She rubbed her hand over the top of his shaved head and sighed. "I just wish I could hear his voice just so I know that he is safe and that everyone is okay."

"How about this..." He lifted himself up. "I will do everything in my power to let you talk to you brother. I will find him myself."

She smiled down at him before nodding her head. "Now..." He kissed her shoulder again as she squirmed beneath him. He knew how much she hated that. Small little bumps appeared all over both her arms as she tried to get out from underneath him. 'Nope." He replied pulling her back. "I've got you now."

* * *

She heard the sound of glass shattering as she shot up from the bed. She looked around the room, realizing she was the only one in bed. She quickly climbed out, finding something clothes to put on, before going out into the hallway. The yelling was coming from Philip's office. She found herself tip toeing down the hallway and listening outside the room. "You find them!" He shouted. "You fucking find them! I am going to rip them apart!" She pushed the door open revealing Philip standing over his desk. His face blood red, with every vein in his neck popping out.

"Sha...Philip." Julian cleared his throat. Philip's head shot up to her as she backed against the door. She knew immediately she had made a mistake.

"What are you doing up?" He snapped. "Go back to bed!"

"I was just..."

"NOW!" He shouted. She jumped as she quickly nodded her head and moved down the hallway to their bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and jumped into bed bringing the sheet up to her face. She was scared. Something bad happened. She didn't know what it was but it definitely changed the game. He was going to throw himself back into his work and there was going to be no time for her. She knew it.

* * *

The following morning came as she looked beside her at the empty bed. She sighed as she lifted herself up not prepared for what was waiting for her outside the room. She could hear the rain falling down outside as she threw her legs over the side and climbed down. She slowly walked to the door and peered out. It didn't sound like anyone was in the house. She took a deep breath before exiting the room. "Philip?" She called out. Nothing. She walked into the living room and looked outside at the beach. it was dark out. There wasn't a hint of the sun at all. She took another deep breath as she moved towards the office. She could hear faint talking but it stopped the moment her hand touched the door handle. "Philip?" She called out again.

"Yes." He was still angry. She pushed the door open and peered inside. "What is it, Olivia?"

"I just..." She looked around the room at the men standing there. They were all looking at her as she nodded her head. "Can we talk?"

"I am pretty busy. What is it that you need?"

It shocked her the way he was speaking to her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay...just last..."

"I'm fine. Please close the door behind you." He looked down at the papers on the desk.

"I'm sorry?" She was taken back. They made eye contact with each other. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"Olivia..." He moved towards her. "I am in a meeting right now. When there is something going on that you need to know, I promise you will be the first person to find out." She didn't notice that she had been moving backwards until he slammed the door in her face. She there for a moment trying to understand what just happened. Nothing registered. She shook her head as she moved to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. What could it be? Was it is his brother? Did something happen in London? So many things were going through her head as she poured the milk into a bowl. She heard the door open and shut as Philip appeared in the doorway.

"I am leaving." He replied. She nodded her head but didn't say a word. "I don't know when I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Tokyo...I have some business I need to attend to."

* * *

The storm came across the ocean as she stared out the window with her phone in her hands. She had missed the first phone call and she waited patiently for the next one to come. This was the first phone she had had in two months. She couldn't miss another one. She took a deep breath in as she looked out as the waves crashed against each other as if they were fighting to get to the shore first. She took a deep breath praying it was Dom who called. She had a feeling. It wasn't a good feeling but it was a feeling that it was him. It had to be him. The phone began to vibrate in her hand as she slowly looked down at the number. Her hand shook as she slide the green answer button over and put it to her ear. "Hello?" It was almost a whisper as she listened for anyone to respond. "Dom?" She gasped covering her hand over her mouth. "What is going on, Dom? Where are you?..." Her heart sunk in her chest. Los Angeles. He went home without her. She shook her head as she tried to listen to him but her mind was just so jumbled up. He went home without her. The tears fell down her face. "I came for you, Dom. I came to your house and it was as if you didn't exist…I haven't left, Dom. I've been here…" She stopped talking. "What do you mean?" She felt her knees give out on her as they hit the floor. She looked out the window as she listened to her brother explain to her that the house she once loved was gone. It was on fire. "What is happening, Dom? I don't understand." She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing. "What did you just say?" She couldn't breathe. The air was literally taken from her as she listened to the name leave her brother's mouth. It was the name she had once read while on a plane. It was the name she had for so long wondered who it was…now she knew. And she was living with him. She was in love with him. "What is it?" She asked softly. "Just tell me…" She slowly turned around as she heard the footsteps coming towards. "Han." It was whisper this time as she made eye contact with Philip was hadn't noticed she was standing there. "I'm afraid it's too late to save me from that, Dom….I believe I fell in love with him." The phone slowly fell to her side as she lifted herself off the floor.

"Olivia," Philip looked up at her. "What is it?"


	17. But I Thought You Loved Me

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the man she loved. Did he love her back. The phone vibrated in her hand as she let it go straight to her voicemail. "Olivia?" Philip walked closer to her but she put up her hand to stop him. He didn't talk to her like he use to anymore. It wasn't the cute little names he had given her. She had loved that. The way it would come out of his mouth with his beautiful accent. He was different and now she knew why. "Olivia, what is it?"

"Sir, a moment please." A man approached him. "It's urgent." Philip looked back at Olivia who still couldn't speak. "It will just take a moment."

"Stay right there." He whispered to her. Her hands shook as she licked her lips of the saltiness from the tears.

"Deckard Shaw!" She yelled causing him to stop in his tracks. His back remained to her. "Is that your name?" She bit her lip. "Turn around!"

"Where did you hear that from?" He slowly turned around to her. His eyes were black as night as the world seemed to have stopped. She could feel all eyes on her as she felt held the phone up in the air.

"Did you kill Han?" It came out as a whisper. He didn't respond. "Did you blow up my home with my family there?" Still no response. "Why? What has anyone ever done to you?" She shook her head wiping the tears from her face. "What is this? Huh? Is anything you ever told me the truth?" He moved forward quickly grabbing her arms. "NO!" She screamed jerking away from him. "I fell in love with you. I trusted you. I told you…things. You know everything about me." He was silent. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." She moved away from him as he immediately grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you do that." She tried to pull her arm away as he tightened his grip. "You aren't going anywhere, Olivia."

"What?" She gasped. "You cannot make me stay where I do not want to be. I am not your prisoner."

"Julian, take her cell phone. Put her in the spare bedroom for now. Do not do anything until I get back." Olivia's eyes widened as she tried to jerk away from him.

"This is ridiculous! What is your problem?" She squeezed tightly to the phone in her hand as Julian ripped it from her fingers. The cries escaped her mouth as Shaw released her arms just for Julian to tightened his grip on her. "Philip!" She screamed. "PHILIP!" She fell to her knees as Julian drug her across the floor. She watched as Shaw turned his back to her. The screams continued as Julian jerked her to her feet. She brought up her knee, kneeing him in the groan before taking off towards the door. She was going to make it. She was going to get out of there.

* * *

She felt her body being tackled to the floor, immediately knocking the breath of her. Her arms were held above her head as she stared at Shaw who was now standing over her. "Do it." She felt a sting in her arm as she tried kicking her legs but it was no use. She couldn't move. The tears flooded down her face as she leaned her head back before thrusting it forward immediately knocking the guy off of her. She felt the blood pour down her face as she turned over, crawling towards the door. "Olivia." His voice was in the distant as her surroundings became hazy. She shook her head as she lifted her arms, reaching for the door. Her body felt heavier, she couldn't feel her legs. "Your family crippled my brother and now I will do the same to them." Olivia collapsed to the ground.

"Dom." She whispered. She felt the cold hard floor on her cheek as she stared straight ahead. Her body felt paralyzed. She couldn't move. All she could was just lay there. The tears fell down her face as she took in a small, staggered breath. "Help me lift her." She felt her body being moved from the floor as she blinked her eyes. Her head fell back as her limp arms hung beside her. She couldn't make out where they were going or what was going to happen to her. She felt her body being laid on a soft surface as her chest jumped. "You take care of her until I get back. I'll be in the states for a while."

"Yes, sir." She felt his hand run down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before placing his lips on her forehead. Dom. He was going after her family again. She wanted to scream. Her mind was telling her to scream. But she couldn't move. She couldn't even respond. She just laid there until her eyes slowly closed and darkness took over.

* * *

Her mind was filled with jumbled dreams as she tossed and turned in the bed. Her eyes immediately flew open as she looked around the dark room. "Dom." She gasped. She slowly lifted her body from the bed as she groaned as she put her hand to her head. She felt like she had been hit by a freight train. She slowly slid off the bed and stumbled over to the door. She jerked on the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "No, no!" She began banging on the door repeatedly. "Hey! HEY!" The door jerked open as she fell backwards. "Julian."

"You're bleeding again." His voice was monotone.

"Where is _…Philip_ at?" She cleared her throat. "What is happening? I don't understand any of this."

"I will go get the first aid kit. Sit down like a good little girl and don't move. I will be right back." She moved forward as he closed the door behind him. She wiggled the door knob. It was locked again. She shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair and moved to the window. She could see the ocean and all its peacefulness. She didn't know how she had gotten herself in this situation. Were there signs? Was she blind to everything? The door opened again as she spun around. "Sit down." He pointed the chair in the corner. She hesitated but did as she was told. She took a deep breath in as she watched him pour the alcohol onto a paper towel before sticking it to the side of her head. "Nice head butt by the way."

"Tell me." She groaned.

At first he didn't respond as he kept cleaning her clean. "Shaw…his name is Deckard Shaw. He's ex-Special Forces assassin and a mercenary. In other words, he kills for money." She shook her head.

"Computer software?" She whispered rolling her eyes.

Julian chuckled. "It was believable." He put the dirty towels on the floor before pulling out a bandage. "He is on the run from the government. He has been watching your family for years now along with his brother, Owen Shaw. Owen Shaw is the man who kept Letty alive. He was in London performing a job when your brother and his team decided to come in and save the day."

"What?" She gasped.

"Oh yeah, Letty is alive." He stood up from the floor and moved over to the bed. "He was going to finish the job but low and behold…she couldn't remember anything. She could start over. She lived in London right under your nose." He smirked. Olivia turned away from him. "Your brother found out she was alive and decided to come to my city and fuck everything up. They tore down London trying to find him. And they did. Dominic threw him out of a moving plane."

"Is he dead?"

"No. He is in a coma in London. Deckard found out just four days ago. He thought he had taken off after the whole ordeal but he was right under our noses the entire time. Deckard was playing house with you. He found his brother and he vowed to him that Dominic Toretto and his team would pay."

"Tokyo." She whispered. "Was that where Han was? Is that why he went there?"

"Yes." He put the cloth to head again as she turned away from the pain.

"And me?"

"You are what will finally bring Dom down." He stood up. "Enjoy your time in here. You'll be seeing a lot of these walls. Lunch is at twelve. Don't eat, I don't care."

"I thought you were my friend." She replied softly. "Was it all fake? Even him? Does he even love me back?" Julian didn't respond as he left the room, locking the door behind him. She leaned back in the chair as the tears flooded her eyes. Was it even real? Confusion spread through her entire mind as she covered her face with her hands. She thought she was safe with him. She thought he...she sniffed back the tears. Letty was alive this whole time. Dom was living back in California. She felt so alone at that moment.

* * *

Olivia sat in the window sill with the sun shining straight into the room with a book in her hand. It had been days…weeks even, since she had seen the outside or even seen Deckard himself. Julian was the only one who visited her. He brought her books to read, food, movies…he had moved all her clothes and belongings into the guest room. She hadn't spoke to him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't bother lifting her head up when she heard the door open. "I owe you an explanation." She still didn't move. "Olivia, will you please come down from there."

"You don't owe me anything." She replied turning the page.

"You don't think so?" She sighed as she looked out the window. "We have been together over a year, I think an explanation is in order."

"Oh." She slowly turned her head towards him. "I don't want to understand. All I know is that the man I loved is holding me prisoner in this room. Has this been a lie this entire time?"

"No. I..."

"I don't want an explanation from you, Shaw." She heard him sigh as she looked back out the window. She could hear the sound of birds chirping up in the trees as the wind blew against the glass. The soft sound of the ocean hitting the sand was faint but she could make it out. "I don't even know what it feels like outside anymore. How does someone forget that? All I get is this little bit of sun that comes through my window. I went from being one of the happiest people in the world to being someone's prisoner. I had no idea what was happening. It never crossed my mind that when I first met you, you were waiting on me instead. I fell completely in love with you because of your compassion and your kindness towards me. You listened to me. You made me feel…" She stopped as her eyes stared straight ahead without blinking. "Is my brother dead? Did you kill my family?"

"No."

She nodded her head "Please leave. I don't want anything to do with you."

"If you will just…" He moved forward.

"No! You don't get to explain anything to me, because I don't care anymore!" She shouted finally looking up at him. "You do not come back here unless it is to tell me that my family is dead or it's Julian telling me _you_ are dead. You don't get to make me feel anything for you anymore." She immediately wiped her face of the fallen tears before jerking her book back up to her face. "Get out."

* * *

Growing up as a child, life seemed endless. You could do anything. Be anything. Time didn't really exist. Growing up all Olivia wanted to do was travel the world and see all the sights. Go to Egypt to see the pyraminds, go to Iceland to see the Northern Lights, Colorado to see the Red Rock...it was endless. There was so much that the world had to offer. Even at thirty two years old, she still hadn't seen everything. And now she never would. She moved from the bed into the bathroom, cutting on the water in the tub, before leaning against the cold, marble countertop. She sighed as she put her hair into a bun. Life was just that...it consisted of her getting up in the mornings, taking a shower, putting on clothes, maybe watching a movie, or reading one of her books. She could look out the window at the deep blue ocean that called her name and she would wonder. Wonder about what life would have been like if she didn't leave Los Angeles, if she had just ran with Dom...would she be in the position? She had put her trust in someone again and _again..._ it broke her heart. She rubbed her hands over her face. She was going crazy. It had been a month now since she had seen the outside of that room. She brought her hands up in front of her and stared down at her wrist. Would it hurt? Would she suffer? She took a deep breath as she took one of her fingernails and dug into her skin. The pain shot up her arm as she pressed harder hoping the skin would break but it didn't. It just left an indention. She sighed again as she removed her t shirt revealing her naked body. She didn't want to be there anymore. Had Dom come looking for her? Did he even know that she was being held captive? Shaw had played her well. He knew her all along but kept the act going. She took a deep breath before climbing into the scolding hot water. Was he dead? She wanted to be. She didn't want to be there anymore. She stared at the stainglass window as the tears rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She took a deep breath before sliding down the acrylic tub into the water. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as the water washed over her face. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she slowly closed her eyes giving into the darkness that would soon take over. Let it come. Let the first thing she sees is her brothers face. Let it be the moment she can finally be free.

* * *

She felt her body being jerked from the water as she gasped for breath. It couldn't enter her lungs fast enough as she began to cough up water and spit it out onto the floor. "Are you bloody serious?" She looked up at a soaking wet Shaw who was bent over her. Her eyes glared at him as she sat up shoving him away. "What are you trying to accomplish, Olivia?"

"Getting away from _you_." She snapped.

"So you try to kill yourself?" He sat down next to her as she wiped her face from the water.

She didn't respond to him as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Julian was standing next to the bed with his head bowed. She knew she was naked but she didn't care who saw. She didn't care about anything anymore. "Get out." She demanded. "Both of you, get out of here."

"No." Shaw replied following her. "It looks like you are going to need twenty four hour supervision." Olivia went into her closet, slamming the door behind her. She coughed again. She had to get out of there. She couldn't be there much longer or she was going to go crazy. She had to play her cards right. She jerked the clothes off the hanger before putting it over her body before sliding down the wall. "Okay." She whispered. "You got this." She covered her face with her hands when she heard the door open. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. "I knew who were you." She replied softly. She sniffed back the tears. "The first time we ever went on the plane together I had woken up and decided to stretch my legs. I saw your plans on the table. I knew your name was Deckard Shaw but I never put two and two together. I didn't know what kind of person you were then. I hadn't been able to talk to my family for months and months. You played me real well." She finally lifted her head. "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother and I understand that mine had to pay. But did you feel for me the way I felt for you?"

"Yes." He whispered sliding down the wall next to her. "I loved you the day I laid eyes on you."

"Don't lie." She moved her body to where it was facing him as he moved the hair from her face.

"Olivia," She looked up at him. "You took my breath away. I saw you standing next to that coffee shop, shivering from the cold, you had your arms wrapped around your body trying to keep warm..."

"When did I become just a job to you?" He turned away from her. "The first day?"

"I had talked to Owen, I was fixing to take off. I have been on the governments radar for quite some time and I was ready to leave it all behind me. My brother worked with Braga...he's the one who killed Letty."

"She died and my world stopped spinning." Olivia whispered. "It was my breaking point. Dom was gone. He hadn't been home in four years and..."

"He found her. Your brother and his team came to London to get Letty. When we arrived in Spain...your brother was already in London looking for her. I knew when I booked the airline tickets that Dom would no longer be in Spain. I had your phone changed to where no calls would come through. I had to make sure that whatever Owen was doing, your family would not interfere. I had it cut back on the moment I knew what happened to him." She couldn't even look at him as he spoke to her. "My brother, being the stubborn man that he is, couldn't let Letty go. He flew out of the plane that was already going up in the air. I was told by my mother. I took off to Los Angeles first, where I found them. The whole team. Han was first." She shook her head. "So I went to Tokyo on business. I thought I could make this work. I thought that my life wouldn't interfere but it does."

"Han was my friend." She whispered softly. "He was _my_ friend and you just took his life like it meant nothing to anyone." Shaw didn't respond as she turned her head away and took in a deep breath. "So then what do we do now? I stay your prisoner for the rest of my life?" He shook his head. "My brother will kill anyone in his way to get me back."

"I know this." He replied softly. He ran his hand down her leg. "What would you have me do?"

"What is there to do, Shaw? I don't know how I am supposed to feel about this. There is only one way out of this and that is if I am dead or _you_ are." He nodded his head. "I don't need supervision from anyone. I need to be able to step out of these walls or I am going to go crazy with or without it. I am not a dog. We are in Spain. I do not know how to get out of here. Let me out. I will behave, I promise. But I can't be in this room any longer." He grabbed her hand in his bringing them to his lips. "I am going to fight for myself, Deck. I don't know if I will win but I will surely die trying. As for me and you...my soul aches for you. I would have gone to the moon and back for you. This is where our worlds part, though." She jerked her hand from him. "This is where I start to hate you."

* * *

Olivia didn't think she would be able to describe the way the sand felt between her toes as she stepped out for the first time in a month. She took a deep breath in breathing in the salt that filled the air. Her hands trembled beside her as the wind blew against her face. She might still be a prisoner of the man she loved but she sure felt free at that moment. "Olivia." She slowly turned around to Julian. She took a in deep breaths as she turned back around to face the ocean. She didn't care what anyone had to say to her at that moment. She could breathe again. She felt her feet move before she could register that she was running. She ran fully clothed into the ocean and dove into the first wave. She came up gasping for air as laughter left her lips. She felt like a little kid who just saw the ocean for the first time. It felt like it. She had only been watching it from her window. Julian remained on the deck with his hands in his pockets as she made her way back to him. Drenching wet she ran her hands over her face as a smile formed. "Get that out of your system?" He asked. She nodded her head with a laugh. "I'll grab you a towel. Try not to bring water through the house."

"Why are you like that?" She asked as he turned to walk away. "I'm not this woman who you own. I understand the circumstances I have found myself in, but there is a thing called respect. I would learn it."

"What position do you think you are in that gives you the courage to speak with me so freely? I could snap your neck in an instant without blinking my eyes." He was inches away from her face. "You are nothing to me. You are a girl who fell in love with the enemy who will now pay the price her brother owes. Enjoy your freedom. It will not last long." He turned away from her walking into the house. She shivered as she stood there is disbelief. This was hell. She was in her own personal hell and there was no getting out of it. The end game was simple. She was going to be murdered or she was going to die trying to escape.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!? REVIEW!**


	18. Dont Get Involved Again

Olivia poked her head out from the door making sure no one was around before she moved through the hallway towards the back door. She looked down at the floor as she reached for the door knob. "And where exactly do you think you are going?" Julian appeared from the kitchen as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Running." She replied softly. "I thought I could take up running." She looked outside with her hand still on the door knob. Julian began to chuckle as he moved over to where she was. "Is something funny?"

"Yes, actually." His hands were in his pockets as he glided over to her. "I know that Shaw let you have your _freedom,_ but that does not mean that you come and go as you please."

"I didn't..."

"If you would like to go running then you ask before taking it upon yourself to go. One would think that you were trying to escape and that would end badly for you." Julian was in her face as she backed against the glass door. "Are you afraid?" He whispered soflty leaning in closer. She nodded her head drawing in one single breath. "Good. You should be." He stood up straight and looked outside. "I will go change my clothes. Give me five minutes and I will be back. We can go running together."

"What makes you think I want to do anything with you?"

"The fact that you want to get out of this house so bad, you might just do anything." He smirked before disappearing around the corner. She let out the breath she was holding as she looked outside again. Was it worth it? She had wanted so bad to get out of the house...to get out of that room that she was locked in. She didn't know too much about Spain. Especially the part they were in. Her heart ached for her brother. She wondered if they were okay. If Shaw had gotten to them yet? She turned around as she listened to Julians footsteps. He had completed changed. He looked almost normal in his basketballs shorts and wife beater. If she had the heart she would have laughed but she didn't. She waited for him to unlock the door before letting her walk out first. She sighed as she breathed in the salty air and felt the breeze blow across her face. He was right...she had her freedom and she had to live with what she had. She turned around to him and clearing her throat.

"I'm guessing you've never done this before." He rolled his eyes. "You stretch first." He bent down touching his toes. "Make sure your body is loose because I can assure you I won't be carrying you back here if you get cramps."

She sighed as she bent over to touch her toes. "Are you going to be a dick this entire time?" She finally snapped. She leaned up and looked at him immediately regretting what came out of her mouth. He straightened himself up with a laugh. "I just...if you don't want to do this then you don't have to. I can find something else to do."

"Shall we?" He extended his hand. She nodded her head before jumping off the deck onto the white sand. She didn't bother looking back as she started running. She ran slow at first hoping that she could do it. She wasn't a runner by any means but she knew she had to do something to keep her mind off of things. This would take up some of her time. This would make the time go by faster.

* * *

She left her door open as she moved into the living room when she heard the soft taps of the rain hitting the glass door. She sighed as she watched it come down. Is that was it does here? Rain? She stood at the door as she watched the waves crash over each other and let her mind wonder to the day that she found about...everything. Han was killed. Her family home was gone. And the man she loved...he wasn't even who he said he was. She shook her head as she walked over to the white, sleek piano sitting in the middle of the room. She knew this room was just for looks. No one ever came in here to watch TV or to do anything really. She ran her hand along the slick cover before lifting it up revealing the white keys. She softly tapped down on the keys as sound filled the silence. She pulled the seat out as she positioned herself to play. She had learned when she was little and Elias...she took a deep breath in. It had been years since she thought about him. He taught her a little when they traveled the world together. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and placing her hands on the correct keys. She could see him. He was laughing because she was horrible. She hadn't played in so long she was a little rusty but he loved it. He sat beside her and taught her so many songs. She missed that. She missed him. She kept her eyes closed as the song flowed from her fingers when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around causing the case to fall down on her fingers. She screamed out in the pain immediately putting her fingers in her mouth. Julian stood there with his hands in his pocket. "My apologies." He replied dryly. "I came to inform you that dinner is being delivered tonight. And Shaw expects to talk to you tonight as well."

"Talk to me?" She asked putting her hands down beside her. "What could he possibly have to say to me that I want to hear?"

"That's between you and him." He walked closer. "Do I need to get you some ice for that?" He pointed down to her swollen, red fingers.

"They are fine." She snapped. "I'll eat in my room." She replied getting up from the bench.

"Where did you learn that song?" Julian asked. She slowly turned around to him. "Not too many people from the states know it."

"I was taught it." She replied softly. "A friend of mine was from Paris...he taught me a lot."

He nodded his head. "It was nice." Olivia didn't know what to say or do. She nodded her head as she slowly turned around to go back to her room. He was being nice to her. She looked behind her again as Julian continued to watch her walk down the hall, his hands still in his pocket. She closed the door behind her. Things were changing. She could feel it. Shaw hadn't been back to the house since he jerked up from the bath tub she was trying to kill herself in. She knew he was looking for her brother. They could all be dead for all she knew. Maybe that's what Shaw wanted to talk about that night. She shook her head of the thought. She couldn't think like that. They were alright. All of them.

* * *

Days passed by...maybe even weeks. She lost count. She found herself more and more lost in her thoughts as she went through time in this prison. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her bathroom. She grabbed the towel from the bed before walking out into the hallway. "And where are you going?" Julian appeared next to her. "Swimming?"

"Yes." She replied dryly.

"No running today?" He smirked. She shook her head. "You should keep up running. For someone who wasn't a runner to begin with, it's not good to stop."

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied moving past him. "Can you unlock the door please?" He nodded his head as he walked over with her to the door. "Do I need your supervision to lie out on the beach?"

"Someone is in a mood today." He chuckled. "And no, I can watch you from the house. Not much of an ocean person."

"Good for you." She snapped. She moved pasted him and looked out into the deep blue sea. She loved Spain for this very reason. Their house was literally on the beach. The ocean was right there waiting for her. She hurried down the steps and went to find her a place on the sand. She could feel Julian still standing behind her, watching her. She sighed as she laid her towel out and took off her shirt revealing her bikini underneath. She hoped he was enjoying the show. She slowly walked down to the tip of the water and stuck her foot in. She sighed again as she began to slowly ease her way into the cold water until it came up to her knees. The waves were crashing one on top of the other. She got lost again. She remembered the days that she would come down to the ocean just to sit and get lost in her thoughts. The last time she was the beach in Los Angeles was with Leon. She had talked to Elias and he wasn't doing very good. Dom was lost in all the bullshit of the trucks and Brian...she was lost. She didn't know what to do. They use to all come down there as a family. She missed that. She missed them. "Olivia!" Before she could even come back to reality, she was taken down by a wave. She couldn't help but laugh as she went under water. She quickly jumped up out of the water gasping for air. She ran her hands over her face as she looked up at Julian was at the edge of the ocean. She could see the anger coming from his eyes as she nodded her head and began walking towards him. "Are you done?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Sorry to alarm you." She held her hands in the air in defeat. He wasn't going to break. He was always going to be a dick. "AH!" She felt the sharp pain as she felt down into the knee deep water.

"God damnit, Olivia!" Julian was in the water as she let the water wash over her face. She had hit a hole in the sand and twisted her ankle the one wrong way. She felt his arms wrap around her lifting her in the air. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"There was a hole." She replied softly. "I just twisted it."

"I'll take a look at it." They were silent the rest of the way into the house. She sighed as he laid her down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her body and leaned her head back. Her foot was aching but she knew she didn't break it. She just needed some ice and for Julian to get out of her room. "It's not broken." He replied. She shook her head. "I'll go get you some ice and some Advil for the pain. I suggest you stop doing all this stupid shit. I need to go change my clothes now."

"Don't think that I don't see through you." Olivia sat up. "You didn't have to go into the water. That was your choice. I would have been perfectly fine. So I would stop this whole dick act because its getting old. I have respect for you and I do exactly what you tell me to do. We are both stuck in this position so we might as well get along with each other." He didn't say a word as he left the room. She rolled her eyes as she lifted herself up and put one foot on the ground. She needed to change. The wet bathing suit wasn't something she wanted to be in if she was going to be bedridden. She leaned at the bed as she untied her top letting it fall to the ground before lifting one leg up and pulling down her bottoms. She giggled as she jumped on one foot towards her drawers. The door to her bedroom flew open as she quickly turned around to Julian standing there with ice in his hand. "Um..." She didn't know what to do. She had nothing to cover herself up. She turned around to where only her butt was showing.

"Do you need some help?"

"No." She quickly replied. She knew she did. He knew she did. "Yes." She sighed. "Just..." He walked over to her opening the drawers and pulling out a t shirt, shorts, and some underwear. He had his eyes on hers the entire time with a snide smirk on his face. "Thank you." She took the clothes from him. "You can leave now."

* * *

Olivia looked at the watch that wrapped around her wrist before bending down to put her shoes on. She wrapped the laces around each other when she heard the door slide open behind her. She sighed as she leaned back up, putting her hair into a pony tail. "You would think that you would do all this before you came outside." Julian appeared beside her. She didn't respond as she tightened her hair before bringing her knees up to her chest and squeezing. She had taken up running, she thought of it as a way to escape from everything. She heard him sigh as he moved in front of her. "There is a storm coming. The wind is supposed to be picking up. Are you sure it is wise for you to be running today?" He moved beside her.

"It's obviously not doing anything right now." She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be back before anything happens so you can report back to Shaw that I am perfectly fine."

"I see we have an attitude this morning." She shook her head as she jumped up and down before taking off down the steps onto the sand. "If you will wait, I can go with you."

"No." She replied before jogging forward towards the hard sand. The sun was blaring right on her face as she felt the soft breeze coming off the ocean. She let her mind take off as her legs began to move faster. Where did her mind go? It went everywhere. And her family was always there. She hadn't seen Deckard in a while, she didn't know her days. She only knew time. The days were colliding together and all she yearned for was to hear if her family had won or lost. But now she just had the memories that she used to create stories in her head. Today-they were on a tropical island- somewhere far, far away from the world. Everyone was there. They were laughing as if they never had a care in the world. The sun felt as it did right then. She could feel the wind begin to pick up as lost track of her mind and began looking around. The trees were blowing hard as she felt the sand begin to hit her in the legs. "Shit." She mumbled. She didn't want to turn around but she knew she needed to. She knew the storm was going to show up and was going to ruin everything.

* * *

She could see the house as she tried to push her legs harder against the wind, she was struggling. She let out a laugh as she felt onto the steps. The sand kept hitting her on the legs as she crawled up the steps grabbing a hold of the door and throwing herself in. She began to laugh as she ran her hand over her head feeling all the loose strands of hair. The sweat was pouring down her face as she looked behind her making sure the door was closed. "I was about to come looking for…" Olivia turned around as she ran her hand over her hair again. "I see you have made a mess of yourself." She rolled her eyes before moving through the living room dragging her feet hoping sand was coming off so he had to clean it up. They were getting along better than they did in the beginning. She hated his guts. He was mean. He was cruel. He began running with her, but they always kept quiet. Even when they stopped to breathe, they didn't speak. She had remembered one day they had ran past where they usually stopped where she found a rock that she decided to climb up and just look out into the ocean. She didn't care what Julian was doing beside her until he appeared next to her on the rock. They had talked then. It was probably the most they had ever said to each other but she got to know him a little and him her. It was over with her and Shaw, she was perfectly fine in never seeing him again but she was stuck. She was stuck in Spain and there wasn't a damn place she could go. Her Spanish wasn't that good, she knew some, but not enough to ask for help and explain what the hell happened to her. She sighed as she looked behind her noticing Julian hadn't moved from his spot. His hands were in his pocket as he was staring at her walk away.

* * *

 _The soft breeze of the wind blew through her hair as she sat upon the rock and looked out into the deep blue sea. She smiled to herself as she felt free. At that moment she didn't think about anything else in her life. She wanted to grow fins and just dive into the water and never surface. She felt a presence next to her as his shoulder brushed against hers, causing her head to turn to him. "What made you want to work for Shaw?"_

 _He shook his head. "Oh, is that an off limits question?" She snapped. "So we are just going to sit here and not say a word to each other?"_

 _"_ _What would you like to know, Olivia?" His voice was low._

 _"_ _I don't know you at all. We have been together as long as me and Deck were together. I know that you do his bidding. I know that you were always around when something bad was about to go down…do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

 _"_ _No." He replied softly. "I was born and raised in London with my mother and father."_

 _"_ _And where are they now?"_

 _"_ _Dead." He stared straight ahead as she took in a deep breath hoping he would look over at her. She had hoped that she could see something in his eyes that let her know that he was just as human as she was but he never did. "You traveled the world?"_

 _"_ _Europe." She replied. "I was that girl that hated where she lived and didn't realize how much it meant until it was gone. I grew up with a whole bunch of street racers and all I wanted was to see the world. So I took off for a year."_

 _"_ _What was your favorite place?"_

 _"_ _London. Germany…Spain." She chuckled. "Until now."_

 _"_ _Why did you love them so much?"_

 _She shook her head as she remained silent. She could feel his eyes on her as she began to look out into the ocean. "Did you always want to be this person?"_

 _"_ _No." He replied softly. "I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to save lives…"_

 _Her mouth fell open as she looked back at him. Was he serious? "We should get back." He replied before hoping up and off the rock. There was so much more she wanted to ask him but she sat there dumbfounded that he didn't want to do this job at all instead he wanted to save lives. She couldn't believe it. She lifted herself up to climb off the rock when she noticed he wasn't anywhere near her. He had already started the walk back to the house._

* * *

She moved closer to her room when she felt hands grab her wrist and turn her around slamming her against the wall. Her heart stopped beating in her chest as her eyes widened. What had she done? Was he going to hurt her? She took a deep breath in before trying to speak but his lips crashed into hers as her eyes stayed wide open. He loosened his grip on her wrists as she felt for the knob to her door and opened it. They stumbled in together breaking them apart. She stared at him as he shut the door behind him and walked towards her. She held her finger up stopping him. What was happening? She shook her head as she looked to the door trying to find some kind of escape plan. "What are you doing?" She asked noticing the only way out was the door he was standing in front of. " _What the fuck_ are you doing?"

"I don't know…"He shook his head. "I just saw…"

"You can't just-stop!" She yelled. She was in shock. That was it. She didn't want him to kiss her. She didn't want any of it. He slowly moved towards her with his hands in the air until he was directly in front of her. She felt his fingers touch hers as they slid up her arms to her neck. She trembled as the tiny little bumps covered both of her arms. "Jul…" His finger touched her lips silencing her. She took a deep breath as his hands cupped the sides of her face as he gently brought her forward.

"Just breathe." He replied as she felt his breath on her just as his lips slowly touched hers. Her hands were in his as he brought them down to her side s her lips moved with his. She had gone crazy. This was the dumbest thing she could be doing. She needed to get out of there. She didn't this distraction right now. She jumped in the air as Julians cell phone began to go off. "Shit." She replied covering her hand over her mouth as he answered the phone.

"Yes, sir. I understand. Yes." She looked over at him as he stared at her with no emotion on his face. He didn't even say anything to her as he hung up the phone and stormed out the door. She sighed as she sat down on the bed and thought about the events that's just took place. This was definitely not part of the plan.

* * *

The day slowly turned into night as she continued to sit on her bed. She wasn't hungry anymore. She just sat there thinking about all the possible things that went wrong. Kissing him was number one on the list. Why did he do it? Was he nuts? There was knock on the door before it slowly opened. "Have you even moved from that spot?" Julian asked.

"What are you doing?" She spat. "What made you think I wanted your lips anywhere near mine?" He didn't respond. "You could get us both killed, do you understand that?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No one is going to know."

"You have been the biggest ass to me and now you all of the sudden want to kiss me."

"Olivia…" Julian raised his voice to get her to stop. She looked up at him knowing he wasn't thinking about the kiss anymore. Shaw had to of been on the phone. "Shaw is on his way back here."

She shook her head. "No." She replied. "No. Don't you dare…"

"Your family is safe for now. They took Owen to a different hospital and Deckard has no idea where he is."

"What does this mean?"

"I do not know." He replied softly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But you shouldn't go running anymore. You need to stay in the house and you need to start listening to what people tell you to do."

"Right." She shook her head as she finally stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I would worry about where your lips have been. If Shaw finds out, then you are dead."

"I'm not worried about that. You need to do as you are told before something happens to you. These men do not play games, Olivia. They work for Shaw. And they do as they are told."

"And what makes you any different from them? Because you kissed me?" She huffed. "That meant nothing. I'll look out for myself and you do the same for you." He nodded his head as she moved from the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She sighed as she listened to him leave the room before she slid down to the floor. Her family had moved Owen's body, why? Did they know about her? Did they know that she was in danger? She had to tell someone. She had to get out and let them know that she is being kept there.

 **AN: Should Olivia get involved with Julian? Let me know! REVIEW!**


	19. Somewhere Over the

**AN: Heres another one for you! Many of you do not want her with Julian at all! Haha I didn't expect that. Shit just hit the fan with Olivia, do you think she will use Julian to get away or fall for him...hard? Let me know what you guys thinks!**

Olivia pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail as she tried to smooth down any lumps it created. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she had been held in Spain for months now, but she knew it had only been a few weeks. She tried to stay clear of Shaw…or anyone for that matter. She kept to herself. Running had become an outlet for her. Though she was followed, she didn't mind it. Julian kept to himself and stayed far enough behind her to not annoy her. She made sure her shoe laces were tightened before she walked out the door of her bedroom. She slowly walked down the hallway not knowing what to expect. She found herself looking behind her every now and then. She didn't know the plans that Shaw had for her, but she knew she was the key to bringing her brother down. She knew she had to do something, she had to break free…something. She couldn't stay there much longer. She sighed again as she walked into the empty living room. "You won't be running today." An unfamiliar voice sounded behind her causing her to jump. She put the couch between her and him. "I suggest you go change."

"Who are you?" She asked moving backwards as he came around the couch. He had a smug look on his face as he chuckled. "I go running at this time every day. I can assure you, I will be doing it today."

"I can assure you, you won't." She tried moving to the sliding glass door but he was quicker. She felt her head jerk backwards as he grabbed a handful of her hair. The hardwood floor was cold as she landed on her back, the pain shot through her body as she turned over on her stomach and began to crawl. She grabbed a hold of the couch leg as he jerked her leg up in the air, bringing her into his arms. She kicked her legs trying to get him to release her, she dug her fingernails into his skin as his arms tightened around her body. This wasn't happening. She was going to die. He was going to kill her. She threw her head back hitting him directly in the face causing him to let her go. She fell hard onto the floor again but she was able to get back up. She prayed her feet would move as fast as her brain was working. She grabbed a hold of the door handle just as it opened. Her body flew in the air as she felt the air leave her body in one short breath. Her head hit the floor as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She tried to gasp for the air but it didn't come as her body was jerked back up. Her body slammed against the wall as her head fell to the side. She was exhausted. She couldn't think. She couldn't process anything that was going on. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to lift her head but it was no use. The pain shot through her body as she finally opened her eyes coming face to face with Deckard Shaw.

"No." She growled. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "No." She could taste the blood in her mouth as she tried to feel the floor with her feet but it wasn't there. He was holding her off the ground. The tears fell down her face without her permission. She was scared. She was petrified. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her weak. "Get him on the phone." Shaw growled. He slowly let her down to where her feet finally touched the floor. Her hands shook as she stared him straight in the eyes. His face was bruised. As if he had been in a fight. She could see the tiny circles under his eyes as he blinked. The wrinkles in his face were becoming more and more noticeable as she opened her mouth to speak. "You might think that you have won this because of what you are going to do to me, but my brother will never stop. He will never give up until you and every person in this room is dead."

"Get her on her knees." He turned away from her as she was thrown to the floor. She had never thought this about him. She could never see him being this man that killed people but here they were. She kneeled on the floor as the tears flowed down her reddened face. "I want to know where my brother is. If this is what it takes…I know you have the godseye. I know you are looking for her. She's right here. I have a gun pointed directly at her head. You tell me where he is or I will put a bullet into her skull and you will watch your sister bleed out onto this hardwood floor." She shook her head as she looked around. Julian was standing behind the couch with his back turned. "One…"

"SHAW!" Olivia screamed. "You are a coward!" Her head jerked back as the man from earlier grabbed her hair. "SHAW!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. "You fucking do it. Don't you be a coward. You do it!" It was silent. No one moved. She could feel her heart beating her chest as her staggered breaths caught in her throat. The phone turned around in his hands as she saw her brother's face. She inhaled as the sobs escaped her mouth. "Dom." She whispered shaking her head.

"Olivia!" She heard her brother's voice as the tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Dom. I'm so sorry."

"Two." Shaw was hard. His face didn't make any emotion. He just stood there. "Don't do this! Please don't do this!" She begged. She closed her eyes as realized this was the last time she was going to breathe in air, this was the last time she was going to see the light of day. She had spent most of her life running from everything in it. At the moment…she yearned for them. She yearned for them all. One moment passed through her mind as she took in another breath. Los Angeles. The beach. The sun was just setting over the ocean making the sky turn pink and orange with a hint of blue…she could see it so clearly. They were all there. Mia had her arms wrapped around her waist as Dom held tightly to her hand. Vince sat next to her running his hand down her back as she made eye contact with Jesse. His smile light up his entire face. Letty sat beside Dom with her head on his shoulder. They were all there. She was there in that moment. She had gotten lost in that memory. They would be together again. She just knew it.

BANG! BANG!

* * *

The blood soaked down her face as she felt the cold, hard floor on her cheek. She could see the dark red substance out of the corner of her eye as she tried to stay focused. The pain was unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut as she let the darkness take over her entire mind. She was free. She was free from all the bullshit the last name Toretto brought. She was free from all the emptiness she had felt ever she her father died. She was free from it all. She prayed Dom would avenge her. She prayed that he would make it his life goal to take down anyone who has harmed her.

* * *

And just like that, she was with them. She could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand, she could smell the salt in the air, feel the sun blaring down on her skin, hear the laughter of children playing. A smile formed on her face as she looked around, it was peaceful. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. The sky was as blue as the sea below it. She heard the familiar laugh as she looked behind her. They were there. Everyone was there. Tears fell down her face as she moved slowly towards them. The boys were playing football as Mia sat on the beach with two little kids in her arms, Letty was beside her with a bump of her own. Vince stopped what he was doing before running over to her, picking her up in his arms, and twirling around. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was there. She could feel him. His smile was radiating off his face as she felt the soft sand back on her feet. He intertwined his fingers in hers pulling her towards the rest of her family. The moment was so perfect. She knew she would see them again. They would be together again. They stopped in front of Dom as she released Vince's hand and threw her arms around her brother's neck. Six years….it took them six years to see each other again. She sighed as she dug her head into his neck. "I love you." She whispered. She heard a faint laugh behind them as Dom released her, he slowly moved out of the way, revealing Jesse. His face lit up with that goofy smile of his. Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed over to him, knocking him straight to the ground. It was perfect. It was the most perfect day.

She looked around at her family as they gathered together, Dom held a Corona in his hand as he lifted it in the air. "Salud.."

"Olivia!" Olivia looked around as her eyes became hazy, her balance became unstable as she tried to grab a hold of Dom's hand.

"Dom!" She shouted but it was drowned out. The perfect world she was in was slowly disappearing. "DOM!" She screamed again reaching for him.

"Olivia!" Her eyes shot open as she felt the rush of blood coming back. She slowly lifted her hand as the pain from her head shot down through her body. "I need to stop the bleeding! You're going to be okay!" Julian was right beside her. She felt trapped like she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes shot back and forth between as they hurried down the hallway with her in Julians arms. She swallowed as she leaned her head back, she felt like she had been hit by a car going one hundred miles per hour. And like that, she was out again.

* * *

She half expected the sun to be blaring into her room as she shielded her face, but it didn't come. There was no sun, there was...nothing. She slowly lifted her head as she looked around the room. This wasn't her room. The pain shot through her head down to her neck as she squinted from the light of the lamp from the side table. She didn't feel the hard cold floor beneath her feet as she set them down, instead it was carpet. She put her hand on her face trying to not lose her balance as she slowly walked to the door. "I wouldn't do that." Julian was beside her in an instant. "I didn't think you would be awake this soon." He grabbed a hold of her arm as she slowly turned around to him. She was confused as she jerked her arm away from him. "You have a serious head injury, Olivia. I think it would be best if you laid back down in the bed."

"You think I give a shit what you think?" She growled. She put her hand on her head as she felt the bandage that wrapped around. "So what, Shaw was too much of a coward to pull the fucking trigger or did he just miss?" She slowly walked back to the bed and sat down with a sigh. Just that tiny walk to the door exhausted her. "Why am I not dead?"

"Because he couldn't do it." Julian replied softly. "He was prepared to do it but…"

"Where is he?"

"Los Angeles. Your brother refused the location of Owen so Shaw decided to take matters back into his own hands. He plans on taking your brother down once and for all."

"And what about me?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "I know that you are a fighter. I saw your strength out there. Jasper…that was the guy you met earlier and didn't have a great encounter with, he hit you in the head with the gun as Shaw pulled the trigger. Your family believes you are dead. Dom saw the entire thing even up to the point of you bleeding out on…"

"Stop!" She yelled quickly wiping the fallen tears away. She covered her eyes as she took in slow, deep breaths. "Go away." She tried to control her voice but it broke as she listened to him speak about her brother watching her die. "Why are you here? Just leave me alone."

"I need to be here, Olivia." He knelt down beside her grabbing her hand. "I'm not going to let you die."

She had allowed him to help her lay back down in the bed knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself. She was immediately uncomfortable as she tried to shift the pillow under her head. "Who's room am I in?"

"Mine." He replied. She eyed him as she huffed. "I've been sleeping on the floor."

"I have a prison of my own in case you forgot. You locked me in there for a few weeks."

"I remember." He moved the chair from the corner of the room closer to her. "I remember everything about you, Olivia. You decided that taking your life was a better option."

"Was it not?" She snapped. "I have lived my life trying so hard to stay away from the lifestyle my brother led. I left my entire family to be free of it. I moved to my favorite place on the planet in hopes of starting over. I thought I did." She closed her eyes. "Can you please cut this light off before I go crazy?" She heard him chuckle but the light was off shortly after she asked. She took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I was at this coffee shop I had found and I was just wondering to myself if I would find love there. London seemed to be a good place to fall in love." She shook her head. "And there he was. He was wearing a navy blue suit, it was buttoned to his chest, his hands were in his pockets as he gradually glided over to me. It was as if he was walking on the clouds. That smile…those piercing green eyes. They shot right through me. My coffee shop was closed so he took me to another one. We talked for hours. He was the sweetest..." She began playing with the string that was coming out of the blanket. "I never knew how much trouble my brother was in. I knew that he had ran from the cops for so long, it must have been the norm. I was oblivious to anything that was going on because I didn't want to be apart of it. But I knew with Letty." She shook her head as she rolled over to the side.

"You could have never known what your brother was up to."

She shook her head letting out the breath she had been hold in. "I'm not as strong as you think I am, Julian. I fight because that is what a human does when they feel threatened. I fought as hard as I could but I still begged for my life in the end."

"And why is that so bad? Do you want to die? Did you want him to shoot you in the head? He didn't have it in him."

"He let someone beat me down until I could no longer move my body. He held me against the wall as he taunted my brother on the phone. What kind of person does that?"

"A person who would do anything for his brother." He stood up from the chair. "Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat."

"Am I safe here, Julian? Or should I expect lovely Jasper to come down the hall and finally put a bullet into my head?"

He sighed running his hand through his hair. She thought he was going to ignore the question but he stopped at the door. "You are safe for now."

* * *

The room was silent as she adjusted her body in the bed, trying to find some way of comfort. Every time she turned her head, a pain shot down through her entire body. She was exhausted but she was afraid to sleep. She was in pain but she was afraid to ask for medicine in fear of it putting her to sleep. She feared for her life knowing if things didn't end well in Los Angeles, Shaw would be back for her. She stared up at the ceiling when the door opened and shut. "I brought you some soup."

"I'm not hungry." She lied. She was starving but the fear sat right in the front of her mind. Her stomach gave her away though as the aroma filled the air, making its way to her nostrils, causing her stomach to make a growling noise. She rolled her eyes as Julian chuckled. Shaking her head, she lifted herself up to sit against the head board of the bed. "You are very annoying." He didn't reply to her as he brought the tray over, placing it in her lap. She grabbed the spoon in her hand and began stiring the soup before looking up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He moved to the chair that was still sitting beside the bed. "Ask me anything."

"Did you know me? Had you been watching me as well?"

He nodded his head. "Yes." He licked the top of his lip trying to find the words to say.

"How did you end up here?" She cut in.

A smile formed on his face. "Me and the Shaw's have similar backgrounds. I was in the military for about eight years. I began to move up in rankings when it finally became boring to me. I didn't want to fight for my country anymore." She slowly began eating her soup as she listened to his story. "I was offered a lot of money to become who I am today."

"You kill people for money?"

He nodded his head. "I am a highly trained and very good assassin. Owen recruited me. He told me of a lady named Letty who was going to come handy to us. There was a microchip that Owen was looking for. If sold to the right person, it was worth billions of dollars. Owen had always thought more in a logical sense. Deckard, on the other hand, looked at every aspect of the situation before getting involved. He knew his brother had it under control until Dominic Toretto put him in a car and let that car fly out of a plane. All for the love of one girl."

"They grew up with each other. She had fallen for him long before he had fallen for her. It was one of those...epic love stories not too many people can say that they had. He lost her and his whole world stopped spinning. He didn't smile anymore. It was like nothing in the world mattered...not even me. I had gone home when I found out she was dead." She turned away. "What was Shaw trying to accomplish by being with me? I didn't know anything. I didn't know where my brother was or what he was doing."

"You were collateral." He leaned forward. "You were the one person that was going to bring the big bad Dominic Toretto down. You didn't think your brother cared for you, but what you don't know is, you were the apple of that man's eye. He would have given up his entire life for you. Letty had been working for Braga but Braga knew who she was the entire time. He was working for Owen Shaw. Shaw had gone to finish the job but Letty had woke up and didn't have a damn clue where she was or even _who_ she was for that matter. Your brother was messing up things. He was putting his nose where it didn't belong and Shaw wanted to end that. The business side of things was getting sticky because Letty was still around. Then you showed up at the funeral. We were going to use Mia but..." He smirked. "That's the day I started watching your every move."

"That was almost six years ago."

"I am a very patient man." She shook her head as she put the spoon down and licked her lips. "I wasn't going to do anything until it was deemed necessary. Then you came back to London after trying to stop your brother from going down his downward spiral. With no luck, you gave up. You ran away again. Owen had spoke to his brother about you and where he could find you. You sat at the same coffee shop for over three weeks with this glazed look in your eye asking yourself were you good enough? Would he stop if you just begged him to?" Olivia's face became hard as the tears filled up her eyes but she didn't move. "Then you saw him. He mentioned to you about a coffee shop he knew of. I sat just two tables down from you. It was like someone had just cut the light on in your eyes. The way you looked at him. You loved him then even though you didn't know that you had met before. You bumped into each other a couple of times, I saw it then too. You were mesmerized by him."

"So you win then." She whispered. " _You sure broke me_. I am broken." She wiped her face of the fallen tears turning her face away. She didn't want him to see her upset but he knew what he was doing. He was playing her. And he was winning. "I know my brother loves me. But you are right, it has always been someone else. I have been left outside ever since I was a little kid. When Letty died, I wanted revenge just as much as he did, but he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't even let me speak as we stood in the garage the day that he finally came home. I hadn't seen my brother in almost four years and the first thing I see is him getting ready to go to war with whoever killed her. He wanted me to stay innocent for as long as possible but he didn't know that innocence left the day he almost killed the man that killed our father." She picked up the spoon again as she shook her head. The silence filled the room as she finished her soup. "He loved me back though, didn't he? Shaw? He loves me still that's why he couldn't pull the trigger."

"He did." Julian leaned back against the chair again. "I don't think it was hard for him to fall in love with you, Olivia. I said earlier that Deckard Shaw looks at all aspects of life before making a decision. Owen was doing his own thing and was about to be billions of dollars richer. The only thing with Deckard was he was wanted all across the world. He had to stay hidden. Those business trips was him trying to keep the radar off of him just for a little while. He was going to run away with you. You two were going to go off to some island and never be heard from again."

"And then my brother threw his from a plane."

"Yes." Their voices were low. "With all the traveling, Deckard didn't find about his brother until six weeks ago. Blood is a lot thicker than love, my dear." She nodded her head as she grabbed the cup of water and downed in. "Let me take that for you." He stood up grabbing the tray from her lap before sitting it on the dresser.

"You aren't as hard as you let on, you know. I can almost see through you. Those eyes of yours aren't always hard. I saw you that morning...when I was kneeling on the ground with a gun to my face. You couldn't look. You turned away from me because it pained you to see it." Her head became dizzy as she shook it trying to knock off whatever feeling was overtaking her. "You don't want me to die."

"You seem to be tired. I think you should get some rest." She couldn't argue with him as her head slowly slid to the side of the pillow. "I knew you wouldn't take your medicine, Olivia, so I took the liberty of crushing it up in your water for you."

"Oh, you asshole."


	20. You're Ruining Everything

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry for the late update, its been super busy around here.**

Olivia groaned as she rolled over in the bed. Hoping everything that had happened to her was just this horrible nightmare, but she was aware it wasn't when she opened her eyes and realized she was in the same room she had woken up in. That's when it hit her. That _bastard._ Her head was killing her. She was starving. And it was freezing in the room. "Julian!" She shouted as she put her hand over her eyes. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here." She could hear him laughing as she peaked out through her fingers.

"You just think you are so cute, don't you?"

"What do you need?" He licked his lips before pressing them together. "I need to check your bandage and make sure you are alright. Can I do that?"

"No." She growled. "You drugged me." She lifted her body up as she leaned back against the head board and glared.

"That I did." He nodded his head. "You would have never taken it from me and I needed you to get some rest. You need rest."

"I know what I need."

"This place is dangerous right now, Olivia. The only safe place is this room." She rolled her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wanted to murder him.

"And what, it's not dangerous in here? You are a trained killer, Julian. I should be terrified of you the most." His face softened as he nodded his head. "Why didn't you just let me die?" He shook his head but remained silent. "Can I get out of bed today? Or is that too dangerous?" She tried her hardest to hide the smirk but she knew it pissed him off.

"You are still too weak." She shook her head as she tried to contain her anger. She took deep breaths as she stared straight ahead. "Olivia, you have a severe blunt force trauma to the side of your head. You should be in a hospital not in this room right now. Your body has gone through a lot in the past couple of days. I need to make sure that you are not going to bleed out. I need to make sure that you brain doesn't swell."

"So then take me to a hospital."

"I can't do that." He whispered. His face wasn't hard anymore. She could see the sympathy in his eyes. "I have the tools here if anything were to happen. But…you will never see the outside of this house again."

"Why not?" She tried the hide the look of fear from her face but she was scared to death.

* * *

She slowly rolled over on her side as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Julian?" She knew he was in the room, she waited for his response but he didn't say anything. He came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why did you save me? If this isn't over, then why did you save me?"

"You asked me why my back was turned to when Jasper held the gun to your head and my answer is I couldn't bear the thought of you…"

"That kiss meant something to you, didn't it?" He didn't move. She nodded her head. "Then why didn't you do something? You let him torture me as my brother watched. You let him..." She turned away. "I could have died, Julian. He could have really put a bullet into my head. And then where would we be?"

"Then you would be dead!" He shouted.

"I guess that would make things easier for you then." She whispered. "I guess these conflicting feelings that you have would have been solved if Shaw would have just killed me."

"I..." She turned away from him as she listened to him sigh. He lifted himself off the bed and walked over to the door. "What would you have me do, Olivia? I just couldn't watch you bleed out on the floor knowing I could save your life."

"I guess that's a decision you can now regret." She watched as he left without another word. She sighed as her arms crossed over her chest. She was getting herself into a hot mess she just knew it. Julian was the biggest asshole but it only took a moment, one moment he let his guard down and now he was saving her life. She knew there was a time not too long ago that he would have pulled the trigger himself. She couldn't trust him. She didn't trust him. But he did save her life and for that she was grateful. She had to do something to get herself out of this situation. She had to get out of the house before Shaw...or anyone came back to finish the job. Julian had mentioned she would never see the outside of the house again...she had to make sure that wasn't true.

* * *

Days slowly passed by as she stayed in the bed like a good little girl. She knew the fear of what could happen if she tried anything. She wasn't stupid. She rolled over onto her back when she heard the door slowly open. "Hi." Julian whispered. He had a bag in one hand and a laptop in the other. "I brought you some things."

"You going to check your emails?"

He faked a smile as he threw the laptop onto the bed before holding his hand out. She reluctantly grabbed it as he pulled her to a seated position. "Hygiene. It's good for you." He held the soaps up. "I didn't get anything scented because we do not want the wound to become infected. So you will not be impressing anyone later on." She groaned. "I also brought you some clothes to change into, I know you are tired of the ones that you are in. You are beginning to smell so I am doing you a favor."

"You are an asshole." She nodded her head. "But go on." He smirked as he grabbed the laptop putting it beside her.

"The laptop is for movies. I downloaded Netflix, so we can…"

"Don't fucking say it." She glared at him knowing the exact words that were going to come out of his mouth. "To be from England, you surely are not a gentlemen."

"I love it when you speak dirty to me." He hopped off the bed holding out his hand again. "First thing is first, I need to remove your bandage. We need to clean the area and then you can take a shower." She nodded her head as she grabbed his hand, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She took a deep breath in as she planted her feet on the floor. She leaned to the side a little as she tried to balance herself. She felt hazy as she looked around the room. It was spinning.

"I feel like I am drunk." She felt his hand come down to her waist as she looked up at him.

"I got you." He whispered. "Take small steps."

"Don't drop me." She replied grabbing a hold of his hand. She felt him tighten his grip as she moved one foot forward. As much as she wanted to get out of the bed, she would have rather laid back down. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It was a job just holding it up. "I don't feel so good."

"Just take it easy. You are fine." She felt the sweat begin to start going down her face as she took another deep breath in. "Slow."

"Can we sit?" She didn't really ask before she found herself falling to the floor. His arms grasped around her body as he slowly let her slid down onto the bench that was at the foot of the bed. Her breathing staggered as she looked up at him. "I don't think this was a good idea."

"You are weak. You need to build your strength back up." He knelt down in front of her. "Olivia, I am not going to let anything happen to you. You have to trust me." She shook her head at the thought. Trust him? Was he serious? "Just take your time. We have all day."

* * *

Against all the odds of ever getting to the bathroom, she was proud to say you finally made it. With Julian half carrying her, she was now sitting on top of the marble counter. She heard the shower cut on as she ran her hand down the side of her head. She watched as Julian slowly walked over to her and begin to unwrap the bandage from her head. "I'll let the water heat up." His face was right next to hers. She took a deep breath in as she stared straight ahead hoping her heart beat wouldn't give away how nervous she was. He rubbed his hand down the wound before stepping in front of her. "How does it look?" She asked softly.

"You'll live." He replied with a smirk.

"How are we going to do this?" She cleared her throat knowing he could tell she weary about taking a shower with him.

"Well," He stepped away from her as she leaned her head back against the mirror. "Seeing as I had to carry you in here, there is no way you will be able to take a shower by yourself." She bit her bottom lip but didn't respond. "I could help you, if you want. I mean I have already seen you naked." She knew he was trying to make light of the situation but it annoyed her all the same. "I will keep my hands to myself, I promise." She nodded her head. This was the only way. She knew it. _He_ knew it.

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed. She moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt as she slowly lifted it above her head, tugging ever so lightly to get it to come off. He had turned away from her as she brought her hands up to cover her chest. Her heart began to race as she watched him remove his shirt, revealing his hard, tanned abs. She tried to look away but it was impossible. His skin was perfectly smooth except for the defined lines that carved out each and every ab. The muscles in his arms looked as if he could… "Olivia." She straightened up as she made eye contact with him. "I would like to get this done today, so can we move it along." She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. "Can you stand?"

"No." She replied. She still had her hands over her breast as he walked over to her, grabbing her arms and putting her down on the floor. She couldn't help but look at his chest as his pecks poked out at her. She took a deep breath in. "Do you need help?"

"I don't think…this isn't…" She couldn't find her words. He was literally about be undressing her and she had no shield. If she tried to cover her vagina, it would leave her breasts free. She was beginning to panic. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"We are already half way there." He laughed. "Come on, just take a deep breath for me. I am not going to look at you unless you want me to."

"Stop!" She yelled. "This isn't funny anymore. I am about to take a shower with a man who kills people for pleasure. There is nothing funny about this. I would like to be able to take a shower by myself where I don't have this fear…"

"Whoa." He grabbed her arms stopping her. "Nothing is going to happen. Don't let that cross your mind at all. I would never do that."

"I feel like I have all these weights just laying on top of me right now. I can't even hold myself up. Can you just for one second be serious?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Let me help you."

She took slow deep breaths as he helped her out of her pants and panties. She stared straight ahead the entire time as her body trembled. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling but it failed her. Her hands shook as she grabbed a hold of his arms, keeping her balance. "I am going to sit you back down. I need to finish getting undressed as well."

"I need you to hurry up before I really change my mind about this." Her voice shook as she looked away from him. He nodded his head as she listened to him unzip his jeans. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him toss them to the side. She felt his hand in hers as she stood up straight. "One foot in front of the other." He told her. She nodded her head as she made her focus the shower. She just had to get to the shower. She was exposed and there was nothing she could do about it now. She took a deep breath in letting it out slowly as he lifted her in the air, bringing her into the shower with him. She felt the hot water hitting her back as she clung to his shoulders as he closed the door behind them. She took a deep breath in as she looked up at him. They were inches away from each other. She sighed as she slowly began to turn around to face the water. She let it wash over her face as she breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay. Everything was going to be okay. "I'll grab the shampoo. Don't use a lot. You can't get it in the wound." She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands softly lay on her hips. "I got you." Her heart beat quickened as she poured the shampoo into her hands before softly putting it in her hair. She lathered up trying her hardest to steer clear of the wound. Her body trembled even though the water was hot. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. "Okay, turn around slowly." His hands stayed on her waist as she slowly turned around to him. She leaned her head back letting the water wash over her head and down her body. She could feel his eyes on her. She took a deep breath in as she brought her head back up coming face to face with him.

"Julian." She whispered. Her chest was moving in and out as her heart raced. She could feel it trying to beat outside her chest. She looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" She could feel his hands moving down her waist.

"Saving my life." She adjusted the way she was standing trying not to put all of her weight down. She was afraid of falling. She took another deep breath in as she leaned her head back again making sure all the soap was out of her hair before grabbing a hold of his hands. "Julian," She whispered again. Their bodies were almost touching each other. She bit her bottom lip as she finally looked down. They were completely naked. Both of them. The anxiety found its way back. She stepped backwards, losing her balance, and falling. He caught her in his arms as she began to laugh. "Maybe we should get out." She replied.

"I think so too." She held onto his arms as he cut the water off behind her before bringing his hand up to her head. "Just making sure everything is good."

"Did I get soap in it?"

"No." He jerked his hand down. "Let me grab you a towel." She moved forward just as he moved forward knocking their bodies together. She put her hand on the wall trying to back away but his hand on her waist stopped her. She looked up at him. "I want to kiss you again." He replied softly. She didn't know if she heard him right. Her mind shut down. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She nodded her head. He leaned forward and kissed her. She felt his soft lips on hers as he gently brushed them together. This was what she was afraid was going to happen.

* * *

She tightened her grip on his arms as he wrapped his around her body bringing her closer to him. She felt her feet leave the shower floor as he held her so tight against his chest. He deepened the kiss as her back slammed into the shower wall, his hand guarding her head. She felt her body respond to him as his tongue invaded her mouth, sweeping over her lips, down her neck. She leaned her head back, squeezing her eyes closed. She gasped for breath as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He never took his lips off of her as the shower door flew open and he stepped out. "Wait!" She gasped. He adjusted her in his arms as she pulled away from him. "What are we doing?"

"Well..." He began. She rolled her eyes putting her hand over her face. "We can stop." He replied softly. "But if I am being honest, I don't want you to stop."

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked deep into his eyes. Was he serious? Was this just some fuck to him? She cocked her head to the side and just stared at him. "I don't want to stop either." She replied softly. He chuckled as he planted his lips on hers again, carrying her into the bedroom, and laying her gently onto the bed. She could sense that he had no desire to hurt her. She laughed as she scooted her body further up the bed as he left trails of kisses along her thighs and legs. She felt the pillow beneath her head as she finally relaxed and stared up at him. He was towering over her with his shaggy hair falling in front of his face. She rubbed her hand along his arms, feeling the tight muscles with her fingers. This was such a bad idea but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She couldn't even bring the words to come out of her mouth. She leaned her head up connecting her lips back to his. Her world was spinning. She didn't know if it was because she was dizzy from her head or if this whole ordeal was getting to her. She tried to block it out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted him. He lifted her up off the bed, moving her to a seated position in his lap. She felt the pain as he entered her but soon it was taken over with pleasure. She felt his hand in the small of her back as looked down at him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She could see it in his eyes. The way he stared at her was like she was on the only one in the world. He stared at her like that once before. She had come in from running, her hair was a mess from the wind, she had pulled the hair tie from her hair and flipped her head over trying to tame it. When she came back up, he was standing there just staring at her. She saw the look then. That was also the night, he shoved her up against the wall and kissed her. She continued to look into his deep, dark blue eyes as her mind wondered...was this a game? Was this real? She didn't have time to think about anything else as her body was being tossed onto her back. She let out a laugh as her towered over her, planting his lips on top of hers. In that moment...he was all she wanted.

* * *

She felt the tightness of her body as she tried to roll over, but the weight of Julians arm draped over her body prevented her from doing that. She ached. Her entire body felt like she hadn't moved in months. She groaned as lifted his arm off her and tried to sit up. "What time is it?" He groaned lifting himself up. "It better not be before noon." She laughed as she looked over at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She didn't respond as she laid back down bringing the covers up to her chin and sighing. "I think..." A loud knock pounded on the door. Olivia shot up immediately regretting her decision. The pain shot to her eye as she brought her hand up to her head with a sigh. "Yeah?" Julian yelled pulling her back down. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip down knowing he had gotten up. He didn't say anything. She opened her eyes and watched as he put on a pair of lounge pants and a shirt before walking over to the door. A million things were going through her head at that moment. Was it a mistake? Did they really have sex last night? She ran her hand over her head as she sighed again. Was this just some lay for him? Why did she care? Did she care? She didn't want to. She didn't want to feel anything at all. She looked over at the door as he looked back at her before leaving. She sighed as she threw her hands in the air. Why was this so complicated? Why couldn't she have just kept her legs closed? She rolled her eyes at herself knowing she had fucked up. She rolled over on her side trying not to lay on the bandaged area. She closed her eyes praying sleep would take over again. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about him. She jerked the blanket making sure it covered her body completely before letting her mind wonder to something else. They had been up all night, she knew she was tired. If only her mind would stop for just a few minutes just so she could get some relief. She needed the relief right about now.

* * *

That relief was given to her as she realized she woke up two hours later. She heard the sound of the shower running as she slowly lifted herself up from the bed. She was still wrapped in the blanket but she noticed the food on the table as she turned over. She couldn't help but laugh as she reached for the tray bringing into her lap. She put her hand to her head realizing the bandage was no longer there. She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she place the tray back onto the table before lifting herself off the bed. Revealing her naked body she walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her balance was back. She just walked by herself into the bathroom. She looked behind her as she shower cut off. "Julian?" She wanted to make her self known as he stepped out of the shower.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He smile grabbing the towel from the hook by the door. "You look good."

"I feel good. I don't have that dizziness anymore. I mean my head still feels like it weighs a hundred pounds but other than that...I feel good."

"Good." He smiled as he walked past her. "I guess all you needed was a good nights rest...and sex." He hurried past her as she swatted at him. She couldn't help but laugh along with him though. She ran her hand over the raised part of her head. There was definitely going to be a scar there. "Does it hurt?"

"I have a slight headache." She replied walking back into the room. She noticed him putting on clothes as she leaned against the door biting the tip of her index finger.

"How about we put some clothes on? Go for a walk?"

"I thought it was too dangerous out there?" She smirked walking towards him. She stopped at the dresser before opening the top drawer and pulling out some underwear and her bra.

"It is." He put his shirt over his head before moving over to her. He pushed his body against hers, causing her to back into the dresser, knocking the candles directly off onto the floor. "But I will protect you." He whispered. She didn't respond as she held tightly to the dresser as he leaned closer and closer until his lips were on hers. His hands roamed down her body until they rested on her butt, jerking her into the air, and sitting her down on top of the dresser. She could feel the cold wood beneath her as he threw her legs apart before cupping both sides of her face and kissing her again. She smiled against his lips as she ran her hands underneath his shirt. His lips slowly moved from her mouth to her cheek, down her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back praying he would just take her again, but he didn't. She leaned her head back against the mirror as his lips continued to move down her body. She felt it respond to him as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. His hands rest on her knees as she could feel the stuble from his chin inch its way down her stomach, stopping just above her pelvic bone. His gazed moved up to meet hers as she wondered if it was just a tease but soon after the smirk appeared on his face and his lips were back to kissing her. Her body began to slide down the dresser as her eyes rolled back into her head. The moans left her mouth as she bit hard on her bottom lip. His tongue invaded her as she clung tightly to the dresser, tossing her head back, hitting the mirror. If this was the feeling she got when she was with him, then she could do it forever. The feeling of complete escasty took over her body as it began to tremble beneath her. The thoughts of her life as prisoner were soon forgotten as she released the pressure that was building up in her stomach. The cries left her mouth as she squeezed tightly to the wood causing her knuckles to bleed white. This wasn't going according to her plans at all. Not one bit.


	21. Get Away from Me!

The days went on as Olivia became completely oblivious to the world outside the house. She didn't know what was happening, if anything was going on with her family. She knew that Shaw had left but that was it. There was nothing else. Julian had been sleeping in the bed with her every night since the shower incident. She didn't mind. He was growing on her. She found herself thinking more and more about him. He had told her she couldn't ever leave there. She didn't press the situation with him but if she couldn't leave then why was she still alive? What was her purpose there? What was his purpose? Did she have one for him? Her mind would jumble with ten thousand thoughts as she tried to comprehend if sleeping was the enemy was in her best interest? Did she like him? Was she falling for him? She knew when push came to shove, he would choose Shaw because Shaw was the one paying him. Shaw was the one who owned him. She wasn't allowed outside the room without him. Jasper was lurking around probably pissed off that she head butted him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill them all. She put her hand to the side of her head as she felt the stitches. She was supposed to be getting those out soon but Julian wanted to make sure it was safe and nothing was going to happen. He was taking all precautions to make sure she stayed alive. She had been getting xrays every other day to make sure there was no bleeding in the brain. It annoyed her but it also gave her comfort. Someone was fighting for her. She wasn't in this alone. She finally opened her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep. It was hot. She could feel the sweat pouring from her face as she tried to roll over but again, she was blocked. She groaned as she lifted Julian's arm off of her and rolled off the bed. The room felt like it was a boiler room. She silently grabbed the first shirt she could find, putting it over her head, and pulling it down. She just needed water. She felt like she was going to pass out. She tiptoed over to the door, opening it softly before sliding out. She could feel the cold floor beneath her feet giving her some comfort. She hurried down the hall into the living room, stopping to make sure no one was around. She didn't dare draw attention to herself. She didn't know if Julian was telling the truth or not about it being dangerous out there but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. She hurried past the front door and into the kitchen, cutting the light on. She hurried to the cupboard grabbing a cup. "I was wondering when I would catch you alone." The cup fell from her hand, shattering on the floor beside her feet. She slowly turned around as she backed straight into the wall. Jasper was smiling as he brought the beer to his mouth. "Where is your knight at? I was sure he would be by your side." Olivia didn't speak. She looked to her left, seeing the opening by the plant. She hurried through into the living room just as Jasper appeared in front of her. "I am getting déjà vu…it seems that you have a horrible habit of trying to get away when someone is talking to you."

"Leave me alone." Her voice failed her. Her body was failing her. She was shivering as she looked into the dark room hoping for some sort of rescue from Julian, but he was sound asleep in the bed.

"You know, I find it odd that you go from one enemy to the next. You would think you would learn your lesson of not falling in love with someone who has tried to kill you."

"What I do is none of your business." She scooted down the sliding glass door trying to find the handle. "You can't touch me." Jasper began to laugh.

"I can't _kill_ you, Olivia. No one said anything not about not being able to touch you." He moved forward just as she was able to get a grip on the handle. She opened the door and ran outside. She ran as fast as she could, praying her legs didn't give out of her. She felt her chest becoming heavy as she pushed forward. The sand was keeping her from going fast but she wasn't going to get caught, not this time. She saw a light in the distance as she kept her focus on that. She refused to turn around. She couldn't breathe. The air was harder and harder to take in. "STOP!" She heard the screaming behind her as her feet slowed, her knees gave out on her as she stumbled forward falling flat on her face. She tried to lift herself up but she fell back down. She tasted the sand in her mouth as she looked out the corner of her eye. Julian came into view. She breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled over onto her back. Her heart stopped. He was aiming a gun at her. "Get up." His voice was stern. "I SAID GET UP!" He shouted. She slowly sat up with her hands above her head. She was still breathing heavily as she stared at him with her eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing?" She couldn't find the words to answer him. "Were you trying to run?" She slowly shook her head as she looked behind him. Jasper was on the ground, not moving. "Put your hands behind your back, Olivia."

"Jul…"

"NOW!" He screamed causing her to jump. Her hands immediately flew behind her back as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him jerk her off the sand as he tightened his hand around her wrist. She was covered in sand, she could still taste it as it crunched in her mouth. She walked past Jasper who continued to lay in the sand himself. The sun was just coming up over the ocean as she tried to look behind her. Julian pushed her forward as she walked into the house. Everyone was up. She sighed as she walked past the men, down the hallway, towards the old familiar room. She began shaking her head violently as he threw her into the open room and slammed the door behind him. "JULIAN!" She screamed jumping up banging on the door. "DON'T DO THIS!" She continued to bang hoping he would come back to her but he didn't. The door was locked. She was back to being the prisoner again. The sobs escaped her mouth as she grew tired and fell to the floor, her hand still hitting the door.

* * *

Hours had passed on by as she finally crawled away from the door towards the bed, she didn't have the strength to lift herself up so instead she remained on the floor with her head against the mattress. She heard the sound of the door being unlocked as she slowly lifted her head. Her face was red from screaming and crying. She looked up at him as his glaring eyes looked back down at her. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouted slamming the door behind him. She shook her head as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I was thirsty." She whispered. "I just wanted some water."

"I told you not to go out there by yourself. Was this all some game to you? Were you planning on running away?"

"No." She finally opened her eyes. "I wasn't running anywhere. I have nowhere to go, Julian." She wiped her face of the fallen tears. "I woke up in the middle of the night pouring sweat, it was so damn hot in your room. I was thirsty. I thought no one would be awake. He scared me to death. The door was the only way for me to escape him so I did. I ran. I don't know where I was going but I wasn't about let him touch me. I heard your voice and I stopped."

"You are to remain in here." His voice was so hard. She shook her head. "No." He pressed his mouth together trying hard not to scream at her. He waited a moment. "You could have been killed tonight. Jasper does not care about you. He cares about the money that is being paid to him. You mean nothing to them."

"Do I mean something to you?" He didn't respond as her head fell. "Don't leave me in this room again, please. I am begging you."

"You did this to yourself. I will bring you food." He opened the door.

"Julian, wait!" She stood up. "I am so sorry." She covered her face with her hands. "Please."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"JULIAN!" She screamed running towards the door. She heard the lock as she threw herself off of it and onto the bed. She was back at square one. She had to get out of there. She had to do it soon. Julian was and will always be an assassin first before anything else. She had to realize that or she was going to get herself killed.

* * *

Olivia woke up with a horrible feeling her chest. She felt the weight of the bricks that had become oh so familiar with her. She quickly threw her legs over the side of the bed immediately rushing to the door. The door handle began to move as she backed away running straight into the bed. "Jasper!" She heard a name being called from the hallway, the door knob stopped turning. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest as she took in a deep breath praying he wouldn't come in. She got her wish. She slowly moved towards the door, reaching for the handle, and pulling on it. The door was unlocked. She slowly let the breath from her lips as she pulled the door open. She knew something was wrong. Like…something had happened. She shook her head as she stepped outside into the hallway when she heard voices. "She up yet?" It was Jasper. She grinded her teeth together. What she would do to that man if she had the chance. She tiptoed, trying not to be heard, and waited against the wall. "What do you want to do, sir? Shaw was arrested last night. They are taking him to a secure location." She breathed a sigh of relief as the bricks released their grip on her. "I say we end it. Minerva isn't going to like this. We should just put the bitch out of her misery." She shook her head. This was bad. Shaw was gone. They had no purpose for her anymore. She backed away. "I'll be outside. It's your decision. Julian isn't going to like it." The men chuckled. She put her lips together as she got the bright idea to fight. She moved closer to them as she heard the one man leave, she stayed against the wall. Jasper had turned his back to her. She moved quietly towards him, trying her hardest not to make one sound. The vase was standing tall on the table by the couch. She grabbed it, lifting it ever so lightly in her hand, bringing it above her head. "Hey!" Jasper spun around just as she brought the vase down directly on top of his head. The blood poured down his face as his knees buckled to the floor, she hit him again. She watched as his body fell lifeless to the floor with a loud thud. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she could feel the adrenaline begin to speed up as she looked around. She didn't know what to do next. She had never done that before. She began to panic as she fell to the floor, quickly going through Jasper's jacket. She felt something hard in the inside pocket. Just as she reached for it, Jasper grabbed her hand. She jumped back hoping to loosen his grip but he tightened it. The blood covered the left side of his face as he jerked her to her feet immediately wrapping his hand around her throat. "You stupid bitch. I am sure going to enjoy this." She shook her head as her legs began to kick the higher she rose in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing this was the end. He was going to get what he wanted, he was going to end her life. She couldn't breath as she began to beat his hands with hers just praying he would let her go. He brought her forward before throwing her against the hard wall behind her. The breath was immediately taken from her as she tried to lift herself off the ground. He jerked her to her feet again as the tears flowed down her face. She felt the cold, hard end of the gun pointing directly into her temple. "Say hello to your little Asian friend for me." He cocked the gun as she took a deep breath in. She was going to be brave. She wasn't going to beg for her life. It would be over soon. It would all be over soon.

* * *

Her mouth parted open as she went to speak...the door flew open. BANG. Her eyes shot open as she ready for the pain to hit her but it didn't. Instead she saw Julian. BANG! BANG! He was standing in the doorway with a gun pointed to a now lifeless body lying on the floor. Jasper was dead. She knew it this time. Her eyes shot up to Julian who had the gun aimed at her now. Was he going to do it? After everything, was he going to be the one to end her life? She looked down at the nicely placed gun at her feet. She slowly reached for it with shaking hands and wrapped her tiny fingers around the handle and lifted it up. "What are you doing?" Julian asked. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't even see straight. She stood up as she stared at the man standing in front of her and brought the gun up herself. "OLIVIA!" Julian shouted. "Don't you make me do it!" She straightened her back before wiping the tears from her swollen, red face. "It's either me or…" BANG! BANG! The screams left her mouth without warning as she bent over. She heard a loud thud in the hallway. She looked up at Julian who now lowered the gun and was just staring at her. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest as she let the gun fall beside her. Julian rushed over to her grabbing the gun from her hand. "I think we should leave now." He replied as she slowly nodded her head. "Forget your things, we don't have time. I need you to pick up your feet and move towards me. I understand that you are scared but you can be scared and run at the same time." She nodded her head again as she slowly moved towards him. He put the gun in his pants before grabbing her arm and jerking her towards the door. He had saved her life.

* * *

She didn't bother buckling her seat belt as she sat in the front seat of the SUV staring straight ahead. The previous events were replaying over and over in her head. "Buckle your seat belt." Her head jerked to Julian. He sighed as put the car in reverse, flying out of the driveway. She slowly reached for her seat belt as silent tears fell down her face. "I don't even know what to say right now, Olivia. I just…"

"I thought I had killed him." She whispered. "I hit him with the vase as hard as I could."

"He's dead now."

She nodded her head as she looked out the window. "Where do we go? What do we do now?"

"We hide." She could feel the speed as he pressed harder on the gas. Where would they hide? It was Spain.

"Is it true?" She finally asked looking over at him. "Is Shaw really gone?"

He nodded his head. "And my-family?" He was silent. She could feel a hole forming in her chest as she slowly nodded her head and turned forward again. She rubbed her lips together as she closed her eyes. "I didn't see them this time." She cleared her throat. "The first time that Jasper held a gun to my head, I saw them. We were on the beach, I could hear the ocean as the waves crashed onto the sand, I could feel the warm sun on my face, and I could hear the laughter..." She covered her mouth as the sobs tore from her throat. "Just tell me." She used her sleeve to wipe her face off but the tears continued to rush down. "I need to know what happened."

"Your family is okay, Olivia." He replied softly. "Everyone is still alive." The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. Her walls, the walls that held her up, the walls that made her strong just... collapsed. Second by second, they fell. The salty drops fell down her face like a faucet had been cut on, instantly soaking her shirt. Those words had never meant so much to her. The words hung in his mouth as she covered her face. Every feeling flew through her soul as tried to grasped hold of the words. They were alive. All of them. She felt his hand come into hers as she slowly turned her face to him. "You scared the shit out of me." She replied softly. "You locked me back up in that room knowing I hated it." He didn't respond. "I was going to shoot you, Julian. I wanted to shoot you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because…I need you. I want to get my back to my family. I've realized that your job is going to come first no matter what. I was going to take advantage of that but you are going to help me get back to my family. I've been in this shitty ass situation for too long now. It's time for me to go home. Shaw got arrested because Shaw messed up. What's your job now?"

"What makes you think I would help you do that?"

"I don't think anything. But I will get back to my family one way or another. I will not go down without a fight."

"I believe you." He replied softly looking over at her. She took another deep breath in. She was going to get to them this time. She was going to find them and they were all going to be a family again. She was promising herself.


	22. This Aint the Ritz

**AN: Here's another one for you guys!**

The hotel room wasn't quite what she expected but they had to stay hidden for a little while until Julian could get them out of the country. She was used to the penthouses that overlooked the city but this was just a studio hotel room with a queen size bed, a minifrig underneath the small flat screen TV. There was no view but the busy highway. She sighed as she threw her bag onto the floor before throwing her body onto the bed. "I know it's not the Ritz but it will do." Julian replied with a smirk. Olivia had lifted her head to look at him but immediately put it back down with a sigh. "Are you hungry?"

"Is that wise?"

"If you are hungry, then I think I should go get something."

"You don't think I will try and run away the moment that you leave?" She leaned up and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Well one, you are too exhausted to run anywhere. Two, I am here to protect you and make sure that you are kept alive. I'm not going to hurt you, Olivia."

"Why?" He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands into his. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "I think I just...I just want you to be safe." She bowed her head. "I'll be right back." He replied getting off the floor and walking to the door. "Sleep. I will be back in a few minutes."

She nodded her head as she laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Ten million thoughts were running through her head. Should she leave? Where would she go? Dom had watched her go down as she began to bleed to death on the cold floor, did he think she was dead? She sighed as she rolled over to her side. Could she trust him...Julian, could she? Her eyes shot open as she stared straight ahead. What were these feelings he was feeling for her? Did she care for him as well? What would she do to risk being with her family again? She licked her top lip before rubbing them both together. This was stressful. Her entire body ached from all the stress. She sighed as she decided against sleeping and got up from the bed. She walked into the tiny bathroom and took one look at the shower before shaking her head. Hardly one person could fit into it. She cut the water on before removing her clothes and climbing, letting the water rush over her body. She ran her hands over her face trying to wash over the day. She had to relax. She was free…ish. Shaw was arrested and her family was safe.

* * *

She exited the bathroom with the small, white towel wrapped around her body. She sighed as she tried to tighten it to get it to stay but it was no use. It barely covered her body. She heard the chuckle from the corner of the room causing her head to shoot up and glare. "I think it's lovely." He smirked.

"It could possibly be the smallest towel known to man."

"It suits you perfectly." He tossed a fry into his mouth. "Come eat. I got us burgers." She nodded her head as she walked over to the table and sat down. There was a small cheeseburger sitting in front of her with a small fry and a small coke.

"Saving money?" She asked as she picked up the ketchup packets and made her a little pool of ketchup on the cheeseburger wrapper.

"Did you have a nice shower?" He ignored the first question with a smirk.

"My entire body is killing me. All I want to do is sleep but when I close my eyes my mind goes all over the place."

"Tell me about it, where does it go?" He straightened up as she looked over at him. She took a deep breath and decided it was best that he knew what she was thinking.

"Shaw knew exactly what he was doing when he found me. He played off my emotions and got me exactly where he wanted me. What are your intentions? You were the biggest ass to me and did exactly as you were told. I thought we were friends. We went running together, but you played me too."

"I know I did."

"I don't know who to trust these days. It seems like it's only going to be me and you for a while now. How do I know you aren't just waiting for the right time to take me to Minerva Shaw?"

"You don't." He replied taking another bite. "I know _how_ you got here. I know what was done to you to get you to Spain. Shaw was manipulative but he _did_ love you. I could see everyday in his eyes but the power...his brother was crippled. It was his duty to avenge him. As for me and you..." He threw the paper towel onto the table. "I think it was when you had just come back from running, you looked exhausted, your hair was a mess. You had left with it in a bun and it was all over the place when you came back. The sweat from your forehead trickled down your face and you began to laugh. The wind had gotten bad on the beach making it almost impossible to run against. I got to see what he loved about you. You looked perfect in that moment." She turned away as her cheeks became red. She knew the exact moment he was talking about. "And then I kissed you that night." She nodded her head. "I'm not playing games with you, Olivia. Yes, my job came first, but now..." She nodded her head. "Now please eat your food. We need to get some rest. We aren't staying here any longer than we have to."

* * *

Olivia moved to her suitcase as Julian began throwing away their trash. She still had the small towel wrapped around her body. She arched her back trying to get some relief from the muscles tightening but it was no use. She sighed as she threw her clothes on the bed when Julian came over removing the towel and placing his lips on her neck. "Lay down." He whispered. She pushed her lips together but didn't say anything. She did what was she told and laid down on the bed. "I'm sorry all this stress is causing you to be in pain. I can help with that." She felt him move on top of her before she heard the sound of his squirting lotion into his hands. "Just relax." He rubbed his hands down her back as she closed her eyes. The tightness in her back began to slowly fade away as she listened to the hum of his breathing every time he leaned down close to her. She knew of all the situations she got herself into, this could be the worse one. He was working for Shaw, but Shaw was gone. He had no purpose for her anymore yet here they were. He was massaging her back as they stayed hidden in a sloppy ass hotel. Was it all real? Was he just waiting for her to become comfortable and then he would hand her over to Minerva. What about Minerva? Was he still working for her? Of course he was. When it came down to it, she was still a job and as long as she was alive, she would always be a job. She sighed as she tried to relax. She had to live in that moment. She didn't know what his intentions were and she probably wouldn't believe him if he said it was good. His hands dug deeper into her back as she breathed in the lavender lotion. It was strong and taking a toll on her as she opened her eyes. She could still him breathing as her eyes began to get heavy. She was exhausted. She let her mind wonder again but it was only a matter of minutes before she found herself slowing going to sleep. She could smell the sweet aroma of the lotion as he got closer and closer to her neck, then it went dark.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open as she could see the tiny light coming from the window. It was still dark outside but she heard a faint voice in the corner of the room. She slowly turned her head not to make herself known. "Yes. I know. I will call you with the details when I get them." He sighed. "I have to go. Yes, this I know...goodbye." Olivia quickly closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip down and his arms come across her body. She didn't know what to do. Who was he on the phone with? She felt her heart begin beat as she took in a deep breath and rolled over. "Liv?"

"Hm?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had to pretend. That was the only way of not letting him know she just heard him on the phone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, not use to sleeping in strange places. You alright?" She asked lifting her arms above her head and stretching them.

"Yeah, I just had to use the bathroom. I can't really sleep either." He kissed her shoulder as she rolled over to look at him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I was thinking about my childhood best friend." She replied softly."I haven't seen my family in six years, Julian. Six. Too many people have died and I have only been there for one. He was my best friend in the entire world. I don't know how he did it but he understood me. There is a race down in California called the Race Wars. It was this huge party that thousands of people attended. I was going to go but Dom thought it was best that I didn't because..." She shook her head. "He just didn't want me to go. They were robbing tracker trailers for merchandise and selling it to the black market making a killing. I figured it out that's what they were going to do. Dom had told me they were done but I guess not." She took a deep breath in as his hands grazed down her arm. "No one would answer my phone calls on Sunday. They were supposed to be home by three but no one was there. I had tried Jesse over and over again. So I decided to close up the diner, that we owned, early and walk home. I got just at the end of our street when gunshots went off. I hit the ground. I could hear my sister screaming for my brother as my legs started to move. My heart felt like it just collapsed. I knew something was wrong. I knew it. I kept telling myself. _Run. Hurry_. _They need you._ But I couldn't bring myself to move any faster. I saw Mia, she was kneeling on the ground with her hands over her face. Jesse's body was just laying there as Dom cradled him. He died that day." She turned away as Julian grabbed her hand. "I hated it. I hated everything about racing because all it did was kill. It took people away from me. Jesse had raced this guy that I knew for slips. Jesse lost. Instead of owning up to it he took off and ran away. Johnny found him the next day and just lit our entire house up with bullets. Six hit Jesse."

"Liv..."

"I remember my feet had finally picked up and I was running towards him. I was screaming his name as my feet gave out on my and my knees hit the cement. Blood instantly soaked my entire body as I just held him in my arms. I was screaming he needs me, he needs me. But _I_ needed him. I needed him to be there with me. To hold me. To tell me everything was going to be okay. I never saw Dom again. After that...Letty died. Vince died. Han is dead. I never came home because I never wanted to feel that feeling ever again. I ran away." She looked dead into his eyes. "I need my brother, Julian. He might not need me, but I sure need him."

"Can you wait?" He whispered. "If I promise to get you back to your brother, can you wait until I know it is safe?" She slowly nodded her head not sure that she wanted to answer that but if it wasn't safe and it would put her family back in danger then she would wait. She leaned into his as he let out a breath she knew he had been holding in. Things were becoming more and more complicated as the days went on. She had to trust Julian though. For her sake, she had to believe that he was going to do the right thing and get her home to her family.

* * *

She had finally settled back into bed when she felt his arm come around her body and his lips kiss her on the shoulder. "You aren't going back to sleep, are you?" A smile formed on her face as she began to laugh. "I know you are exhausted.

"I am." She whispered. "I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?" She turned over to him and ran her hand down his face feeling the stuble and smiling.

"I think I want to get out of Spain."

"And go where?" He chuckled.

"Anywhere, but here. I just want to leave this place and never look back at it."

"Maybe we can."

"Yeah, Minerva Shaw is probably watching us as we speak. I wouldn't be able to set foot outside without her trying to kill me."

There was silence. She was hoping to get something out of him but he didn't speak as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled over on her side. She was going to get out of there. She was going to fight her way out. All her life she had let Dom do things for her. He had faught so hard for her. She was going to do the fighting now. Her family was going to know she was alive and she was going to fight with everything inside of her to get back to them. Julians arms came across her body again as his lips gently kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight." She replied softly. "I'll see you in the morning."


	23. Just Survive

The sun was blaring into the room as Olivia opened her eyes and looked straight at the door of the hotel room. She could hear the shower running knowing Julian was in there. The pain in her back had disappeared as she slowly sat up bringing the sheet with her covering her naked body. She sighed as she continued to look at the door. This would be her chance. If she really wanted to get out of there and find her brother, this was it. Her heart began to race as she looked back at the bathroom door. Fear took over her. She knew it was real this time. She quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed her shirt and yoga pants from the chair by the table. She kept her eyes on the bathroom door the entire time as she moved quickly towards Julian's stuff. She felt in the first pants pocket…nothing. She reached into the next one pulling out his wallet. The money was sticking out as she quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in the top of her pants. She took a deep breath in as she put her feet in her shoes and moved to the door. Her hands shook as she reached for the door handle trying not to make too much noise. This was it. If she ran then she couldn't look back. She couldn't go back to him. Was it worth it? She opened the door and looked outside as the warm Spanish sun hit her in the face. Her adrenaline was running all through her body as she looked back at the bathroom door before walking outside. She had did it. She had taken the first step now she had to run. She took off quickly down the steps and out onto the street She didn't know where she was going but she knew she wanted to get home. She turned left down the street as she looked at all the cars. She needed to get to the airport. She need to get a plane ticket to London and she needed to do it fast. She was going to get the money Dom left her and she was going to find her way back to her family. She didn't know how but she was determined it was going to happen. She had just don't the unthinkable and ran away from someone who supposedly was protecting her. She was taking her life back into her own hands now all she had to do was survive. "Hey!" She shouted waving her hand in the air back and forth. She took off across the street and climbed into the back of the car. "Airport, please. And step on it!" She buckled her seat belt as she looked behind her making sure Julian was no where around. She let out a breath knowing she had a long road ahead of her. This was just the beginning.

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of the revolving doors of the airport as she threw the money into the front and climbed out. She took a deep breath in before running through the open doors as fast as she could. She had no time to waste. She couldn't be caught there. She had to be able to get back to London then find out where the hell her brother is. She knew Julian was already looking for her and she knew this was the first place he would look. She flew the to counter slamming her hand down. "I need a ticket to London!" She shouted catching the woman off guard.

"Do you have your passport?" The accent flowed from the woman's mouth as Olivia's heart fell to the floor. She hadn't thought about it. She never really had one with her at all. Shaw took care of all of that. She put her hand over her stomach as she began to back away. "Ma'am?"

"No." Olivia whispered. "I don't have one of those." She turned around without waiting for the woman to respond knowing she was never going to get on a plane without proof of who she was. She looked up at the people who were staring her. She had caused a scene by yelling and drew attention to herself. She moved towards the door trying to get out before anyone stopped her. The tears filled up her eyes as she walked outside looking behind her at the man in a black suit. He was staring directly at her. Her heart raced as she moved closer to the door trying to get out. The warm sun hit her in the face as she moved down the side of the building continuing to look behind her. She had to keep running, she couldn't go back to Julian. She felt hands grabbed her arms stopping her in her tracks. "Excuse me?" He head shot up to the man standing in front of her. She looked around as her eyes widened like deer in headlights. They found her. Just like that. He leaned in closer to her as she tried to remain calm. To be honest, she was scared to death. She didn't know what was about to happen. "I couldn't help but see how upset you are. You need to leave Spain, yes?" She nodded her head afraid of her voice at the moment. "I have a plane." She looked around again. Was this a trick? She hands began to shake as she nodded her head. "For a price, I can take you to wherever you need to go."

"I have money." She replied softly. "Please..." She shook her head.

"Five hundred dollars. American." She quickly nodded her head bringing the waded up money in front of him. "Follow me." She quickly moved with the man praying she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life going with him. In her mind, she didn't have any other choice. She took a deep breath as she moved to an area where a lot of small planes were. "I will get my pilot. London, right?"

"Yes."

"Hurry on, we should be leaving soon." She nodded her head as she moved onto the plane. She threw herself into a seat and buckled her seat belt. She prayed this was okay. She prayed that she would make it back home to her family. She looked outside the plane as crowds of people began to run in all different directions. There was only a few people she knew who could do that. Julian was here. He was going to find her. She heard a noise at the front of the plane as she tightened her hand around the seatbelt. The man appeared in front of her. "We need to go."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mando. I am from the Dominican Republic." He sat down next to her as she listened to the pilot come over the speaker. "London is only a few hours away. You will be back with your family very soon."

"How...?" She stopped. "Do you know Dom?"

"Yes, I know your family very well."

* * *

The plane was able to take off the runaway just as a stampede of people came running towards it. She could her heart beating so fast in her chest as she looked over at Mando. How did he know? "How did you know?" She asked softly. "I mean I haven't...Dom thinks I am dead. I haven't been able to get..."

"I go way back with your brother and sister. I don't know if you know about Dom and his team getting all that money in Brazil, but I provided him with the safes. I am always down to help your brother in anything that he needs. He had his doubts on whether you were alive or not. But he also knew how this Shaw fella felt about you. He wanted to make sure. I have been here for about a month now just waiting for the right moment..."

"How did you know that I was going to be at the airport? I didn't even know until this morning that I had planned on running."

He nodded his head as he crossed his legs over each other. "There is a device that was created by a woman that goes by the name Ramsey. It can locate anyone anywhere around the world by using cell phones, cameras, anything that can access a persons face or identity, the godseye can find it. You haven't been on the radar for quite sometime being that you were held in that house for so long. My hope...your brother's hope was that you would escape somehow and I would be there waiting for you. I have men all around Spain just waiting for the word that you have been found. " The tears fell down her face as she listened. "He never gave up on you, Olivia. Not even after he heard that gun shot go off on the phone. There was only one thing you had to do and you did it. The godseye began to go off the moment you stepped into that airport."

"Why are you taking me to London then? Why not take me to where my family is?"

"Minerva Shaw is still out there and could very well be looking for you. Why were you going to London?"

"Dom left me the money from Brazil. It's hidden in the floor board of my loft. I was going to get that and I was going to find a way to go back to them. I didn't know how but I knew that I wouldn't be alive much longer staying where I was. We escaped the house..."

"We?"

She nodded her head. "I was in some hotel when I knew that...I don't know who to trust these days. I have been misled for most of my time with Shaw. I needed to be on my own. I don't know why I trusted you so much but I did and I am glad that I did."

"You're in survival mode. You want to survive. People who want that will do just about anything to get it."

"Will you take me to my brother?" A smile formed on his face as he nodded his head.

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

The plane landed with a jolt causing Olivia to shoot up from the seat and look around. "We are here." Mando replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't know I had fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you needed the rest. It's been a long journey for you." He lifted himself up from the chair. "Ladies first." He ushered her out of the chair as the door to the plane opened up. She felt the soft breeze of the London air hit her in the face as she took in a deep breath. It was still as beautiful as the day she left it. She felt the world lift from her shoulders as she realized she was one step closer to being reunited with her family. She descended the stairs onto the gravel road and looked back. "There is a car waiting for us right there. Please, get in and we can go wherever you would like to go."

"My loft is in the downtown area. Right by the ferris wheel. I don't have the keys but I have one hidden in the light above the door."

"Vamos!" He shouted to the driver as he closed the passenger side door. She took another deep breath in as she looked out the window. Everything seemed different now. It wasn't the same. It wasn't home to her anymore.

"Julian said my family burned down half of London trying to get Letty back. Did they get her?"

"Yes, Letty is safe with your family now. She and Dom...well they got married back when they were in Dominican Republic." Olivia's head slowly turned towards him. "She had lost her memory. She didn't know anyone or anything about where she came from. It was almost as if she had a fresh start until she remembered everything. Your brother risked everything to get her back where she belonged."

"What did he risk for me?"

"Did you want him to risk something for you? You left because you knew it was the right thing for you. You were not safe."

"It seems that I wasn't safe by myself either." She looked down at her hands. "I wanted to be with them, I really did. But you are right, I would have gotten myself killed."

"You cannot blame yourself for falling in love just because it was the wrong person. Deckard Shaw has been in this type of business for a very long time. He knew how to play someone and he did his job very well. What happened with him was out of vengeance. Dom had his brother. What would you do to get your brother back?" She shrugged her shoulders. "When Deckard came for your family, Brian took Mia to me to keep her safe. And I did just that. That's what I am going to do with you now. I will get you back with them, Olivia, this I promise."

"I believe you, Mando. You are the first person I have trusted in a very long time."

"Please do trust me when I say this, nothing is going to happen to you. Not this time." She smiled up at him as she looked back to the front of the car. The streets were lined with people as she watched them. Some were laughing, some just smiling, but they all seemed happy. Like they didn't have a care in the world. She longed for that and she would soon have that again.

* * *

Olivia sat up straight as she saw the muscle car sitting outside front of her loft. Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly climbed out of the SUV and rushed over to the car. She looked inside but it was empty. "Dom." She whispered. She looked back at Mando whose cell phone has began to ring. She couldn't wait any longer as she took off running up the stairs to 37B. "OLIVIA!" Mando screamed her name as she stopped in front of her door. She knew he was in there. She knew he was waiting for her. They were going to be reunited again. The door was only standing slightly open as she heard the voices inside. She pushed the door open just as Mando appeared beside her. "No." She gasped covering her mouth. Mando's hand was on her arm as they turned to run away but right behind them was...Julian. He hit Mando across the face as the gun remained aimed at her. She could tell he was pissed off. "Mando!" Olivia shouted helping him to his feet. "Leave him alone!"

"Get inside!" Julian shouted back at her. She nodded her head as she stumbled inside.

"Oh Olivia, if only you weren't so predictable." Minerva Shaw replied. Olivia shook her head as she felt the hard push from her back as she fell onto the couch. "Get rid of him."

"NO!" Olivia screamed. "Please! I have money. I can give you money, but please don't hurt him. He didn't do anything..."

"Now why you think I want you money, sweetheart?" Minvera leaned down. "Your coward brother took both of my boys. I say I owe him one." A single gun shot went off. She didn't have to turn around to see it. She knew that Mando was bleeding out on her carpet as she continued to stare at Minerva. The tears fell down her reddened face as her entire body began to shake. "Get her up and let's get out of here. I am tired of looking at this place." Olivia's body was jerked from the couch as she finally looked down at the floor. Blood was rushing from Mando's head as his eyes stared widely at her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she picked her feet up and moved to the door. "I'm so sorry." She replied softly. "I'm so sorry." She moved quickly down the stairs before being thrown back into the SUV that had driven her here. The driver was gone as she looked around for him.

"You must be a stupid little girl if you thought I wasn't going to come for you the moment my son was sent to prison." Minerva shot around in the front seat. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I knew you would come, Minerva. I had no doubt in my mind." Olivia spat. "I was able to get away from you once. I will be able to do it again."

"Sweetheart, you will never live to see that day come." Then it was silent. Julian's arm was holding tightly to her arm as she slowly looked over at him. The glare was shooting straight through his eyes as she cocked her head to the side. Did Minerva know that he had killed those men at the house? Did she know that he saved her? Did she know they were sleeping together?

"Let go of my arm." She snarled as she jerked it away. All she had to do was say those words. Just those simple words of how Julian betrayed them. "Now!" She shouted. Julian released her arm as she straightened up. "What are you doing to do, Minerva? You going to go looking for my brother and make him watch me die. Your son was supposed to do it the first time. I guess he was too coward for that as well." A hand came across her face as she spit out of the blood before chuckling. "My brother already thinks I'm dead. What do you think you are going to do to him?"

"I don't plan on killing you, Olivia. Not yet anyway. You are going to watch as i kill every last person that you call family. You are going to watch them suffer and die and there will be not a damn thing you can do about it. Then I'll kill you."

 **AN: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! She got away for a little while but found herself right back in the Shaw's grip. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	24. Minerva

**AN: Beware of this chapter! Almost rape scene!**

It was _her_ fault Mando was dead, she knew that. If only she had stayed by his side then maybe they would have both made it out alive. She could still hear the gunshot as it went off behind her knowing they had killed him instantly. He was Dom's friend and yet her sacrificed his life for hers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold, concrete wall. It was cold inside the little room she was sitting in. There was only a white chair in the room with her but she knew they were watching her every move. She sighed as she turned over on her side and brought her knees up to her chest. She let her mind wonder to the times when she was a kid playing down at the beach with her family. Her father was there. She could still remember exactly what he looked like, he talked like, even what he smelled like. You would think after all this time she would forget but it stuck with her and she made sure of that. The door flew open as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Get out." She replied dryly. "I don't have anything to say to you and I don't care what you have to say to me." Julian nodded his head as he moved forward grabbing the white chair and placing it in front of her.

"Did you actually think you were going to get anywhere?"

"Yes." She grinded her teeth together. "And I would have."

"I know about the money, _Olivia_. We have always known about the money that Dom sent you from Brazil. I knew that was the only way you were going to get back to them. One phone call from me to Minerva and she was there waiting for you. I was right behind you."

"Good for you, Julian. You did your job." She rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone. Let me just sit in here in peace."

"Why did you run, Olivia? I made you a promise…"

"Your words mean nothing to me, Julian." She sat up with a glare in her eyes. " _This_ is your job. _This_ is your life. I heard you on the phone last night. Who were you talking to?"

He sighed running his hand over his face. "Your promises mean nothing to me. I knew what I had to do and I did it. I almost made it too."

"You did." He replied softly. "Now I get to watch whatever horrid things Minerva has planned for you. _Thank you for that."_

"I'm okay with that." She took a deep breath in. "I fought as hard as I could to get back to my family. I want them to know that." There was silence after that. She didn't have much more to say to him. She had betrayed him but she knew he would have done the same to her when the time was right. She had no reason to ever trust him. Yeah, he protected her. He got her out of the house but this was his life. It had been his life for a very long time. Who was she to think that could ever change just because he met her.

* * *

Julian sat in the room with her moments after their conversation. She refused to speak anymore to him knowing it was getting nowhere.

Instead she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the cold, hard wall. She shivered as the cold air blew on her body. The thought of breaking free again were slim to none. They would watch her like a hawk and they would kill her instantly. She shifted her position on the floor as she opened her eyes to Julian still looking at her. "What?" She groaned. "Why are you still in here? What do you want from me?"

He shook his head. Before he could speak the door flew open. She straightened up as two men stormed over to her jerking her to her feet. Julian stood up from the chair and looked over at the door just as Minerva walked in. "You have caused quite a ruckus in London again. It seems that your brother and his team used that godseye and was able to locate you. Your little dead friend, Mando, alerted them as well. You will lead them right to us."

"You don't scare me, Minerva." Olivia spat. "I know what kind of person you are. The moment I met you, I knew. Both of your sons got caught because they let their emotions get involved. Owen wanted power and Deck…well you see how that worked out for him. They are both cowards and deserve to be where they are." Olivia felt the hard sting as Minerva's hand connected with her face. She spit out the tiny amount of blood that filled her mouth.

"You see, Olivia, I am not like my sons. I don't care about anyone. I don't do feelings. We have a while until your precious family arrives in London. What shall we do with you until then?" She put her finger up to her lip and smiled. Olivia looked over at Julian who was just as curious to what Minerva had up her sleeve. "Fellas…you seem to have taken a liking to this one. Do what you will." She tossed her hand to the side before walking to the door. "If you would like, you can stay and watch, Julian. But that's all you'll be doing seeing that you've already had your share."

"Minerva!" Julian shouted as Olivia felt her body being slammed against the wall.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to fight the two men. She scratched and clawed at their arms but nothing seemed to work. "NO!" She screamed again kicking her legs. If she just fought maybe just maybe she would get out of this. "Don't do this!" One of the mens hands wrapped around her throat as she stopped screaming and stared straight into his dark, dark eyes. It was like she could almost see to his soul. He tightened his grip as the tears streamed down her face. Her eyes turned from hatred to fear as they pleaded with the man not to do anything.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen as fast as she tried to focus but her eyes glazed over. She was prepared for anything from Minerva, but not this. _Not this._ She could still hear Julian screaming as her face hit the cement wall hard. Her hands were held firm behind her back as she heard the ripping of her shirt. Why wasn't Julian helping her? What the hell was he doing? She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt some sharp carve into her arm. Her eyes immediately flew open. What were they doing? She begged for them to stop. She begged for the pain just to stop as she felt her body give out of her and she fell to the ground. The struggling had stopped. The pain had stopped. That's when she looked up. Julian was standing there with a gun in his hand aiming it directly at the two men. She leaned her head back against the wall as she felt the blood run down her arm. She slowly moved her eyes down as she realized her shirt was ripped and on the ground. With shaking hands, she grabbed the fabric and wrapped it around her body shielding what she could. Her teeth clattered together as she slowly lifted herself to her feet. "Olivia…" She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Get me out of here." She groaned as she slowly moved towards him. She wiped her face of any evidence of tears as she walked to the door. "Kill them."

* * *

Two gunshots went off as she stumbled out the door still holding onto the fabric that was wrapped around her upper half. She watched as Julian picked up the two guns and placed them in the back of his pants. She sighed as she clung to the wall not wanting Julian to come anywhere near her. She took a deep breath in knowing exactly what was waiting for them. "Are you ready for this?" She looked behind her as Julian had the gun aimed in the air for whatever came around that corner. "You can't back out of this now."

"I'm not." She nodded her head as she moved forward hoping her strength didn't give out of her. She took another deep breath in. He had saved her life again. She would have rather had the gun to her head then for any man to ever try to touch her like that. Minerva was sick. She was a sick woman and she was going to pay for it. "Get behind me." Julian ordered. She stopped against the wall and turned around to him. "Olivia, if we are getting out of this, I need you to trust me. Just trust me that I will get you out of this alive."

"Does my brother know where I am, Julian?"

"Here." He stopped to remove his shirt before handing it over to her. "You are…fine." He struggled that last word. Lord only knew what was going through his mind as he watched those men.

"I'm not fine." She replied between her teeth. "I'm pissed off." She threw the shirt over her head before nodding to him that she was ready. She didn't know how many men were waiting for them but she was relying on Julian to get her out of there alive. She took a deep breath in as Julian slowly moved forward with the gun pointed straight out. She moved in behind her looking behind her making sure no one would sneak up on them. She had no idea where they were. But she knew her brother and her family were in London somewhere looking for her. She took a deep breath as they rounded the corner and continued to move down the hall. There were cameras everywhere. Minerva was watching their every move and just waiting to ambush them. They didn't speak though. They both knew what they were walking into but it was the only way to get out of there. Julian stopped in his tracks as Olivia slowly looked around him. "I would give up if I were you!" Minerva shouted. "You have no where to go and I have more men. You will be dead in an instant." Olivia leaned her head against the wall as Julian put the gun down to his side. "You know there is only one way out of this?" Olivia nodded her head. "If I could take back everything that has ever been done to you, I would."

"You've saved my life multiple times. That's all I can ask from you, Julian." She drew in a deep breath. "I guess, I just wanted to see them one last time. Let them know that my life wasn't a waste. I should have never left them in the first place. We might still be in the same position but we would be in together."

He didn't respond as he brought the gun back up to eye level. "Grab a gun." He told her. She nodded her head reaching for one of the guns poking out his pants. Her hands trembled as she cocked it back and aimed it ahead of her. "Let's go."

* * *

She wasn't afraid. Her hands trembled because she had never really used a gun before but it was death that didn't scare her. She knew what waited for her just at the other end of the hall. They both stopped in their tracks as they came face to face with Minerva and five of her men. Each of them had a gun pointed at them. "Isn't this sweet?" Minerva asked. "What do you two plan on doing?" They didn't respond. "You are surrounded. Surrender. Or die." She chuckled again. "You will never win with just the two of you." Suddenly the lights went out as Olivia grabbed Julian's arm. Her breathing quickened as she felt his hand in hers. He jerked her to the side just as gunshots began to go off. "Follow me!" He shouted. She didn't respond as her body was jerked forward. The exit sign was lighting there way as they moved down the opposite hallway. The gun shots continued down the hall but no one seemed to be following them. He pushed open a door and shoved her inside before slamming the door behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes." Was the only thing she could reply. She couldn't breathe.

"We need to get out of here. The lights should be coming back on any minute now."

"What is going on? Why do I get the feeling that you know what exactly is happening?"

He just looked at her. She shook her head as he moved past her. "There is another door over here." She didn't move. "Olivia, I need you to follow me."

"I swear to God if we get out of this, I will kill you myself." She moved past him through the open door.

"Be alert, I don't know what is waiting for us."

"Just..." Olivia's body slammed against the wall just as Minerva appeared in her face. She felt the hard pull of her hair as she glared into the womans eyes. "Fuck you!" She spat before head bunting her. The pain shot all the way down to her feet but she ignored it as she ran straight towards Minerva knocking her to the ground. Her fists connected repeatedly with Minerva's face. She was winning the fight. Minerva wasn't moving as Olivia continued to hit her. She wanted her to feel every ounce of pain she had caused her. Olivia felt her body become weak as she hit Minerva one more time. Her fist was covered in blood. She didn't know if it was hers and Minerva's. But the old lady wasn't moving. Olivia's body shook as she stared down at the lifeless woman. She had killed her. She knew it. Suddenly a gunshot filled the air causing her head to jerk up. Julian was on his knees with a gun pointed to his head. "Get up!" The man was huge. He was wearing all black. All could she was his eyes as they pierced through her soul. She slowly stood up and held her hands in the air. "Move over to the wall."

"No." Olivia replied.

"Grab her!" He shouted. Again, she was almost free. She always found herself caught again. She sighed as she looked over at Julian who nodded his head at her. "Lets go!" Olivia stumbled forward as her she was being dragged towards the door. The sunlight filled the room as she noticed they were going outside. "Get her in the car. We have to get out of here." Olivia tried to look around but it was impossible. Her eyes couldn't adjust fast enough to the sunlight.

"OLIVIA RUN!"

 **AN: I don't know about this chapter! I have been having a really hard time writing it. That's why it has taken so long for me to get it out! Let know what you guys think! I have had mixed reviews on Julian so I guess you guys will just have to wait and see what happens with him. REVIEW!**


	25. Like a Fortress

**AN: Just a couple of more chapters! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. It really means a lot!**

All she could hear was Julian screaming at her to run as she felt her body jerk to the right. She slammed into the black SUV but immediately felt the hand release her arm. She pushed herself up as her legs focused on getting out of there. She could still hear the gunshots from inside the building as she moved fast. She had no clue where she was and even where the exit was. But she knew she had to run as fast as she could. The gunshots were getting closer as she looked behind her at Julian was nowhere to be found. He had saved her again. Her legs began to ache as she ran towards the chain linked fence. It seemed to be the only way out and she was going to make it there. She couldn't be bothered what was happening behind her. She had to survive this. She just _had to_.

* * *

She reached her hand out as far it would go to touch the fence when a sharp pain hit her in the leg causing her to crumbled to the ground. The screams escaped her mouth as she looked down at the blood covering the concrete. She clung tightly to the fence with one had as the other tried to stop the bleeding that was pouring from her leg. She looked up for help when she noticed a man in all black slowly walking her way. She had nothing to protect her. She tried lifting herself up with her blood soaked hands clinging to the fence but failed as she hit the ground again. The tears flowed down her face as she continued to watch him. She leaned her body up as far as it was go and reached for the handle of the fence. She screamed as the pain shot through her body as she lifted herself up. "God…" She sobbed. "Please!" She felt her hand cup around the handle as she pulled down. He was close now. She could hear the gun as he cocked it back ready to fire on her again. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought she would have a heart attacked right then and there. The gate swung open as she fell face first into the concrete. She cringed as she lifted herself up and began to crawl. Her leg was dead. She couldn't move it without the excruciating pain shooting through her. The guns had stopped. She couldn't hear them anymore as she dragged her body further through the gate. "And where do you think you are going?" His hand tightened around her ankle jerking her backwards.

"AH!" She screamed clawing at the ground trying to get away from him. Blood began spilling from her fingers as she continued to dig deeper into the cement. He jerked her leg as she turned over onto her back and looked directly into the barrel of the gun. She tried to gasp from breath knowing this was the last time she would breathe in the air in. The breaths staggered as she laid her head back down on the ground, giving up.

* * *

The sound of tires squealing caused her head to shoot up just as the SUV connected with the guy sending him flying into the hard, concrete wall. She let out a sigh of relief as she laid her head back down. "No, no, no." Julian was at her side. "We need to get out of here. Now!" He bent down next to her wrapping his shirt around her leg. "Come on." She could hear the pain in his voice as he lifted her off the ground. That's when she noticed his blood. His arm was covered in it.

"Julian…" She whispered.

"I've got you!" She didn't respond as he put her in passenger side of the car.

"JULIAN!" She shouted pointing behind him. Just as she did, a single gunshot went off and the man fell to the ground.

"Get her out of here! GO!" Olivia's eyes widened.

"Dom?" She moved to get out of the car. "DOMINIC! DOM!" The screams escaped her mouth as she fought Julian to get out of the car to go to her brother.

"I said go!" Dom shouted. Julian nodded his head as he shoved her back in closing the door.

"DOM!" She screamed again hitting the window. Julian slammed the drivers side door and immediately started the car. The car shot in reverse as Olivia kept her eyes on her brother. He nodded his head at her as she slapped the glass. The tears poured down her face as the car moved forward leaving her brother behind. "Stop! You have to stop! They will kill him."

"He seemed to be doing a fine job back there. He can handle himself."

"Julian….please!" She begged.

"Olivia, you are bleeding _. I_ am bleeding. I need to get us out of here before we both bleed to death."

"But he's my brother." She replied softly. She leaned her head back squeezing her eyes closed. He was there. He was fighting for her. She opened her eyes taking in a deep breath as she looked over at Julian.

"Hang in there, okay. We are going to get you some help."

"Thank you." She whispered just as the blackness took over.

* * *

She could hear the beeping as her eyes slowly opened revealing the white room with the bright light shining right in her eyes. She tried lifting her hand to shield it away but she couldn't move. "Dom?" She whimpered.

"Shh. You're okay. We are going to give you something to help you sleep. Just relax."

"Dom?" She whimpered again. "Please."

"Relax." The voice seemed to disappear as Olivia tried to fight to keep her eyes open but it was no use. She could feel her world slipping away from her once again. "How is she?"

"Do-"

* * *

Olivia gasped for breath as her eyes shot open. The beeping noise was no longer in her ear and the lights weren't as bright. She leaned her up and looked around the room noticing the white walls. She could move her arms again as she held on to the sides of the bed and lifted herself up. "No, no." She heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He appeared next to her with his arm in a sling.

"Julian." She whispered. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen?" He chuckled. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them. But first…are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Where am I?" He didn't answer her as walked over to the sink and filled a cup with water. "Julian…"

"Spain." He finally answered. "I took you back to Spain."

She couldn't speak as the shock took over her. "Don't freak out." He moved over to her. "It was for your own good."

"You took me away." She could barely get the words out. "You took me away from him."

Julian shook his head. "I saw him there. I saw him…he was standing right there shouting at me." She sniffed back the tears. "I trusted you, Julian."

"And you still have to." He set the cup down. "Olivia, there were so many guns there. So many people knew who you were. Minerva…I had to get you somewhere safe. Spain was the only place I could think of."

"I was never safe in Spain, Julian."

"Yes." He nodded his head. "But your sister was."

Olivia's face fell as the tears slowly fell down her face. "We are at Mando's place. You are in a room that is much like a hospital but I was afraid you would get hurt there. Your sister had mentioned it of being a safe place. That's all I want for you, Olivia. I want you to be safe."

"And where are they at?"

He didn't respond again. "Did we win?"

"We won." She wiped her face as she finally looked down at her covered legs. "It's not that bad." He told her pulling the sheet back. "You were shot once in the calf. You lost a good amount of blood but I was able to control it when I tied my shirt around it. I don't know what happened after we left. I had gotten in contact with your brother letting them know where you were and how to get to you. I didn't know what Minerva had up her sleeve but I knew it was going to cause you a great deal of pain. I had to act quick. I didn't think they would make it in time during our standoff in the hallway but of course they came through. Brian was shot multiple times. As was Roman. I do not know their fate. Mia had mentioned to me about a house in Spain that was like a fortress. No one would be able to get in. She made a call and here we are. We have been here for three days and I haven't heard a word from the outside world." Olivia's stomach caught in her throat as she slowly nodded her head. "My promise to you was to keep you safe and get you back home. I broke that promise, Olivia, and for that I am truly sorry."

"Who was I kidding, Julian? The moment that I found out who Shaw was, I should have ran. But I didn't because..." She turned. "He was so perfect to me. He never made me feel like I couldn't trust him." She ran her hand over her face. "I wanted so bad to be away from the life that my brother led that I just found myself in all kinds of bullshit. I should have stayed where I belonged. I should have never left them."

"You did what you thought was best."

"What's best?" She heard him sigh as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Am I your prisoner here?"

"No!" He shouted. "That's bullshit, Olivia. It should have never happened to begin with. We get so caught up in this life that we live. We forget who we use to be."

"And who were you, Julian? Could you give this life up?" There was silence. She knew he couldn't answer that. This was the life that he knew and he was good at it. They both were good at it. If they weren't...they would be dead by now. She sighed again as she felt his hand in hers. "I saw him, Julian." She whispered. "And he saw me." The tears clouded her eyes. "That was enough for me."

* * *

She slowly lifted herself to a sitting position as she looked down at her swollen leg. This was quite a mess she had gotten herself in to. It could be worse. That man could have shot her in the chest. He could have killed her. He was going to. She looked over at the chair where Julian laid sound asleep. She took a deep breath in lifting her leg up, holding it in the air not knowing what to do with it. "You know..." Julian leaned his head back stretching out. "I would much rather have a hurt arm than leg."

"Well good thing you do then." She smirked. "I want to get up."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"I don't care what is wise, I want to move from this bed." He nodded his head as he lifted himself up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Are you wanting to get up to see if you can leave here or are you really just tired of being in this room."

She didn't respond as she continued to stare at him. He lifted her up with his good arm and held her in place. "There's the door." He pointed to the door. It was right there. "You have crutches on the other side of the bed you can use. No one is stopping you from walking out that door, Olivia." She nodded her head as he put one of her hands on the side of the bed to hold herself up. She took a deep breath in as she watched him grab the crutches and hurry back over to her. "Have you used these before?" She shook her head. "Just put one under your arm like this." He helped her get situated as she continued to watch him. "There you go."

"Thank you." She whispered. She moved slowly to the door and opened it before stepping out. The hallways were long. She knew she was in a huge house.

"Turn right." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes as she positioned herself to go right. They walked down the hallway in silence when she came into what seemed like the living room. The huge, open space was looking out at the ocean. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved closer. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mando lived here?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes as she remembered her new friend. He was dead because of her. "He would be glad to know that you are safe and alive, Olivia."

"Yeah...well he isn't." She moved to the door and opened it just as the breeze hit her in the face. She giggled as she breathed in the salty air. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"Yeah, it really is." They moved towards the end of the garden just where it overlooked the ocean. She looked down as the waves hit against the rocks.

"How did you know who Brian and Roman were?" She finally looked up at him. "How did you know their names and how did you know which one was which." She watched as he struggled with the words. "Shaw?"

"Yeah." Was all he could manage. She nodded her head as she pressed both of her lips together.

"I am going to walk out that door, Julian. You will not stop me. You will let me go." Tears filled up her eyes. "If you truly tell me that I am free here then you will watch me leave and never look back."

"It's too dangerous out there by yourself, Olivia. Or else you would be in a normal hospital getting the care that you really need. I brought you here because..." He grinded his teeth. "Damnit, you are so stubborn! I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I couldn't bare it okay! This place is like a...you are free to walk out that door anytime you would like but I am begging you to not do it now."

"What is happening in the world, Julian? I have no clue what happened to my family. You tell me that we won but that Brian and Roman got shot. Are they alive? Is anyone alive?"

"Everyone is fine. There are a few loose ends that need to be tied up to make sure that Owen and Deckard Shaw will never be able to get out and come after you. We need to make sure that you are safe no matter where you are."

"I killed their mother, I will never be safe again." And then they were silent. They didn't speak to each other again. They just stared out into the deep, blue ocean letting whatever thoughts take them away. She was safe there. She believed that. But for how long.


	26. A Game Called Life

Olivia stood up from the couch, grabbing her glass in one hand, and her crutch in the other before slowly making her way over to the sink. It was quiet day. She hadn't seen Julian all morning making the large house almost eerie. This place was definitely not meant for one person to live there. She securely put the crutch under her arm before making her way down the hallway. She was finally able to get her own room putting her at ease knowing she wasn't a prisoner there. She was allowed to leave whenever she wanted. No one was watching her every move. If she wanted to go outside she could. If she wanted to jump off the balcony into the ocean, she could do that too. No one was stopping her. Julian had given her his cellphone but there was never an answer when she called the number he had given her for her brother. But she continued to try. She knew, if everything was okay, Dom would answer. She picked the cellphone up from the table and pressed the send button of the phone number before putting it to her ear. The ringing continued as usual but then stopped. There wasn't a voicemail set up. It was nothing. It was like he was a ghost again. Dom was good at that. There was no telling how many cell phones he had gone through since she was sent away to London. She sighed as she threw the phone on to the couch and looked out the large, open window. Her mind wondered to Mando. He had protected Mia and Jack from Deckard. He kept her safe. She hobbled over to the window, putting her hand up on the cold glass, and taking in a deep breath. She remembered her small talk with him on the plane as he rescued her and brought her home. _"And what has he risked for me?"_ Olivia bit the inside of her lip as she replayed the conversation in her head. _"Did you want him to risk something for you? You left because you knew it was the right thing for you. You were not safe."_

"Hey!" Julian shouted causing her to jump out of her trance. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?" He eyed her. She didn't respond as her eyes fell on the bag in his hand. "I got us some food. Would you like to eat outside on the terrace?"

"Sure."

"You go on then, I will bring the food and some drinks." She gave a little smile before nodding her head and opening the door. The wind blew sending a chill down her spine. The sun was shining bright into her eyes, she lifted her hand to shield it. The breeze wasn't too terribly bad. It felt like California. The wind would blow a little but not too much to be annoying. She sighed as she slowly made her way down the stone stairs making sure she kept her balance. She finally made it to flat surface and looked up. Where would she like to sit? She shook her head with a thought. She was looking for a place to have a picnic with a guy who worked for her ex-boyfriend. It was a cliché in itself but it was also funny. She did find herself in these predicaments quite often. She was truly the definition of insanity.

* * *

It took a little while to figure out how to get down to the ground with just one working leg, but she managed. She felt the soft grass beneath her body as she looked up into the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day in Spain. "You going to tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Julian appeared next to her with two glasses, the bag of food, and wine all in one hand. "Or do I get to pry it from you?"

"How the hell did you carry all of that by yourself?"

"I'm a pro." He smirked. He handed the glasses and wine down to her before plopping on the ground. "Tell me."

"I was thinking about a conversation I had with Mando on the plane over to London. He told me that Dom had risked everything to save Letty. And I had asked what did he risk for me? It's been like I was just another thing in the way. So I stayed away from them. I stayed out of all their bullshit because I would just be in the way and get myself into trouble. He didn't fight for me when Jasper had that gun to my head. He was on the phone." She laughed. "Mando then said to me…did you want him to risk something for you?" She bit her lip looking up at Julian. "I don't know if I did or not. I had lost so much already and I just wanted…it was like in my head he didn't care about me if he didn't risk his life for me. But I didn't want to come back. I didn't want to be there anymore because Jesse had died. He was dead before I could even get to him. Vince was dead. I never got a chance to even say goodbye to any of them and it was like…was it all worth it? Was all this bullshit that we have been through been worth it at all." She wiped her face of the fallen tears.

"Your brother has risked his life for you many times. You just haven't been able to witness it." Julian grabbed her hand. "I know that man loves you more than anything in the world. He thought you were safe, Olivia. He thought that he didn't have to worry about you because you weren't there to see it all go down. That didn't mean that he didn't care about you." He pushed the hair behind her ear causing her to look up at him. A smile formed on her face knowing he was trying to be gentle and sweet. "He did risk his life for you. Brian and Roman were shot risking their lives for you. Don't for a second think that they don't love you. Because I do. I have seen it."

She nodded her head before reaching over to get the corkscrew from the bag. "This is fun. Two cripples trying to enjoy a picnic lunch on a terrace of a dead billionaire."

* * *

Olivia laughed as she took the last sip of her wine before putting the glass down on the ground. "You know, this is some excellent wine." She laughed again.

"Well I would hope so, we drank the entire bottle."

She took a deep breath in before didn't speak as she looked over at him. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"I want you to take me home." She replied softly. "I want us to get out of this huge, gorgeous house and I want you to take me back to Los Angeles." He bowed his head. "That's what I want from you, Julian."

"I would love too…." He stopped. She heard cars door slam as she looked up ahead. The guards must be switching out. "Olivia..."

Heart skipped a beat as she listened to him say her name with such despair. He wasn't going to help her. She could see it in his eyes. She was alone in this. She nodded her head as he reached his hand out to her. She took a deep breath in before pressing both of her hands down on the ground, lifting herself up. "I'm going to get us more wine."

"Olivia..." He got to his feet. "Let me..." She spun around to face him. She could feel her face getting hot as the anger rose inside of her.

"No!" She shouted. "I can do this myself. I don't need your help, Julian." The pain shot through her leg as she looked at the crutch sitting on the ground. Of course, she would forget that. She sighed as she slowly turned around to the house when the world around her went completely silently. The birds stopped chirping in the trees, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks was no longer in the distance. It was just her...and. "Dom?" She whispered. The wine bottle fell from her hand as she stumbled backwards. She felt a soft hand in the middle of her back keeping her from falling to the ground. "Dom?" She whispered again. No one moved. No one spoke. They just stared at each other as if it was a completely different life they knew each other in. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she started to move. She couldn't feel anything anymore. The pain wasn't there, it didn't shoot up her body like it was supposed to. She was shot. She should be feeling something. Dom had started moving forward too. "DOM!" The loud scream came from her mouth just as they connected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as the tears flowed down her face. "Dom!" She sobbed.

"Thank you." Dom whispered letting her feet touch back to the ground. He cupped her face in his hands before kissing her softly on the forehead. "Oh, Olive!" He sighed.

"I can't believe you are here." She sobbed into his chest. "How is this possible?"

"You can thank him." Dom replied as she finally pulled away. "He made sure that you were out of harms way until it was safe enough. He called us right after you left the hotel in Spain but he knew...he knew where you would go and that Minerva would be waiting on you. He just had to stall until we could make it to you. We all knew what needed to be done but I never expected you to be caught up in it."

"I was tired, Dom. I was tired of being this prisoner. So I ran away. I was coming to get the money..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to be away from my family anymore." He wiped the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry about Mando." She covered her face with her hands. "That was all my fault."

"He knew what he was getting himself into when he asked to be involved. You have nothing to be sorry about." She took a deep breath in, nodding her head.

"Where is everyone else? Are they okay?"

Dom nodded his head. "I came to see you myself. I know all the emotions that you have had ever since you left. I wasn't sure..."

She threw her arms around his waist again. "I fought for you, Olivia. I fought as hard as I could. I never thought that you could ever be in danger in London. I got so caught up in trying to figure out what happened with Letty that I let it consume me. I did this to our family. I broke us up." She licked her lips as she nodded her head. "You deserve to be angry with me. You deserve to feel anything you want towards me. I thought I was keeping you out of all of this." She nodded her head. "I love you, Olivia. I always have."

"I love you too!" She sobbed squeezing her arms together. They were finally together. After almost ten years of being away from each other, they were reunited. She could still remember the day she had to say goodbye to her brother for good. She could still see the building they were staying in because the cops were looking for him. He had gotten shot and Brian called Mia to come help. He begged her...he begged her to never come back there. To never look back. And she did. She never looked back because she knew they would never be there again. That moment was the last moment she had with him.

* * *

Julian had disappeared the rest of the day as Dom and Olivia spent time together reliving everything they both had missed. "You can't blame yourself for the situations I had to deal with while in London. I know it never crossed your mind that Owen Shaw's brother would find me and would make me fall in love with him. But it happened because he was excellent at what he did. He knew how to stay undiscovered while leading me on. I should have never gone on that trip. I should have never felt like I wasn't apart of the family. I knew what I had back then, Dom. But I took it for granted. There have been so many times that I wanted to give up. I wanted to call it quits because it seemed like I was never going to get out. I was stuck and I was tired. Deckard was gone and I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I trusted Julian more than I know that I should have."

"When did you know Shaw was lying to you?"

She shook her head not knowing how to answer that. "He was gone a lot for work. He had just come home from being out of town and we were in bed when my phone began to go off. I was confused as to why my phone was ringing so late in the night. I had already talked to you guys. I was content with that. I knew you were safe. I knew…you were okay. I was okay with that." She wiped the tear that fell down her face away. "Deckard had gotten up because I wasn't in the bed anymore and my heart was just ripped from my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Vince was my best friend." Her eyes clouded over as the pool of tears threatened to escape. "I don't know if you know this but before I left for London, I went to the hospital to see him. I had to be able to say goodbye to him. I just had too." Single tears fell down her face. "He just kept telling me to leave. We would see each other again. We would be okay. And I believed him." She squeezed her eyes shut as Dom laid his hand on her leg. "I just didn't understand. It didn't make sense at all. I had just talked to him and everything seemed to be okay. He told me about his family and his little boy. Everything was okay."

"It was." Dom replied softly. "We were ambushed. He had no chance."

"Deckard had stayed up with me the rest of the night. He helped me shower. He took care of me. But he had to leave again. I was devastated. That's when he asked me to come with him. We were on the plane and I had woken up and decided to stretch my legs. I saw plans. They had Deckard Philip Shaw on them. He went by Philip with me."

"It was my fault you didn't know."

"I didn't want to know, Dom." She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "We traveled often but I knew that I wanted to be back in London. I had a life there. I wanted to get back to it. Things were beginning to get weird. We were talking about him always being gone and me not wanting to go anymore. I said how much I missed you. We had just talked. You were living in Spain." She smirked. "You asked me to come live with you and I said yes. I was willing to give everything up to be with you again. He saw that as an opportunity. He promised me that we would go to Spain and I could be with you guys." She licked her lips. "We get there and you were nowhere to be found. It was like you never existed. The number you called from…it didn't work anymore." She shook her head as he sat up listening to her intently. "I felt…abandoned."

"No."

She held her hand up stopping him. "We decided to stay. I felt defeated after that. Unwanted. I felt like I lost everything." Dom shook his head. "That's what he wanted, Dom. He wanted me to feel that way because he knew I would stop for a while. Time went on and I just kept saying that I called the number over and over again but there wasn't anything. He promised me that he would find you and I would be able to talk to you. Things began to change. He talked to his brother often and was so angry about it all the time. He spoke of a team giving his brother a run for his money in London all over some girl." Dom's facial expression changed. "It never crossed my mind that it was you and the girl was Letty. Shaw became more and more distant as the days went on and I could never understand why. He never came to bed. He never talked to me unless it was to yell. Then he left for Tokyo." She bowed her head. "I loved Han. He…helped me. And Shaw took him like he meant nothing to me. I knew then that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. There was no getting out of it. There was nothing I could do. He played me. He broke me down and I had been his prisoner the entire time." She took another breath. There was silence until Dom broke it with his story.

"We had gotten all that money in Brazil." Dom started as he stared straight ahead. "Letty was gone and I just…went overboard with everything that we did. We all went our separate ways but Brian and Mia. They came with me and Elena. We didn't have to run anymore. We found a place in Spain and we had planned on staying there. I was genuine about you coming to me, Olivia. But then…" He shook his head. "Hobbs showed up with a picture of Letty in London. Told me he had a job for me. If I did it…we would be forgiven. We could go home. That's all I have ever wanted for us, Liv."

"You did go home, Dom. You were home while I was in Spain wondering what the hell happened to you." She jerked her hand away.

"I called you." He replied. " _You_ called me. The numbers weren't working. I was ready to bring you home, Liv. I was ready for you to be away from all the bullshit and just come home."

She shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know where you were anymore. I figured you would have gone back to London once you realized we weren't in Spain anymore. I went to your loft and everything. You neighbors said they hadn't seen you in months." He shrugged his shoulders. "I came for you."

"Yeah?" She cried. "That's all I ever wanted, Dom." He lifted her up and brought her into his lap as she cried into his chest.

"I thought he…had…" He took a deep breath in. "I thought he had killed you. I thought you were gone and it was my fault."

"He was coward." She replied pulling away. "He couldn't even do that. I was hit in the head with the back of the gun and it knocked me out." She bit the inside of her lip. "You don't know how much I have wanted this moment to happen."

"I do." He whispered. "I do know."


	27. New York City

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! It has really meant a lot to me! This is the last chapter!**

Olivia grabbed the last of her bags from the bed and moved from the room she had called home for the last three months. She took another look around causing her to smile. She was leaving now. For the first time in a very long time, she felt peace. It snuck up on her but she knew it was the moment her brother walked back into her life. She closed the door behind her, putting the strap of the bag over her shoulder, and walking to the living room where she knew Julian was waiting on her. She nodded her head at Dom as she let the bag slide from her shoulder. She slowly walked over to him as he looked out the large window overlooking the terrace. She sighed putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She whispered. He turned around to her grabbing her hands in his. "Julian, I…"

"No." He whispered putting his finger to her lips. "I know what you are going to say. You are going to feel sorry for yourself and you shouldn't be. Don't feel sorry for me. Don't feel sorry for anyone." Tears filled up her eyes. "This has been your goal for a very long time. Don't make yourself think it's the wrong decision at all." He brought her into his arms as the tears fell down her face. "You deserve this, Olivia. You deserve it all."

"Liv," Dom stood at the door. "We have to go."

"What are you going to do?" She asked pulling away from Julian. He shrugged his shoulders. "I hated you, Julian. I hated your guts. But then you saved my life and something changed in you." She wiped her face. "I have to do this for myself. But please don't go back to being that person. It's not you anymore."

He nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered as his lips touched her forehead. "Thanks for bringing us back together."

"Goodbye, Olivia." She nodded her head as she turned to walk away. "Olivia!" She stopped in her tracks as she looked up at Dom. "I could love you forever." Sorrow filled up his face as she took a deep breath in. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't do that to herself. Even though he had saved her life, he wasn't the one for her. He kept her prisoner for such a long time, it was almost as if it was in her mind the whole. Was it? Did she create it to get through the life that was given to her? She nodded her head a Dom who held his hand out to her. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered kissing her lightly on the head. She grabbed the door knob pulling the door closed behind them. It took all of her not to turn around and run back to him. But she knew this was what she had to do. She had to take these final steps herself. She had to be strong. She had no idea what life was waiting for her once she was reunited with her family. But she was willing to risk anything and everything to get it all back.

* * *

They were silent on the drive to the airport as Olivia refused to talk. She looked out the window entire time as the air conditioned blew in her face. She was hot. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She adjusted her leg trying to get comfortable. "I know it's not comfortable. How long do you have to wear that thing?"

"Six months." She mumbled.

"We should get a real doctor to look at it once we get back to the States." She bit the inside of her lip nodding her head. "I know it's hard, Liv. I can't imagine what is going on your in mind right now. But you are safe now. You have nothing to fear from anyone."

"I'm not afraid, Dom." She finally looked up at him. "I don't think I have ever been more at peace than I am right now. It's a weird a feeling that I can't describe. I haven't seen you in what...four...five years? It's a whole lot to take in."

"I know it is." He grabbed her hand in his. "But I am willing to do what it takes to help you through this. We are going to be a family again and we are never going to leave each other again. We will do this as a whole." She gave him a soft smile before looking out the window again. He was right. It was going to take time to get back to things. She hadn't seen her family in forever. It was like she was coming into a whole new life, with a clean slate. She sighed again leaning her head back against the seat. She wanted to believe that her mind would forget everything she had been through in just those few short years but it would haunt her for the rest of her life. The pain, the guilt...the abandonment she had felt for so long. Her head slowly moved as she looked over at her brother. She remembered what Mando had said to her about Dom risking everything for Letty just to bring her back.

"How's Letty?" Dom didn't look at her as he nodded his head. "Does she remember who you are?"

"Yes." Dom pulled down the long street as the airport appeared in front of them. This was it. It was happening. She was going home. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Do you want to tell me?" He pulled the car into a parking space, turning it off, before turning his full body towards her.

"We all ran. After everything with the trucks and Brian...we all took off. I met up with Letty in the Panama. We had a life there. We began stealing gas and selling it for a good price. That's how we made our living. Until Han..." Olivia bowed her head. "He told me the cops were coming down on us and we needed to do something. I had to keep her safe. I had to make sure they didn't come get her. So I left her." He shook his head. "That seemed to the be the only option for everything and everyone. I found myself in the Dominican Republic where I opened up a garage and was helping the local folk when Mia called me and told me what happened. I left her to keep her safe but she didn't see it that way. That's when I came home." Olivia's gaze moved to the parking garage as she listened to her brother speak. "I had to know what happened to her, Olivia. I know you never understood that. And I know that you felt..."

"No." She whispered. "You have no idea how I felt." The tears fell down her face. "Continue."

Dom's face tightened but he nodded his head. "We beat Braga and we thought that I would be pardoned for everything but it didn't work out that way. I was sentenced to 25 years in a maximum prison with no option for parole. I would have spent the rest of my life in that place. But I couldn't do it anymore. I lost everything. So Brian, Mia, and Han...bailed me out. We spent our time running. Eventually, we split up. Brian and Mia went to Brazil where I met up with them. Vince had this job for us to do. It wasn't a good one. It ended up with me and Brian jumping off a fifty foot cliff in a car. There was a bounty on our heads because two DEA agents were killed and we were being blamed for it. Everything was coming down around us in Brazil but we were broke. We needed to get money some how."

"So you rob the richest man in Brazil taking millions of dollars?"

"Yes." Dom looked ahead. "We were free-ish. Hobbs promised to give us twenty four hours to get out of there and go wherever. He was still hunting us but I knew where to go and I wanted you to come with us."

"Spain." She whispered. She felt her throat tighten as she sniffed back the tears.

"But then Letty came back into the picture. I _had_ to know. I _had_ to see if it were true. And it was. The price... we could go back home. My goal since you left that day to go to London was to always keep you out of the danger and bullshit that came along with us. I never wanted you apart of any of it. I was going to find you when it was over and we were going to be a family again one way or another. I didn't know what Shaw was doing. I didn't even know he had this all planned out the way he did. You fell in love with him and that's on me. You were in danger because of me. I wanted Letty back more than anything in this world and I was willing to risk everything for it."

"You did." She licked her top lip before grabbing the handle and opening the door. "We are going to miss our plane." With that she climbed out, putting the crutches under her arm and walking away. Her heart hurt. It hurt really bad. The danger he claimed her tried to keep her from was all around her the moment she stepped foot in London those seven years again.

* * *

They boarded the plane without any problem as Dom grabbed her arm stopping her in the terminal. "I should have fought harder for you, Olivia. I should have done everything in my power to bring you back to us."

"You're right, Dom. You should have. But you were also right about Deckard Shaw. He had this plan and it was very well thought out. He had been planning it for weeks after I arrived. The bumping into me, the little flirting here and there. It was like he was teasing me and wanting me to want him back. And I did. We drank coffee together and that was all she wrote. He had me. I fought as hard as I could to get back to you, Dom. I gave me up my life with him to be with you and you didn't even once try to give up yours for me. I _needed_ you, Dom. I needed my family more than anything else and it was like you were playing house until the real danger actually happened. I was shot trying to get away." The tears flooded down her face. "Did you even think of me as much as I thought of you?"

"I thought you were dead." It was almost a whisper. "I...I thought..." She shook her head. "Liv, I would give me life for you. I watched that gun being held to your head and I wished it was me. I wish at that moment I could take your place and all the pain that you were feeling. The gunshot went off and my heart stopped beating. You were on the floor bleeding, tremendously. You were dead." The tears filled up his eyes. "I am so sorry. You can never know how sorry I am that I believed it. I should have fought harder for you. I should have..." Her chest jumped as she took off towards her brother wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her head into his chest. She could feel his body shaking as he dropped the bags from his hand and embraced her.

"I love you, Dom!" She sobbed. "I love you so much!" They could have gone back and forth arguing about what happened but it was all hindsight now. She should have never left in the first place. _He_ should have never left in the first place. She knew the pain would always be there but forgiveness had to be right now. She had to let it go. They all made mistakes and will forever pay for them. She was back with them _now_. And this time, she wasn't ever going to leave them again.

* * *

It was going to be a long 9 hours on the plane but she was anxious to get to the States. She was anxious to see her family. "So..." Dom plopped down beside her. "There are a couple of people that you aren't going to know when we get there. We aren't going to Los Angeles. We found a house in New York City."

"You took away my beach?" Her eyes widened as her brother began to laugh.

"It will keep us close to the thing that will protect us all. It's called the godseye and it can find anyone in the world. The house is gone, Liv. Los Angeles holds nothing for us anymore. We need a fresh start and New York can give us that." She couldn't argue. She hadn't been to Los Angeles in a long time. Was it even the same? She sighed as she leaned her head back.

"So these new people?" She eyed him. "Who are they?"

"Tej and Roman. They came into the family when we were in Brazil. Brian knew them both from when he spent some time down in Miami. They are good guys. Roman..." Dom shook his head. "Just don't let him talk shit to you. He's all talk. Sometimes he talks too much. Then there's Hobbs. He's a cop. A damn good one. He's the one who tried to take us down in Brazil. He found Letty. I owe him my life." She watched as he described these people that were in his life. He truly believed they were family. She could see all over him. "Tej...he's a genius. You get him in front of a computer, he can do just about anything. Ramsey too. She's the one who created godseye." He stopped. "We want you with us, Liv."

"I'm with you, Dom." She smiled.

"And then there's Jack." The smile covered his face. "He's your nephew." Olivia's eyes light up as he described the rambunctious little boy. They were complete. Everything was complete. "There's something else..." She took a deep breath in as she looked at her brother. All the talking, laughing, crying going on around here suddenly stopped. She could feel her breathing quicken as she nodded her head. "I'm married." Olivia cocked her head to the side as Dom began to laugh. "It didn't seem to matter after we lost Letty. I thought my world would crumble down around me but me and her got married in Panama. I didn't tell anyone but she didn't even remember me."

"But then she did." Olivia whispered. Dom nodded his head with a smile. "I'm so happy for you, Dom. Through all the bullshit we all have been through, something good came from it. Mia and Brian have Jack. You have Letty back."

"And what about you? What do you have?" She shrugged her shoulders shaking her head. "It's okay to have loved him back. There is no shame in that, Olivia. You were alone for so long and he..."

"He played me, Dom. It's as simple as that. He played me very well." She sat back against the seat and closed her eyes. "I wish I could I take it all back."

"What?" Dom asked.

"All of it. I wish I never took the ticket from Leon. I wish I never listened to you about not coming back home."

"I wish I could take back a lot of things, Liv. But we can't. What's done is done." Olivia rubbed her hands over her face as she remained silent. She took a deep breath in as she realized the plane had already taken off. They would be in New York City soon enough. Her head slid to the side as she let her mind wonder to Julian. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? She felt Dom's hand in hers as she moved closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. She might not know what the future was going to hold but she knew one thing for sure...Dominic Toretto had risked his life for her. He had come to Spain to rescue her after years and years of being apart. She was grateful for him. No matter the feelings, the pain, the suffering...she was home now. That's all she ever wanted since that one fatal day in Los Angeles.

* * *

"Hey!" Dom shouted as Olivia was violently shaken awake. "Come on, Liv. You gotta wake up! We are here!" Olivia slowly opened her eyes as she realized everyone was standing above her. "Come on sleepy head, lets go!" Dom chuckled. Olivia took in a deep breath as she lifted herself up. Dom grabbed the bag and her crutches as she silently moved through the plane. Her head was loopy as she looked outside at the beautiful city. New York City. She never thought she would see herself there. It wasn't ideal for her. She was a beach kind of girl but living in London might have changed that. She sighed as she step over the doorway and onto the terminal. "Here you go." Dom handed her the crutches as she thankfully put them under her arms. She leaned forward as they slowly made their way. "You slept for a long time."

"Yeah." Was all she replied. The airport was crowded as Dom fought his way over to the baggage claim to get the rest of their bags. She was still tired as she there waiting for him. Her body ached and she was hungry. "You get everything?" She asked as he made his way back over to her. He nodded his head as he lifted his hand up and pointed. "What?" She looked behind her as Brian came into view. A smile formed on her face as she moved towards him. "Hi!"

He looked banged up. She could see the dark circles under his eyes. The blue sling that hung over his left shoulder holding his arm up to his chest. His eyes were darker. It was almost as if they had lost the light that was once in them. She continued to stare at him as the realization came to her that they lost something too. They had been running for years. They had been fighting for years. And when it finally all came to a head…they almost lost themselves. She slowly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist, digging her head into his chest. "I'm so happy you are okay." She replied softly.

"You too." He kissed the top of her head. "You guys got everything?"

"Yeah." Dom appeared next to him. "Thanks for picking us up." Brian nodded his head as Olivia looked around the airport. "You ready to go?" Dom asked knocking her from her trance. She nodded her head before slowly moving forward.

"You look good." Brian replied. "Considering…" Olivia couldn't help but laugh. It was awkward. They didn't speak again until they got into the SUV that was waiting for them. She climbed into the car, grabbing her crutches from Dom, and putting her seatbelt on. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's pretty cold here."

"Yeah, I guess you get used to it. It's definitely not California." Brian chuckled. "Or Spain for that matter."

"Spain was definitely a beautiful place." She looked out the window as they crossed over the large bridge to go into the city. It was stunning. The buildings looked high to the sky. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She moved closer to the window like a little kid in a candy shop as they passed all the shops and the millions of people walking the streets. "I've never seen so many people in my life."

"It was all or nothing when we decided to live here. We wanted the city life so this was what we chose. We have one of the lofts just up the street here. It overlooks the entire city." Brian stated. "We are trying to rebuild the family we once had. You were just the missing piece." Olivia looked up at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. It didn't cover her entire face but she felt something then. The car came to a stop as she looked up. It was a tall building with multiple garages.

"Let me guess…" She smirked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Brian chuckled. "There are definitely cars in there. Who do you think we are?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh as Dom opened the door for her, grabbing her arms, and pulling her out. She landed on one foot as he still held onto her hands.

"Welcome home, Olivia." He whispered.

"You guys go ahead upstairs. I will grab the bags." Brian replied. Olivia still couldn't believe they were in New York City. Supposedly this was the city that never sleeps. She could use some of that actually. She lifted her hands above her head, stretching them high, before following Dom. She could feel the butterflies tingling in her stomach as she slowly climbed the steps up knowing any minute now she was going to see her sister. She took the steps one by one as Dom continued to look behind him making sure she was still there. She was losing her breath as they finally made it to flat surface. She drew in a deep breath as Dom opened the door to their loft. She could smell the aroma of food and fire burning as she stepped into the room. She looked around immediately feeling the presence of family. She could hear laughter coming from another room as Dom put his arm around her and helped her into the living room area. Her world stopped. "Olivia." Mia whispered. She moved from the corner of the room towards her as Olivia let go of the crutches in her hand, letting them fall to the ground. Mia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as the tears streamed down her face. "Welcome home!" Olivia couldn't find the words to speak as she clung tightly to her sisters body. The room was silent as she sniffed back the tears before finally releasing her. Mia wiped her face as Olivia let out a laugh. "You look beautiful." Mia replied.

"So do you, Mi." Olivia stood back from her with a smile. "No one told me you were having another baby."

"I thought it should be a surprise." Mia laughed. "Come here, there are some people I think you should meet." Mia grabbed Olivia's hand in hers as Olivia looked up at Dom who nodded his head at her. She limped closer into the living room with a smile on her face. "Everyone is this my sister, Olivia Toretto."

"Hi!" He was the first to step forward as Olivia released her sisters hand and took his. "I'm Tej. It's nice to meet you." They went around the room introducing everyone when a loud squeal came from another room.

"Let me down!" A little boy shouted.

"I guess Jack is up." Mia giggled. Brian came into the room with a little boy in his hands. "Jack, come here. I want you to meet someone." Everything was coming together perfectly. But something stuck in the back of her mind that she couldn't let go. "Olivia…"

"Where's Letty?"

* * *

The wind was blowing as Olivia stepped onto the rooftop. Brian wasn't kidding when he said you could see the entire city from up there. It was gorgeous. She took in a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her body. She could hear the music from downstairs as her family continued her homecoming celebration. "Too much for you?" Brian asked stepping through the door. She nodded her head before limping over to him and sitting down at the picnic table. "You look really good, Olivia. How's the leg healing?"

"It seems to be fine. It's a pain in my ass but at least it wasn't my face." She chuckled. "I'm sorry about Mando, Brian. My stupidity got him killed and I am very sorry for that."

Brian shook his head. "He saved your life, Liv. That's all that we asked of him. We were coming to get you when we got the news that he was dead and you were gone."

"I thought I could do it myself. I felt like I was the only one that could save myself so I ran away."

"You fought hard." He grabbed her hands in his. "Don't ever think that you didn't fight as hard as you could to get back to us."

"It's hard." She whispered. "It's so hard coming back to this when I have already missed so much."

"You have." He nodded his head. "But that's okay. You are here now. We get to make new memories. We get to do all of this together as a family for once. Forget all the bullshit, Olivia. Forget it all. You went through something and you came out on the other side."

She bit her bottom lip as she listened. "I know what happened to you. I know that is something you will never ever be able to forget. But you are safe now. You are free. Deckard Shaw will never be able to get out of that jail cell he is in. Let it go. Just let it all go."

"We've lost so much, Brian." The tears filled up her eyes. "I think about them all the time."

"Han loved you. He spoke of you often and even wanted to come get you himself at one point. But he lived his life like the rest of us. He lived for the adrenaline and the danger…and he died. It was…" Brian stopped. "I miss them too. But we can't bring them back. But you need to know that Han loved you. Vince…" Olivia bowed her head. "He loved you more than anything in this world. You were…his best friend. You don't have to forget them. We will honor them every day by living our lives to the fullest." He squeezed her hand. She sniffed back the tears as she nodded her head. "There you go."

"Olivia…" Dom stood in the doorway. "I think there is someone here who is dying to see you." He smiled. He moved from the doorway as Letty walked forward.

"Letty!" Olivia shouted hoping up from the table. She hurried over to the Latina wrapping her arms around her neck. "Where have you been?"

"Getting you a car." Letty laughed. "We need to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" Olivia looked over at Dom. "Dom?"

"You'll see."

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: I am going to stop it right here because this is a lot of fucking words. hahaha So obviously this isn't the last chapter but the next one will be. Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	28. New York City part 2

Olivia heard a soft knock on the door of the guest bedroom before it opened up. She had decided to stay with Brian and Mia until she felt like she was safe enough to get her own place. She looked in the mirror of the vanity as her new guest as she dabbed her lips with the lipstick. "You look good." Letty replied walking into the room shutting the door behind her. "I thought we could use some alone time together before we go out."

"Go out where?" Olivia smirked. Letty shook her head without saying a word. Olivia didn't press it knowing Letty came in there to talk. "What's on your mind?"

"I think out of everyone I kind of know what you are going through and I just wanted to see if there was anything you wanted to get off your chest." Letty pulled her legs up on the bed as Olivia turned around to her.

"I kind of aired everything out with Dom in the parking lot of the airport in Spain." Letty nodded her head. "It sucks though that's for sure."

"I know it does."

"I just don't know how to do this, you know. It all seems like one messed up dream to me as if I made it all up in my head."

"It was real and only you can know what it was like. Man…there is so much stuff that happened with Owen that I wish I could forget and I don't think anyone would understand it. But it happened. It was real."

"Do you sometimes wish you never got your memory back?"

Letty shook her head. "Not one bit. I could see that your brother loved me. I could see by the way he would look at me, the way he would talk…I wanted so bad to love him back but I couldn't. I didn't know who he was. But then it hit me one day, like a ton of bricks. Everything just came in a flash. And I remembered him. I remembered everything. I would redo everything just to have that moment back with him. It was like I fell in love all over again." Olivia couldn't help but smile as she listened to Letty tell her story. She could see it in her face the love she had from her brother. "Tell me your story…"

"I loved him." Olivia bowed her head. "He was good at hiding what he did or maybe I just didn't want to see it, I'm not sure which one. I moved to London and felt defeated. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to go anywhere but I knew that I had to live my life. Jesse would have wanted me to live my life. So I did, I found a job that I really loved and two really great friends. It seemed like time just went by so fast. I talked to Mia a lot. That helped. Every morning I would go to this coffee shop before work and he would be there. He would occasionally run into me. He knocked me off my feet. He had these piercing green eyes. He was gorgeous. And not just the way he looked but in the way that he handled himself. He was a true gentleman." She lifted herself up from the bed and limped over to the window. "I had received word that you had died and my world just stopped. It was horrible. When I finally came back to London after we laid you to rest, I saw him again. He asked me to dinner and that was it. We were together. We did everything together when he was home. He made me feel so special. He was there for me when I received the phone call about Vince. He took me on trips with him. I fell for him." She bit her bottom lip. "Then things began to get weird. He was sneaky. He was talking to his brother constantly and was getting so angry on the phone. Dom called and told me that he was free and he was going to Spain. I was willing to give up my life in London with Deckard to just be with them again. That wasn't the plan though. Dom took off to London as I arrived in Spain. Deckard messed with the phones to where I couldn't contact Dom and he couldn't contact me. I felt betrayed at that point. I didn't know what was going on and why he didn't wait for me. Deckard decided to stay in Spain so I stayed with him. What if Dom came back? I wanted to be there when he did. But he never did." She finally looked over at Letty. "He was rescuing you. Things began to go downhill. Deckard wouldn't talk to me. If he did, it was like I was a burden to him. He was gone most of the time. Then I finally received a phone call from Dom. He was home. He went back to Los Angeles without me."

"Liv…" Letty stood up.

"No!" Olivia shouted holding her hand up. "I'm not mad, Let. My heart was crushed. I felt defeated. I felt betrayed. But in that same moment….Dom told me about Han. Then it all made sense. I found out who Deckard Shaw was in that moment and I hated myself for it. I was his prisoner. He kept me in this room where I could only see the air and pretend I knew what that felt like…." She took a deep breath in. "I tried to take my life." Letty moved over to her grabbing her arm. "Shaw found me and things became okay. I didn't really want to die. I just wanted it to be over with. I wanted to be away from it all. I was allowed to go outside. I took up running but I couldn't do anything alone. Shaw was gone. I didn't see him again until he held a gun to my head as Dom watched." She looked out the window again. "It scares me, Let. I just feel like something is just waiting around the corner for me." She shook her head. "Julian saved my life. He kept me away from everyone for months. He protected me and made sure I didn't die. I guess part of me…" She stopped. She didn't think she could go on. Would it make sense at all?

"You fell for him?" Letty asked. Olivia just looked at her not being able to finish the story. "You do not have anything to hide. It's okay, Olivia. You didn't nothing wrong."

"Is it bad that I miss him?" Letty shook her head. "Because I really do. But I don't want to go back. I don't want to be a part of that anymore. He was a killer. But he saved me. He brought you guys back to me. I'm alone, Let. You guys have each other and I am just…here."

There was a knock on the door as both girls heads turned to see who it was. Olivia wiped her face of the fallen tears that had escaped just as Dom walked in. "We are getting ready to go. You two ready?"

They both nodded their heads as Dom's head moved to them holding hands. "Thanks, Let." Olivia replied letting her go and walking to the door. "See you downstairs."

* * *

Olivia felt relief as she opened the door letting the cold air hit her face. She felt the relief from just explaining everything that happened in Spain. Knowing that it was okay to have fell for Julian. It was okay. She heard the laughter coming down the stairs as she stood there with her hands in her pocket. They all stopped and looked at her. "So what is it that we are doing?" She asked with shrug.

"You'll see." Mia smiled linking her arm through Olivia's.

"So everyone good to go?" Dom asked. "I'll ride with Olivia. We will meet you guys." Olivia looked around as everyone nodded their heads. She was confused.

"Dom, are we racing or something? I hate to break it to you but I still am not into that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

"Get in." He chuckled.

"Oh, so you get to drive _my_ car? I see how it is."

"Get in!" He shouted. She began to laugh as she climbed into the passenger side of her new Jetta. She leaned over to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for my car. It's beautiful." Dom gave her a smile before starting the car. She could feel the cold air coming from the vents as Dom quickly cut the heat on. She was definitely tired of the cold weather already but she couldn't complain. She was back with her family and she was safe. She looked over at her brother who had brought his focus to the road. "So where are we going, Dom? What is this big surprise?"

"You can't wait just a few minutes, you have to know now?" He smirked.

"I literally just got back with you guys and I know nothing about New York. Are we doing illegal activities? Are we robbing tracker trailers again?"

"You're funny." Dom retorted. "It's just over this bridge." Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked out the window as they left the beautiful, lit up city. She let her mind wonder to a lifetime from now. Where did she see herself? Would she be on her own? Would she be married? "So what were you and Letty talking about? You guys were up there for so long." Olivia slowly turned her head to look at him. His eyes tore through her as the street lights hit them. He knew what they were talking about. He knew because Letty was in the same situation.

"Um..." She started. "I think for the first time, I realized how much she actually loves you. We talked about Shaw and how I wish sometimes that I could forget like she did. I asked if it was easier. She said no. But I felt like it was because she didn't know about you. She didn't wonder if you were ever going to come save her because you didn't exist to her but then she told me that she could see how much you loved her. She could see the pain everyday in your eyes."

"I do love her." Dom replied.

"I have to let this all go, Dom. I can't keep going back to the what ifs. What happened, happened. I can't go back and change it. I wish that I could. I would have never left. I would have made you let me stay. I saw you, Dom. Did I ever tell you that?' Dom shook his head. "When I was kneeling on the floor with the gun to my head, I just knew that was it for me. And for some reason I felt at peace. I closed my eyes." Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. "I took a deep breath in. I heard the gunshot go off and I felt the pain and I was there. It was perfect. We were on the beach having a BBQ. _Everyone_ was there. _Jesse. Vince._ We were happy again. We were...free." She wiped her face as she opened her eyes. The car had come to a stop as she looked out in front of her. "We were together as a family and in that moment I knew that everything was going to be okay. We were together so whatever happened...we would have gone through it together."

"Get out." He whispered. She slowly nodded her head as she reached for the door handle. The wind blew as she smelled the strong salt fill up the air. The breeze from the ocean caused her to shiver as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I never knew why you loved this beach so much. but it always calmed you down. It always made you feel safe." He wrapped his arms around her body bringing her close. "You are safe now, Olivia. You will always be safe here." She nodded her head as the tears fell down her face. "I know its not the same family but they are family none the less. I hope you come to love them as much as we love them."

"I will always have your back." Brian stated. "Forever."

"Me too." Tej replied. "We all got through this life together. We are in this together. Ride or die." Olivia nodded her head as she buried her head in her brothers chest and sighed. It wasn't California or Spain but it was where her family was and they were finally together so in her book...it was perfect.

* * *

Six months passed by as Olivia found herself getting back to her normal life of living with a bunch of street racers. Though Brian and Mia were against it, she found her own place just right down the street from them. It was the right thing to do considering they had Jack and Gisele could be there any minute. They found out right after she had arrived from Spain they were having a girl. It was different this time, she could feel it. They were together all the time. Not once did she ever feel alone. Sunday BBQs were still a thing. She figured Dom was making up for the lost time but she was grateful for the time together. She forgot how much fun it was just hanging out with the gang. It was different gang but it was just the same. She could still see Vince and Jesse clear as day in her mind. They popped in her head every now and then. She took it as way of letting her know they are there and they aren't going anywhere. She missed the beach though. The beaches in New York weren't the same as the ones in California or even Spain. It was colder now too. The winter had just begun and she knew she was in for a rude awakening. She hadn't seen snow in years. She heard the door shut to her new apartment knowing they were finally finished bringing everything in. "You have a lot of shit for someone who didn't really live by herself." Brian replied setting the box down. "For real though, where did all this come from?"

"I lived in London for four years by myself. I had a lot of stuff I just never saw it again." She patted his arm. "All finished?"

"Yep! That's the last of it." He wiped his brow as the sweat poured down his face. "You sure you don't want us to help you unpack?"

"No, it's fine. It will give me something to do. You go. I will see you tomorrow." Brian kissed her on the cheek as she walked over to her brother. "Can you tell Roman to stop going through my underwear drawer. There is nothing special there to see."

"He's special himself. Good luck with that." Dom rolled his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the door. "Let us know if you need anything. We are just right down the road."

"I got it! Go!" She laughed shoving them out the door. She turned around remembering a person was missing. "ROMAN!" She shouted. "Get your ass out of my room!"

"Listen…" Roman appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk…" Olivia moved behind him pushing him towards the door. Roman began to laugh as she kicked him in the leg.

"Get out!" The smile consumed her face. In just a few short months she had gotten her life back together and felt like she was a part of a family again. Roman and Tej made sure she was taken care of. "Dom is going to kick your ass, I swear."

"He'd have to catch me first." Roman opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you lock up and if you need anything just give me call." Olivia nodded her head as she held onto the door.

"Thanks!" She looked beside him. "Oh Roman…" He turned around to her. "I would run." Dom lunged at him wrapping his arm around his neck and squeezing. Olivia began laughing as she closed the door behind her. She locked the top lock and the bottom two. Did she mention she was still paranoid? There wasn't something present in the back of her mind that kept her on her toes. They still had enemies out there. They weren't in the clear. They would never be in the clear.

* * *

Olivia parked the car in the many parking spaces available where Brian and Mia lived and looked up at the tall building. It was amazing. The amount of space they had was unbelievable especially for New York City. She moved from the car and looked down at her feet. She still couldn't believe her cast was gone and she could walk like a normal human being. It took two razors to shave that one leg but it was finally back to normal. She could still see the scar which reminded her of that awful time in her life. But she learned and grew. That's all she was hoping for. She closed the door of the Jetta and walked up the many flights of stairs to Mia's loft and knocked on the door. The sound of music could be heard from the rooftop. "Hey!" Roman shouted leaning in giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Everyone is upstairs on the roof except Brian and Dom are in the back. You want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go say hey and then I'll meet you up there." Olivia smiled as Roman walked past her. The door shut and it was silent. She took in a deep breath as she walked towards the back of the loft when she heard whispering. "Something needs to be done about this now." Brian whispered.

"We don't know what it is yet, Brian." Dom replied. Olivia knocked on the door softly before pushing it open. "Liv," He stood up and walked over to her. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"What's going on? Why aren't ya'll upstairs with everyone else?" Olivia looked over at Brian who threw a piece of paper onto the table.

"Nothing just something going on with Hobbs. It's nothing to worry about. Let's go upstairs and see everyone else. I'm sure Jack and Gisele are dying to see you." Olivia gave a little smile but nodded her head. She wasn't going to press the situation. She was probably just being paranoid. "I'm hungry." Dom put his arm around her shoulder bringing her close to kiss her on the head. She looked at the paper on the desk as Brian shoved it inside the desk drawer. They moved to the door as she listened to him lock it behind him. "How's the new place treating you?"

"It's good. Definitely something to get used to. But I will be okay."

"Well you could always move in with us." Brian smirked.

"No, thank you!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I think I will survive on my own." They walked up the stairs and out on to the roof where everyone was. The BBQ smelled amazing as she linked her arm through Dom's. "Is everything okay? I mean..." She sighed. "You guys are hiding something, I know it. I'm not blind. If its Shaw, I can take it."

"It's not Shaw. I promise you that. Deckard Shaw is in a prison and will not be getting out anytime soon." Dom rubbed his hand over his head. "It's just something coming back from the past to bit us in the ass. It's nothing for anyone to worry about. Promise."

"Don't lie to us this time, Dom. If it gets bad...don't hide it." Dom nodded his head as she kissed his softly on the cheek. Something inside of her told her he was lying but she didn't press in the issue. She knew she was being paranoid. She knew that in the back of her mind that this life wouldn't last forever. Racing was in their blood. Guns...fighting...it was all in their blood. They couldn't give it up that easily. She wasn't leaving this time whatever it was. She was staying right there and they would fight together. She gave a smile to Mia as she walked over to her sister. "You look like you have your hands full."

"Would you take her? I just really have to pee." Olivia began to laugh as she nodded her head taking the infant into her arms. She began to sway back and forth as she looked out into the dark blue sky. The lights were beginning to shine through the city as the sun made it way down. She looked over at her brother and Brian who were back to speaking in confidence. She shook her head as she moved closer to the edge of the building and stared down. "You good, baby girl?" Roman appeared beside her. "You seem out of it."

"They are hiding something again, aren't they?"

"What makes you say that?" Roman lifted Gisele's finger in his. "You gotta let that go. Whatever it is that you are holding on to. It's going to eat you alive."

"Lets eat!" Dom shouted just as Olivia went to say something.

"I've got you. I will always have you." Roman whispered kissing her on top of the head. "Now let's eat. I'm hungry!" She laughed as she looked out at the city again. Her mind wondered a little longer on just what was going on in her brothers head.

* * *

 _The wind was picking up as she walked outside Brian and Mia's home. She wrapped her arms around her body as she opened the door to her car when she felt the tug behind her. "You are right." Dom replied. "We are hiding something. I don't know the details yet but I don't want you to worry. It's something we are working on. You are not to think about this anymore. Do you hear me? This is not on you. I love you. And I am not going to let anything happen to you at all."_

 _"I live by myself, Dom. I have been a prisoner with a man that I thought loved me back for over two years. Do not keep me out of this. Don't you dare do it."_

 _"We have the godseye. No one will touch you."_

 _Olivia shook her head. "This is unbelievable. Your other sister, Mia, has two children. Two." She threw up two fingers in the air. "I knew it. This life wouldn't last. I'm surprised it lasted this long." She threw open the door again and climbed in. "This time, how about warning me before I have a gun pointed to my head. I don't know if I would be lucky this time."_

 _"You are being dramatic."_

 _"Don't you dare, Dom!" She shouted. "Don't you dare say that to me."_

 _"His name is Carter. Brian dealt with him in Miami. He's out of prison and we are working on sending him back there. This is between Brian and him. He knows nothing about you. You are not in danger." Olivia rolled her eyes as she closed the door on him. She cut the car on before slamming her hand down on the steering wheel. "Olivia!" Dom shouted. "You listen to me. Don't dwell on this. I would never let anything happen to you." She jerked the car in reverse speeding out of the driveway. She was pissed. She was fuming. All she wanted to do was scream. She cut the music on rolling the windows down letting the music surround her. She hoped it would drown out her thoughts. it worked. The cool air blew through her hair as she reached up towards the sky. She wished they were still in California. She wished she could smell the salt in the air. Feel the warm, salt air hit her in the face every time she walked outside of her house. She just wished...she could go back to 2001 when everything was fine. Everything seemed perfect back then. She wiped her face of the fallen tears as she pressed down harder on the gas."_

* * *

 _She threw open the door of the car and climbed out looking around her before getting her keys in her hand. She was paranoid again. That was the downfall of living just right down the road from Brian and Mia. Her thoughts were surpressed for 10 minutes but they came flooding back the moment she arrived home. She looked around her again making sure no one was around. The wind blew again as she moved up the steps to her apartment. Her cell phone began to ring causing her to jump and scream. She began to laugh as she looked down seeing Brian's name on her phone. "Yes." She answered. She held the phone up to her ear with her shoulder as she unlocked the door. "I've been told...listen Brian...I understand...I know that..." She sighed. "Listen, I just got home. I would like to go to sleep. If you tell me I am safe then I am..." She stopped. Something was off. "Brian..." She felt the phone being jerked from her hand as her body was slammed up against the wall. "BRIAN!" She screamed kicking her legs._

 _"Hello, Olivia." She couldn't see his face. "I believe we've never met. But I know your brother in law. My name is Carter."_

 _"BRIAN!" Olivia screamed._

 _"Say hello to your family for me." A single gunshot went off._

* * *

Olivia shot up from the bed with the sweat pouring down her face. She put her hand to her chest as she could feel beating faster and faster. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and rushed into the living room of her apartment. It was still dark like when she first went to bed. She looked around cutting all the lights on in the place, checking every corner and every closet. The tears flooded down her face as she rushed back into her room grabbing her cell phone. She pulled up Dom's number just waiting to hit send. She held it to her chest as she squeezed her eyes closed. "You're okay. You are fine." She rubbed her lips together taking in slow, deep breaths. "You are okay." Her eyes slowly opened. She had to stop this. She had to let it all go. Roman was right. She slowly laid the phone down on the bed side table and laid back down bring her sheet up to her chin. They have the godseye. They would tell her if she was in danger. She slowly reached up to the lamp cutting the light off. This was her time. She was taking back her life. Whatever it threw at her, she was going to take it. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was Toretto and will always be a Toretto. Whatever happened if her life before now was over. She was safe. She was back with her family. The fear will no longer have a hold on her. She letting it go. She was letting it all go.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you soooo much for everyone who has stuck with this story! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed it! Question: I have another idea for a story but I was going to see what you guys thought. It would be earlier life like when Leon and Jesse came into the picture. Their lives together with their dad. It would go into the first movie and that's it. But my question is...should I make it a sister story? or stick to the original cast? I love sister stories but I want to know what you guys think. Let me know! REVIEW!**


End file.
